Wraith: War of Origin
by wraithorigins
Summary: The final part of a trilogy to Journey of Origin (Part 1) and Paths of Origin (Part 2). Era: Around the Lantean/Ancient War with Wraith. Miriya aka nameless hybrid is recognised as Origin of Fire. This is her rise to power against odds...a full blown war is looming now towards the fall of Atlantis.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

* * *

Author's note: The final trilogy: War of Origin.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Different Hive ships were scattered over the system. Their system was different from others that she had seen. It was a twin yellow dwarf system. Twin suns in the middle. The largest system that she has seen. The area of plasma clouds appeared to surround the system. On the outer edges, there were three frozen dwarf planets and a gas giant. The middle of their system was separated by a large asteroid belt. The middle orbits of the system had four terraformed planets. All the terraformed planets were closer to each other than the rest.

Hyperdrives could be used in the system but with caution. No ship wanted to jump and slam into the asteroids. Two Hive ships and their escorts broke away from the fleet after they jumped into the hyperspace window near the asteroid belt. The two were returning to their designated planets. Dark dots were above another planets. Those were other Hive ships in orbit. It felt like they were at the edge of the galaxy or another galaxy. Their Hive ship and cruiser escorts entered a group hyperspace jump.

As they pulled out of hyperspace, the outer terraformed planet appeared. Rings of natural space debris surrounded it instead of moons. It looked like the Wraith's homeworld but brighter. Their original homeworld was recorded as being in another system beyond theirs. Two of the terraformed planets in the middle were three times the mass of the smallest terraformed planet. The smallest terraformed planet was the same size as the planet she left. On the inner edges were three smaller planets with a reddish glow. According to the old Wraith, they were terresterial but too hot for wraiths or prey to survive in.

The outer terraformed planet was shared with worshippers and prey. It was a Wraith stronghold. Not their homeworld, the old Wraith emphasized. The Wraith area was separated from the worshipper's colonies by Iratus filled jungles on a small continent. Iratus were the imported species. Brought there to control a certain large species of animals which were breeding uncontrollably on the Wraith side. The Wraiths did not consume the animals but the prey did. The worshipper colonies could not cull the pest effectively. So the Iratus came in useful as a protective border and pest control.

Their Hive ship arrived at their destination, the larger terraformed planet. Prey populations were scattered across the vast blue ocean on two large continents. Agricultural landmarks could be seen. There was probably around enough for the three hive ships that shared the planet. The Wraith population was probably around one percent of the total prey population in the system. There were scheduled hunting for each Hive ship to maintain predator-prey balance. Certain isolated continents were used as sport grounds for young wraith blades. Prey were released for them to chase and catch. The best news was that there were no Ancient or Lantean gates.

Prey were aplenty and travel technology was kept primitive in order not to challenge the Wraiths. Their Wraith faction tend to assist in natural disasters through the worshippers and there were Wraith scientists who specialised in human biology and even botany. Welfare of their herd was necessary. Furthermore, Wraiths were worshipped as Gods by most of the prey populations. Live human sacrifice was necessary in the practice. Of course.

All the wraiths and the hybrid who were new to the system were just staring at their new territory on the bridge. The old Wraith chuckled. The new ones...they always stare.

While a war with the Lanteans was looming at the front with the Wraith worlds across the galaxy, this was their slice of paradise...


	2. Society

Society

* * *

Author's note: The final trilogy: War of Origin.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Their swarm of eight fighters were going out to the isolated continent. Her Commander, the Lead Cruiser Commander of the fleet, was invited to take part in a group hunt by another Wraith commander of a neighbouring Hive ship. There was also an adult initiation from another cruiser which came from the other side of the planet. There will be three groups. Two native to the faction and their group of the others. The two Commanders were going to size each other up. The other Commander had heard of her Commander's reputation. He wanted to see it for himself. Hearsay had no value in this part of Wraith world. Seeing is believing.

She formed part of her Commander's group. She had to be shown as a capable hunter, worthy of his first mating claim. The other six were seasoned officers including the Weapons officer. Their eight fighters landed alongside the other parked fighters in a grassy field before the jungles. They got out. All were in full uniform. Not their usual hunting gear. The hunt was formal. There were the two groups waiting. First group belonged to the inviting Commander of the other Hive. The other group was made out of eight female wraiths in lighter tanned leather. The female wraiths were undergoing adult initiation. For young wraiths, they have height over her. Most wraiths were taller than her by a head. She was also slimmer than them. This gave her agility when it came to jungle canopy. She was able to use the tree branches as a path.

_**You brought refreshment. **_The other Commander joked after looking at her beside her Commander.

_**This refreshment would probably feed on more than your men. **_Her Commander retorted.

_**Ah the hybrid in favor with the Primary. And a high ranked Wraith Officer too. **_The other Commander was studying her. He saw the glimpses of her tattooed neck.

_**Prey population ,800 ,in this jungle. Winner is the one with the most heads by the time of twin suns hitting the horizon. No stun guns. Feed and rip the heads off.**_ He outlined with the rules. The five of eight female wraiths were giving her eye. The type which told her that she needed to watch her back.

_**No cheating. I know females like using their minds on males.**_ The other Commander stared at his eight charges.

Telepathic murmur went around the eight females. They did not like the rules.

The three groups started moving into the jungle.

* * *

_**Off to the tree tops again? **_The Weapons officer snickered as she leaped nimbly onto the branches. Her Commander went ahead swiftly.

_**To catch a view of my future mate before he runs off with eight females.**_ Her dry reply created a telepathic cacophony of laughter.

She somersaulted into the next branch and landed silently on the branches. One after one, she leap and swung until the others were left behind. Her Commander was in front. He was stalking one prey ahead. She was not going to take that one. She looked around. There was one coming towards the other. It was her chance. She deftly jumped behind him. Her prey spun around. Before he could do anything, she grabbed him by the throat and slammed her feeding hand on him. Two consecutive screams. Her Commander got the other. Another scream echoed out from a far side of the jungle, someone got one too. She tore the shrivelled head of her prey and secured it through its eye sockets to her jacket with cocoon rope. Standard equipment for tying up prey. However dead prey was so much easier but messier.

She swung back into the trees. There was loud rustling of the bushes. The familiar tan uniforms of two female wraiths. She shook her head. Hunting meant no noise. She started leaping steathily through branch after branch above them. Her nose sniffed the air. Birds started flying out of a near canopy. Most likely another lot of prey there. She swung, jump and leap across the jungle canopy covering distances fast. The predator in her sensed a few more. She wiped her hands on the moist leaves. Then she moved across nimbly. There were three. Easy. She waited until one came below her. She swung down and kicked him in the head. The impact knocked him down unconscious. The two prey were larger males. They saw a shrivelled head hanging on the jacket.

"Whhaaat areee youu..." One stammered.

"Your death." Her voice was ice cold.

"By the heavens, she is smaller than us. We can take her. Maybe have some fun first."

That she loathed. "Come on then." She challenged.

The first one lunged at her and she avoided his attack. She swiftly took him, hands to his neck, to the ground and slammed her feeding hand on him. An agonising scream came out. The other tried attacking her while she fed. She caught his stick with her other hand. He was whimpering, crawling backwards. She leaped on him and fed as he screamed. The unconscious one was coming around. He was getting up. She quickly ran to him, grabbed his throat and slammed him against the tree. Her speed was increasing because of all the lifeforce she was consuming. He struggled and she slammed her feeding hand on him again. Three heads were ripped out and secured to her jacket. The twin suns were halfway through to the horizon. She swung up the trees again for a better view.

Rustling of bushes again. A young red haired female wraith broke a twig. Bad thing to do.

_**Not a good thing to break twigs or rustle on a hunt. Prey can hear. **_She hid herself amongst the thick branches and leaves to watch as she advised the young one.

_**What? Who are you?**_ The female wraith looked around. Bad mistake. She should be concentrating.

She saw a few movements from the tree tops. More screams rang out. Her Commander was feeding. She felt his presence. He was moving out of the bushes steathily. He had four shrivelled heads on him as he emerged. She swung down. She had four too. The young female wraith looked at their trophies in surprise. She had none. He growled at the female wraith and nodded in approval to his hybrid. He moved off, leaving them.

_**Initiation? Don't make noise when hunting. I have been hearing your friends and you scare my prey off. **_She winked at the female wraith as she swung back into the tree tops.

_**We might take that off you then.**_ Two female wraiths came out of the overgrowth and looked up at her. The black haired female wraith drew her dagger menacingly

_**Come play with me on the trees then.**_ She took off across the branches and swung through the vines. She had to move off fast. She felt the black haired female wraith trying a telepathic control on her mind. She could see why the female wraiths were stronger telepathically. Another few screams were heard. A few wraiths caught their prey.

A noise. Another prey coming. She waited and watched. He was getting closer and then he appeared right below her. She pounced on him and fed. That was head number five. The twin suns were nearly at the horizon. Time to get back.

She was about to jump back into the covers of the tree tops. A sharp pain pierced her mind. She turned around. It was a white haired female wraith initiate.

_**Give me the heads of your kills. **_The white haired female stretched out her hand.

_**No. Screw you. Hunt them yourself. **_She was not going to give her kills.

Her mind was being twisted by a sharp presence. The white haired female was trying to control her to kneel. She went into an attack position.

_**Hybrid, you are weaker than me. Give me the kills NOW.**_

A few growls emerged. It was the seasoned officers she came with.

_**No cheating**_. One said.

_**My Commander said males. He did not say I cannot take from a hybrid. A female one. Weak mind.**_ The female wraith was gloating as she twisted her mind with sharp jabs.

Concentrate on bringing out the fire...her mind was repeating in agony. Another twist...no kneeling...another sharper jab digging in...a spark ignited...it was burning...rage it rage the fire... She concentrated...the fire was now increasing in intensity sealing off the sharp jab...Another jab went through...it made her angry...she was not going to lose the game to an upstart...Origin...fire...one..birthed of the fire...a loss...a loss ...the fire started increasing...it was swallowing up the pain...

The female wraith clutched at her white haired head yelping.

Raging fire...burn...KNEEL... the sharp jab fought back...the fire was engulfing the sharpness...The female wraith was struggling against being brought to her knees.

_**Uh. Commanders, female business here.**_ The male officers reported. The two Commanders just came out. The other females wraith gathered and watch. The two opponents were staring down at each other. The hybrid's eyes were emitting a weird fire-like glow around the pupils. It was still too bright for wraith eyes to glow.

The fire starting flaming...KNEEL NOW SHARP ONE...the sharp jap was grabbing at the burning mind...another jab...KNEEL...a savage fire burn into the sharp mind...raged as it enveloped the sharpness in flames...YOU SHALL KNEEL

The white haired female wraith was brought to her knees before the hybrid.

_**STOP. You have won. **_She felt her feeding hand grabbed by her Commander. She did not realise that she was about to clamp her feeding hand down. The other Commander was staring at the now kneeling white haired female. The other female wraiths just remained quiet. They underestimated the hybrid.

_**So who has the most heads?**_ She asked much to the incredulous looks of the other wraiths. The glow in her brown eyes have vanished. She was nonchalant about what just happened. They pointed to her Commander. She nodded. He always had to win. It was expected.

* * *

Summoned to the Commander's quarters now. He had returned later. Probably for her earlier display of behaviour at the hunt. Another scolding perhaps. Or flying out of his quarters unceremoniously. His quarters was next to hers. It was his right to keep her close until he claimed first mating rights. She was fortunate that he did not make her share his bed as it also his right to do so.

His door open. He was sitting at his table reading the data tablet. Maintenance of the cruiser was done today. It could be the report. He took a dagger in its sheath out from his pocket and put it on the table.

_**Yours. **_He pushed it to her.

She examine the sheath. It was made out of carefully embossed leather. She pulled the dagger out. Made out of Telerium metal, a rare but the best metal for this type of weapon. The hilt had two intertwined Iratus around another red gemstone. Her sigils was carved on it recently. She turned the blade the other side. It has his sigils, Dark Waters. She frowned. It matched the neckpiece he had given her before the Hive ships arrived.

_**Why?**_ She asked.

_**An old custom. **_He turned and look at the windows. He had lived past several prey's full normal lifespan. He was far older than he looked. His old city had a custom of dowry to one's mate. It was before the time of militant Queens and Hives.

Females could take several male mates due to the gender disparity. If one was fortunate, his mate would only take at most another. The neckpiece and dagger was his own design. He had it made for one whom he will choose. He had always kept it in memory of what society should had been. He would have been a very different Wraith then.

She had always thought that he was slightly older than her. She never expected that he was extremely old. His appearance was youthful despite his vast experience. It meant that the _inseparable_ duo could be as old as him. One had mentioned a mother with a few sires. Wraith never looked as old as they are. It was the lifeforce feeding which made ageing a non issue for them.

_**So I got the dowry? Why not give it to a Queen whom you be consort to?**_ She was curious. She was not sure if she would be pleased about it. It had never been given to anyone before. She liked the dagger. Telerium was a nice slicing metal.

_**Because a Queen will never care about it. She has her own style.**_ He put it bluntly. Then he caught an eye of her bracelet.

_**That bracelet has to be kept away. It has a sigils of another. Your Light Wind. **_He hissed at her. It was a mark. It had to be removed until he claimed his first mating rights. That or it goes out the airlock. She quickly removed it. She knew he meant what he said. She could also go out of the airlock together with it.

_**Food, you need to know that both of us trapped each other. My word once given is never taken back. **_He sighed. He never sighed before. He was after all the one of the more infamous Commanders. No remorse. No mercy. All brutality. Kill kill kill. That was what she thought of him.

He looked out of the windows at the ships scattered around. Most of the Queens were of Night lineages here. He had no chance of being consort to any of them. The Primary had kept and promoted him because he was of use. All the games he played to move up ended up in him being cornered. Claiming first mating rights with a hybrid may even earn him scorn from more arrogant Queens. He should have just thrown himself out of the airlock. He was already condemned in this Wraith society. Life was weary. It was tiring to live so long.

_**You will live long to witness the defeat of Lanteans and beyond, teacher.**_ Her mind read his thoughts. He turned around. She had already left. She was getting stronger like a Queen. Even better, she defeated a young Queen initiate who was around her age.

Society. How it changes.


	3. Politics

Politics

* * *

Author's note: The final part of trilogy.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Their Primary Queen had just entered the lead cruiser. For several cycles, worshippers have been coming and going in scout ships to prepare for her visit. They were travelling to the outer terraformed planet, the Wraith-like homeworld. The Primary will be taking over the cruiser. All the officers were wearing their best uniforms and putting on their best behavior. They were part of her delegation. A meeting of the Queens was going to be convened. The Queen Mother was going to be present. The Mother of all Queens, native to the system. The Queens were going to meet the new additions to their hierarchy. There were two Queens who were not native to the system.

The Primary Queen granted her a uniform set. Worshippers were busy measuring her a few cycles ago. It was made up of a fitting black leather dress and a modified Wraith high collar uniform jacket. The dress was low cut and very tight on the torso. It shaped her figure but it highlighted the glimpses of her neck tattooes. Her Commander had personally gone through her jewellery. He gave her two separate sets of jewellery has to even match two cycles of the meeting. No future first claimed mate of his will look like a simple Wraith officer. And certainly not seen with the same jewellery again. He did have taste in jewellery. The exquisite type. Other Wraith Commanders will be there. Appearances had to be kept

She had seen a few worshippers polishing boots along the corridors along Wraith quarters. As much as most of the Wraith crew on the cruiser disliked worshippers, they knew how to use them to their advantage. Her boots were polished earlier to an acceptable shine. Some blades were moving the Queen's reserve cocoons into storage.

The Queen's room was also prepared. It was specially reserved for the Queen only. It was the only room on the ship which was never touched by the crew. Worshippers have been scrubbing and cleaning the room. Clean sheets and the Primary Queen's personal effects were hastily moved into the room.

She strolled down the corridor as worshippers bowed to her. Some had prostrated to her. Those were the ones who remembered her late mother as a Goddess of Fire.

_**Don't tell me that you are making them prostrate for fun? **_The Second Commanding officer was staring at the prostrating worshippers earlier.

_**No. They do it out of free will. **_She shrugged.

_**Tell them that I can be their God too. With my fighter, I shall do miracle turns in the skies. With my feeding hand, I shall open their puny minds. **_His departing comment. Quite poetic actually.

She continued walking towards the cruiser's meeting room. Their Primary Queen will be meeting the selected delegation. There were certain rules on behaviours and decorum when meeting the Queen Mother.

The Hive ship and other escort cruiser will be accompanying Hivemaster will be controlling the Hive ship with two other senior Wraith Commanders. They will remain in orbit. Diagnostics on their ship was being done. The lead cruiser will be entering the planet's surface carrying an important Queen. Nothing can go wrong. The grouchy Wraith technician was moving swiftly through doing the final checks.

She stopped in her tracks. The young cleverman was also coming onboard with the Lead cleverman. He was part of their delegation.

_**Three of us miss you on the Hive. **_He turned and look at her. Light wind brushed her mind. The _inseparable_ duo were not coming. They were doing a weapons upgrade on the Hive.

* * *

The cruiser had just entered the atmosphere. Landing was smooth. The Primary Queen was very good at flying a cruiser. She looked out of the windows. This world was dimmer than the other planets, being the furthest away from the twin suns. A sunset like atmosphere surrounded it.

Her Commander restricted her to quarters. She knew the reason. The look he threw the young cleverman was deadly. He only allowed her to feed fully alone before the landing. With his Second guarding the entrance of the feedlots. She was escorted back. Wraith could be so territorial over everything. Some wraiths in the Hive had a quaint habit of marking a prey they wanted with their sigils carved on the prey's forehead. Fighters too. Anyone who took the wrong fighter or prey would be in a fight.

_**No telepathic communication or he goes out the airlock. Queen or not. I am well within my right to protect my interests.**_ His mind barked the orders at her. She kept quiet. He was well within his first mating claim. She cannot be associated with another male Wraith casually. She should ask him if he wanted to carve his sigils on her forehead.

There were other cruisers in a formation. They were in a very big clearing. The clearing had glowing orbs leading to a large cave like structure. The structure had a forest growing on top of it. It must be the Queen Mother's Hive ship. Shimmery webs of Iratus could be seen from the skies. The Wraith of this faction like their Iratus. Other worlds she has seen on her journey had no signs of Iratus except hers and this faction.

After the entrance, they gathered outside the cruiser in the agreed formation. She will be walking with her Commander behind their Primary Queen. The rest fell into ranks on each side of the entrance. Blades first. Clevermen behind. Her Commander was doing the final checks on their uniforms.

_**Still messy. Food, have you no pride in grooming? **_He tucked the loose curls straying from her hair with a hiss.

_**Your boots not shiny. I can shine it for you with your hair. **_He growled at another blade after looking down. A worshipper quickly ran out of the ship to shine it.

_**Dredlocks are meant to keep hair out of your eyes. Tie them if you have to. Before I PULL ALL OF YOUR HAIR OUT. **_Another blade got a loud hiss and growl.

It went on and on. Almost all the blades got picked on. Clevermen were checked by the Lead Cleverman. She could make out that the same thing was going on outside the neighbouring cruisers. Presentation was important to the Wraith. So was uniformity. Their Primary had not come out yet. Lateness was a Queen's perogative.

* * *

Their Primary Queen was stunning. Her hair was immaculately combed and partially pulled back in a braid. Her outfit was embroidered leather with sequins made from a multicolored bug. The jacket fitted her tall figure. The outfit emphasized her waist and bosom. It shimmered as she walked down gracefully. Their entourage followed her as other Queens bowed to the Primary. Those were Secondaries.

A female wraith with a retinue of well dressed worshippers met her at the entrance and guided them down to the Throne hall. As they entered the Throne room, she examined the surroundings. The Throne hall was far bigger than the Throne room of her Hive ship. About ten times the size. Much taller ceiling. There was an enormous round organic table around with twelve chairs and a throne chair. They were in their faction's center of power. The center of all politics. Their Primary Queen took her place on the right of the throne chair. They stood behind. Other Queens filed in and took their places. Their entourages were also standing in line. It was resembling a large concentric circle with path in the middle for entrants. A visible separation between the Queens and their minions. She noticed that there were three female wraiths in elegant gowns ,decked with jewellery, entering with some Wraith Commanders. One of the accompanied Wraith Commanders was from their first hunt. He gave her Commander a subtle nod of recognition. It was returned.

_**They are claimed like you but have no ranks of the blades. Selected from the breeders. **_Her Commander transfered his thoughts to her privately.

_**You are the only one high ranked Wraith Officer who is claimed now. My Food. He was envious but he cannot challenge me. You are only permitted within our Hive. **_His pride was swelling. He did a small puff on his chest. She felt like an overdecorated fighter now. The ones with huge sigils on all sides carved, marked as property of a certain Wraith in the Hive ship.

Her face paled. She saw the same white hair female wraith from the first hunt. The female wraith she made kneel before her. She came in with her retinue. She stood right behind a chair. The white haired one was a Young Queen. The white haired female caught her staring and returned a look of absolute contempt.

The Queens were finally assembled. They were waiting for the Queen Mother. A white haired Queen, who resembled the Primary came from the attached private chambers. Following her were four female wraiths. They had ranks of the blade, like her. Then two well dressed attendants. The Queen Mother had a domineering presence. She looked like the age of the Primary. Could pass off as a Sister Queen. Wraiths never seem to age much.

* * *

The meeting was grim. The news was all gloom and doom. The Wraith were establishing a wide network of communication across their was a Wraith wide proposal to merge resources and unite against the enemy. Factions by factions were falling to the Lantean incursion. Many Hive ships were deprived of Queens due to the destruction of ships ferrying the young Queens. Those ships were specially targetted to eliminate the breeding of Wraiths. Mass manufacturing of ships was beginning at the front. Used as decoys to drain the enemy's powerful armaments.

A faction had spread the word that Queens could now clone large numbers of wraiths to fight with a Zero point module. They provided the schematics. It was not advisable for their system. The Queen Mother pointed out that those cloned wraiths need to be fed. If there was cloning, they need to be moderated in view of prey-predator balance.

Two Queens around the tables have lost their homeworlds while helping their fleets to retrieve young Queens. One was the cleverman's mother. She was present. One with hair of scarlet. Line of Gryphon. The other was of Osprey's lineage. The young white haired Queen was the daughter of the Osprey Queen. They were included in the meeting as a courtesy and a recognition of their Hives.

The clevermen , including the young cleverman with the sigils of Light Wind, were presenting research on offensive and defensive operations of the ship. Some schematics found in the hybrid mother's planet have been adapted and trialed. The weapons yield was enormous. Draining lantean shields was faster for their own. They also adapted the energy crystals to increase hull regeneration. Five was the equivalent of one Zero point module. They went on to discuss possible additional shielding. The tranport beam is almost operational as well. They were using the Wraith network to collaborate on the transport beam. Weapons, they titrated the information so that their faction will get the largest yield but the others will have weaker yields. The weapons information they passed on had been useful against Lanteans. Wraiths were suspicious of each other. No one wanted the other to have an upperhand especially in firepower. The transport beam was different and openly shared. It concerned prey. Food was necessary.

The meeting was filled with debates and discussions of matters. Decisions made and rejected. Then it went onto minor matters.

The young Osprey Queen was due her own Hive. Their faction will grant her a Hive ship. She was to choose her officers. Preferably from the officers of native Night lineage. Genetic diversity reared its ugly head again.

_**Have you decided on who you wish to take? **_The Queen Mother studied the young Osprey Queen.

_**Yes. I only have one request. I wish to choose a Wraith Commander from this room.**_ The young Osprey Queen scanned the room. A few Wraith Commanders started standing taller. It was a good chance to be consort. The three female wraiths were displaying concern. No one flinched or move from the Primary Queen's entourage.

_**Very well, you may do a round to choose. **_

The young Osprey Queen walked slowly and inspected the Wraith Commanders. It was a while and the young Queen got to the Primary's entourage.

_**I want him with the face tattoo.**_ The young Queen was pointing at the Wraith Commander beside the hybrid.

_**Hybrid, I am taking him. That is for making me kneel. And this is a challenge. I had not fully fed then. **_The young Queen stared the hybrid down.

_**The Commander has a first mating claim to the hybrid.**_ Their Primary Queen looked calmly at the Queen Mother.

_**Then, young one, you must take the hybrid with you until his claim is completed. **_

_**No. I challenge her for the rights. **_The young Osprey Queen declared. The whole hall was murmuring.

_**Child, you are a Queen now. Lower ranked female wraiths are no match. Let him complete the claim on your Hive. **_Another three Queens echoed the Queen Mother's concern. The Primary Queen was silent.

_**I will not have the stench of humanity touching him.**_ The young Osprey Queen was firm.

_**Very well. Challenge it is. If she wins, you have to take a consort of our chosing. If you win, he will be made Consort. The challenge will take place next cycle. The matter is closed. You are all dismissed.**_ The Queen Mother took her leave.

* * *

Their group got back to the ship. She was not aware of what the challenge was. Heck, she was not aware that she had to fight for a right that she did not want. Her Primary Queen was not back. She had further discussions with the Queen Mother. Her Commander had not flinched and he was silent when the young Osprey Queen selected him. She was tentative. It did not sound good. She could lose and grant him his wish of consort to a Queen. First mating claim gone. Yay. Goodbye mating. Back to the Hive with the _inseparable_ duo and the young cleverman.

_**Food. Come to my quarters.**_ Her Commander sounded rather urgent.

Her feet were not in hurry. She felt free but with trepidation. The door to his quarters opened. He was pacing around. She stood in front of his table with a puzzled look.

_**If you lose the fight, you will lose your life. If you win, you are unable to kill her. **_He started.

_**If I lose, I die? If she loses, she does not die. How can that be? I thought that if I lose, you get what you always wanted. You WILL BE CONSORT. Without mating with food! **_She was angry.

_**It is not that simple. This young Queen wants me because she wants to kill you for the insult in the hunt. She is too brash. **_He explained.

_**But you lose your chance to be Consort. Too many night Queens here. You should be gloating that my death achieve your goal. **_Her mind was confused. And furious. She flew out of his quarters before he had a chance to answer.

She slumped into her quarters. She did not want to die.

_**Food. Listen. Don't use strength. Use your mind. That is how Queens fight. And I don't appreciate a Queen who picks on a seemingly weaker female for no reason. I come from the old ways. You can win. **_

She shut her mind. Flames were flickering in her mind...fire...call on the fire...a shape was forming...a woman...a melodious voice floated amongst the flames.

~ I am always with you...in you...in every pore of you...remember, my Origin of Fire...Strength is in you..gifter of life speaks truth...~

* * *

She fell again. Blood was now pouring out of the gash on her arm. She was regenerating slowly now from the blows. Her Commander had made her feed extra on his store and her Primary Queen gifted her two more prey from the Queen's reserve. The challenge was taking a long time. The Queens were watching silently with their senior Commanders. Her Commander included.

Another sharp stab into her mind...then she saw three of the Osprey Queen...she lunged...and caught her balance...it was another illusion...her mind was flaming but it was not enough. She saw three Ospreys lunge at her...she did a wide leap to avoid the three images...one was real and there was a dagger.

_**This hybrid is finished. Ospreys are known for projection**_. Telepathic murmurs were passing through. She could hear them.

_**Surprisingly, she can last that long.**_

_**Yes but she is dead.**_

_**Food, your mind. Use your mind...**_ Her Commander was the only one who was pushing her.

...another repeated stabbing of the sharp presence...call on the fires ...Eternal flames...where...Then she felt herself fly against the wall. Something cracked. She got up with a limp...

_**NOW KNEEL BEFORE ME, YOU PATHETIC HYBRID...**_

_**Food. Don't. Surrender to your mind.**_ Her Commander was pushing her on.

_**Screw you. **_Her mind lashed out at the young Osprey Queen.

_**Fine...I will just have to make you...KNEEL...YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN PREY TO ME. **_

Suddenly a ravaging fire broke out in her mind.

_**Say that again, you deceiver. You CHEAT..**_

_**YOU ARE NO MORE A COCOON TO ME. YOUR DEFIANCE WILL BE SWEET WHEN I FEED ON YOU. **_

Her mind started to move into a ball of fire against the jabs...it was growing larger as the flames cascaded against each other. She stood up...battered and bleeding. The feeling of several savage fire was now pouring out of her skin...her eyes...her nose...then the fires engulf her body... the sharp jabs continued but they were getting weaker...

She walked towards the three Osprey images...the fires in her mind was now burning only one image...red...yellow...orange sparks flew into the other two...YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME...the sharp jabs were now blunting...melting into a large inferno...of the dancing fires...a pillar of swirling flames started moving rapidly into the burning image. KNEEL. KNEEL. In her mind, the fight arena was a moving inferno...flames were melting everyone...NOW YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME...DECEIVER.

_**STOP HER. NOW. **_

A dark presence entered her mind...stop now Origin...stop Origin. Her Primary Queen called her.

The darkness tried flooding over the flames...it was having difficulty as her mind fought hers...A glowing compelling presence entered...and another...a rush of waves...and another but the inferno could not be stopped. Then a scarlet glow entered and swept the flames away...

She felt her feeding hand held by the Queen Mother. Her presence was the scarlet glow.

_**You won, child. **_She saw the young Osprey Queen being helped up by her mother. The young white haired female was clutching her head. Deja vous.

_**Very good. You fought well for one who is worth your while. Give her five of my reserves.**_ The Queen Mother nodded in approval as she walked away.

_**Give her two from mine. Good fight.**_ Another Queen walked past and nod to her.

Her battered and bloodied body now limped out. Wraiths were looking at her, some bowed. A sense of overwhelming respect for the one who won a fight against a Queen. Some telepathic murmur about her now higher political standing. Her Commander quickly went and support her back to the ship. She fought and won a fully fed Queen. A lower ranked Wraith female. A hybrid. Who won. Not just any Queen. An _Osprey_ Queen in a mind fight.

_**Food, you do realise that you fought for me? You fought to mate with me. Airlock offence? **_He supported her firmly as she painfully made her way to the cruiser. A few of her bones were broken.

_**Sometimes I hate your Wraith humor. I may feed on you...OUCH. Damn bones. Your Second will be unhappy that he missed my bones breaking.**_

A deep rich multitonal laughter rang out across the clearing of cruisers.

Politics. A pain.


	4. Roles

Roles

* * *

Author's note: This chapter on the mating part. Even animals court mates. Magpies steal blue household items to decorate their nest. Peacocks dance to Peahens. Even dung beetles do something with their dung balls. Humans call a date dinner romance but it is just another mating behavior. And I was frustrated by the part where you get drones with weapons and Wraith Commanders attacking with their hands in the invasion of Atlantis. That's in the last part.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

The Primary Queen bowed respectfully before her Queen Mother.

_**She does looks exactly like her mother. Even with our genes. Extremely strong mind presence.**_The Queen Mother was interested.

_**Her mother kept to her agreement.**_ The Primary Queen continued.

The Queen mother nodded. _**Our words must be kept once given. Her mother remains a powerful entity after her mortal demise. What is next for the hybrid? This Origin of fire.**_

_**First mating rights to one she fought for. My Lead Cruiser Commander. He was her former Commander on the old battlecruiser. **_The Primary Queen reported.

_**Our ways must be followed. She is recognised as full Wraith but does she know her obligations to him?**_ The Queen Mother enquired.

_**Only that she is freed after the claim is completed. **_The Primary Queen stated.

_**Not good enough, my daughter. Check her pheromones. It will be time soon. Telara will be sent to her. The others may not be more accepting of her ignorance. You may leave now.**_

The Primary Queen bowed and left for her cruiser.

* * *

**_You have a visitor from the Queen Mother._ **The Second Commanding officer was outside her quarters with someone.

The door opened and a hooded worshipper in a long blue gown walked in.

"I don't need a personal worshipper." She was adamant that no worshipper should serve her. She was still hurting from regenerating a few bones. The Lead Cleverman came earlier and took blood. He checked her broken bones as well. It would hurt for one more day. Worse, they were stuck on the Wraith-like planet for another cycle.

The woman calmly removed her hood. Long scarlet hair cascaded down to her waist. She bowed gracefully to the hybrid. It was one of the Queen Mother's attendants at the meeting

The worshipper's soft feminine voice spoke. "The Queen Mother sent me to you. For an errand. Of the most sensitive nature. My name is Telara. I am her senior worshipper."

"What is the sensitive matter?" She was intrigued.

"Your first mating and what you need to know."

She groaned. Even the Queen Mother knew of her predicament.

"All I am interested to know is can he unclaim me? Any way?" She really needed to get out of the situation. Death was not an option.

"Unfortunately no. However what I will say may make the transition of your role easier." Telara answered.

"Go on."

* * *

Telara's description of mating left her mortified. Ignorance was indeed bliss. The horrifying parts were about the mating process and first birth. She had winced at the thought of continual feeding process required while the fertilisation took place. No wonder, some male wraiths do not survive mating with Queens. An over-enthusiatic Queen can drain them out of all their lifeforce.

"What if he drains me first?" She was getting worried. She could not win the Commander in a fight.

"Unlikely, the pheromones will increase your lifeforce taking more from him. He will need to worry if you will drain him dry."

Telara calmed her down and proceeded to talk the method of fertilisation. She gagged. It was _almost_ primitive. Apparently, female wraith bodies will automatically know what to do. It was a genetic memory. From Telara, she got the whole descriptive process and she felt a twist in her feeding hand.

Telara continued about first birth and female births. The first birth was natural like how humans and other species. Only females came from natural birth because it required a form of telepathic control over the crucial stages of foetal development. Only a Queen had that strength to regulate the gender. Lower ranked females only gave birth to males. She now knew why a Queen would honor a male wraith with a future Queen. Too painful to bear female children.

"I am not having any children after this." She declared. Telara smiled.

"The subsequent births could be regulated by organic transfers to an incubation pod which eliminated natural birth and increase yield of male wraith babies. The first mating will change her physiology to adapt. That includes storing multiple genetic materials from other male wraiths should you breed again." Telara explained.

"Why couldn't we be like the Iratus, just lay eggs and let the male fertilise the eggs? Then wait for the eggs to hatch. It would simplify the process." She was dead serious.

"The subsequent births could be thought of it that way." Telara was trying not to laugh. The hybrid is very innocent.

"Um. So after he fertilise me." She paused and made a face at the disgusting thought. "I am free?".

"You are free when you bear him the first viable child." Telara replied.

"Whaaaaaaat?" She thought that it would be just mating then she was free.

Telara shook her head. "The first child is his and it depends if he wants to claim him as his own. If he values you, he will claim him. If not, your Queen lays claim."

"Well, my pheromones are not going to work. I will just ask the Biological cleverman to dampen it again." That was a way out other than trying to drain her Commander dry.

" None will do that. Your mate will kill them within his rights." Telara knew that the hybrid wanted out some way.

"Not if I can ask him. He does not want me. The claim happened after an argument."

"Does not matter. If he fails to get a first child, it will imply that he is sterile and for a Wraith of his standing, it is a humiliation." Telara corrected her.

"How do you know so much about fertilisation and mating? You are not Wraith." The hybrid was very inquisitive.

"Experience of being the Queen's trusted worshipper. Privy to the private chambers during mating."

"I will throw up if I see that." The hybrid was still childlike.

* * *

It was three cycles since they were back from the Meeting of Queens. A familar sight of the larger terraformed planet was welcomed. He had thought of going hunting again. Until a message came in. A nightmare.

He stared at the results in the data tablet laid before him. The hybrid's pheromones are increasing. Based on the pattern, it was a matter of a few more cycles.

_**Take care of the other affairs we spoke about. I will be off to the planet surface for some personal business.**_ He was agitated. This was bad news.

_**Commander, you will have your first child. **_His Second Commanding officer congratulated him.

_**Oh and you better take her off the ship. Mating frenzy. **_His Second added as he dodged the flying data tablet and a few other objects from the growling Commander.

* * *

Her eyes opened to the light of the twin suns and the chirping of the native insects. She was sleeping against him under the furs. He was holding her close to him. She felt something burning in her abdomen. His chest was vibrating softly against her. Her Commander was purring beside her. She felt his breath on her. Her head was against his chin. She gazed at his face. He opened his eyes. The once golden cold predatory eyes she once knew were now softened sleepy eyes. He planted kisses on her face. Kisses felt odd since she watched and learnt how he toyed with female prey. He used to kiss female prey. It was the signal of doom. Then watch her feed on the female prey. It was both their game. A game they enjoyed.

The first mating was not as terrible as it was made out to be. The claim was now almost completed. She knew that he was unhappy about the first mating. Both had expected the Primary Queen to object. He could have gotten very gruff and rough on her. He was surprisingly gentle to her. Tender even. There were special arrangements made for them on the planet surface prior to the mating. He had personally overseen that the place was tastefully furnished during their stay. That would explain his absence for those few days. There were flowers, jewellery and even new dresses made for her. He took her for strolls and spoke of nature. Then her pheromones became high.

Their lifeforces mixed during the mating process and she saw another side of him. A softer side. An artistic side. He used to like drawing nature as a young boy. He seemed happier in his distant youth. Not the hardened Commander he was. Images of his City and his home. His mother and his sire. His sire was the only mate which was unusual. His mother must be really bonded to him. His brothers including the late one she knew. They were innocent as children. Running along a stream...catching multicolored insects...toying with Iratus webs. He liked catching Iratus and studying them when he was young...had things been different, he would have been a cleverman.

She held him closely and smelled his musky long hair. He opened his eyes and planted more gentle kisses on her forehead while murmuring words of laying claim to his first child. He had never mated after being taken into a relative's hive and then this one. The hardness of life after his world was destroyed made him brutal. Yet he seem so different now.

His eyes were still closed. She saw the tattooes near his chest snaking around to the back. His arms were also heavily tattooed. Each tattoo stood for each battle he fought and won. There was a lot of tattooes. His face tattoo was of his sigils. Dark Waters. The spinal ridges on his back were sensitive to touch. She ran her fingers on them and he shivered slightly with a satisfied growl. Then he started purring again. Wraiths purr when they were blissful or contented. She just found that out.

She felt contented. A new life was growing inside her. A radiance was glowing outwards. The child was theirs. His and her first. His hand was on her abdomen. Rubbing it gently as though he knew.

_**You should throw yourself out of the airlock. You mated with food.**_ Food was his nickname for her. The first time they met. She remembered his rule on female prey and attempts to mate with them.

_**Food fought a Queen to mate with me. Food is Wraith. I mated with a Wraith. If anyone call my mate food, out the airlock. I told you the first time we met that you are mine. **_He rubbed her shoulder. He smiled at her. Wraith humor. His eyes twinkled. She laughed. He did bargain cocooned prey to feed on her with his late brother.

_**Throatgrabber**_. She snickered. He had held her by the throat on the first meeting.

_**Escaping food. I caught you. Still mine.**_ He held her closely purring.

* * *

The Hive fleet had just came out of hyperspace. They left their territory several cycles ago. Their Primary Queen wanted a fight with Lanteans. An inexperienced Queen was in the fleet for experience. Their objective was to reinforce the battered factions near the known space corridor where the Hive fleet first encountered Lanteans. The nearby factions were all mustering their forces to assist. They have stopped by five host planets to replenish. Now a familiar sight greeted them. The graveyards of Lanteans and Wraith ships. Remnants of Hive ships and Lantean vessels scattered the space. Other Hive ships and escorts have arrived from hyperspace. Amounting to more than thirty. There was news of a possible Lantean ship in the area.

Her abdomen have grown slightly with new life. She had been meditating on thoughts of a female child. She was still able to lead fighters. Her Commander was not happy about the orders from their Primary. She was part of the boarding party. A captured Lantean ship was necessary to their faction hosts. He could not protest against a Queen. She was ecstatic. She wanted to fly her fighter and lead. It did not matter now. The shrill alarm went off.

_**Lead fighter pilot. Standby. Two Lantean battleships on approach. One damaged. **_The Second Commanding Officer ordered.

_**Received. All standby for swarm. **_She replied_**.**_

_**First wave of Hive ships have engaged. **_He reported_**.**_

_**Release. Stay close to cruiser. **_He gave the signal

_**Received. Everyone undock.**_

_**Objective is to board the vessel on third wave. **_He repeated the objective loud and clear.

_**Noted.**_

She led the fighters out. Before them, large bursts of lights. Explosive shockwaves went through from afar, rocking their small fighters. More hyperspace windows were opening. More Hive ships and their escorts were coming in. They were battering the shields of the Lantean battleships. Drones were swimming in space towards some Hive ships while the others continued firing on it. One Lantean battleship exploded...rocking the fighters violently as they stayed close to the fighters

_**Second wave going in now. **_He reported again.

_**Received. Now all prepare to engage.**_

_**Board on opportunity. Third wave GO GO GO. **_He signalled the team

_**Hangar everyone. **_

_**Yes. Leader. **_Her group of fighters chorused.

All the Hive ships and cruisers released their swarms of fighters. Small explosions as the surrounded Lantean battleship struggled to fire. Drones were released again...one cruiser swerved up to take the hit for its Hive ship.

_**Move away from drone release area. Now Now Now.**_

Their team swerve nimbly. There were more drones released.

_**HANGAR NOW.**_ Their team flew into the hangar. Another team followed into the opposite hangar. The other team was to help secure the weapons room in the ship and spares will be sent to the bridge. A third team will come from their Hives for reinforcement.

_**Second. We are in. Inform others. **_She did not want any over-enthusiastic Hive ship firing away while her boarding party was on.

_**Acknowledged.**_

The Wraiths jumped out of the fighters. Ancients were firing at them. Wraith stun weapons were set to kill now. They fired back. Some more Ancients came running.

_**Quick stasis pods. We need to take most out.**_ They split into another team. She was leading them to the stasis pods. According to the schematics one Wraith faction got their hands on.

_**Grenade thrown.**_ A few more Ancients came down. A few turns. They were at the stasis section.

_**Three grenades.**_ Three grenades were thrown in. Oxygen pipes linked to the stasis pods tend to go off in consecutive fashion. One of the Wraith blades quickly put an organic device to lock the area of stasis pods. The Lantean doors could act as a partial shield when explosions took place. It also contained the fires.

_**Bridge now. **_They fired and took cover. They met with the most ridiculous sight. Cloned warriors with stun guns and the three Wraith officers were just dependent on their hands fighting their way through. Must be from the other Hive ship. She slapped her hand on her forehead. Imbeciles. Feeding hands are not usable weapons in invading ships. Settlements maybe.

_**Move up to that group of idiots**_. She motioned to her group. The others rejoined them. She led the way and fired at the Ancient man calmly at point blank range. His back was to them. He was distracted firing at a Wraith from the other Hive and trying to continually keep the Wraith down.

_**Hands much? Take one of the damn stun guns from idiot 1 and idiot 2 in your group. They are cloned. You are not.**_ She glared at the Wraith who was getting up. He looked a bit sheepish.

_**Use the stun grenade. **_She ordered her blade.

_**One STUNNER coming up. Take cover! **_The group took cover. Those stun grenades did not really bother them. Being in direct contact caused an annoying buzzing sound in her ears for a day. The Wraiths tend to get buzzing in the telepathic communication. If any were affected, she would have to listen to their multitonal voices. Buzzing ears and multitonal voices do not work well with buzzing telepathy. On the Ancients, it was a different story. Every Ancient crew member on the bridge fell unconscious.

_**They will be food later. If those imbeciles from the other group do not keep slamming their hands on unconscious ones now. **_Her group snickered at her comment. The other group were just feeding.

_**Guard the area now. I am going to control the ship. Patch to them that we have bridge now. Ask who wants this flying trap. **_She sat herself down on the Lantean battleship. It was a different type of ship. The pad was on the head of the chair. Her head went on it.

_**Our hosts want it. They said the Ancients are ours. Equal share of any Zero point modules. Oh and the other group is also theirs.**_ _**Our Primary agreed.**_ One of her blades reported.

_**Ok tell those imbeciles to do a room by room sweep. We blew up the stasis pods. Not many Ancients left.**_ She ordered.

"We did sweep. We did throw a lot of stun grenades." The young Wraith blade from the other team said to her in his multitonal voice. Probably got affected by the stun grenades.

"Why not use telepathy to communicate?" She already guessed the answer.

"We got too ...excited. My telepathic communication is...uh...buzzing. I still can hear."

The Primary Hive fleet signalled her to follow. The other Hive ships now turned around. They were now escorting the captured battleship. Others left and hyperspace windows opened.

_**Patch to them. Give me space to fly this giant dead thing. I never flew a Lantean battleship before. Only their small cyclindrical vessels. **_She was settling herself into the chair. They had a small Lantean cyclindrical vessel in the Hive ship's hangar. The Primary Queen allowed her to fly with a fighter escort. No cloaking.

_**Done, Leader. Uh. Commander says good job and beware the morons from the other Hive. All young ones. **_She was the leading Wraith officer. The other group needed a talk about how to actually board a vessel. Being Wraith did not make one invincible. New inexperienced blades with a couple of cloned wraiths. All hands ,not guns. On a Lantean battleship. Stupid.

Suddenly the Hive fleets gave them a wide berth. The ship was now escorted. A prize.

_**HEY GET OFF MY LINE OF SIGHT. **_The two young Wraith blades and their cloned warriors from the other team were blocking her view.

"Sorry, we are just excited. Never been on a Lantean battleship. With a Wraith Officer flying it."

"Can I sit on that chair and how do you fly this dead ship?"

"What does this console do?"

"That chair looks so cool. The gel is glowing on your head."

"I want to sit on the chair, can I?"

_**No. And we need to talk about that later. NOW MOVE.**_ She glared at them. They scrambled to the side as her group snickered at them. She probably had to start teaching this young ones.

"Wow the ship flies. Without anyone on these two consoles."

_**SHUT UP. Stand behind BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE AIRLOCK.**_

Roles. So different.


	5. Population

Population

* * *

Author's note: Wraith babies! Speculations on birthing! Something was continually going wrong with the few docx files uploaded. So I will be correcting mistakes on the go.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

The Hive fleet have been actively engaging in battles. The Wraith were now pushing the Lanteans back. Some factions have been cloning wraiths very quickly. They were the masked ones. Their faces were said to be hideous. Now some Hive ships were teeming with cloned wraiths. Their Queen Mother were not in favor of being dependent on cloned wraiths. Perhaps just enough to boost for the war. The protective plasma clouds of their system did not allow them to venture out much. Prey-predator balance was important. Cloned wraith needed to be fed.

She had the opportunity to scan the mind of a cloned wraith in a host planet. Their wraith hosts showed them the cloning facility. A cloned wraith's mind was horrendously simple. It recorded everything, even of every insignificant episode. Even a bird flying past. Or a Wraith laughing at it. They could be trained to fly a fighter but were dependent on the wraith to avoid possible collisions. It was dependent on a wraith and its thought patterns have to molded to the Hive telepathic signatures. Even Hives have their own signatures. She never noticed it. It was second nature to follow one's Queen.

* * *

Their Wraith hosts had allocated them an orbit around a planet for resupply and repairs. They were going to return to their system. Another fleet from their system was coming to replace them.

Her abdomen was now visibly bigger. She had been taken off fighter duties. It was too difficult to fly a fighter in her condition. The new life in her have been squirming life incubating inside of her was draining her lifeforce. Her feeding frequency had increased. Her Primary Queen had been very generous in increasing her feed quotas. The pregnancy had also earnt her own personal feedlot away from the communal ones.

After their mating, her Commander had no urge to be near her or to share a bed with him. Life returned to the usual. As usual as his demeanor before the mating. The only difference was that he avoided laying hands on her when displeased. He did growl or hiss louder at her. Because of the growing life inside her. The rest of the Wraith officers still flew out of his quarters or ended in feedlots regenerating for incurring his displeasure. Another instinct had entered into him. The instinct to protect his unborn child and mate. The last blade who ran into her. He flew across the corridors with broken bones after it was reported to her Commander.

She put on her dress and uniform. Her uniform could not be fully fastened up now. Waddling her way to the meeting room. Her Primary Queen was there to discuss a battle plan. Their scout ship had arrived in the docking bay. The life inside her was heavy and slowed her down. She leaned against the wall and breathed slowly. She went past the corridors and...then a sharp pain shot up from her abdomen. Slower steps need to be taken. A Wraith blade nodded to her. She nodded in return as she steadied herself into the meeting room.

* * *

_**The capture of the Lantean battleship resulted in five Zero point modules for us and twenty prey.**_ The Primary Queen was pleased. The faction which took the ship, was now studying the components for use against the enemy.

_**Our weapons drains their shields much faster now. On our return to homeground, there will be another refitting. The ship hulls will be strengthened and reinforced.**_ The Lead Cleverman announced. The cooperation between Wraith factions have been working in their favor. Research was now increasing and producing exceptional results.

_**We will also be swapping officers. For the need to breed more Wraiths. This faction is offering theirs. Their lineage is of primarily Cloud's. A few of their Queens need officers on their Hives. It will be on a voluntary basis. **_He continued. A telepathic murmur started. Some may want to use the opportunity. A chance to sire.

She looked at her Commander. He would pleased. It is opportunity to get his desired Consort position. The war required Wraith Commanders like him. He will be done with her as soon as the child was born. That favorable situation would fit both of them. She could return to the Hive ship and associate with any Wraith including the _inseparable_ duo and their cleverman.

_**And breeders are available on the Wraith faction's surface. The breeders have selected names of officers who are compatible. Some of you may be interested in participating. **_

_**Selected officers will be issued the coordinates. For the interest of increasing the Wraith population. **_He added much to the smug satisfaction shown on the faces of some blades. They were already informed of their suitability prior to this announcement.

Something wet was suddenly flowing between her legs. Another sharp pain shot as she clutched her abdomen. A dull ache was starting to pulsate through her abdomen. A sudden vision appeared amongst the flames in her mind...the life in her...she visualised...was going to be a female...a Queen...and her lifeforce was sapping fast.

_**Uh Commander, we have a female problem. **_The Wraith blades near her noticed the pooling of liquid. This was the first pregnant female Wraith hybrid they seen. They never seen a pregnant Wraith female before. Not even a pregnant Queen. Something was not right with the growing pool of liquid. No one dared to go near her for fear of the Commander.

_**Commander, the female Wraith officer is leaking pools of something.**_

_**Uh Commander, I smell something from her.**_

_**Commander, what do we do?**_

_**She is going to give birth. Get her to her quarters now. **_The Primary Queen ordered quickly. She had sensed an increasingly strong addition to the telepathic network earlier. Additional telepathic presence was expected when there was a pregnancy within the Hive. This one seemed stronger. Her Commander quickly shove a few blades out of his way. He swept her in his arms and carried her as fast as he could to her quarters. More liquid was flowing out. She smelt blood. The dull ache was turning into strong contractions. She saw the Primary Queen and Lead Cleverman following.

_**Sent someone over the Hive for Sylver and nutrient formulas. This child will live. I can sense its strength. **_She could make out that it was the Primary Queen speaking.

_**All that talk about increasing population must have inspired her to increase us by one.**_ That must be the Second Commanding officer. He had the worst sense of humor at times.

As he laid her on the bed, her labor pains have increased in intensity. She was screaming in agony, writhing in pain. Images of her mother appeared before her...her mother died in childbirth. The realisation dawned that she might too die. The bed felt damp now. A smell of blood was slowly getting stronger. She was covered with furs. His hands were rubbing her aching abdomen. She blacked out...into a void...

A glowing compelling presence entered...and ...a rush of waves...flames flickering...orange yellowish flames dancing...bringer of life...taker of life...fire heals...the dark waters swirled...

_**PUSH PUSH PUSH**_...a gentle stony presence slided into her mind. It was the Lead Cleverman.

Her body was too weak to push. Her mind was trying to push...

_**GOOD..PUSH HARDER...**_

Someone was holding her hand...a dark presence...engulfed her mind...directing her body...dark waters sweeping her burning mind. Her Primary Queen was also present.

Her Commander was trying to soothe her.

_**Make her push harder. The child is crowning...**_

The dark presence started enveloping the functions...possessing her exhausted body..to push. Her Primary Queen was helping her.

_**One FINAL PUSH... need a strong push.**_

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed as she attempted one more push.

_**My Queen, I lay claim over my child. As our ways demands. **_Telara did mentioned that if her Commander valued her, the child would be claimed. He did keep the words he muttered in his sleepy state when they mated. He was too eager as a sire now.

_**Your claim is accepted. You must be very eager over this male child. Remember on maturity, he is mine.**_

The presence of darkness creeped into her mind...and gave her exhausted body a boost in making the final push. A loud cry...a new life entered the world.

"My child." Her hand was outstretched feebly for her crying baby. She could hear her baby crying while someone was scanning her. Hazy images of a tiny child, legs and arms moving in someone's arms. Her Commander was growling.

"My child, my child." Her voice cried out weakly as her Commander left her side to look.

A telepathic argument was starting. The murmurs were getting louder. Was her child abnormal? Did it look like her? Was there something wrong? What was going on? Why are they not bringing her child to her. She just wanted to see her child.

_**My Queen, it is a female child. Full wraith looks. Except for complexion. The mindfeel is of a young Queen in feeling. A very strong presence. This is not possible. The mother is a hybrid. Preliminary scans indicate no weaknesses. Not breeder stock. Lineage Night by father and hybridised nonhuman Wraith by mother.**_

_**You cannot lay claim over a young Queen in waiting. The claim goes to a Primary. Since only Queens can bear females and Queens. **_That was the Lead Cleverman. He sounded angry.

_**It is our child. The Queen accepted my claim. By right of first mating claim.**_

"My child. I WANT TO SEE MY CHILD...GIVE ME MY CHILD.." She gathered her strength to demand weakly. Her vision was hazy. No one seemed to care. The figures in front of her seem to be locked in some sort of telepathic debate. She was ignored. Shut out of the debate now. Tears were flowing in her eyes. She was too weak to get out of the bed. All she wanted to see was her child. A natural instinct.

_**The child remains with the sire as agreed. Give him the nutrient formula. Make more batches for the child. Sylver will help nurse the child. Until a decision is made. Bring the mother three cocooned prey. She needs to regenerate. **_

_**It's our child now. Food gave me a young Queen in waiting. **_Her Commanderwas craddling the crying wraith baby. He had not called her by her nickname since mating was over. His arm held up his weak mate as he showed her their child. He was now a proud sire of a young Queen in waiting.

"Our child? You mean your child." She whispered weakly. A nutrient formula was passed to him. He started feeding the wriggling bundle of new life.

_**Food. Our first child. Yours and mine. We made her. **_His thoughts swept into her mind. Pride was beaming out of him. She laid her head against his as she touched her child's face as the baby calmed down...the complexion was indeed like hers but sensor pits were present, ridges replaced the eyebrows. The eyes were golden like his. Teeth was his. The hair is dark like hers. A tiny hand came out of the soft silk bundle and grabbed her finger. Both gazed at their beautiful child as a tiny gurgle came out. He started purring.

_**You may stay on my cruiser, if you wish. I would prefer the old ways for our child. A nest in our cruiser. The claim is over. Now it is your choice. **_He was reminiscing of his childhood. His mother and sire. Happy together. It was always been his hope that she stayed after the child was born. There was always a bond to this hybrid, the one he called food. They kept getting back together in different situations. Perhaps it was more than a mentoring bond. Now it was more of a nesting bond.

She did not know what to say. The first mating claim was over. She was free. A nest was something she never had before. Her upbringing was in an Ancient facility. The only person she had ever felt a close bond to, was the Old One and he left her. She never saw him again. Her intention was to return to the Hive ship. Yet when she looked at her baby, she needed to be near her baby.

There was an air of contentment. A tiny contented squeal came out of her baby as the little arms started waving about in the bundle. Memories of the Old One flooded her mind. Her memories felt happy with the Old One. As a child, she was taken out for sweets with the Old One. Taught by him. Protected from the fumbling Ancient technicians when they did tests on her. Comforted by him when in pain. Even though he was not sire to her. The Old One was the world to her then. Those memories formed a glimmer of some happiness in her life before the destruction. Maybe she would give this nest her Commander proposed a chance. For her child. More than a glimmer of happiness.

* * *

The Hivemaster and the Lead Cleverman were standing before the Primary Queen.

_**The birth of a young Queen is good news. Considering that many Hives do not have a Queen now from the war with the Lanteans. This will help boost the population. **_The Hivemaster was very tactful. He did not know what his Primary Queen was thinking. Her face did not betray any thoughts.

_**Yes but it is birthed from a hybrid.**_ _**That is unprecedented. It has the qualities of a Queen. Not a breeder. The child is not a sterile one too. Some hybrids have been known to birth steriles. **_The Lead Cleverman cut in. He had seen a few Wraith factions with female hybrids. All had sterile children. He had expected their hybrid will also give birth to a sterile child. It was the first for him. The child had an active pheromone production organ on scan. The reproduction organs were also present. The other hybrid children did not possess one organ or the other required for breeding.

_**The sire had exercised first claim. And Queens are in short supply.**_ _**Our ways have to be followed. The child is his until maturity.**_ The Primary Queen stated.

_**Perhaps it is better that the Queen Mother is consulted on our return. **_The Hivemaster advised.

_**Yes. That would be wise. **_The Lead Cleverman concurred.

_**Also, let my Lead Cruiser Commander know. He is now responsible to train her in running a cruiser. Both their request is granted. Both can stay together. Warn them that their tendencies to feed on worshippers will not be tolerated on Sylver. **_ Both mother and sire had very notorious reputations of feeding on worshippers. Both were reported to be in cahoots. They played a game together. One toyed. The other fed after.

_**Inform of her right to choose a mate when her pheromones are high again. If she wishes. Warn him that he can no longer interfere in that choice. Population growth is vital now. He has to tolerate. **_

* * *

_**A new Queen in waiting. **_The Second Commanding officer was surprised. He never thought that the hybrid had the fortitude to produce a female. Let alone a young Queen in waiting.

_**Yes, we heard it outside. Beautiful wraith looks. According to the Lead Cleverman. **_The Scout officer was always scouting around for information. Even on the cruiser.

_**Well, you can go court the young one on the cruiser when she comes of age, if you wish. At the risk of her sire. Martyr yourself for the breeding cause. Your demise will probably lessen the population count by one. **_The Second Commanding officer read the Scout officer's thoughts. Even he would shy away from his Commander's child. He knew his Commander too well.

He was not even going to go near the mother. Female Wraiths, after first births, tend to grow stronger in telepathy. By first birthing, she now outranked him. The Queen will probably put her in control of the cruiser soon. His Commander made a serious mistake in offering the hybrid a place here. His Commander might lose his command to the hybrid. Like a Consort which was not meant to be, since she is no Queen. An adviser. Favor will play a part now. The hybrid would be wise to keep the command structure of cruiser as it is. Perhaps he could goad the hybrid into breaking bones. It could be amusing.

* * *

_**My Queen. We have heard of the new Queen in waiting. By your hybrid officer. **_The envoy said respectfully.

_**And?**_ The Primary Queen knew that another favor would be asked. The envoy was sent by the Primary of their host faction.

_**The child is welcome to our faction. It will be given full rights as a Queen to a Hive ship upon age. Despite its hybrid lineage.**_

She knew that they were desperate for Queens. Desperate enough to make a child of a hybrid a Queen. They lost a large group of their Queens in waiting in an attack. Hive ships needed Queens. Breeding needed Queens

_**Out of the question. The sire has full rights by our way. The way of our Night faction. Until she matures. **_

The disappointed look on the envoy's face was evident. They needed Queens to boost the population. A maturation pod is the likely use in their plan. To accelerate the growth. Her word given must be kept. Their ways must be followed. Those of the Night lineage.

_**However I do have a Virgin Queen for you. She is of an Osprey lineage. Her genetic code and lineage will be sent to your Primary. It will be found compatible. She has no Hive ship yet. We will send a message to the replacing Hive fleet to await her cruiser.**_

The envoy looked pleased. He bowed gratefully and left her Throne room. It would be good news to his Primary.

_**My Queen? The young Osprey Queen? Genetic diversity for our own? **_ The Hivemaster questioned.

_**My word given cannot be taken back. I am tasked with choosing her consort. My Queen Mother did not specify that it had to be from our faction. Dismissed. **_The Primary Queen smiled to herself as the Hivemaster bowed and left.

Her Queen Mother and the other Night Queens do not tolerate weakness. The young Osprey Queen proven herself weak enough to lose to a lower ranked female wraith hybrid. Had she been wiser, she would have allowed the first mating claim to be completed instead of challenging a lower rank. No one would have known her weaknesses. Having her weaker lineage in the future generations in their faction was not an option. The Queen Mother was already thinking of removing her to a neighbouring faction.

Power struggles were also known problems when it came to Osprey Queens. The virgin Queen's mother was ambitious. Removing her daughter from her will weaken her ambitions irreparably. Queens of Night lineages do not tolerate challenges made to their authority. They got along with the Queen of Gryphon lineage. She was milder. Easier to control. And more interested in science than power. Now they have a diplomatic solution for the young Osprey Queen. It was a great honor to be asked to join a faction as a Queen with Hive ship and escorts provided as gifts. Too great that a refusal would be akin to insult. They can save their Hive ship for another Queen in waiting. A stone to kill two Iratus. A winning situation for her. An elimination of a forseeable problem.

Population was a priority. Population have to be balanced accordingly.


	6. Changes

Changes

* * *

Author's note: The final part of trilogy. Dedicated to Dr McKay's annoying in~vulner~able chant.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Space...the neverending frontier...surrounded by the planets now...stars were glittering...Hive ships were powered down...their escorts resting above...silence surround us...the moons...large space rocks...we was gliding...gliding we say...weee...living...breathing...oops another space rock...did not see that one coming...ouch...pain on the back end...sore

_**PAY ATTENTION**_. Her Commander growled. His breath on her neck. Highly intimidating.

She snapped to attention. Her hands were on the neural interface of the cruiser. The cruiser gave a silent pulsating snicker and a slight yodel about pain. It was the third time she was allowed to fly it. Her mind and the organic cruiser connected easily.

_**Initiating hull regeneration for the back. Minimal damage from collision.**_ The Second Commanding officer reported.

The cruiser now started being serious...must stop in orbit now...pain in the back...gone. She felt the cruiser pulsating through...Sylver feeding baby now...scout officer stalking around...Weapons officer in combat room roughing some blade up...blades arguing at feedlots. The cruiser was reporting to her telepathically. The telepathic network of the cruiser had sensed her the first time she took control. Now she knew how her Commander could find her anywhere on the cruiser. The cruiser snitched.

A darkness started flooding into her mind..._**Departure is delayed. Faction detected an intrusion on these coordinates. Possible Lantean vessels. We are joining our other fleet. Prepare for hyperspace jump.**_ A holographic map of the area appeared in her mind. The area was outlined. Their Primary Queen was issuing an order.

_**Move over.**_ Her Commander took over the console. She stood by his side as the cruiser flew in line with the Hive ship. The window opened. The Hive ship swept the two cruisers into the hyperspace tunnel and pulled them out. Another three Hive ships were appearing close to them from a few windows. More were jumping in. They were going to ambush the Lanteans. All powered down behind available space debris.

_**All pilots to their fighters. **_The Second Commanding officer started the drill. She wished to be on a fighter. However, her Commander wanted her to watch how a cruiser engages in battle.

She sensed that her baby was in discomfort and went to check.

* * *

The battles outside was making her baby cry louder as consecutive shockwaves rocked the ship. Fighters were zipping past the cruiser as explosions took place outside. Her quarters lit up each time a shockwave hit.

_**Hush hush. **_She cooed and held her wailing baby tightly, patting the agitated bundle of life gently. Sylver was busy preparing the formula for feeding.

_**We detected three intruders.**_ The Second Commanding officer warned. Some of the Lanteans have gotten on the cruiser using a cloaked vessel.

_**Secure the areas now. **_They could hear Wraith blades moving through the corridors. It was not a good sign.

"Sylver, hold her. There are intruders. Go to the corner and hide." She passed the wailing baby to the frightened worshipper.

She slided her finger armor on. Daggers also held on by the sheaths on the cuffs. Her stun gun was ready. There was a fight approaching the corridor. Sounds of weapon fire. No one was coming near her child. Not if she is alive.

She touched the wall of the cruiser and visualised. Three Lanteans were heading her way. The Wraith blades were down on the ground. Some form of gas grenades. There was an odd smell wafting through the corridors. Somehow she was not affected.

"Sylver, we have to start moving."

The frightened worshipper held tightly to her baby and followed her out. The coast was clear. She pushed the trembling worshipper in front.

"Move. We are going to the bridge."

More weapons fire broke out. Something was not right. The Wraiths onboard were usually able to defend against Lanteans easily. She moved cautiously as she watched the back. The worshipper suddenly stopped.

"Pleeaasse I haaaave a childd wiith meee." The worshipper begged. She stood still against the corner.

"Take them." She heard a Lantean man speak.

Her mind started burning...fury...no one was taking her child. She walked out from the corner into three Lanteans who intended to take two prisoners.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded to know as she quickly stood in front of the worshipper and her crying baby.

"Worshippers, you are all prisoners now. We are taking this ship." They mistook her for a worshipper. In any case, she would have fought them. However her baby's safety was a priority.

A Wraith blade around the corner shot at one and a greenish shield appeared. They have personal protective shields. She took a quick look at a Lantean. A small greenish devices was on his uniform. They fired back at him several times. There was no way of feeding off these Lanteans with these devices. In her childhood, she had seen the Ancient technician make the Old One test one out. It stung his feeding hand badly. She thought quickly. Daggers, feeding hands and weapons were of no use.

_**Second. Do not tell the Commander this. Lock the bridge doors now. **_She send him a private thought.

_**Why?**_

_**We are captured. They think that I am a worshipper. Blades are down. They are flooding the ship with a gas. From grenades. Whatever you do, do not let him know. They are heading your way. **_She explained.

_**Understood. Do you require assistance? **_He knew that her Commander will come charging out to protect his child and her.

_**There are three. Each wearing a personal shield on them. Tell all available blades to stand by. I will try to mist up the area.**_ Wraiths had thermal sense and smell to hunt. Unlike Lanteans who depended on full vision. She had used thermal sense before to hunt in a foggy forrest. The only problem was that she did not have sensor pits. Smell was not an option for her.

One Lantean was nudging them with his weapon to walk. She touched the cruiser's walls and concentrated on misting up the corridor. The mists were starting to pour in. Thicker and thicker. She caught a glimpse of a few Wraith blades steathily stalking them. They got the message

"The mists on the ship are thickening now."

"Move faster. We need to get to the bridge. Activate a gas grenade if necessary."

She realised her baby was not crying. Sylver was holding her baby. She quickly took a look. The gas affected her baby. Still alive but unconscious. Her temper was starting to boil but personal shields were a problem. She will need to think of a solution quickly. The mists were now up to their waists. A Lantean was behind Sylver and her baby. Two in front.

_**Sylver. At the next turn, move below the mists with my child and find a corner to hide. If you understand, grab my left hand. **_She projected her thoughts onto Sylver. Her left hand was grabbed.

The mists were filling up to her armpits now. The next turn was coming up soon.

_**Need a Wraith blade to distract the one behind me when you see my head pass the next turn.**_ She sent a message to the nearby blades. There was a loud noise. The Lanteans behind her was distracted and shot into the mists. Sylver made a run under the cover of the mists with her baby.

"I lost the other worshipper with the baby."

"Least of our concerns. Objective is the bridge."

A weapon was now against her back as they made their way through the mist. Soon it will be hard to see. She could try taking one down telepathically.

_**Wait for my signal. Weapons are of no use against them. Do not try feeding. Take them by a headlock and lock their arms.**_ _**Restrain them as fast as possible.**_ She sensed a few blades still following.

The mist was now very thick.

_**NOW. **_There were sounds of struggle.

_**One held down. Restraints on. **_A blade reported

_**Another one held down. Restraints on. **_The other reported.

A sharp smell hit her senses. The other got away and used a gas grenade. The blades were down with two tied up Lanteans. Wraiths can move at a faster speed than humans. And those two appeared nicely secured with cocoon ropes.

She touched the pulsating walls and focused on reducing the mists. The mists started to dissipate quickly. Those two were really tied up nicely. Almost like cocoons. The gas grenades were exposed from their uniforms. Their weapons were on the ground They were struggling. Four blades were knocked out. She removed the Lantean's gas grenades and took the weapons. She tied the gas grenades to her waist using the cocoon rope from a blade's pocket. Now for the next one.

She ran towards the bridge and hid at one corner. The Lantean was trying to rig the panel with a device to release the locked doors. She concentrated on entering his mind. He stopped. His mind was trying to block her telepathic intrusion. Forcing her way into his mind was the only option.

To her horror, the doors opened and her Commander came charging at him. His weapon fired several times and the gas grenade was thrown into the bridge. Her Commander was lying motionless on the ground. His blood was seeping out. Everything went into slow motion. Rage started to fill her mind. A spark of anger started.

The spark now turn to flames...flames...were turning into savage fires...an inferno was now growing in intensity...pillars of fire started moving towards his mind...burning their way through...

The Lantean clutched his head and tried blocking her out.

The inferno of fire now enveloping his mind...DIE...NOW...DIE...NOW...his brain...BURN IT.

Blood was leaking out of his ears and eyes now. An agonising groan of a dying man was heard. The device made him impervious to physical weapons only. Not telepathy. She concentrated on squeezing his mind as she walked towards him. Blood started flowing from his nose. Then he fell dead. His mind was dead. The odd part was that his blood did not flow onto the floor. It was trapped in an invisible bubble around his body.

The inferno in her mind started to subside...she ran to her Commander. He was still alive but barely. She never attempted the gift of life before. He would not make it to the feedlots. One wrong directional flow could end his life. Yet there was no time. She quickly unfastened his uniform.

She cleared her mind and slammed her feeding hand on his exposed chest. Concentrating hard on reversing the flow , her mind sparked again...her mother's words...

~ Fires can bring life ~

Dark Waters...fires of life...go to him...the dark waters were still...too still...the flames nudged...a rushing inferno now flung itself into the still dark waters...the waters started to boil...dark waters slowly moves...cycle...fire...water...now danced...evaporation from heat...then the waters started cooling down...rain of dark waters started to run into tumultous waves...roaring waves...the tidal swell was higher...the fires floated on the waters...mingling.. mingling...dark waters rushing into her mind...enough...enough...

Her feeding hand broke contact. He was still unconscious. His wounds were regenerating slowly now. She quickly dug into them to pull out some pellets. Regenerating over pellets hurt like an Iratus Queen's bite for a Wraith. From having to cut her wound open to remove a shrapnel from a grenade a Lantean thrown at her in a previous incident on boarding. Painful. Nasty. Healing over foreign objects in the body was the curse of quick regeneration.

_**Any blades around?**_ She sent out a cruiser wide message.

_**Yes. We are here. The hangar was locked and there is a cloaked vessel. We just broke through. **_Some replied.

_**Wear gas masks. The cruiser is flooded with some those two intruders out the airlock. No feeding on them. **_

_**On to it. Is the bridge secured? **_They asked.

_**It is now. Find Sylver and take my baby to me.**_

She peeked into the bridge. All of them were unconscious. A fierce battle was still happening outside and she needed to fly this cruiser. She left her Commander on the ground and went to the console.

The cruiser and her mind clicked together again in the neural interface...flush gas out...transfer all available power to hull regeneration and sublight engines...weapons armed and ready.

_**Cruiser Commander, we need assistance urgently on Lantean vessel at this trajectory. **_A burst of light entered her mind...a familiar one...her old mentor...he was in control of the nearest cruiser. A cleverman turned cruiser commander. She always knew that he would make it up the ranks.

_**O Brilliant one, copy. Not a cleverman now? **_She answered as her cruiser rejoined the battle.

_**It is you indeed. The hybrid. Apologies to meet under these circumstances again. One more to go. **_The answer confirmed it.

_**Could be worse**_. Her cruiser was now firing rapidly on the targetted Lantean battleship together with the rest of the Wraith ships.

The battleship was on its last legs. An explosion was iminent now. The Wraith ships moved quickly out of range before a blinding destructive light unleashed its fury of deadly shockwaves.

* * *

Her baby was gurgling happily tied close to her chest in the bridge. Sylver had carefully hid with her baby in the feedlots. Whoever thought that she would one day reward a worshipper. Sylver was told to go rest as long as she needed. Additonal food supplies will be provided to the loyal worshipper once the fleet reached the host planet.

_**My**** Q****ueen,******__ t_he cruiser is secured. The rest of the crew are still unwell after those gas grenades. I have a few gifts for the clevermen. Four canisters of gas and a dead Lantean with a special shielding device. She reported to her Primary Queen. Another Hive ship had its cruiser hijacked the same way. That cruiser was destroyed when the Lanteans attempted to fire at another Hive. The enemy was trying to turn one Wraith against the other. Fortunately, the affected Queens were sisters in another faction. They caught on fast.

_**Well done. Once we go into orbit, you can give me a full appraisal. A scout ship will be sent to collect the items.**_

* * *

Her meeting with their Primary Queen exhausted her. Despite feeding prior to attendance. The Lead Cleverman was very pleased with the specimens. They would start working on an antidote for the gas with the other factions. The cloaked vessel in their hangar had a shield generator. However its power was almost drained. Another group of clevermen will be dismantling the vessel for analysis later. Their Primary rewarded her with cocooned prey from the reserves. It did not really matter. What mattered most was the safety of her nest, her baby's sire and their baby.

She touched her Commander's long white hair as he rested in bed. His regeneration was faster after feeding. Their baby was fast asleep next to him. Peaceful at last. He tenderly stroked their sleeping baby's hand. Her tiny hand made a grab on his finger. A small squeal of contentment and a burp from their little one made both smile.

_**Food gave me gift of life. **_He purred softly as he held their sleeping baby close to him.

_**Yes. Quite unfortunate. You were quite tasty. **_Her sharp fingernails playfully traced the faint feeding scar left on his chest. Much to his amusement.

* * *

_**My Queen, the device is interesting but of no use. It requires a unique DNA signature. There is another issue. The brain of the Lantean was just liquified ashes. If the incident is true as the hybrid described it, her mental powers are growing beyond our telepathy. **_The Lead Cleverman cautioned.

_**I expected it. After the first birthing, changes will happen.**_ The Primary Queen was calm.

Changes are inevitable


	7. Trade

Trade

* * *

Author's note: The final part of trilogy.

_Our lineage may have diverged, but there are those of us who still retain an appreciation for finer things. _~ Wraith (aka Shawn) in 'Condemned' SGA Season 2

Dedicated to Shawn, the classiest Wraith ever.

Trading...how on earth do Wraiths and worshippers their outfits...easy to explain away by worshipper colonies but on SGA , there were trades even in non worshipper planets. In a chapter of the second part of the trilogy, _Path of origins_, I mention the trading of cocooned prey amongst the Wraiths for additional 'services'.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

_**Alright, one cocooned prey from your reward. So it will be three books on the place, any unusual souvenir and a hairpin? Any color? Design? Oh and the subjects of the books? Native animals, plants and places again? **_A Wraith scout pilot was asking a cleverman. The hairpin was probably a gift for a female Wraith breeder he liked in their designated planet. The pilot was busy noting the description down on a long piece of paper in Ancient script. Wraith script was not taught to worshippers. Some worshippers only had rudimentary understanding. Like Sylver. Perhaps for the worshippers to get them. Enterprising for a Wraith. More prey for him and satisfied customers. He delivered on schedule and refunded prey if items could not be obtained. He was from the Hive ship running errands. A familiar face. The known go-to-Wraith.

The fleet was on its way to their home system. A former Wraith faction who refused to host them, have now permitted their presence. It was a pact formed amongst the Wraith. To support the fleets which defended them against the enemy.

Their new hosts did not allow technology on the surface. Not unusual. It frightened their prey. A data tablet could even be worshipped as a God. Wraiths are the Angels from the skies in this particular planet. Punishers of evil. With sky chariots. From the stars. It was easy to guess. The primitive society probably made strict rules and those who broke it...ended up as prey. A way to keep an ignorant population happy and healthy. Breeding too.

The docking bay was as busy as the main Hive. A group of four blades were already dragging a cocooned prey. The pod brothers. That was the nickname for that group on the cruiser. They fed together. They fought together. A real pleasure to lead on fighter swarms. They walk together. And if they could mate, they probably mate together. They were sharing a prey on something. Probably daggers. They all collected daggers. Short ones. Serrated ones. Long ones. Hidden ones. All sorts of daggers. They had shown an interest in the dagger her Commander gave her prior to mating. As part of his old ways. A dowry. She wore it on her uniform and it drew interest from the pod brothers. Telerium metal was rare and highly prized. Her dagger was the only one on board made out of Telerium.

She was watching the scene with her now toddler in her arms. Her baby have grown quickly into an overactive toddler. A very precocious one. Sylver was excited to go down to the surface. The worshipper had returned from the cycling of life with the Primary to keep her enzyme levels up. Without Wraith enzymes on a regular basis, Sylver would die from withdrawal. She had to cycle enzymes into Sylver's system by her feeding hands during battles where the access to their Primary was difficult. Her enzymes gave Sylver temporary relief for a few cycles. While she cycled the lifeforce into the worshipper, she could see all of Sylver's memories. Not that she cared. It was more of a timer. She never aged after her feeding slit opened. Sylver's memories allowed her to count how old she was. She should have looked much older. She entered the Primary's Hive when Sylver was with her young sisters. Only favored worshippers had the cycle of life. It kept them young. Given a little more than what was taken. Now Sylver's sisters were much older looking than Sylver.

"Mama." Her toddler hugged her neck tightly, clutching her ebony hair. A gentle head bump. She kissed her child's cheeks. She will making the surface trip with Sylver. Wraith children were a normal sight in the prey colony. They called them the blessed ones. The children of Angels. Of course.

Her Commander, and sire of their young toddler, was too busy checking the cruiser. He was a doting father. Sometimes their little one would sleep with him. He would feed her. Their toddler got plenty of affection. Their toddler would sit in his lap while he read from the data Second Commanding officer used to give him the more unpleasant news on the data tablet when their toddler was around. Less risk of getting objects thrown. Now the habit changed. He would make the Second carry their toddler. The strong tiny hands would pull the Second's long white hair. Their toddler was fond of Second. "Hissy." That was her toddler's nickname for him. The Second always hissed playfully at the little one. Her tiny feet will patter to him and her tiny arms will wrap around his leg as her golden eyes gazed up adoringly at "Hissy". The other Wraith crew would play with her little one. Even the rough bone breaking Weapons Officer was a gentle giant to their toddler. That could be a future Queen-in-Waiting.

_**We are ready to go. All required items and the worshippers have been loaded.**_ The Wraith pilot bowed and informed her.

"Come, Sylver, we are boarding." She and her child were going to the cockpit. Sylver took her place with the other ten worshippers and items in the storage area.

The happy worshipper followed her obediently. Sylver was the first worshipper whom she tolerated. Her toddler adored Sylver. Sylver had raised some of the Primary Queen's sons in the past. Quiet and obedient. With some brains too.

* * *

Their hosts gave her some metal ingots at the meeting point. They also bowed to her young child. A Young Queen-in-waiting was ranked over the male Wraiths in their faction. As requested by her Primary. Currency it was called. In the prey colonies. They could purchase items of interest with ingots. The Wraith of this faction controlled the mining of these metals to maintain value of the circulation. These metals could also be melted together with another to form a precious alloy for jewellery.

_**Ok. For those three cocoons, I will give you fifty of those metal ingots.**_ A side deal was going on with the Wraith pilot and their host's currency controller.

_**Eighty. Those are premium Lanteans. Still fresh from a capture. Not boring prey on your planet. Sweeter taste too.**_ He hissed at the Wraith currency controller.

_**No. Seventy five. **_

_**Seventy eight. Or I pack. **_

_**Deal.**_

Both Wraiths have agreed on the exchange. The Wraith pilot took his ingots and distributed it to the ten worshippers as he tore a section off his paper and passed it to each one. They will be running the errands. The other faction's Wraiths offloaded the three agreed prey from the ship. He had kept two prey for himself out of the five she saw onboard.

"Sylver, here are two ingots for you." She offered the worshipper the ingots.

"It is too much. Master." The grateful worshipper was honest too.

"Oh, it does not bother me. I have twenty on me." She looked at her bag of ingots.

"Master, there will be smaller ones in return for small goods. I will help you do the bargaining." Sylver offered helpfully.

"How do you know so much about this exchange of ingots and value of goods? " She was curious as her toddler squirmed in her arms to take a look around.

"I have to been to planets such as these on our Queen's errands. My homeworld also use these payment methods ." Sylver explained to her as they strolled across a retractable bridge of the large stone structure. The structure hid the ships around a moat with odd floating reptilian creatures. Guarded by Wraiths and worshippers dressed in similar brown hooded cloaks. They bowed to her young child. Those creatures probably also consume prey as a security measure.

"Mama. Food for monster." Her toddler pointed and projected the image to her mind. She turned and saw a male worshipper throwing live animals down from the structure on the far side. One large four eyed greyish reptile jumped out of the murky waters to catch a live animal with its massive jaws. CRUNCH. Then a few large splashes as the creatures fought over the animal. A few skeletal remains were floating around. No stench surprisingly.

"Fun fun." Her toddler clapped her tiny hands. Another head bump. She patted her little one's back and gave her an approving smooch. An apex predator appreciating another.

* * *

"Aresian Pears. Sweet Aresian pears for sale!" A vendor in the marketplace was yelling and pointing at his wooden crates of bright greenish fruits. There were a few prey gathering and bargaining with his companion. The market place was rowdy. But everyone gave way to Sylver and her. She was carrying a child of the Angels. From the stars. There was a strange reverance for her child. Her toddler was busy looking around. The sights and smell excited her young one.

"Tamarian candy sticks for sale. Three for five grams of ingots." Sylver got one for her happy toddler. The candy vendor returned a few smaller ingots to Sylver. She took a bite when her toddler offered her the stick in those tiny hands. The candy was sweet. Reminiscent of the Old One's candy gifts to her. It provided her with no sustenance. Just a moment of pleasure on her underused tastebuds.

"Dresses, beautiful ladies. Made from the finest weaves of the Gorose pupa silk! Hand sewn by the best dressmakers! " Plenty of female prey gathered and admired the dresses. Some were touching it and discussing with their fellow companions. One placed it on herself to check if it fits.

"Books. For your reading pleasure. Subjects on every matter! Plants, animals, philosophy of our Angels!" A familiar worshipper from their ship scurried over to the vendor. Probably to get the cleverman's books.

"Daggers for sale. Sharpest you ever find. Almost like Telerium!" Another familar worshipper was there inspecting the more exquisite daggers and bargaining with the dagger seller. Probably for the pod brothers.

They have been walking around in the huge marketplace. Sylver had gotten herself a bag to fruits and some dried meat from three dead creatures. A few neatly folded fabrics were peeping out of the worshipper's bag. Probably to sew her clothes. Sylver asked her if she wanted some leather to make a dress. The leather seller was busy bargaining. Apparently that type of leather was rare. It had a very nice sheen. She passed Sylver some ingots to purchase it. Her toddler was intently watching children ran past them playing a catching game. With her sire's cold predatory look. Her little one's golden eyes took after her sire. Those were future prey for the hunt. She kissed her concentrating child on the cheeks. Her little one returned with kisses. The adult prey were busy yelling and exchanging ingots.

A path was made towards them. Two male Wraith children were walking beside a well dressed brown haired female Wraith. She was not a Queen. Adult Queens will not appear amongst prey. They had worshippers to run their errands. Probably a breeder. Then another came through. The other female Wraith had human eyes. She has one male Wraith child holding her hand. They approached her and all bowed to her child. Sylver bowed to them as etiquette required. They must have sensed her child's presence. Her toddler had a strong mind presence but her telepathy was not fully developed. The images projected were sometimes not clear or did not make sense.

"Mama. Bow bow. Them me." Her toddler clutched her hair and squealed in delight. Her little Queen-in-waiting seem to know. The two female Wraiths looked at her in surprise.

_**The Young Queen-in-waiting calls a worshipper mother. How does a Queen tolerate that? **_One sounded shock as the other female Wraith looked at them with curiosity. The one with the human eyes.

_**I am her mother.**_ Her mind entered their telepathic conversation. There was no feel of any threat from them. They seemed genuinely astonished.

_**She is also a hybrid! **_Both studied her.

_**Come with us. We will show you around. We are the breeders here. Your worshipper may follow.**_ The brown haired female Wraith invited her. The offer of hospitality was genuine. No questions on her appearance. Highly unexpected. Most Wraiths tend to harp about her appearance as prey or viewed her with disdain. Except the Wraiths on her Hive. They learnt how lethal she could be when someone insulted her as food. The Primary Queen and Hivemaster do not bother with insults. If they disliked someone, they fed on them. No need for insults. Only her Commander was allowed to call her food without repercussions. It was done in fondness of his nesting mate, mother of their child. Even though it started off as an intended grave insult.

* * *

The mothers watched the children were playing with the happy toddler in the fields away from the market place. Squeals and laughter could be heard. Sylver was happily snacking away on roasted dead meat and an odd fermented drink at a nearby tree.

_**You are fortunate indeed. First lower rank female Wraith hybrid to bear a Young Queen-in-waiting. Her child is sterile.**_ The brown haired female Wraith glanced at her and then gestured at the one with the human eyes.

_**My child's sire would not claim him. He will be taken from me soon. To serve our Queen**_. The female Wraith with the human eyes sighed. She is also a hybrid. Rescued from a Lantean facility.

_**Oh your first mate is not even top rank. Nothing special about your first mate. Forget him. Like I forgot mine. There will be others. Freedom of choice. **_The brown haired one retorted. Unlike her Night faction, the breeders could actually choose their first mates in this faction. The one with the human eyes picked a good looking Wraith. How they figured out good looking. She did not know. They thought that her Commander was rather handsome when she shared her image of him. Her hosts were ruled by Queens who form a majority of Gryphon's lineage.

_**Yours is a top rank Commander. Old and handsome too. You said that he claimed the young Queen-in-waiting before your child was born? He must be really bonded to you. It is a stigma in our faction to mate with a hybrid. Could be even damning to the rank. **_The one with the human eyes sighed again. Sighs were coming out alot from this one.

_**I am also ranked. Fought in battles for her. My Primary made me a Wraith officer. **_She responded to comfort the sighing one.

_**Night Queens are very cunning. The Wraith Commanders birthed of them are exceptional. Like yours. That could be a good reason why she favored you. Loyalty and strength are prized to them. Gryphon Queens are more scientific thinkers. Logical ones. This planet is in a good prey predator balance because of them. Prey think of us as saviors. More than eaters of them. **_The brown haired female Wraith pointed out. She was birthed of a Night Queen. First female child. Her mother did not fully imbued her during her development due to inexperience. She was born without the genetics required of a Queen. Her mother abandoned her to the care of worshippers. Out of disappointment. Stronger than male Wraiths but weaker than the weakest Queen in telepathy.

They looked at their children. Happy and innocent without a care.

* * *

She and Sylver made their way to the market. There was still a lot of time before their scout ship left. Her toddler was sleeping blissfully in her arms. Purring like the sire. The two breeders had left with their children to attend to other duties. The vendors were still busy selling their wares. Adult prey were still busy pushing each other at some stores. Must be cheaper.

"Goranges! Juicy goranges! Two grams of ingots!"

"Feranian grape wine! Drink your troubles away! One jug for ten grams of ingots!"

They went past a few shops housed in a stone structure. She could make out from the Ancient script that it was a master craftman's arcade. Filled with jewellers and other craftmen. She had twelve large ingots left.

* * *

The old Wraith craftsman eyed her inside the shop. He held her sketch on the paper and examined it. She never knew Wraiths could be craftsman. His was the only shop amongst the rest that had very interesting designs.

_**Telerium is costly and we have it in stock. The design you gave will be more of a pain to you than to me. I can proceed now. **_He beckoned to his assistant who took the sketch and went behind the curtains of the workshop.

"Mama. Hissy." She turned to her toddler now carried in Sylver's arms. Images of a finger armor appeared. Her toddler was pointing to a delicately carved finger armor.

_**The Young Queen-in-waiting indeed. Exquisite taste for a young one. That is made out of Telerium and Serdium alloy. It molds to the user's fingers. A unique design. **_The Wraith craftsman commented as he prepared the equipment.

"Want. Hissy!" Her toddler squirmed in Sylver's arms. Her toddler was staring at the finger armor.

"No. Dear. That is not for Hissy. Maybe sticky candy for Hissy? " She offered an alternative. It would be fun to see the Second Commanding officer bite on candy. Especially the sticky ones.

"WANT FOR HISSYYYYYYYYYYY WAHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH WAAAHHH." Her toddler started bawling. Young Queens-in-waiting with minds of Queens. The old Wraith craftsman chuckled. Sales would be good today.

* * *

Her Commander was examining the dagger intently. It had a bejewelled Iratus delicately entwined around a clear vial of dark liquid. The edges were very sharp and there was his sigils entwined with hers on the edges. He looked at her. Their toddler was playing in the corner of his bed.

_**Your blood in the vial? **_He studied the liquid in the vial. It would have hurt to drain that amount of blood. Several deep cuts were necessary as the wound would seal itself off quickly in a well fed Wraith.

She smiled. He was obsessed with looking at his present. He has been turning it and scrutinizing every detail on the dagger.

The door opened. His Second Commanding officer entered.

_**You summoned me? **_ His Second Commanding officer looked suspiciously at the toddler who was making her way to him. He did not like having his hair pulled.

"Hisssssyyyyyyy." Their toddler hugged his leg.

"Give Hissy candy you bought for him." Her toddler made her way, took the candy and offered it to his now confused Second Commanding officer.

_**Chew it and swallow. **_Her Commander ordered.

His Second Commanding officer reluctantly put the candy in his mouth. He chewed it to the delight of their overjoyed toddler and their mutual amusement. Squeals of happiness rang out when he bent and showed the toddler his sharp teeth. Now stuck with the sticky redness of the candy. It was going to be trouble to remove part of it from his teeth. He threw his head back and swallowed.

_**Is that all, Commander? **_His poor Second wanted to clean his teeth badly.

_**No. My daughter wants to give you something else. **_Her Commander was firm on it.

His Second was now uncomfortable. If it was another candy, it would take him half of his rest time to remove it. Sticky candy and Wraith teeth do not go well together. Unlike the toddler, he did not have a worshipper to help remove it. Wraith are pristine about grooming and cleanliness.

She helped her toddler hold the box as she guided her way.

_**Not a whole box of sticky candy, Commander. I would rather end up in the feedlots. Break my bones if you must. **_

His Second wanted to growl but the toddler was the jewel of both sire and mother. A fight with the sire would be deadly. The mother was deadlier. Both were watching him.

_**YOU WILL ACCEPT WHATEVER MY YOUNG QUEEN-IN-WAITING WANTS TO GIVE YOU. AND YOU WILL DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS YOU TO DO. AIRLOCK IF YOU REFUSE.**_ Her Commander's mind bellowed at him privately.

"Hissy. Me give." Tiny hand now tugging on his trousers. Their toddler innocently offered his poor Second a wooden box. He took it from her gently. He was not going to open it. Perhaps he could chuck it out the airlock discreetly.

"Hissy. Box. Inside. You like." A tiny hand tugged his trousers again and adoring golden eyes of the toddler looked up at his face again. His Second had no choice. He inhaled deeply and opened.

"Hissy, me. Favorite. Wear!" Their toddler hugged his leg. Her Commander grinned. A beautiful metallic finger armor greeted the Second's sight. He recognised the metal alloy used. Telerium and Serdium alloy was very difficult to synthesize. Very few craftsmen knew how to manufacture it. The design could only be done by a master of all master craftsmen. The skill was almost extinct.

_**Well, wear it.**_ Her Commandered ordered.

_**Uh did the mother pick it? It is uh...high quality. Commander...is it okay? **_He would be dead if his Commander's nesting mate had shown him favor.

_**No. Our little one did. She would not stop bawling in the shop until she had it. She picked it for you. I told her sticky candy will do. She refused. If I did not get it, she will be bawling endlessly. **_She laughed at the really confused Second now. He put it on carefully as requested by the squealing toddler. His fingers was caressing the armor_**. **_

"Me. Hisssssssy. Favorite." Their toddler gave him an affectionate head bump on the leg.

His look was absolutely priceless. There was no trade in the galaxy for it.


	8. Intrigue

Intrigue

* * *

Author's note: The final part of trilogy. Some parts connect back to Wraith: Paths of Origin. About the cleverman, one with the sigils of Light Wind.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

The Hivemaster shook his head at the Commander in the Hive Meeting room. The old ways are gone. If they all wanted to survive, they must adapt. Dire news have arrived through the networks.

They were already half way home. Three of their faction's Queens perished in an attack at the war front while assisting a faction. The other Secondary Queens in their faction have been producing breeders. Not new Queens-in-waiting. The two who produced Queens-in-waiting was of Osprey and Gryphon lineages. Two each. The Osprey Queen's daughter was humiliated by the hybrid. Then sent to a far off faction by their Primary. A political storm was going to brew on homeground.

_**Our Primary can produce more Queens. Why not her?**_ The Commander demanded to know.

_**The Lanteans did something to her reproductive system. She can only produce male Wraiths now. **_The Hivemaster calmly explained. Missing her late Consort was true and a convenient cover up.

_**So why my mate? I kept out of all the politics in exchange for my nest. My daughter and my mate. **_The Commander was furious.

_**Situation has changed now. Your mate and your daughter will be immediately eliminated by the Osprey when she moves in for a power grab. For Revenge. The numbers count in the Meeting of the Queens. **_The Hivemaster pinched his nose. Their Primary Queen could be out of support. She only had a daughter. The loss of three Queens in the war was a huge blow. There were twelve seats and the Queen Mother's.

_**What do you suggest?**_ The Commander started pacing.

_**The Gryphons are the key to balance. The first elimination point would be the Night Queens. **_The Hivemaster pointed out. Queens of Gryphon lineages were milder and easier to control. Their Primary was of the Night lineage and Night Queens were a competition to Osprey Queens. Osprey Queens do not tolerate competition well.

_**So how do we get to the Gryphon Queen?**_ The Commander looked at him.

_**There is a favored son of the Gryphon Queen on our Hive. The one we all know you don't tolerate because of your mate.**_ The Hivemaster started cautiously. He was walking on thin ice. The Queen of Gryphon lineage was still very attached to her young son, the one with the sigils of Light Wind. She was initially unwilling to let him transfer to the Primary's Hive. The Gryphon Queen often sent encoded messages to him on a regular basis. Every five cycles. It has not escaped the Hivemaster's attention. He just could not crack their encryption. He also knew how protective the hybrid was of him. In the past, she liked visiting the two bonded steriles and him in the laboratory.

_**Out of the question. **_The Commander retorted.

_**Your daughter and mate will be eliminated if the Osprey Queen comes to power. By your choice if you want your old ways. Sacrifices will have to be made. **_The Hivemaster reiterated.

_**Go on. **_The Commander was resigned.

_**A young Queen-in-waiting with her favored son as sire would earn her alliance.**_ The Hivemaster continued. If her son sires a Queen-in-waiting, the alliance will be solidified with the Gryphon side. Those, of Gryphon lineage, like to stick with each other. Rather than with the Osprey Queen.

_**And?**_ The Commander sighed.

_**You need to plan. There is an opportunity soon. They have been talking to each other regularly via the network. No meetings. Just a lot things about her child. He is typical Gryphon. All science. Oh. She has been taking pheromone dampeners because of you and your child. **_The Hivemaster empathised with the Commander but too much was at stake.

_**Our Primary Queen refused to mate with him because his mind is set on your mate. Pining away. Like a starving Iratus for prey. **_The Hivemaster added. The young cleverman's performance waned after she left for the cruiser. Still brilliant but the spark could have been brighter.

* * *

The _inseparable_ duo and their cleverman came up to her and her child. Her toddler have now grown into a beautiful young child. It was a while since they met up. The Hive fleet landed on another host planet.

_**Oh your young daughter is pretty.**_ The inseparable duo cooed at the happy child.

The cleverman sneaked behind her daughter and tickled the squealing one. They adored Wraith children.

_**I like children.**_ Their cleverman commented as her daughter tumbled onto him.

"I like you too. More than Hissy." Her daughter pinched his nose with her small hand. Her child had a new favorite Wraith.

"Sire..." Her child greeted a shadow casted over them. It was her Commander followed by Sylver. He was growling at the three male Wraiths.

"Sylver, take my child away to the cruiser now." His deep multitonal voice ordered.

Sylver quickly took the confused child away.

The _inseparable_ duo and their cleverman were just looking on. It did not look good.

_**WHY ARE THEY NEAR MY DAUGHTER? ESPECIALLY THE ONE WITH THE SIGILS OF LIGHT WIND**_ His mind roared at her. Snarling at her.

_**I have known them for a while. They are harmless.**_ She did not understand why he was so worked up.

_**I DO NOT CARE. **_His mind bellowed back.

_**YOU DO NOT OWN ME. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ?**_ She was getting angry.

_**YES, I DO NOT OWN YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE. **_He growled loudly at her.

_**WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?**_

_**I SAID THAT YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE. **_He hissed in her face.

_**FINE. I AM LEAVING. YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER TO YOURSELF.**_ She stormed off to the cruiser. It got to her. Something was wrong but she could not put a finger on it. He was the one who wanted them to stay together for the child. The first mating claim produced their child.

She had intended to leave. He was the one who kept her specially bonded to the child. More so than what the Hive demanded. More than her instincts. For her child's good, he said. She tried. Her instincts always told her that the Hive will look after her child. It was him who injected some weird notion of having a nest. A nest of three of them. Those bonds do not seem to matter anymore. Freedom is at hand now.

* * *

She sent Wraith blades to collect her items from the cruiser. Her Primary Queen had granted her quarters back. For the moment.

_**Commander. Mating frenzy soon. You planned it all. **_The Second Commanding officer was watching as blades came in to pack and take it to the Hive.

_**I have no choice. Her life and her child depends on it. If she resents me, she will resent our child until the frenzy is over. **_The Commander growled. He knew her too well. Or so he thought. In his hand was the dagger she gave him. She will come back to her child.

Both knew that their Queen's pheromones were heightening. The Hivemaster had informed him about their Queen's pheromone cycles. The selection lists have just been issued. There was a reason why Wraith children were kept away from their mothers during the frenzy. The increasing pheromones made their mothers detach completely to mate. Queens were even known to kill their children when the frenzy started.

Their daughter was in the Commander's quarters bawling for her mother. He could hear Sylver trying to comfort the little one.

_**Let's take your daughter out for camping away from the impending mess. Maybe old Hissy here can cheer her up.**_

* * *

_**No pheromone dampener?**_ The _inseparable_ duo were shocked. At first, both did not understand why she used to take dampeners to decrease the production. The reason of looking after her young Queen-in-waiting did not cut it. The Hive always looked after the young ones especially Queen-in-waiting. It did not matter if a Wraith of the Hive was the sire or mother. It was a Hive bond which made every Wraith participate in caring for their young. A leftover instinct from the nest times. The mates of their mothers used to look after each other's children. Sire or not. Each child was well cared for.

They had attributed her reason to her hybrid genetics or her Commander. Her Commander was too territorial. Even when it came to mates. He was far older than both of them and of the old ways. Now she had returned to instincts. It was too sudden for them. Something could be going on.

Their Queen's pheromones was getting higher. It influenced the levels of all nearby female Wraiths. Perhaps it was that. It had been a while that she has been exposed to their Queen's pheromones on the Hive ship since she was on the cruiser. Last mating frenzy, both had wished that they were on a cruiser. It was a disaster.

_**None. Queen said I am allowed to pick a mate when the time comes.**_ She was smug about it. New freedom now.

_**Don't go near our cleverman when those pheromones go crazy. **_Both cringed. Memories of the last pheromone encounter,courtesy of the Queen, did not go down well.

Last frenzy, he went absolutely mad on both. Nearly fed on a worshipper who admired him too much. Sent five annoying Wraith blades to the feedlots. They had issues restraining him now. He had grown far stronger than when he first stepped into the Hive. The young cleverman could probably match her now in physical strength. Both prefer their cleverman docile demeanor. No pheromones and he is placid as an Iratus's victim.

_**Pheromones, where? **_The innocent cleverman just entered the laboratory. He had no clue but he did not look too happy as well. He had not looked happy recently. Both noticed that only time he was actually happy was when he was playing with their hybrid ally's daughter.

_**HER! **_Both pointed at her. She smirked.

_**Have you selected a mate yet?**_ Their cleverman asked her much to chagrin of the _inseparable_ duo. The cleverman seemed overbonded to the hybrid.

_**No. **_She was undecided. She did noticed a few Wraith blades had been very helpful recently. It was unusual since they usually ignore any requests unless forcibly ordered. She knew that they are hoping to be chosen by her as a mate. The grooming and preening were too much now. One had been stalking her and he had a suffocating musk odor enhancer. Her nostrils would start stinging when he was nearby. He was always nearby and would deliberately bump into her.

And there is the cleverman before her. The one with the sigils of Light Wind. She can sensed that he was hoping for something. At first, he had mistaken her as a blade with the hope of male bonding. He smelled different now. He looked docile enough. Probably still needed her protection.

_**Do I just ask or is there some etiquette? **_She was not sure.

_**No need to ask. You just grab your choice by the collar and drag him into the quarters. Do some wild mating and throw him out when you are done. **_Both stated with serious faces.

_**REALLY?**_ She was wide eyed.

The cleverman was laughing hard now.

_**I would want that to happen to me. **_An uninvited telepathic entry to their conversation. It was a blade out side the laboratory. With the overwhelmingly suffocating musk odor enhancer. She pinched her nose.

_**I would rather mate with the Iratus Queen than you. **_Her mind retorted. A disappointed growl was heard outside. Much to the amusement of those in the laboratory.

* * *

Fights were breaking out again. The Mating frenzy started. Her body felt heated. Flushed. She felt a need to drag someone into the room and drain him to a dry husk. Her mind was burning up. There were a few challenges and she rejected some. They did not smell right.

She had just fought five blades off in challenges. All one on one. A referee seem to aways step in. But they got out of her grip before she fed on them. She was not fast enough when they disappeared into the crowds. A few bones snapped in them so no worries there. She had fed on three prey the previous cycle. Topped up by one more earlier. Usually one was enough to satiate her hunger. Blades' sensor pits started twitching as they turned their heads towards her.

Telepathic crowding of the mind was terrible. Too many voices. She received all their thoughts. Some was as crude as prey mating behaviour. Some were just plain weird. A silent hormonal rage was welling inside her. Some deserved a good thrashing and bones breaking. She rubbed her temples to silence them. Some blades were fighting each other again along the corridor.

Another challenge to a fight came suddenly. The smell was of strength. Perfect. The challenge is accepted. She will win. And feed off the loser on the spot this time. After that, she might feed on those injured blades which escaped her. They will probably be in the feedlots.

Out of nowhere, an arm grabbed her. She swung around and attacked out of instinct. It was a blur. Fast. Swift. She could not see who it was as the long straight white hair seemed to cover the face as it quickly leap aside to avoid her blows. This one was stronger than the earlier blades.

_**STOP STOP STOP. **_She recognised the inseparable duo's presence amongst the babble but her body was in an automatic attack mode.

_**Both of you steriles cannot stop it. A direct mating challenge was accepted. She loses. She mates. He loses. He get fed on. If he is fast, he will escape. Way of Queens. **_A referee have now entered growling like the last few fights earlier. A crowd was now gathering. She could hear snippets from the telepathic noise.

_**Damn. If that is how Queens mate, I am so dead. **_

_**Breeder stock. Weak. If you cannot take on a Queen, you should not be on the list. Go play with breeders.**_

_**You are just a son of a Secondary. Heard you keep going back to a certain breeder.**_

_**BOTH OF YOU GO FIGHT IN ANOTHER CORNER. THE DIRECT MATING CHALLENGE HAVE TAKEN THIS CORNER.**_

_**There goes my chance. Still got Queen on the cards and she plays rougher. More exciting.**_

_**Loser, you cannot take the Queen , let alone this hybrid. Stop bragging.**_

_**Meh. Pheromones always seem to hit this one hard. Probaby that odd royal caste thing they have in his former faction. **_

_**Heard that his mom was a Primary before their world was destroyed. Royals of royals.**_

_**Damn. Feedlots have been an increasing royal pain with him every mating season. Pun intended.**_

The figure was too fast. It slammed her on the ground and against the wall several times. She wrenched her self free and lunge forward. She tried to use her mind but the pheromones were interfering with telepathic control. She controlled her breathing and took a swift kick but the figure dodged and side stepped her. She fell on her face. She struggled hard. Her arms were now pinned. A growl was near her ear. Heavy breathing on her neck. Whoever he was, he was smelling her. She hissed.

_**I won, hybrid. You are mine now.**_ A presence of strong air rushed into her mind. She tried to move her body but her mind was in a weakened state. Her mind was floating along the corridors.

She felt herself thrown onto something soft. Her mind was still not sparking. Then it hit...she was being fed on. A sharp agonizing pain forced her to arch her back. A thousand daggers were twisting in her chest and tearing her insides. Her lifeforce was draining rapidly. Memories...the Old One buying candy for her...wandering about her old city the Ancient technician forcing her to the test laboratory...running...have to flee the facility...Wraiths screaming in agony...evaporising into the beam...humming of Iratus...hide in Iratus cave...ship...children...at brink of life.

Then a sudden euphoric rush hit her...strong rush of air...a wind...royal caste...another lineage...grand Hive fleets...running in the Hive corridor...sire smiling...laughter of children...royal brothers...play tag...lying on mother's lap...a city of marble buildings...a star bursting...pulsars...back...royals...maps of the galaxy...laid out...quarters...

Her limp hand was now feeding on sweet sweet euphoria...tingling...ecstasy...tingling again...pleasure...filling filling...a grand fusion of lifeforces...twisting in a warm glow...radiance...

_**Mine now.**_

A strong but pleasant musky smell swept her nose. There was soft purring beside her as her mind regained control. A slight warmth was felt in her abdomen. She had been fertilised by an unknown Wraith mate.

This mating was different from her first. It was more overpowering. There was an extremely strong dominance, similar to that of her Primary Queen. She turned to look at her unidentified mate. Long and soft white hair. Spinal ridges. His back was turned to her. He had only one tattoo on his lower right side of his back. She got up. The need to know which Wraith could take her down swiftly was strong.

She slowly swept his hair to reveal the face of her mate...her hand covered her mouth in shock...it was the cleverman with the sigils of Light Wind. She studied his face. How could he have defeated her in a fight where other blades lost.

He was softly purring as he was turning towards her..his arm fell on the empty space. His eyes opened. His gentle demeanor returned.

_**Oh you are awake. **_A light wind brushed her mind as she stared in absolutely surprise.

He got up and face her. His hand rubbing his eyes.

_**How? How did you win in a fight with me? HOW?**_ Her mind was in a state of confusion.

His arm firmly pulled her onto his chest. He started purring as he stroked her hair gently. His arms around her.

_**You did not want me?**_ He questioned her. He sounded disappointed.

_**Not that. But how...fight...you used to be weaker. I remembered having to rescue you out of the feedlots. **_She was not sure what to think. Her mind was struggling to make sense of things.

_**I am of a Gryphon Royal caste. **_He smiled at her while playfully nipping her shoulder. Each foremother had a gift. Those of the Gryphon lineage tended to be thinkers. Not everything was won on physical or mental strength. When those of the Gryphon Royal caste wanted something, they assess and analyse the ways they could possess it. They always get what they wanted.

_**Your mother used to be a Primary?**_ She remembered the telepathic snippets.

_**Yes. Until our homeworld was destroyed by Lanteans in a surprise attack. We were assisting your fleet at that time.**_ He sighed.

_**Why does she not challenge our Primary for her position?**_

_**My mother does not like power plays. She is contented as a strong Secondary Queen. Easier to protect my future Queen sisters. **_ He shrugged. His mother was outnumbered. She had studied the situation. Osprey Queens eliminated competition. First ones out will be Night Queens. She will play docile and watch the result. The Primary Queen had taken her in. So some loyalty was due.

_**Give me a Queen-in-waiting.**_ He purred into her ear. He needed to escape the attentions of the Osprey Queen now. She had proposed to his mother on making him Consort and sire of a Queen if he is transferred to her Hive. An alliance against the Nights since the Primary had not mated with him.

His mother was not happy with the Primary for not favoring her son as Consort at least. He advised her to delay her answer. He had a plan. After all, he was favored for a reason.

_**If you do it, my mother will provide the support for your first daughter and our child for Queen positions. Gryphons like to stick to each other. Even with distant relatives.**_ He whispered in her mind, shielding both their minds.

He had hacked the security protocols of the Biological database. He saw something by accident. The genetic code of the Primary Queen had a residual trace of a familiar Lantean experiment. The Primary can never bear a female Wraith or a Queen-in-waiting again. His hybrid's daughter has the genetics necessary to be Queen. The residual other DNA will be diluted by the next generation. His child will most likely be the same.

The Commander has brought her up the ranks so far but her Commander was no Queenmaker. He sensed that something wrong when Sylver casually bumped into him to let him know where his hybrid was. The Commander was too possessive of her to allow her unaccompanied when he was around. Picking a stupid argument with her during high pheromone season was actually a silent signal to him. Then his mother's news of the Osprey Queen's proposal. Turmoil was imminent in the faction. He knew the reasons now. A gifted chance for him to get what he wanted.

If he played his cards right, he could make his hybrid a Queen. His Queen. He did not care about ranks. Or being consort. He was obsessed with her. She is special. For some reason. He watched her sleep peacefully in his arms. A real life strategic game was always invigorating to him. Deadlier the better.

Intrigue. Dangerously exciting.


	9. Boundaries

Boundaries.

* * *

Author's note: Threw in a debate about consumption of food which I experienced. Ancient whumping. Woohoo.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

_The marbled floors were warm with each step she took. There were birds flying around near the cascading waterfalls. Chirping of the insects added to the symphony of the waters falling into the pool. Rainbow colored fishes swam in the clear pool. The air was pure and fresh as sweet floral smells wafted through courtyard. A brown furry bug eyed animal ran up to her bare foot exposed under her flowing orange silk gown. It nuzzled against her foot. Its three bug eyes filled with great adoration. She bent down and gave it a small green nut. It licked her fingers in gratefulness and scurried off with the nut. She carefully avoided stepping on a trail of small reddish four legged insects marching in a file to the garden outside._

_"Above the sun to you. High Priestess." A group of the faithful greeted her with a bow as they filed past her in their orange hooded gowns. _

_"May the Eternal Flames bless you and keep you" Her soft feminine voice responded melodiously. _

_A group of glowflies flew around her and illuminated a faint glow before flying off. She made her way to the Great Hall where the Eternal Flames burn. A little red bird flew towards her and sat on her shoulder singing. She walked into the Great Hall and onto the platform. Faithful had came to see her. _

_"High Priestess, I implore you to save my baby." A skinny woman with a gruff complexion and tattered clothing kneeled before, her hands holding her baby up. The baby was barely breathing. It was starving. She touched the baby's chest gently with her smooth hand. A healing light came flowed from her hand to the baby and it started crying loudy._

_A follower in brown hooded gown quickly scurried over. _

_"Give this woman some food and clothing. Her baby, some milk." _

_"High Priestess, I am not worthy." The woman uttered the words as she got up and bowed three times with the crying baby in her arms. Some of the faithful prostrated and started chanting._

_"Hallowed are the Eternal Flames and may it keep you." She blessed them both with her hands and flames of life appeared on them. _

_Her dress glided along the white stone floors as the High Priestess continued blessing the followers. A follower quickly ran to her side._

_"High Priestess. There was a sky ship. Design of the Others. It fell. Three of those beings were in there. Only survivors. Children. The followers brought the three live ones. Barely breathing. The rest were consumed by fires." The panting follower reported as fast as he could_

_"The Others. Venturing this far? I will see them now. Get the Priestess of Fire to attend to the Faithful." _

_Her dress flowed with her as her footsteps quickened to the three limpless bodies each on the marble floor. She inspected them closely and raised her hand above one's forehead. The body started glowing. She went to the next two and repeated the same action. Three children started to cough. Two boys and a girl. Their insectoid golden eyes studied her. The pits on their cheeks twitched. They had a faint greenish olive smooth skin. Their teeth were sharp. She smiled warmly at them. _

_"Where do you come from? " She asked them kindly. _

_"Are you going to cut us again?" One little girl cried piteously. Her small badly scarred arms tried to push her away. The High Priestess looked at it and shook her head. Her ebony curls fell gracefully across her face. Poor children. The horrors they must suffer._

_"You are safe, my little Queen." She gently took the girl's arm and lifted her hand over it. A warm healing light glowed. The scars started fading. The other two children gathered to watch it in amazement. They stretched out their arms for her to heal. She gently moved her hands over their arms. A warm glow from her hands started fading their scars away._

_"What are you?" They asked incredulously. _

_"High Priestess of the Eternal Flames." She stood tall before them and started an odd chant. Flames seem to emanate out of her body slowly...then disappeared when she stopped chanting. _

_"Fires can bring life." Her soft voice comforted them. Her compassionate look endeared them to her._

_The little girl ran and hugged her legs, still sobbing from the trauma of memories. There was a small scar on the little girl's right ridgebrow. _

_A high ranking follower in a red hooded gown approached the High Priestess slowly. Head bowed in reverence._

_"The beings will be arriving by the next two sunrises to take the Unforgiven Ones. Inform them to make provisions on their sky ships for three young of their own. One girl and two boys. __We will provide the sustenance for their journey home.__ They need to return to their people. Prepare a room and fruits for the young ones. " The High Priestess instructed the follower firmly. _

_"Why can't we stay with you? Those who look like you hurt us. They killed our mothers and took us. You are kinder." The children started crying and pleading. She gathered them together and comforted them._

_"Your people are Takers of Life. Mine are Givers of Life. Such is the balance of life. We cannot keep you here. I have to sent you to them. They will look after you." _

_"There are others like us?" They choked back their tears. Their questioning gazes fell on her._

_"Yes. We have known them for a long time. An alliance. Since the time of those before me. " _

_**Hive fleet. Responding to request for assistance. Asalas system. Diverting from current course. **_The telepathic message entered her mind as the vision scattered. He purred against her as they both woke up to the alert. Noises from the corridor were coming from Wraths rushing to their posts. The Hive fleet was going to do a hyperspace jump.

_**Asalas system? That is deep in Wraith territory. **_His cleverman mind was critically analysing the situation. If Lanteans got that far in, they were all in trouble. Lanteans needed to get past several factions from the war front. Lantean gates were too small for the battleships to squeeze through. Most factions had taken to burying Lantean gates, dialing to another allied Wraith outpost at random or keeping the space gates heavily guarded.

* * *

A strange sight greeted the fleet as it joined the other fleets above some large asteroids orbiting a terraformed planet. From afar, there were two masses interlocking and breaking away. One had a whitish glow from its incorporeal looking bluish mass. The other was like a large ball of fire. A mini sun. It was as though both were battling each other. Both appeared to originate from the planet.

_**Sensors indicate astronomical energy outputs of both masses. Enough to destroy all the fleets here. The one with sunlike qualities has a larger reading. **_The _inseparable_ duo were at the navigation room as their eyes poured over the sensor reading interface. All the clevermen had never seen a phenomenon of this significance. Most in the room were crowding that interface to look.

_**What is this planet used for? **_A cleverman asked. He watched from the window.

_**Herding ground of prey where the whitish mass is originating from. Not a good sign. It is one of this faction's main feeding grounds. There is a large colony of worshippers at the other point of origin. The sun like energy's origin. **_A planetary science cleverman was reporting as he checked the communication interface.

_**The other readings indicate that the prey are not affected. Both energy masses seem to originate from two separate continents. The activity reading is the highest at two points of origin .**_ Another planetary science cleverman added.

_**Their cruiser got destroyed by one of the energy masses when it went to investigate.**_ Their group leader was deep in thought. Impossible to fight an enemy like that. No one could go near the planet at all.

* * *

~ Once like us.

The Others changed her.

Violated one of us.

War it is.

Come to us.

Taker of life,

Let us see you.~

One moment she was at her post on standby. Next moment, she was walking on an invisible path through space towards the great fiery ball of inferno. Whispers of the everchanging flames were calling her.

~ One birthed of a nearly ascended.

Ascension on suffering and torture.

So close yet so far.

The Others.

Fight we shall.~

She watched as the fires continued attacking a group white energy beings...a flaming skull life face appeared on the inferno's surface and roared. Flames chased the white group and they fled from the fires into the dark void.

~ There is one of Others.

Nearing Ascension.

On the surface...

Never to join them.

For one deprived,

The Other pay.

Never to reach our planes.

Transcend the One.

Named Origin of fire.

Possess We shall.

One of our strongest.

Into the Taker of Life.

One with a new life.~

A huge fiery beam started to separate from the rest...an omnipresent, omnipotent, and omniscient presence merged with her mind on approach. Multitudes of ages and times flashed past her mind. Galaxies merged and then separated...then the vision faded to the present.

A briefing at the hangar was taking place at the hangar. Telepathic conversations amongst the blades could be heard. How did she get there. Her eyes darted about the surroundings. No one seem to pay any attention to her. So nothing abnormal happened. The last time her late mother possessed her body, the Wraith witnesses were giving her a wide berth for a long long time. They would walk in an opposite direction if they saw her coming.

Except the sire of her first child. A part of her longed to see him. A very fine vulnerable thread of a bond was holding the past and present. Her first child by him. Future may be pushing the boundaries. He manipulated her to leave his cruiser during the season where irrationality occurred in tandem with pheromone levels. Stupidity was not a trait of hers. She sensed that something big was going on. A possible political turmoil within the ranks of Queens in their faction. It made her furious that he refused to explain the reason to her. The communication between them have broken down. At least, her new mate was one who longed to be with her. He never gave up until he got her. Better one who desires her than one who could discard her so easily. Used in some silent maneuvering. She felt used by him. Food he used to fondly call her. Her mind shook out the images of a time long gone.

_**The energy readings have dissipated now. Other neighbouring factions said the spatial abnormality went past their territories. We are now deploying several teams into the prey colony to investigate. Prey are hostile there.**_ A top ranked Wraith Commander addressed them.

The senior Wraith started assigning teams. She was leading one team. Five blades were under her. Last minute checks on equipment were completed. They were now walking to the fighters.

_**What happened to the two energy masses?**_ She was curious. One moment in her vision took her attention away. Their fleet had agreed to assist in investigations as they were returning to their territory. The rest of the Hive fleets left for the war front.

_**It is very odd. Two seem to go off into space. Like a super hyperdrive. They are not on the long range sensors now. **_A blade answered her.

_**Take care of our little one. Return safe.**_ A light wind gently touched her mind as the canopy closed. Her cleverman knew that she was going to the surface.

* * *

More reinforcements of Wraiths came running in. Her team was one of the reinforcements. The area they sweeped were clear. Then a distress call by the others. They rushed to the location. Screeches of the fights went past them overhead. The owning faction were also senting their teams in. There was a huge problem and their idea of a solution was just overwhelming it with numbers. Fools. Sometimes there was a better way of doing things by thinking than just physical strength and numbers.

There was a woman who was using telekinesis as a defence against the Wraiths. The villages were surrounding her as a defence against the waves of Wraiths. With pitchforks. The mysterous woman disarmed five teams and destroyed their weapons in close range. The famed Ascension maybe. But why was this woman's power so limited. The Ancients in her facility often spoke of Ascension as endless. No limits.

_**Leader, should we attack?**_ A blade wanted some action. He was rearing to go.

_**No. Just observe what happens. Unless you don't mind lying on the ground like the others.**_ She was not about to rush into a possible mass slaughter.

_**Spineless.**_ The thought of a nearby leader entered her mind. His team rushed in and same thing happened. Same result. Unconscious Wraiths on the grass. No point having a spine if one was unable to use it.

_**Pointless to keep going in. You look like her kind. No offence to your rank. Maybe you could converse with this thing. She sees a Wraith. She gets hostile.**_ Another leader from the owning faction entered her thoughts.

_**I was thinking the same but the others refused it. Numbers win. According to them. **_She replied.

_**Those who refused are unconscious now. No arguments from me.**_

_**Or me. **_A few other team leaders concurred with him.

She got up from the bushes and motioned the rest not to follow. Villagers were still holding their pitchforks and some had spades. She walked towards the woman cautiously.

The woman turned quickly to face her, her blonde hair swung across her back. The hazel eyes of the woman met her predatory brown eyes. She stopped at a safe distance from the village prey. The woman now stared at her. Prey and predator sizing each other up.

"Worshipper. What do you want? " The woman hissed at her. Some of the male prey around were carefully inching towards her. One spat at the ground to express his absolute disgust.

"Good question. We just want to know where those lights in the skies come from."

She was nonchalant about it.

"Protection from your kind. We need to live. "

"All living things need to eat. Would you show those creatures mercy? " She pointed at a paddock of odd looking horned creatures which made a Moo sound. She had noticed there were uneaten dead parts which resembled those creatures on table of a village they scoured earlier.

"They are not sentient. We are."

"How do you know that they are not sentient? Do you understand their mooing sounds? How about the plant life? Some are sentient in other worlds." Her mind cringed at a talking plant in one planet. It even moved around.

"That's not the point." The woman stated.

"Fine." Her eyebrow was raised. An idea came to mind.

_**Your team. Go open that gate. Free those creatures.**_ The team nearest to the paddocks immediately moved on her signal. Three jumped over the fence to confused Moos of the creatures. Another broke the gate open. The herd of strange horned creatures immediately started moving out.

" HEY, THOSE ARE MY COWS..." A male prey struggled as the others restrained him from breaking ranks.

Suddenly an orb of white light started to form around the woman...she felt an absolute telepathic silence. She looked around. Wraiths were unconscious in the vicinity. The male prey seemed to know...they were now pointing the pitchforks and spades at her, advancing. She was alone. No back up. Worshippers were not tolerated here. She backed away...

They were almost within attacking distance. She was almost cornered. Her mind made some dropped to their knees. Then a blunt hit on her mind. The woman was attacking her telepathically. Another stronger blunt hit on her mind as her mind struggled to fight back. The woman was too strong...her mind was cracking. The blunt hits were increasing...

Then a spark in her mind...nearly ascended one...War on it...kill it...that of the Others. A swift whoosh of flames went up in her mind. She saw fear in the eyes of the male prey. They were now retreating cautiously towards the strange woman.

*HOW DARE YOU DESCEND THE PLANES?*

A strong white light was blinding her mind sending it into a spin.

~ Hallowed are the Eternal Flames. Possession I can. ~

The fires now spoke. Her mind was just watching at the side...a presence possessed on another plane of existence. One which she cannot enter.

*My people need help.*

~ For one who was deprived of Ascension,

The Other must pay in blood.

A nearly ascended for one.~

*Punishment awaits on the planes of existence. Old one, you know the rules.*

~ SILENCE.

The Others powerless.

One for one. ~

The fires started to roar...two magnificent pillars of fire manifested itself...A large skull of raging fire spoke as the fires merged into a roaring wall.

~ ONE FOR ONE. ONE WHO WAS TAKEN. ONE WHO WAS VIOLATED. RULES OF WAR. INTERFERENCE FORBIDDEN.~

The white light was retreating into a corporeal form...the woman was glowing.

She watched her body walking towards the woman. Some villagers tried to stop her but a wave of her hand threw them high into the ground and flung them afar into the grass. They fell unconscious. The rest fled.

~ KILL HER~

The woman started flinging directing sharp ends of the pitchforks at her with telekinesis. She attempted to stop them flying at her. A maternal instinct hit. Her unborn child was at risk. Her mind sparked into a burning inferno. A warmth in her abdomen started moving upwards...it was fueling the inferno. Two were locked in equal strength. One was nearly ascended. The other had an unborn child. The pitchforks dropped. The opponents ran towards each other and the woman swung a kick into her abdomen. Her eyes widened in fear. She staggered backwards, clutching her abdomen...a sharp pain pierced her...her unborn child...

The woman was quickly grabbing a pitchfork. Anger grew...her unborn child...dead...there was nothing to hold back...she rushed towards the woman...if her unborn child dies...the woman has to die...she slammed into the woman and disarm her...her right hand was raised...she slammed down and took year by year agonisingly off the screaming woman. Memories she did not care for passed through her mind. This was a nearly ascended being...vengeance can be sweet. Vengeance for whom?

~The Unborn One.

Life exists in it.

Not ours.

Fire can bring lives.

Interference for interference.~

The pain slowly subsided...life restored...the woman was ageing very slowly writhing in agony. Some of the Wraiths were starting to come around. Telepathic babble was appearing in her head...

_**Females can be so vicious.**_

_**This prey must have majorly pissed her off. She is prolonging the agony.**_

_**That's why she is our leader. Ruthless. Like a Queen.**_

_**Wait, what happened? I thought I saw more prey. Not just a female. **_

_**That dead food may have projected images like an Osprey.**_

_**Who cares. We won. They lose. We feed.**_

A dying gag...then a dessicated husk. Some Wraiths were rubbing their heads from the telepathic mindache. None of them witnessed what went on prior to her feeding.

~Origin of Fire.

Taker of Life.

War with the Others.

Must continue.

One who descended from I.

Your war came.

Not of ours.

One whom my daughter watches.

Farewell, my grandchild.~

The fires faded from her mind. She felt her abdomen. Her unborn child felt alive with a fiery passion. The sire of her late mother had filled her with a different strength. One which will be used later.

The boundaries were never so clear before.


	10. Education

Education

* * *

Author's note: The final part of trilogy. Wraiths...from a Wraith child's pov.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Their Primary Queen wanted to see her by sun rise. She has been going to the Throne room every cycle since they stopped at a host planet. Home was still a while away. Her Primary mother as she was taught to call the Queen. Her Primary mother granted her a pod in the cruiser. A pod to make her grow faster. The pod was comfortable to sleep in. Better than the bed with Sylver. The bed still have the smell of her birth mother. One she called mama. It always made her cry when she thought of her mama away from her. She remembered smelling mama's hair when they slept. Sometimes they would sleep with sire before mama left for the Hive ship.

She tiptoed into her sire's quarter. Watching him sleep softened the ache she had. He had held on to memories of mama. He called mama Food when he dreamt. Mama's face was different to theirs. Her face resembled the faces of prey. No sensor pits. But she was also a predator like them. He thought that she was escaping food when they first met. They had a game to play with prey. Mama was his playmate. He taught her what he knew.

He remained very bonded to her. The dagger with a vial of mama's blood was always clutched next to his chest. He had a lot of tattooes. He did not want to let mama go. She was always his. Tears will drop from his closed eyes. Something he called her in his sleep.

_**Food...you are mine. **_He was calling out again in his sleep. She peeped into his mind. An image appeared. Mama and him sitting in front of a lake. He gave her a necklace. Then they were together in an old ship as crew. He trained mama. He purred as though mama was beside him. She tucked his drooping hand into the bed. It was too early to wake him up. Tears were flowing out from him today. She delved into his open mind. Him and mama looking at a baby. It was her in their arms. Feelings of joy. Feelings of completeness. A nest of the old ways. He wanted Mama to be only his. Feeling of loss. Feeling of sadness. Pain. Sire's mother only had one mate. Mama and her lived in the new ways. Many mates are common. Nothing wrong with that. Breeding is necessary for the Wraith. Genetic diversity. Yet he found it wrong. He gave up all his ambitions to be with mama. She shook her head at him. Too bonded.

_**Food...my Food. **_There sire goes again. Still too early to wake him.

Mama had a new mate. Mama's new mate is handsome and gentle. Her mate is a son of a former Primary Queen. Strongest of all Queens like Primary mother but she is only invited to a Night majority faction. Night was also in her sire's lineage. Primary mother said she will one day be a Night Queen. Mama's mate lost his homeworld while helping Primary mother. She liked him. He is going to have a new sister with mama. He treated her as though he sired her.

When she visited mama, he always let her play with some fun devices. He also tutored her sometimes. Science was her weak subject. He is very smart and can do a lot of science stuff. There was one device he gave her. A device which played the hologram of mama and her when she was smaller. Sire did not like him for taking mama away from him. So she never showed sire the device.

Sire and mama would not know but she has been reading into their minds. It was too easy. Mama and sire lowered their guard when she was with either one of them. Mama only mated with sire because of a silly argument. He claimed her first mating rights. At first, mama and sire thought that Primary mother will object. So they did not care. But Primary mother approved. Mama would have rather been with her current mate before. Not mating but bonding. After mating, sire treated her very well. Then they bonded closely. Mama still thinks of sire. However mama is still very angry at him. Sire was the one who chased her away. She felt sad. She wanted them to be together. All five of them. Mama, sire, mama's mate, her new sister and her.

She knew better than mama. A new sister by mama's mate will save her life. A bad Queen wanted to get rid of her Primary mother, mama and her. Sire sacrificed happiness to protect them. She wanted mama to know but she knows that she cannot. Until that bad Queen loses control. The Primary Hivemaster told her not to say anything to mama when she told her Primary mother. She sighed. Primary mother doted on her. Even combed and braided her hair sometimes. She liked Primary mother alot. No bad Queen can harm her Primary mother.

She tiptoed out of her sire's quarters. Right into old Hissy. Her sire's second commanding officer. Old Hissy always played with her. He tutored her in Wraith script if sire was busy. Even teach her how to fight. And the best way to break bones. He remains her favorite Wraith.

She told Primary mother how much she liked Hissy. Primary mother said if she become Queen one day, she can pick old Hissy as consort. And be always with him. Good lineage. She might do that. She need not care about other mates. Just mate to breed. Old Hissy by her side, that is what she wants.

Old Hissy is not old looking. The creepy scout officer looks older. The scout officer was wrinkled like a husk. Old Hissy is very good looking. Nice long white hair and his neat braided beard. He is younger than her sire but older than most in the cruiser. Older than the scout officer. Not as stupid as young blades in the Hive. Better looking than them too. Primary mother is wise.

_**What are you up to?**_ Hissy smiled at her. She was not that small anymore. Pod made her grow taller. She was at his waist now.

_**Just checking if sire was awake. **_She fumbled in her pocket. Ah, sticky candy. Sylver bought it for her the last visit. Sylver is very nice. Although she looked like food for her kind. She will never feed on Sylver. Time to have fun.

_**Sticky candy, Hissy. You have to chew and swallow. Or I am telling Primary mother that you bullied me. **_She handed poor Hissy the sticky candy. She always liked the look on old Hissy's face when he sees sticky candy.

He reluctantly took it from her. Chewed it and showed her his sharp teeth. She giggled at the blue sticky candy stuck on his teeth. Usually she get red ones but they stocked blue only on that colony.

_**You have to meet your Primary mother today. Better go prepare.**_ He growled a little. He still looks good when he growls. A fine consort he will be.

_**Hissy, do my hair. **_She whined at him. He always give in. The hairstyles he did on her were pretty.

_**Alright, young Queen-in-waiting. Old Hissy will do your hair. No more sticky candy until we land again. Promise? **_

_**Promise.**_ She pouted. She had a whole box of sticky candy from Sylver. Specially to make old Hissy eat. Then she cheered up. On old Hissy's hand, the finger armor was worn. She gave him that when she was very small. Her memory is good. He wore it every duty.

* * *

She was with her Primary mother in the Conference room this cycle. They could sit together, unlike Throne room. No one can sit on the Throne except the Queen of the Hive. Not even on the Queen's lap when she is on the Throne.

It was testing day. Testing day is to make sure that she learnt everything on the data tablet. A Queen must be knowledgeable. Primary mother asked her if she would like to improve in the language of their enemies. So next time, she can use it against them. She nodded. Her mama passed her some genetic knowledge but sometimes genetic knowledge transfer can be fuzzy.

Primary mother is very tall. Very regal. And beautiful. She hopes to be like Primary mother one day. Primary mother asked her about science questions. She answered them correctly. Her reward was an elegant hairpin. Mama's mate is a good tutor.

Then Primary mother had to leave and speak to someone in the Throne room. So she is allowed to visit her mama.

The corridors are big and pulsating with life. The Hive ship told her where mama was. The ship is alive and only telepathic races like her can hear the ship. She ran towards the laboratory. Wraiths made way for her. Mama is top ranked Wraith Lead Officer. Only below sire's rank. Mama leads teams of Wraith officers in incursions and invasions. She is proud that her mama is good at fighting the enemy. Now mama's abdomen is getting really big. Primary mother took her off duties for rest. Only females like them have to be carried in the abdomen. Mama is honoring her mate like mama honored her sire.

The doors to the laboratory opens. She looks. Mama looks at her and smiles. Mama's teeth are prettier and different from Wraiths. The duo and mama's mate is there. The duo do not smell right. They cannot produce Wraiths. She still likes them. They are kind and very funny. They tend to talk as one mind. Mama said that they are inseparable.

_**Well there, who visits? **_The duo waved to her. She giggled and walked towards the table. They are looking at a device again. A small dark blobby organic one. She knows not to touch until told to. Some can go kaboom!

Mama's mate sits next to her and indicated to her which button she can press. She presses it. It immediately shows a hologram of the stars...then a puzzle starts. Ah, it is a puzzle box for her! It trains her mental processes and reactionary time.

_**For me, really?**_ She looks at his handsome face. Mama rubbed her back.

_**Only if you can solve the first puzzle. **_He grinned at her.

She tries the moves and the puzzle starts mutating into another one. She won the device. The duo and mama's mate returned to their interface. They got a breakthrough on their transport beam. Preliminary results are favorable. Soon, most fighters will have them installed. Mama watches her and kisses her cheeks.

_**How is your sire? **_Mama asked. Mama is thinking of him again. When they were in her mate's quarters last visit, she still sees the necklace and dagger sire gave her. Her sire's sigils are Dark Waters. He had saved mama's life before. That is how mama knew his sigils.

_**Mama, why not go see him? He will like it.**_ She rubbed mama's abdomen carefully and listened to it. Sometimes her new sister kicks. She knows it is a girl. Very strong mind presence. Only Queens can detect the gender.

_**I cannot. He chased me out. **_Mama kisses her on her head. Mama sounds sad. She wanted to tell mama why. But she promised Primary Hivemaster not to tell mama that the reason why sire had to chase her out and that sire misses her alot. For the greater good. Hive is the most important.

Even Primary mother is more important than mama. No Primary mother. No mama. Simple. She would never let a big bad Queen hurt Primary mother or mama.

_**Look. Primary mother gave me a hairpin. I got all the right answers! **_She decided to change to a happier subject.

_**Congratulations.**_ Mama's mate nodded in approval.

_**Have you studied the properties of cold fusion yet?**_ He added.

_**Yes. I also studied the properties of Zero point modules.**_ She chirped proudly.

_**Very good. A Queen needs to know how a Hive ship works.**_ His eyes still on the interface

"My young Queen-in-waiting. I need to take you back to the cruiser now." Sylver was outside the entrance. She is not allowed to enter the laboratory. Because she is not Wraith.

_**Mama. I have to go back. Kisses.**_ She kissed mama on the cheeks and her abdomen. For her new sister. Her mama kisses her tenderly.

"Sylver, I am coming now." She like her own voice. Multitonal qualities. Later at the cruiser, old Hissy is going to teach her how to crack important bones which make it harder and more painful to heal. He will also take her out on a fighter. For night hunting practice. She cannot feed yet but she cannot wait to practice all that she had learnt.

Education is very important for a Queen.


	11. Developments

Developments

* * *

Author's note: Hello culling beams. Also about zero point modules. Todd's (the Wraith in SGA) stolen superhive was a work in progress. With the crappy excuse that Lantean tech and their ship tech were not compatible. Yet the Wraiths could steal zpms and make it compatible to clone drones aka cloned wraiths...watch SGA Spoils of War and you get cloning from the Queen in a wraith facility. Entanglement by Martha Wells had McKay harping on shields on a Wraith ship. That got me thinking about the differences.

A small part connected back to first part of the trilogy: Journey of Origin...had a question asking me why I was throwing disconnected ideas. Ideas were not disconnected if the first and second parts of the trilogy were read.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Dozens of Hive ships were stationary in orbit over a terraformed planet. Scout ships were going to and from the planet's surface. Some accompanied by fighters to a particular point on the surface. Those may have Queens on them. No Wraith Commander was worth a fighter escort. A cloning facility was in operation and open to allied factions. There were three others in the galaxy within Wraith territories. Cloned warriors could be made in the hundreds or thousands. Some cruisers could be seen leaving the surface. Most likely to ferry the drones made by their general rule was to bring their own Zero point modules. Or exchange something of value to the hosting faction for them to loan Zero point modules. Research and energy crystals were the items used in exchange.

Their Hive fleet did a stop over. Two secondary Queens were interested in the cloning facility and had gone to the surface with their escorts. Their Primary Queen sister was not interested. She did not agree with the idea of mass producing extra feeding hands. Especially in their system.

They were going to test the transport beam at the allied host faction's invitation. The number of Hive ships from other factions made it a prime area for information sharing. The Wraith network was now galaxy wide but some Wraiths prefer to see research in action. Schematics were not enough. They wanted to see a working prototype before their factions proceed. Resources were stretched in a time of war. Another reason was the degree of mistrust existed even between allies. Despite the Lantean-Wraith war.

Four of them were watching the window near the laboratory. They were looking at the Hive ships as their Hive fleet went pass.

_**Oh, that Hive ship looks a bit flatter than the rest.**_ The inseparable duo commented.

_**More propelling speed through space. Less power usage at the sacrifice of the hull.**_ Their cleverman offered his opinion as he studied the design.

_**What about the bigger one?**_ She pointed at one.

_**Either more thickness of the hull to withstand attacks or hibernation pods with drone use. They started using the new hibernation pods. Ferry the Wraiths to the war front while they hibernate. Less crew. Less feeding. Drones do the menial work. **_The inseparable duo explained. This type of ship was becoming a common sight now. The other use was to reduce the feeding impact on certain Wraith worlds. The war was costing prey lives too. More injured Wraiths. More feeding. Some worlds had not carefully balanced the numbers of prey and predator. Theirs was strictly controlled. Wisdom of the Queen Mother ensured the supply was more than enough to meet demand.

_**See those lights on top. Those are where the hibernation pods are used.**_ The _inseparable_ duo indicated a part of another Hive ship to her. As big as the one she saw. Hibernation pods were an interesting research development of war. The fluids of the ship and the hibernating Wraiths mingled. It kept them in stasis. The drones could be placed in hibernation with certain non essential officers.

The _inseparable_ duo continued. _**Some have been using drones, hibernation pods with breeders to run a Hive now. Desperate measures.**_

Both shook their heads. Certain factions,near Lantean areas, started using breeders to send Hive ships with minimal officers and a lot of drones into the war front. There was a severe lack of Queens to run Hive ships. The breeders would activate the waking sequence once near the war front. They called those breeders Keepers now. A Queen would be leading the Hive fleet and the Keepers' Hives were used as weapons fodder, first to fire and first to die when drones hit. Their goal was to drain the Lantean shields long enough for the Queen Hives to destroy it.

_**We used them before the destruction of my home world. Some breeders were eliminated by Queens. For trying to be one. One was caught masquerading as Queen to another faction. **_The cleverman silently added.

Breeders or Keepers as they call it, could run half a Hive ship if they were strong enough. Some relished the thought of playing near Queen. Most played Queen to the rule. Some even became impostor Queens. Hibernation pods and Keepers. The war was changing Wraiths.

Their cleverman went closer to her. _**Look at that cruiser. That looks like a supply cruiser filled with cocoons. That Hive ship has three escorts. Probably part of the war front fleet. **_He pointed his fingers at it. She could hear a slight purr. His non-feeding hand wanted to touch her abdomen. It was twitching slightly. He wanted to feel his unborn child but it was not appropriate behavior in corridors. Where other Wraiths roam. Wraiths do not display such behaviors. Only prey do. Only in the privacy of their quarters, he was stuck to her abdomen. Refusing to let go. His first child. Right now, she would rather be with the _inseparable_ duo only.

_**Are there any differences between Hive ships in our Hive fleet then**_? She did notice that their Hive ship was slightly bigger.

_**Yes. Secondary Queens' do not have the same configuration of our Hive ship. **_The inseparable duo answered. Even configurations of Hive ships could differ within the same faction. Some Queens did not trust their Queen sisters. Unrelated Queens in a faction increased the distrust. It was mostly easy to spot Hive ships of Primaries within fleets. Their Hive ships are often configured differently.

_**Our ship has the capability to integrate a Zero point module. Only used when we are in battle. Only one of the three in our faction. The Zero point module is removed when not required. This ship requires either Zero point modules or in place, energy crystals in tandem with our reactors. **_Both explained in further detail. Their Primary Hive ship differed too. Not because of distrust amongst the Queen sisters. It was a precaution against the unrelated ones in their faction. The Primary Hive ship was the stronghold of the fleet. It was also the only one of the three Hive ships in their faction which have the capability to integrate a Zero point module.

The other two were the Hive ships of their Queen Mother and their faction's Secondary Queen of Gryphon lineage. The Queen Mother's Hive ship was rumored to have the capability to use two Zero point modules. No one could confirm it. Not many Wraiths on their Hive ship have seen it in space. Those who had, would not talk about it. The thick vegetation on the Queen Mother's Hive ship belied its true size. The only comparison was the Throne hall. However the Throne hall could easily been modified out of combining quarters. It was always closely guarded during the Meeting of Queens. It was impossible to wander about. A lower ranked female Wraith was her top ranked Commander, ranked only below her Consort. That female Wraith Commander is the Queen Mother's daughter by her Consort. Not strong enough to be Queen but stronger than the strongest male Wraith in their faction.

_**That still does not explain the size. I understand that Zero point modules increases the weapons strength and hull regeneration. The size ... **_She was thinking. She had never thought of it.

_**Ah. When you use a Zero point module, our living ship senses the increasing power and grows in response before the Queen or anyone else can regulate it. So for a few short moments before regulation, our ship would increase hull armor as a defence. Hence the size.**_ The duo patted the wall of their ship. It was their living protection. It had a will to survive too. Their living home like the ones in their long destroyed cities. A far larger nest colony. The wall pulsated into what seemed like a telepathic purr to the appreciation shown. In battles, the power could be channelled away from hull growth of the ship to weapons, engines or hull regeneration. In hyperspace, the power went to hull and internal regeneration. Due to radiation from hyperspace. Their ship could travel longer in hyperspace than the rest of the Hive ships in the fleet.

_**That is why we use more energy crystals now?**_ She queried.

_**Yes. Just to maintain the useful hull thickness. Or the ship will just shrink back to its original size which it can maintain. To that of the Secondary Queens' Hive ships. **_Both replied.

_**Time to head to the docking bay now. We have arrived.**_

* * *

Their hosts and allies presented them with a test feeding ground on the other side of the planet. The transport beam have been functioning correctly now. The trials were finally successful. Prey could now be converted to energy matter via the transport beam and then materialise on any designated offloading point. Initial installation have already started on some of the fighters. The containment limit was twenty at a time. New work have begun to expand the capacity.

The inseparable duo, their cleverman and their officer escorts had just arrived via a scout ship. Four fighters accompanied their ship. Those were fitted with the transport beam. A research center was nearby and their host clevermen were there to greet them.

_**Those clevermen are going to mob us. They failed to follow the given instruction and schematics. Protect us from them.**_ Both were cautious as the scout ship's entrance opened. Their protective detail was their visibly pregnant looking hybrid Wraith officer. Never mind if she look human. Her pregnancy would hinder a Wraith's instinct to feed on her. No Wraith with the access to good feeding grounds will feed on pregnant humans. It was taboo. And her being pregnant on Wraith terms meant hormones made her more aggressive than the most aggressive male Wraith. Best of both worlds.

_**No danger to our unborn child. I will push you both in front of the mob. Group leaders or not.**_ Their cleverman growled. His protective instinct of his mate and unborn child made him extremely volatile now. Both cringed. Pheromones made this one mad. Instincts could get them killed. Their hybrid Wraith officer snickered. Then her face straightened. It was time to get off the ship.

Few groups of clevermen were waiting outside. Smartly dressed. They nodded in respect. Some had officer escorts with them. That meant that other Hives were interested. Some threw curious glances at the hybrid Wraith officer but said nothing. She was in full Wraith uniform. The only one in top ranking black uniform amongst the lower ranked brown uniforms on the other two Wraith blades. Visibly pregnant too. Bad idea to go near a pregnant Wraith female. Could get fed on. Let alone a hybrid in a top ranked officer uniform.

_**See. They are not mobbing you. **_She threw a glance at the clevermen as she stepped out with the officers. From their description, it was as though the three would be overran by the other clevermen. The clevermen moved a respectable distance from her and the two Wraith blades. Clevermen and blades do not mingle usually.

_**OH THEY ARE. SEVERAL OF THEM ARE DIRECTING PRIVATE QUESTIONS AT US. **_The duo and their clevermen were now assaulted by clevermen's telepathic private questions. All three were now displaying minor symptoms of telepathic mindaches. That is why Wraith clevermen do not hold galaxy wide scientific conferences. All of them in one location. Even a Queen can go mad with the babble. If only they could clone clevermen and their minds, they would win the Lantean war by telepathic overload. Gift wrap the cloned clevermen with duplicated minds and give them to the Lanteans.

_**The containment field was a disaster. A fighter nearly went down.**_

_**oh oh oh. We got a stinking mass of flesh from our first trial upon dematerialisation.**_

_**How do we calibrate the setting for dematerialising the matter? We followed 0.1 setting. Prey ended up with three odd appendages. Had to kill it. No one knew if it was safe to feed on it.**_

_**Those fighters fitted with the transport beams? We call them culling beams now. When can we see a demonstration?**_

The three just raised their hands to stop the babble. To her mirth. Their predicament was hilarious. They would rather be in battle.

_**Alright, let's fix the problems one at a time. Then we will provide a demonstration.**_

* * *

A few scout ships hovered over the skies. Filled with clevermen watching the ensuing chaos. Panicking prey were now skillfully cornered into a few wooden buildings by Wraith blades on the ground. Open fields surrounded that area. A distance from the forrests. A smell of fear. Fear of death permeated the air. A fear of hate. Delicious.

She could sense it in her fighter as they screeched around the skies and circled the testing herd. These prey did not know how fortunate they were. Some will survive. Her job was just to beam them up and then offload them at a nearby location. One test load would be scanned by Wraith clevermen to ensure that there were no health issues. No feeding. Their hosts wanted them unharmed, if possible. Some will be fed on to ensure that the technology did not affect the taste.

A familiar burst of light entered her mind.

_**Lead officer. We are going in to take out the structures. Standby to start the culling.**_

Her first mentor who taught her how to navigate her first ship. The brilliant one with a mind of exploding pulsars. A cleverman turned Commander. Unheard of. Then again she was a hybrid Wraith officer. Also unheard of. It has been a while since they separated into different Hives.

_**O mentor, what are you doing in a fighter? Thought you were a cruiser commander during a battle at the front. The inseparable ones are here.**_ She acknowledged his signal.

_**You again. One Commander cannot just have all the fun. We need to share the fun. My fighters are going in now. Meet on the ground. Out. **_He had mistaken her for a cruiser commander. From the battle where they last met, she was controlling the cruiser then. And his odd sense of developing Wraith humor. Wraith humor tend to be present in Commanders. The more experienced they are in war, the more humor they have. A coping mechanism of seeing their brothers and Wraiths they knew die in battle. Like her first mate, the one who nicknamed her Food.

Three fighters broke away from their encircling predatory swarm and started taking out the structures. The prey started running for their lives. She watched as some ran into the fields. She had no interest in those fleeing with smaller prey children. A group of adult male prey will be more appropriate. Ah, one group of them running. Perfect. A group of five.

_**That group, mine. **_She warned the other three fighter pilots with a telepathic imagery of her targets. No need for collisions. The rest started sending telepathic images of their targets.

_**Acknowledged**_.

She flew the fighter over them. Too easy. No cover and no way to outrun the fighter. Beam option activated by the small neural pad. The canopy now issued her with the notice. Five in energy containment. She immediately flew across and beamed a nearby three up. None of the fighter pilots have claimed them.

_**Going to designated offload point. **_She sent a signal to all the pilots and the hovering scout ships.

_**Acknowledged**_.

One scout ship started moving in her direction. The designated point was nearing. The canopy display presented her with an offload option. She watched as her fighter quickly beamed the prey into a secured area. Some blades shot them with stunners as a group of clevermen waited with scanners. Energy containment was now empty. She landed her fighter down in the permitted zone. She could see one fighter coming in. The bluish whitish beam was thrown...six dazed prey materialised from the brightness. Right on target. Stunned again for the clevermen to study.

She made her way towards the center. The other two fighters could be seen flying towards another point. Prey captured by the other two fighters will be spared. Dazed and probably praying to the heavens later. How primitive. A few agonising screams could be heard. Sampling of the prey have started.

A sharp burst of light...a pulsar burst into her mind. _**Well now you. A commander. Whoever thought, hybrid. **_

She turned around. He was walking behind her. His statuesque height shadowed her. Still the same scraggy long white hair.

_**Ah and with child too. You must have served your Primary well. **_

She smiled at his look of surprise. They have alot to catch up on. He would be pleased to meet the _inseparable_ duo again. He was supposed to be part of their fleet but was exchanged along the way to their territory. A free choice of his. He knew that there were too many Night Queens in his faction. Less chances of being a consort or a father of Queen-in-waiting. The long past memory. Four of them on the fields observing a prey settlement. Debating population forecasting methods. She was only on her first ship then and had no idea of a Hive.

* * *

Out in the fields, away from the large numbers of clevermen who were discussing the transport beam's effectiveness. Most called it a culling beam now. Food tasted the same. No difference in lifeforce. No detriment. Another scout ship was sent from their Hive to provide eight sets of the working product to the attending Hive representatives. After installation and testing on the fighters of other Hives, their Hive will depart on their journey home. Food was a necessity and Wraiths need to be fed. Especially in war. In exchange, the others provided organic components. Some organic crates could be seen from where the five of them were.

_**Our Hive ship have doors at the entrance now. All our ships in the current fleet do now. Even the cruisers. Those cloaked Lantean vessels. One snuck into two cruisers. One from our fleet. The other from another fleet.**_ The inseparable duo were telling her former mentor. Three had been discussing the differences between Hive ships. They remembered that doors were grown to fit the template. It was a long hassle. Then programming for several sleepless cycles to make sure the hangar doors could open in time for the swarm to move out. Her cleverman was just absorbed in the discussion. She remembered the intrusion in her cruiser. Lanteans boarded with personal shields.

_**Ours do not. We have an alarm system. Intruders. Alarm. Hangar doors at the opening hinders release of the swarms. In war, we need the swarms out fast. And those personal shields..throw them out the airlock. We captured one in another battle. Found that those shields would suffocate them in space. **_Her former mentor was thinking carefully about intrusions by cloaked Lantean vessels. He had read her thoughts.

_**One cleverman told me that his Hive ship had shields around it. They were surprised when they had an invisble explosion. Then figured it was a cloaked Lantean vessel after another slammed into their shields. But it affected their sublight mobility and hyperdrives badly. Too bad, we cannot get hands on the schematics. **_The inseparable duo looked very disappointed at not getting the schematics.

_**Ah shields. Useless. Those eat power. No wonder. Might as well direct power to hull regeneration.**_ Her former mentor hissed. Shields. At the sacrifice of the hull. Lanteans have to unshield to release the drones. That was when Lantean battleships are at their most vulnerable. Three repeated cycling of energy blasts from two Hive ships at a particular area on an unshielded Lantean battleship could blow it up. The Lanteans often quickly shielded up after drone release. Most only got through one cycling of energy blasts.

_**We are trying to integrate a Zero point module into our Hive ship. Any ideas? Have you all tried yet?**_ Her former mentor asked. That was confidential information. Carefully shielded away when they came to the center. The only way to access it was through a Queen. The strongest Wraith would have to be fed on by a Queen to get past the mind shields.

_**Oh we have been trying that too. Just too incompatible. Wraith and Lantean. Wondered how the cloning facility uses Zero point modules. No one is sharing information. We believe that other Hives are also trying.**_ The inseparable duo lied partially. Zero point module integration could make other Hive ships as strong as the Primary. If the war against the Lanteans was won, it is likely Wraiths could start the usual business of territorial disputes. Their system might not be affected but why give more information than required. There was no benefit in sharing. Old ally or not. Loyalty to the Hive is paramount to survival. Knowledge is power. To be unknown is to be less conquerable.

_**A Zero point module could make a Hive ship fight better against the Lanteans. A couple of Hive ships with that could even the playing ground. **_Her former mentor was now fishing for information. Any information.

_**Nothing useful. All resulted in failure. Explosive failures. Have your Queen started using Keepers and those hibernation pods yet?**_ Her cleverman quickly interjected. To change the topic.

_**Yes. More efficient in war. She is here to get the drones. Hibernation pods help to reduce the load on feeding for several cycles. Keepers just wake them up when the fleet arrives.**_ Her former mentor answered. It was open information that most Queens were here to clone Wraith warriors or drones as some called them. No point hiding it. Most factions have the practice now. Except for some.

_**Don't tell me that you are using breeders to augment the war time population? No drones? **_Her former mentor eyed her growing abdomen. He thought that it was her first birthing. That earned him a low growl of her cleverman mate.

She knew her mate's hopes. Her mate wanted to sire a young Queen-in-waiting by her. His hand was twitching again. Her mate wanted to touch her abdomen badly to feel their child. Etiquette controlled his strong desire. Her current mate was extremely disciplined. Trained under the watchful eyes of his mother. Decorum was part of the presentation for a Consort. The status that his mother had hoped he would achieve. Whatever happened in the private chambers, stayed in the private chambers.

_**No. Our Queen Mother objected. Prey population balance. And those drones annoy our Primary. She called them rudimentary excuses of Wraith existence. We can only produce cloned Wraiths slowly. Five at a time. Not en masse. Only present on Secondary Queens' hives. They are usually delegated to worshippers. To help around. **_The inseparable duo artfully took his attention away from the now annoyed looking cleverman. Their Primary had fed on a drone when it was presented to her. That was how annoyed she got with its mind. To the point of banning them on her Hive ship.

Her former mentor offered his suggestions. _**Ah yes. Your faction is very far from the war front. The furthest. Ours is midway. Hibernation pods would be useful if you choose to ferry Wraiths to war. Immune to the mating frenzy of Queens too. Less fights.**_ _**The old methods are reducing the food supply.**_

_**Or end up with supply cruisers. Just full of cocoons but troublesome to transfer. Hard to protect in a battle. **_He added wisely. Those were first to go down.

The inseparable duo nodded. Hibernation pods were a topic of interest to their Primary. The Biological group leader and his cleverman were present earlier, talking to the others about the functions of the pod and the schematics. They were getting the schematics and some components to construct a small working unit at the large empty ceiling at the Hive ship. Even spaces were not wasted.

Another cleverman had spotted five of them. He was coming over to chat with the inseparable duo and their cleverman. Something about a possible increase in capacity.

Her former mentor was watching the four clevermen discussing animatedly at a data tablet. She sensed a longing for what might have been. She had wondered why he was even in command of a cruiser.

He had read her thoughts. _**Cleverman, I would have been. But to what purpose? **_

He did miss fiddling with technology and going to the laboratory.

_**I knew that you are brilliant but a Commander? Why not Lead cleverman?**_ She was always inquisitive.

His head was now raised at the darkening cloudy skies. His eyes seem to be searching for something. _**The only way to rise above is to be Consort and a father of a young Queen-in-waiting. That is only through being a blade in my faction. **_

_**Have you mated with your Queen? **_She also looked up to see what he could be searching for.

He gazed down on the ground. He appeared disheartened._** Yes. But not in her favor yet. Three male Wraith children. At least, she selects me each season . Best I could hope for until I get rid of her Consort.**_

She smiled encouragingly._** You can do it. You have the cunning.**_

_**Your unborn child has a strong presence too. Play your cards right with your Primary, hybrid. If some Keepers can claim to be Queens, you can be Queen too. You are stronger than the Keepers. I heard that you defeated an Osprey.**_ He grinned back at her.

_**News travel fast. **_She grumbled.

_**Not really, My Queen is also of Osprey lineage in a faction with those of Cloud, Night and Gryphon lineages. Not as infamous or ambitious as the other Ospreys are. War against Lanteans is our priority. Other wars unacceptable. **_He was giving her a hidden warning. If she is smart, she would do well to heed it.

Developments. A dual force of advancement and destruction.


	12. Ambush

Ambush

* * *

Author's note: follow up on Boundaries. With some towards first part of the trilogy. First foray into describing battles of Hive ships. I tried reviewing SGA's Hive ship battles... yes I have the dvd complete series...And tried to imagine how bad a battle can get. Hope that I did not disappoint.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

_**Others. Never let your guard down. **_Her first lesson from meeting other Wraiths. His late brother warned her when he passed the first weapon to her. First she ever held. That was a long time ago. On her first journey from the only home she knew. A destroyed one. The warning was against the Wraiths she did not know.

Ever since her late mother's sire had possessed her on the planet, to fight a nearly ascended being, her unborn child have been sharing genetic memories with her. His ascended form of fires had revived her unborn child during the fight. His parting words lingered in her mind. She understood that her mother's people were engaging in a war with the Ancients. On another place of existence. Where she cannot enter. A war not of hers. The Ancients who experimented on her were searching on ways to ascend. Knowledge of Ascension was not shared equally. Their war was none of her concern. Her war was different. Fought amongst corporeal beings.

The politics of their Hive never bothered main Hive politics were played amongst male Wraith. Factional politics were now of concern to her. Queens were the players there. Treachery and assassinations have been known to happen. Their Primary Queen held power by being firm and impartial. Their Primary could also be ruthless if required. Stories on how she fed even on her male children were rife amongst the Wraith on the Hive ship. There were other Queens which held power by sheer brutality.

Her unborn child was going to be a young Queen-in-waiting again. Unlike her first one, this life in her had genetic memories and knowledge of Queens who were in the lineage. The first was sired by one of the old ways where Queens were not a common sight. The second was sired by a former Primary's son.

The life inside her gave her stronger telepathic powers. When she thought of her first mate, his unguarded thoughts would often enter. _**Food...my food. I cannot let you go but I must. For the sake of our daughter and you. **_His mind remained bonded to her. She knew the reason why he had to chase her out. She had to feign ignorance now. Her current mate is of the new ways. A nest was a thing of the past. Her first mate's past. The old ways. A far older way than the _inseparable_ duo. A Hive was the new way. Her way. A way her new mate was conditioned to. He accepted her first daughter as his and often tried encouraging her to patch with her first mate. _**You need him.**_ he said. Old and new were clashing like waves against the shores.

Her new heightened senses through her unborn child provided her with a grave concern. Her Primary Queen could not sense the gender. At her first birth, her Primary had thought that she was birthing a male Wraith. Queens do not tolerate competition of a Young Queen-in-waiting by another Queen in their Hive. In her case, one by a lower ranked female Wraith hybrid. Hers tolerated and even doted on her first daughter. And seemed genuinely concerned about her next birthing.

Her Primary Queen only had one young Queen-in-waiting. The young female Wraith child rescued by her during the destruction of their city. She had initially thought that it was out of gratitude, her daughter was treated like her Primary's own. Perhaps there was another reason. A more sinister one. The numbers for the Meeting of Queens was diminishing. Her first daughter would follow lineage by her sire instead of her. Wraiths usually trace lineages through their Queens. Her daughter was now listed as Night Queen-in-waiting on the Biological database. If the matriarchal system was strictly adhered, it would be Hybrid Queen-in-waiting.

_**What are you thinking of? **_Her cleverman mate's mind swept gently against hers. He was purring in his sleep. Against her. Her quarters was barely used now.

_**Oh nothing. **_She asked. She was thinking of the battles which they took part in. An nagging thought was on her mind. The warning from her former mentor. _Other wars unacceptable._

_**You should really rest for our baby. **_His non feeding hand rubbed her growing abdomen tenderly. A habit of his. To feel his unborn child.

* * *

The Primary Queen clutched her chest. An unbearable searing of pain was going through. She got up from the Throne chair and nearly toppled over. There it was. The pain again. Fortunately there was no one around to witness her weakness. She knew the problem. Lanteans had did something to her body when she was in their facility. Her mother's most trusted cleverman, a brother, could find out what it was. The Queen Mother kept it in secrecy. Then it did not matter until now. Since the last trip to the faction with the cloning facility, it was triggered. The frequency of the pain was increasing in severity.

Her telepathic powers were waning. She had failed to sense the gender of the hybrid's first child. Failed to produce another Queen-in-waiting. The Hive telepathic networks was not making much sense now. The Hivemaster was running the Hive ship in her place. Her most trusted Commander. One of the two brothers she met on her first escape. Her late Consort was his brother. The one who sired her child. The one who rescued her again and again. The one who died trying to rescue her child and her. His bond to her was as strong as hers to him.

She avoided going to the cloning facility. There could have been other Primaries around. They could have sensed her weakness. One had invited her for a meeting on the surface but she declined on the pretence of overseeing new hibernation pods.

She took a deep breath as another searing pain shot through her. Her hands gripping the Throne in agony. She may not be able to shield the condition further. A new Primary would have to be chosen at the next Meeting of the Queens when the others return from the war front. One of her Secondary Queen sisters in the fleet. The only one who was not captured before. The only Night Queen could counter the Osprey Queen. The other three perished. Now her Queen Mother had all but one surviving daughter who was untouched by Lantean experiments. The others were producing breeders. They were also weakening.

The hybrid's first daughter is also of Night lineage by her sire. Another branch. Still better than to be outnumbered. Another Queen-in-waiting may be produced by the hybrid. If it was a young Queen-in-waiting, then an alliance can be consolidated. A Gryphon Queen by lineage of her current mate. A known favored son of the Secondary Gryphon Queen in their faction. The hybrid had produced a Night Queen-in-waiting. A bridge had been formed between Nights and Gryphons. They needed to cross it. Before Ospreys take over. She steadied herself on the Throne. Tolerate the pain she must. No sign of weakness must show.

The Hivemaster entered the Throne room. _**You summoned me, my Queen? **_

His face showed concerned as he saw her. There was something wrong. She knew that he sensed it.

_**I learnt of Keepers by my sisters who went down to the cloning facility. Train the hybrid to run the Hive. She is now promoted as a Keeper. I will be busy breeding in the birthing pods.**_

_**Understood. My Queen. **_He caught the hidden meaning of her orders. He bowed and left.

* * *

This was different from controlling a cruiser. Images started to appear. The telepathic noise in her mind was increased exponentially. Weapons, navigation, communications, hull, auxilliary systems, engines, cruisers. It was almost like flying a Lantean battleship except there was a degree in difficulty of filtering out the telepathic mumble. There was something about controlling cruisers as well. Not important yet. She finally understood why there was a difference between breeders and Queen. The telepathic network of a Hive was overwhelming. She quickly filtered her mind to what was required. Like on the cruiser. Weapons, power, navigation, hull, sublight engines, hyperdrive.

The Hive ship was a bigger snitch than the cruiser. She realised that when she went through the functions. Every single thought of those on the ship and the cruisers command consoles were transmitted to her. The cruisers communications were a blur for now. She would learn how to communicate with the cruisers later. Filtering the information was easier now.

She was in front of the command console, her hand on the console. Her mind slowly filtered the controls. It was getting easier. Her unborn child appeared to be helping.

The Hivemaster nodded in approval. She was learning fast. Third day, she was running the full Hive ship without issues. Until...a small blast. She hit a lone natural satellite past a planet...again. Hull regeneration was initiated. Minimal damage. He shook his head...there goes hope again.

_**Watch carefully. You ran a cruiser during battle. A Hive is a bigger version. **_He advised her. Clumsier and slower version had occurred to her. A cruiser was nimbler. A communication signal was coming in.

_**Lead Cruiser Commander here. Is there something wrong with your flying today, Hivemaster? We detected a minor collision on the Hive ship. **_

She lifted her hand off the console and slapped it on her head. Why did he have to question.

_**HAND ON THE NEURAL INTERFACE. CONCENTRATE ON THE COMMAND CONSOLE.**_ The Hivemaster immediately growled loudly at her. She quickly placed her hand on the console. Whoops. The other two senior Wraith Commanders turned and shook their heads at her.

_**Too much fun with our Primary. **_The Hivemaster answered. He had to cover up. The situation could be detrimental to the hybrid's concentration. She will have to learn how to communicate with the cruisers next cycle.

_**Some Wraiths enjoy being the submissive. Too much. Lead Cruiser Commander. Out. **_

She missed his Wraith humor. It was good to hear him again. After so long.

_**Initiate continuous long sensor array sweep.**_ She parsed the telepathic command onto the neural interface.

_**Initiated.**_ The control room had received her command. There were three high ranking Wraith Commanders there.

_**Report any unusually high levels of activities in the approaching area at these coordinates.**_

_**Acknowledged. **_The control room responded.

The Hivemaster raised his ridgebrow at her. Smart one. He could have underestimated her. The area they were entering had good ambush spots. Practicing caution was a good habit.

_**Caution, Hivemaster. **_She shrugged._** Never let your guard down.**_

* * *

It was almost home. The edge of the plasma clouds...then it happened.

Another explosion was heard. The Primary Hive was being fired on. They were ambushed. Not by Lanteans but Wraiths. Treachery at its best. Five Hive ships and ten cruisers took advantage of the situation. The Primary fleet have been concentrating on the war effort. The homeground was somehow neglected.

High level of activities in the area were detected prior to their arrival. The Hivemaster and her suspected an ambush. Their Primary was informed. No Hive came near that area unless they were their own. They were prepared. At the Primary's orders, the cruiser ,with her daughter and her sire, was directed to her mother's old planet and instructed to powered down to escape detection. A scout ship and a few fighters from the Hive had accompanied them with cocooned prey for the crew and food for her daughter. Protection of a young Queen-in-waiting was paramount. Especially one of the Night lineages. They would await orders from there.

The planet was known to be cursed by the neighbouring factions. No one would think of venturing there. She watched them enter hyperspace from the bridge of the main Hive ship. Inside her, something was ripped apart. She would not know if she will see her child or the sire of her child again. Their Primary expected a battle.

Their Primary also transmitted a decoy message to the networks. A message that the cruiser was at a neighbouring faction undergoing repairs due to a malfunction. It was scrambled to look like it was at three faction's territories. Her cleverman mate was in charge of making it look real.

True to contention, the Osprey Queen decided to make her move with her Osprey allies. Courtesy of the daughter who was humiliated by her. Out of nowhere, the cruisers and Hive ships were being fired upon. The Osprey fleet were using some asteroids as cover against direct sensor detection. Fighters were swarming in. Another explosion was heard. They were getting targetted. Taken out one by one. Three of the cruisers in their fleet were destroyed. The exploding cruisers heavily damaged two of Osprey Hive ships and destroyed their escorts. A series of suicide runs by Wraith Commanders loyal to their Queens.

_**Our Primary is badly injured. **_The Hivemaster told her. A blade stuck a knife into her throat while their Primary was rushing to the Throne room. They were trying to gift her. The blade was eliminated. A plant of the Osprey. A loyal son of the Osprey. He was willing to die for his mother Queen.

_**Take control now. **_A reason why Wraiths fear the loss of a Queen. The Hive ship could be controlled better by a Queen than three Wraith Commanders without a Queen. The reactionary time was faster. Three Wraith Commanders may argue amongst themselves. A ranking female will silence them. The power of the Queen or a highly ranked female was absolute. No questions asked. Another reason why a Queen do not usually tolerate another actual or potential Queen. Unless it was their daughters by a favored mate. Their positions could be usurped easily. Again no questions would be asked. Being without a Queen was worse than getting an usurper who can be Queen. If one could challenge a Queen and win, then one would be respected by the Hive.

_**On my way. **_She was struggling to get there as fast as she could to the bridge. Pregnancies and battles do not mix.

_**Reinforcements cannot come fast enough through the plasma clouds. **_The Hivemaster warned.

The other Night Queens were trying to distract the Osprey Hive ships to give their Primary a chance to evade. Sisters loyal to their Primary sister. They were not aware of the unfolding chaos on the Hive ship. Yet._** Flee now. **_She heard them...her unborn child was molding to the Queens' telepathic network. Enough to make out the noisy telepathic coordination.

Trusted senior Wraith Commanders immediately form a guard around the bridge. Ones she knew. If the Primary dies, she is the next in line. Keeper or not. Better a female at the top.

She started firing at the Osprey Hive ships in pursuit. Shoot first, fly and then think fixes. Hull regeneration, direct available power to it. Power was low from energy crystals. Sublight engines. Sublights...thrusters ...hyperspace? Wait Zero point modules. She remembered those.

_**Zero point module- use it now. **_Now she needed to concentrate.

_**Acknowledged.**_

_**Inform fleet to rejoin. Primary Hive ship is now powered up. **_She could feel the ship purring...it was growing an extra thickness of hull. She detected it and started channelling the power to regeneration and weapons charging.

_**Message sent. And acknowledged.**_ The others were now coming to rejoin them. The Osprey Hives were in pursuit.

_**Fleet Hive ships are now heading towards us. Requesting cover. **_They were coming from below to avoid being in the crossfire.

_**Three cycling of energy weapons. **_One Osprey Hive ship was hit. A bright blast could be seen.

An urgent message from the control center came in. _**Keeper, we are detecting three opening hyperspace windows. None of our Hives have any idea who it is. **_

_**Order the Hive fleet to jump to the followng coordinates NOW. Don't fire on the opening hyperspace windows. **_A light wind brushed her mind. A map appeared and showed her the point. It was her cleverman. She immediately ordered the transmission of data to the other ships. The Hive ship was also sending her a list of damages detected in the other Hive ships and their cruisers.

_**Prepare for group Hyperspace jump to designated coordinates. Evacuate following areas where hull is at weakest. Brace for impact. Do not fire on opening hyperspace windows on arrival at designated point.**_

A hyperspace window opened far off. There were three Osprey Hive ships in pursuit. Two had opened. Those were probably other Osprey Hive ships coming in. Nearing attacking distance. Their Hive ship went in carrying the cruisers with them.

Their fleet immediately entered their hyperspace window before the Osprey fleet got to them. And came out before the plasma clouds. In the vast emptiness of space.

_**All fleet ships should power down. Direct all available power to hull regeneration.**_ Her cleverman instructed her. He was in his laboratory earlier but running towards bridge. The Hive ship told her. She instructed the Wraith Commanders to let him through.

Five hyperspace windows were opening.

_**Do not fire on them. **_His reminder to her.

Five Hive ships and ten cruisers jumped out. There was a signal for visual communication and a Wraith Commander accepted it. Her cleverman just made it in through guard of the Wraith Commanders.. An unfamiliar Queen's face appeared.

_**We received a patched encrypted Gryphon request from this ship. Where is the said Primary? WOW FIRST FEMALE HYBRID COMMANDER WHO IS PREGNANT? Wait... Why are you on the COMMAND console? How did you get hold of our encryption? WHAT IN THE IRATUS IS GOING ON. Have we been infiltrated? Now ANSWER ME! **_The Queen demanded to know. A whole string of telepathic rants in a single spew. Her mind cringed.

_**Queen Aunt. I patched the request at the Keeper's orders. Primary is badly injured. Assassination attempt. A Keeper is running the Hive now**_. Her cleverman was now in front of the transceiver at the laboratory. What orders? Wait. Never mind. He can take over.

_**After you enter, we will proceed as planned. I detect activity on long range sensors. They are hopping through hyperspace jumps. I will buy you some time. You and I will have to have a little chat later. Out. **_His Queen Aunt terminated the communication. He groaned.

_**We have to enter the plasma clouds now. **_He sounded very serious. There was one huge issue she was aware of. It was a private telepathic message.

_**I have never navigated a cruiser in there. Much less a Hive ship.**_ She outlined the issue.

_**Just do it now. Before the Osprey Hive ships detect us. My Queen Aunts are going to distract them as neutrals. You just met the one who can be very communicative. **_He was confident about something. His aunt had a gift of being too communicative, as prey called it...talkative. She could communicate faster than energy blasts fired from a Hive ship. That was why his former Primary mother sent her to another faction. To let her communicate her way to Primary. Or perhaps for a peace of mind. Even her Consort occasionally shut his mind and had to be nudged physically to answer. At least, she was brief today. Very brief.

_**I will upload the program to the other Hives and cruisers. Tell them to use the uploaded program for navigation. Enter the clouds. Give the order NOW. i cannot. You are the highest ranked now. **_The interface started streaming.

_**You. Step aside for the cleverman. He has to upload a program at my order. **_She ordered a Wraith Commander away from his hissed at the cleverman but moved away. A small device was placed near the interface and it started loading. Her cleverman's eyes were moving as fast as the visible streaming data.

_**All ships. Enter plasma clouds now. Use the uploaded program to navigate.**_

_**Yes. **_

The Hive ships and cruisers started moving away from them to prepare for entry. Entry into the unknown now. This area was not their normal exit or entry route.

_**Lead Cruiser Commander here. Require confirmation that we are to wait within plasma clouds until Hive exits.**_

_**Secondary Queen, confirmation required.**_

_**Secondary Queen Consort and Commander, confirmation required.**_

_**Cruiser Commander of first escort, confirmation required.**_

Not all of them. Not at this moment. The requests for confirmation were growing. Hive is important. Hive is important. Repeat mantra. Where is the Hivemaster...she sent a telepathic message to him. Showing him the request list.

The Hivemaster sent her the telepathic signature pattern to initiate confirmation. Other senior Wraith Commanders and him were still busy stabilising the Primary Queen.

Her mind copied it and sent it through. The Hive ships and cruisers were now moving into the plasma clouds.

From the Hivemaster's mind, she understood that their Primary Queen was heavily weakened from the injuries. The dagger used in her stabbing was poisoned. Still alive but at her mercy now. She was not going to challenge their Primary Queen. Due to a strange sense of loyalty to their Primary Queen. The Hivemaster appeared to know that.

As they entered the plasma clouds, the newly installed navigation program started doing some automatic steering now around the forming plasma pillars. Better than the mapping device. Her cleverman had improved the design somehow. Every available power to hull regeneration and thrusters. Hyperdrives were locked.

* * *

The last cruiser had came out. The Hive ship and its escorts set a course for the asteroid belt. Everything was silent.

_**Prepare for hyperspace jump. Follow coordinates given. Long sensor sweeps on arrival.**_

_**Yes. Keeper. **_

They were proceeding to the asteroid belt. A short jump and then navigate around the asteroids again. She was cautious. Given the current crisis, they may be met by an enemy fleet again.

They entered and then exited. She gave the order to hide behind a large asteroids. Long sensor sweeps have to be done.

* * *

Scattered Hive ships and cruiser debris littered the system. There was a battle here. Not too long ago. The Queen Mother had summoned them to her planet. Not to land but in orbit. There were a large Hive ship, a few Hive ships and several cruisers in orbit from afar. There was the biggest Hive ship which she had ever seen. It did not have the usual gaps. Likely the Queen Mother's ship. Some of the cruisers looked different from theirs. Some so big that they were half the size of their Hive ships Could have been modified. Or an older version of a Hive ship. Their Primary Queen had recuperated but still too weak to be in control.

As they approached, she felt sharp labor pains at the Command console...not now...

Ambush. Always done in bad timing.


	13. Sacrifices

Sacrifices

* * *

Author's note: The final part of trilogy.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

_A beautiful woman glowed in front of her. A warm healing light filled her broken body. All she remembered was that her mother was killed in front of her. Her mother fought as many Ancients to protect her. To no avail. They took her to a far off facility. They kept cutting her. Tests they said. She was taken with two other boys to a Lantean gate. Another ship took them. More tests. The journey felt wrong. Then a huge explosion._

_This woman look like an Ancient. Yet she felt different. The whole area did not appear to be a facility. She asked them where they came from. Out of fear, she cried and asked if she was going to be cut again. She tried to push her away with her arms. The woman took her arm calmly and saw the scars. She faded the scars of hers and the others with her healing hands. _

_The High Priestess was a very beautiful one. Her brown doe eyes sparkled. Ebony tresses. Her skin was lightly tanned. Her voice melodious. She did not treat them like how the Ancients did. She was a High Priestess of the Eternal Flames. Her body could be engulfed in flames yet she did not burn. All of them felt safe with her. She was motherly and caring during their stay. _

_She treated them well. Allowed them to wander about a sanctuary. Yet she called them Takers of Life. Her people were Givers of Life. She could not permit them to stay with her. The night before, they cried and pleaded with her as she tried comforting them. She was firm that they needed to return to their people. _

_They thought that she meant the Ancients. When the people arrived, they were Wraiths. Like them. There was a very old alliance between the Wraiths of the terrirtory and the people of the planet. They delivered condemned ones to the Wraiths and in turn, they were left alone. Some of those delivered had committed atrocities which no Wraith would commit._

_The hybrid resembled her. An exact copy of the High Priestess of the Eternal Flames._

Then the visions changed...

_A wall of fire appeared as a woman walk through... the High Priestess of Eternal Flames_

_~O Taker of life._

_You promised._

_An alliance._

_Daughter of one I birthed._

_Sired by Dark Waters._

_One whom my daughter weeps for._

_Remains with me._

_It cannot be._

_Takers of life. _

_Must be yours_

_O Scarlet glow._

_Remember the alliance,_

_Of those before us._

_Hunger burns soon._

_Sleep was made,_

_Cannot hold for long. _

_They are dying._

_**My dear High Priestess. We destabilised the plasma clouds. There was no choice left to us.**_

_A skull of magnificent raging fire suddenly appeared above the High Priestess and menacingly roared down at her with heated intensity..._

_~ Taker of Life,_

_A word given. _

_Mother of the One,_

_One whom you know,_

_as High Priestess,_

_Forebearer to Origin of Fire,_

_Taker of life_

_Creator of the clouds_

_Cursed I am__._

_An alliance forged in my time,_

_time before the High Priestess_

_WORDS WILL BE KEPT.~_

_The High Priestess bowed to the skull of fires and looked sadly at the Queen Mother. Her eyes flaming. Flames dancing around her softly._

_**Tell me what you want me to do? But it must be at the safety of the Hive ships. Your daughter will not do any good if she gets blown up with them.**_

_~Your sky ships protected,_

_follow the way.~_

_The pillars of fires slowly emerge and widened into a flaming map. Flickers of red flames outlined an area within the clouds. _

The Queen Mother opened her eyes. She glanced around the Throne. There was no one around. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her hand touching the scar on her ridgebrow. The visions were vivid and recurring. This time, another entity had entered. She was not now only dealing with the hybrid's mother but a more dominant entity. One she had no familiarity with.

She recognised power when she saw it. The second entity was more far than power on the planes of her existence. An omnipotent force. In no way as soft as the High Priestess she knew. Perhaps the main reason why her predecessors kept to their words carefully. Even the power hungry Primary Queen of the neighbouring faction near the planet's system would not claim it. She had to risk sacrificing her Queen daughter to the plasma clouds if she wanted to satisfy that particular entity. For a greater good.

* * *

She held her new baby daughter, a young Queen-in-waiting, sadly. Scarlet tuffs of hair. A beautiful wraith baby. Reminded her of her first daughter. She had given them another young Queen-in-waiting...her cleverman was overjoyed. His mother even more so. Her joy was very shortlived. The Queens have voted against leaving the system. Protection of their homeground was a priority. Daughters of others have been sacrificed for the greater good. Her first daughter is to be one of them. Her Queen was no longer Primary. She was the only one who voted for the rescue.

However they had destabilised the plasma clouds with energy blasts and detonated a ship inside. The Osprey Queen had escaped but with the knowledge of how to enter. The debris of Hive ships and cruisers were from other Ospreys. A testament to her betrayal. They had no choice but to seal off the only known stable entrance. The detonation of a ship within the plasma clouds set of a systematic destablisation of the clouds. The whole area was now completely unstable. No mapping devices were able to detect a passage through. Nothing will be coming in or out for several cycles. It was now past those several past.

Tears were flowing as her baby reached up her tiny arms towards her face as though to comfort her. She kissed her little one's forehead tenderly just like she did her first daughter. Her little baby daughter gurgled happily as she smiled and pat her back. She glanced at her open jewellery box. Her necklace of two intertwined Iratus around the red gemstone. Her dowry of the old ways. More tears flowed. She reached out and shut the box. She wiped her tears away. Never had she thought that she would be bonded to him as he was to her. The one who fondly called her Food. They never said their goodbyes. Her first daughter never even got so much of a farewell. Her now former Primary Queen had sent them away without notice. She understood the order but she knew not where they went.

Her cleverman and mate came into her quarters. He has been always gentle with her. Of late, she did not want to be near him. She was silently grieving. He frowned and sat down next to her. He carefully took their baby from her and bounced their happy little one on his lap. A few squeals of happiness rang out. She stared at the window of stars and sighed. Something felt missing.

_**There is news. One you would be pleased about. **_He continued playing with their baby. _**The Queen Mother have relented. Our Hive ship and three cruisers will leave in two cycles. They found a way out. My mother will be caring for our little one. Her insistence. The Queen Mother suggested it as well.**_

He stroked her hair as he carried their squirming child with one arm. _**We will find them. I know that you have a close bond with him and your first daughter. She is my daughter too.**_

_**If they are still alive... **_Tears flowing again. She was not sure if they could be comforted her in his arm.

_**Stay with our child. I have to do this on my own. **_She looked at him. _**Transfer to your mother's Hive for now. If anything happens, at least she still has her sire.**_

He stayed silent as their baby burped against him and wriggled in his arm. She was right. The plasma clouds were still volatile and there was no guarantee of a return.

_**For the sake of our child. Stay. **_She kissed her baby's forehead tenderly and another squeal of happiness rang out.

* * *

The Hive ship finally arrived out of the plasma clouds. Three cruisers had been waiting at the entrance. The plasma clouds were surprisingly docile. After every path their ship took, volatility returned to the plasma clouds. The clevermen thought that it was an odd phenomenon. However their Queen knew better. It was not an abnormality. The path was created deliberately by known entities to her Queen Mother and her. The hybrid's mother and most likely another.

The cruisers reported no activity. The Osprey Hive ships were gone in the area of space. The neighbouring faction confirmed it. They wanted nothing to do with the internal conflicts of their neighbour beyond the plasma clouds. However the Osprey fleet starting a battle in their area did not win their favor.

They went into a group hyperspace jump and arrived at the lonely system. Their ships went their way to the planet. She looked out the bridge view. Their Queen had sent her daughter and her daughter's sire to the planet for their safety when they suspected a likely Osprey ambush. To her horror, there were debris surrounding around the planet. Parts resembling Wraith ships. Something sank inside of her.

_**Do a scan for lifeforms on the surface.**_ She was at the command console.

_**Acknowledged. There is interference from the planet but we will try to clear it up.**_

The Hivemaster glanced at her. Her face was very pale. Straight as emotionless but with the blood drained. Their prey supply would have ran out by now. Even if the crew did not perish in what looked like a ripped apart wraith ship, they could be feeding off each other.

_**Sensors still detect massive amount of interference. We only can detect what look like possible lifesigns in a certain location. Near some ruins. No confirmation. **_

_**I need to take a fighter down there. **_She was panicking. She might know those ruins well. She had been there.

The Hivemaster shook his head. _**No. If you go alone, and there are Wraith survivors, they will try to feed on you. Their supply would have ran out by the last feeding cycle. **_

_**Take two scout ships with a swarm of fighters. They can scan the area for survivors. We will fill two scout ships with prey and beam some to the fighters for any scavenging survivors. **_He suggested.

_**Fine. I want to be on a fighter.**_ She insisted.

The Hivemaster nodded. Best to let her see things for herself. He was not going to win an argument with her.

* * *

A scout ship had found the cruiser a distance away and directed another team to it. It was abandoned. No one in it. The maturation pod was not used for a while. Prey had been consumed. Cocoons had husks in them. An abandoned scout ship and some fighters located nearby. Same. Abandoned. No prey left. If there were survivors, they would have started feeding on each other. A team of five heavily armed blades and her scoured the ruins. They left cocooned prey around. In case, a survivor needed to feed.

Her scanner detected faint signs of life around the northeastern parts of the ruins. Far from the cave, she was in when she met her late mother. There was an interference running against it. They had to climb up a hill to get to the signs of life registering on a scanner. She quickly went up ahead. A very odd sight greeted her.

She saw a town. A town of people. Prey as they call it. A very busy town. She could hear vendors yelling their wares. There were children running around. Female prey carrying baskets, laughing with one another.

_**It is odd. They are not registering as life on your scanner. We register as life. They don't and they should with that amount. They look like prey but they don't smell right. **_ A blade was next to her. The only one with long white dreadlocks in the group. His sensor pits were twitching.

_**Hey there is food. **_Another came up to them.

_**Not food, you dumb son of an Iratus. They don't smell right. They don't look right and something is not right. **_The dreadlocked blade next to her was hissing loudly.

The three others had just arrived. They were also suspicious of the sight.

_**Let's walk down amongst them and see if they run. **_Two blades suggested. Six of them ventured carefully down into a path. Three children were running towards their direction. Two passed but one stopped. A little girl.

"Above the sun to you, strangers." The little girl greeted politely.

"Above the sun to you. " She replied as she ran a scanner over her. The little girl was not registering as life. But an energy signature of something she had never seen before.

The dreadlocked blade looked at the little girl and took a quick sniff. "Uh , have you seen anyone that look like us five?"

"Yes." The little girl nodded enthusiatically with a smile. " They are with our elders. Thirty three of them. And one just maybe older than me."

"Is there a woman who looked like your people?"

The little girl shook her head. She guessed as much. Sylver could have been fed on. Out of hunger.

There was hope. Whatever this place was, thirty three plus one sounded like the right number. Her daughter might be alive. She quickly asked the little girl, "Where are they now, and where are your elders?"

The little girl indicated a group of semidetached houses in the middle of town. "Walk down the cobblestone path and you will see a large wooden house. It has a clock in front of it. That is where our elders are."

The two other children started yelling from the hills. "Joannie, hurry up. You'll be late for supper."

"Farewell strangers. May the Eternal Flames bless you. I have to go for supper." The little girl waved as she ran to join the two others.

They continued walking on the twisting cobblestone path towards the middle of town. None of the people registered as life. However the lifeform signatures were getting stronger on the scanner.

A blade winked at a young woman and got slapped hard._** Oh hey they can slap and there is a slight sting. **_

_**Stop toying with food. **_The other snarled at him.

_**Those are NOT food. Both of you have the intelligence of a mangled Iratus web. I don't even feel hungry with them. Usually my feeding hand drool enzymes at the sight of prey. **_The dreadlocked blade walking beside her was highly cautious. She was uneasy. Either the scanner was faulty or they were stuck in some odd hallucination. The bumps against the people in the busy streets felt real enough. So did the shouting of vendors.

They finally approached the building. It had a door. She tried pushing it.

_**Stunner required? **_One blade behind suggested as his hand went on his weapon. They made way for him. As he was about to pull the trigger, the door swung open. It was dark inside. The lifeform signatures were now stronger on the scanner. Darkness was not a problem to Wraiths. They could see in the dark but this darkness did not seem normal. They could not see beyond it.

_**Wait, Keeper.**_ The dreadlocked blade next to her stopped her from stepping in. In her anxious state, precautions went with the wind. He took out his dagger and threw it inside. The sound of the dagger could be heard falling on the floor. A small fireball in the middle immediately appeared. It was levitating. No support nothing. It illuminated a large hall. Filled with what appeared horizontal sarcophagi. With a language similar to Ancient script carved into them. Like the cave halls, she had been to. She could not decipher some of the words. Each sarcophagus had a fire symbol carved at the top. Bigger than Ancient stasis pods. Dust covered the glass covering of the sarcophagus.

They cautiously moved inside. One of the blades swept the dust off a pod and hissed loudly. _**I think you better look at this, Keeper.**_

She went up and looked. It was a Wraith she knew. The Weapons officer. In some sort of stasis. His eyes were shut. His cheeks appeared sallow. A sign of starvation. Not positive.

_**Uh. Keeper, we better bring some prey over. If they wake up, we got thirty three hungry wraiths and possibly the young Queen-in-waiting. **_

Hungry Wraiths only responded to instincts to feed. Starve them long enough, they would even feed on each other. Feed on anything except the Queen. A young Queen-in-waiting was no Queen. Her daughter was at risk of being food. The rest of the Wraiths may be at full strength but thirty three Wraiths turned the odds against them.

_**Go get the cocoons then. **_

_**Yes, Keeper. **_Two blades ran out to get the cocoons and inform the others.

The dreadlocked blade swept the dust off another sarcophagus and scanned it with his scanner. _**Another Wraith. Still has signs of life. The question is the release mechanism...**_

He was inspecting the sarcophagus carefully. It was sealed as though it was one solid object. No sign of an opening mechanism. His hands felt it around. No edges could be found. He frowned. She was also doing the same. The other blade was just sweeping off the dust.

_**Uh Keeper, the rest are coming and you got to come see this NOW. **_

All of them ran out of the building. Her daughter was walking with her sire looking around the town. A little taller when she last saw her. He was dressed in clothes reminiscent of the ones she saw in her city before its destruction. No telepathic signals. She went up to her daughter but there was no recognition. It was though she was invisible.

_**It cannot be. I just saw the Lead Cruiser Commander in the sarcophagus. In uniform.**_ The blade was staring at the two. He had dusted most already to identify them.

_**No signs of life from the two. Just energy signatures. Same with the prey child. **_The dreadlocked blade was looking intensely at the scanner.

_**Mama is here. **_Her mind projected into her daughter.

"Mama is here, sire. Where is she? I feel her." Her daughter looked up at her sire.

She attempted to touch her daughter but her hand went through her daughter. It was like they were there but in a incorporeal form. An apparition.

"I feel her too. Food... are you here?" Her daughter's sire spoke in his deep rich multitonal voice.

_**I am here. **_She answered trying to project her thoughts. They were speaking instead of telepathically communicating. Not positive.

"Food, we cannot see you. Where are you?" His ridgebrow was now forming a frown. His golden eyes searching.

_**Here. Are you in a town with the cobblestone?**_ A sinking feeling entered.

"No. We are in my old city. I was just taking our daughter for a walk by the fields." He answered. Both daughter and sire were now moving around to look for her. She waved her hands in front of his face but he walked through them. As though she was not there.

Then he turned around to face her...as though he felt her hands. "Food?". His eyes now questioning.

_**Keeper, those are energy signatures. Looks like him but not him. Might be something to do with the sarcophagus. **_The dreadlocked blade offered an explanation

_**I know it is him. **_

_**Keeper. Best course of action is to find a release mechanism. They are so tightly sealed in that we cannot find an edge or opening.**_ He was correct.

_**You. Signal the rest and the Hive ship. We have found them. And there are...issues to be sorted out. We need clevermen down here.**_

A blade immediately ran to his fighter on her order. The two apparitions of her daughter and sire were still calling out. She could hear them as though they were there as they slowly vanished into an incoming crowd of townspeople. Or what looked like townspeople. Those were not prey.

* * *

Cocooned prey were now stacked near the entrance. The three clevermen were examining the sarcophagi intently. One was well versed with Lantean technology. A worshipper was sent down. She had been with her on the first trip but she only knew how to read the words without understanding the meaning. There were no others who could decipher the words. The cleverman who was familiar with Lantean technology looked midway between fascinated and frustrated. He was shaking his head as he watched the other two tried to scan for a hidden command module. There was also annoying noise of chipping, banging and hammering in the hall. The echoes were a hindrance. Three blades were attempting to break a sarcophagus. To see if they could free a Wraith by force.

_**This technology is different to the Lanteans. There are similarities in the languages which suggest that this culture could be a close relation. It uses a very old Ancient script. I only seen a rare few pieces. The Lanteans use a modified script now. Very interesting. **_He examined the carvings with absolute concentration

His eyes pored over the words attempting to translate. _**Fires are We...then something here. Similar to sleep in old Ancient script. Long...something...travel...probably like the stasis pods the Lanteans used...To open...one must...something... in the midst of fire.**_

_**Could have something to do with that fire, Keeper. **_His finger pointed to the ball of fire. She went up to the levitating flames. The ground was smooth under it. She bent down to tap on it. No. Nothing. She ran a scanner over. It was solid ground. She got up. Her finger touched the ball of fire and she instinctively pulled back from the burning pain. Her finger started to regenerate from the burn.

The cleverman was deep in thought after her attempt. There was a large symbol on one wall. It resembled flames of a fire with smaller words etched around it.

_**Eternal...something fire or flame or spark...these two words I do not know...then release... this might be the release mechanism inside...a hand? Of...own...there it is again...in the midst. **_ He put his hand in the middle of the fire symbol. Again nothing.

She walked towards him and gestured at him to move away towards the entrance. _**All go out now. I am going to try. A whole lot of hungry wraiths is not what you want to deal with. If I succeed...**_

The whole group immediately retreated to the safety of cocooned preys. She took a deep breath. She would be the only one facing a possible onslaught. Perhaps her daughter too. But she had to try. And she had to try to fight her way out together with het daughter. There was no way of removing a sarcophagus out. It was fused. Most of the Wraiths inside were showing moderate to severe starvation. Her daughter did not. Her daughter's face was serene. Her daughter's sire did.

Her hand stretched. And she put it in the middle of the fire symbol. Nothing...then...the fire symbol glowed...she was watching the sarcophagi. The fire symbols on their top were glowing. Activated. But no response.

_**Nothing except glowing... **_her mind accessed the cleverman's mind.

_**Maybe you have to think release. Focus. Try the young Queen-in-waiting first. Not mass release. One by one.**_ He suggested. He was now peeking at the side of the door.

She tried hard...focus...focus...daughter release...

The ball of fire started growing larger...the sarcophagus holding her daughter opened up...the two sides had just retracting quickly into the bottom. Her daughter suddenly took a gasp of air and choked...she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

_**MAMA! I KNEW YOU COME FOR ME.**_ Her daughter started crying clutching her hair tightly. The dreadlocked blade came in, studying the sarcophagi carefully.

_**We have to evacuate her from here. You need to release the sarcophagus one by one, Keeper.**_

_**Go with them. I need to release hungry Wraiths including your sire. **_She stroked her daughtet's hair gently. Her child understood. The dreadlocked blade took her daughter out. Now thirty three to go.

_**Call the other group of blades in. To restrain the ones released.**_

_**Yes Keeper. **_Six blades came in from the other team.

* * *

The town disappeared. Vanished into thin air. When they released all the others, it started fading slowly as each Wraith was released. The clevermen were still mystified on how the entire system worked. The sarcophagus was a stasis pod but with a way to transfer energies outwardly. The projected town was a energy holographic template when it was activated. However certain memories can override the template. Some of the survivors thought that they were in the town. Some thought that they were on the cruiser. And her daughter's sire and daughter were together in his memories of his old city. None remembered how they got there. Their last memory prior to being in the sarcophagus was the gnawing hunger burning their insides. Then a bright flash of fiery light.

_**Mama...Sylver got fed on...I don't know who did it...Sire and Hissy were busy protecting me. They could not save her. **_Her daughter was bawling her eyes out. They were comforting her on the bed. Her daughter's sire and her.

_**There was no choice, my dear child. Hunger gnaws. The Wraith probably did not know what he was doing. Survival. She sacrificed hers for a Wraith. **_Her daughter's sire softly rubbed their sobbing child's back. She watched him. Her first mate. The one with the sigils of Dark Waters. The one who fondly called her Food. The one who had been with her through most of her journey.

_**Hissy...is he okay?**_ Her daughter asked. Still attached to old Hissy.

_**Yes he is. He is resting.**_ She replied with a smirk. The obsession with old Hissy.

_**I want to see old Hissy soon. **_

_**Yes. When he regenerated fully. **_She reassured their now satisfied daughter whose eyelids started to droop.

_**Food. I felt you near me all the time. Like you were thinking of me.**_ His feeding hand touched hers. She kept quiet. Ever since their cruiser separated from their Hive ship, she was thinking of what she should have said to him. Perhaps some things should be left unsaid.

_**I came back for both of you. **_She rubbed his feeding hand while their daughter started to sleep. He purred in bliss.

_**Maybe your mother saved us again.**_ He looked at planet, now a small dot, from the window. _**We were chased by an Osprey Hive ship and its escorts. I was forced to making a landing to hide. Somehow the worse never came. No fighters. No scouts. **_

He had fell into a deep sleep after feeding. Exhausted and severely starved. He had fought off his own hungry officers. His second commanding officer, her daughter's Hissy, had moved away from them after realising that he might be a threat to her. The first feeding was only to satiate part of the hunger. His body needed to be dragged onto the scout ship. And he still needed some support to do the second feeding. The sight of debris was never seen by him. She was there watching him asleep when they went past. She only left when he started waking.

She played with his hair in silent contemplation. It made him purr more next to their now sleeping daughter. A contentment filled her. It was like the old times on the cruiser. It was their moment until they returned to the system.

Sacrifices. Sometimes made. Not always.


	14. Languages

Languages

* * *

Author's note: The final part of trilogy.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

_**The worshipper told me what had happened on the planet previously before you entered our system. She called you one birthed of the Goddess of Fire. **_The cleverman was holding a small tattered book. The one well versed with Lantean technology and Ancient script. He was fascinated with the famed cursed planet. In a way, he reminded her of her second mate. Home was nearing again, going past the now mysterious plasma clouds. Her daughter and her daughter's sire were asleep. She was taking a walk along the corridors until he ran into her.

_**The tattered book in your hands? **_

_**While we were walking past the ruins, I came across it. Under a pile of burnt objects. It may be of interest to you, Keeper.**_ He offered her the book.

She politely declined._** Better in your hands. I cannot read old Ancient. Lantean-Ancient and Wraith are the only two scripts I am well versed in. How about the worshipper who can read it.**_

_**Keeper. I asked the worshipper but she would not touch the book. She can only read, not understand. She called it sacred. Perhaps we can go through together at my laboratory now. I deciphered some. **_His hands opened the book to indicate where he went over.

She was now curious. It did not take long to peak her interest. The Queen was navigating the ship now. She was off duty to spend time with her daughter and her daughter's sire.

_**Very well, tell me what it says. Whatever you have deciphered. **_

He began enthusiastically explaining what the book was...cleverman style. No details neglected.

* * *

She flipped to the next page as he showed her the translations.

_**So it says here...**_He pointed to a line of text. _**Necessary is free will. To surrender...mind. Power ... something ...derived...from...a person. More from...groups. I surmise that it means Power of fire can grow. If a person surrenders their mind to you. More so if more surrenders their mind.**_

_**Right. So I can throw fire balls and destroy Hive ships with a wave of my hand? **_This was getting too interesting for her. Her feeding hand would cycle a hundred worshippers to get superpowers. No need for Hive ships. She could run around planets. Like the two energy masses at Asalas system. Like her mother's sire. The huge magnificient presence of omnipotent fires.

_**Uh Keeper. **_No. He was confused at her thoughts. _**Surrender have to be willing. Cycling lifeforce to make a human ...more uh...amenable...will not be considered...willing in that context. **_

_**Ok next then. Useless passage there. Give me the interesting things I can use. Superpowers are preferable. **_

The cleverman smiled politely and continued going through the passage of the book. _**Power... are at...this word fails me...something about levels or planes. If I am not wrong, it sounds like the Lantean Ascension philosophy. Many planes of existence. Each plane begets a different strength in power.**_

_**So what is our current plane of existence? Higher than an amoeba? **_She had better exist on a higher plane than a small parasitic unicellular organism. Or prey. Hopefully.

_**Corporeal form has only one plane of existence. **_

Great, that blunt answer confirmed her plane of existence was equal to that of an amoeba and prey. The joy. She could growl in joy.

* * *

So all she had to do was get more worshippers or prey to worship the fires. And her power will increase...fascinating. No guarantees of superpowers but a little more power would not hurt. There was a problem. She thought of worshippers fondly...as food. Sylver was the exception. Yet Sylver got fed on again. Wraith hunger supercedes their instincts of any bond formed. Even her daughter's precious old Hissy knew that. He had to go far before the hunger drove him into feeding on her daughter. Sire was different. Paternal instincts overruled.

Wraiths as fire worshippers...out of the question...the general male Wraith population tend to worship the Queen or females who rank above them. The goal is achieved. Queens only worshipped themselves. Most Queens do.

She went towards her quarters. The cleverman with Ancient script knowledge can continue deciphering the book.

_**MOTHER...OLD HISSY WOULD NOT LET ME IN. I WANT TO SEE HIM. MAKE HIM. YOU ARE KEEPER NOW.**_ She sighed. Her daughter was awake and wanted to see old Hissy. Her daughter's sire was in fact encouraging it. Better than she pick an annoying young blade as consort, he said. His Second commanding officer had potential.

Old Hissy was probably hiding in his quarters. In terror. Poor Second. He is after all the innocent party. He doted on her daughter too much. In her absence. More out of sympathy, he pampered her daughter. The Second's background was like theirs. Lanteans had destroyed his city. He was picked up along the way by her daughter's sire, as a refugee. He was a young Wraith then. Saw his mother taken by Lanteans.

_**Your old Hissy is tired. He was starved. Let him rest. **_

_**TELL THAT STORMY SKY TO OPEN UP OR I WILL CRY TO PRIMARY MOTHER. **_Ah their Queen indulged her when she was young. She froze. Her daughter knew the Second's sigils. Stormy Sky. More like bone breaker for the Second's obsession with breaking bones. Sigils were private with Wraiths.

She came to old Hissy's quarters. The door was shut. Outside stood an angry daughter of hers. Cancel angry. Furious. Her daughter was throwing a tantrum.

_**Second. She is not going away. And why did you give her your sigils?**_ She was trying not to laugh.

_**Keeper, I am resting. Not in any shape to meet anyone. **_It was his excuse.

_**I could comb your hair and make you pretty. **_Her daughter had a gleeful look. She would look after her old Hissy.

_**Keeper, no offence. I rather end up in feedlots with my bones broken. She has been sticking to me like an Iratus to a LIVE victim before we even left the Hive. My sigils...uh...she pestered for it. And the torture with sticky candy. Can we get a new worshipper for her without the knowledge of where to get those? **_Poor old Hissy was scared of her daughter. So scared that he sent her desperate private message.

_**Hiss...um...Second Commanding Officer, You might be Consort to her one day. Better start getting used to her even if you are not in any shape. I agreed to give you to her once she has her Hive after initiation. **_A dark presence entered the telepathic conversation. She groaned. Even the Queen knew about it.

_**Thank you, Primary mother. You are the best.**_ Her daughter was now smug.

She sensed a groan from poor old Hissy. Language of the desperate. And decide to make her way to the Worshipper's area. Maybe some food would distract her young Queen-in-waiting from old Hissy.

Touching the pulsating walls while she move through the Hive ship. The Hive ship even had its own language. A simple one. Ones required for survival. Different pulsating rhythms indicated battle mode, power requirements, regenerative systems, resting mode, even pain. It even seemingly purred to what she was thinking of it. She gave a wall an appreciative pat.

Finally she saw the first worshipper. The dominant borders of the Wraith telepathic buzz ended. Now it was the verbal noises as worshippers used their mouths to speak.

She will have to communicate in generic Ancient. Most worshippers understood her Ancient language. She never felt comfortable speaking. Wraith communication was mainly telepathic. Language of images, sensations and even actions in a sequential pattern and capable of reaching different wavelengths. Differentiation between Hive, group, private could be made through these wavelengths. There was no way to read Wraith script in human tongue. If Wraith spoke verbally, it will be in the Ancient dialect. Each length and curve of the Wraith alphabet corresponded to a certain telepathic pattern. Some telepathic humans could recognize it as a buzz of tone and pitches. They lack the requred cognitive processes to assemble some patterns into images. Often a Wraith had to project just an image with Ancient speeches to mold to their processes. Unless they were nearly ascended, ascended or her late mother.

Some Wraiths made up sounds to amuse their ignorant worshipper pets. The sounds were mostly based on Ancient tongue. One had tried speaking 'Wraith' to her and she was wondering if it was a strange dialect of Ancient. Until the worshipper told her. She had a good laugh. Wraith language was more efficient than the Ancient language. More adaptable.

A chant distracted her from her thoughts.

"O One who is birthed of

Our great goddess of fire.

We hail your great presence."

A small group of worshippers started prostrating themselves after greeting her. Another reason why she hardly entered Worshipper's area. She did not like this behavior.

"May the Eternal Flames bless and keep you." She uttered. The usual phrase to get them out of her way. It was hard to control her eyes from rolling. Language of worship. Not her style.

"We are not worthy." The worshippers got up and bowed before leaving. Well, they are worthy of feeding on but the Queen now expected her to behave respectably as a Keeper.

She went on her way. She could see some blades flirting with female worshippers. It used to irritate her but not any more. They were honing their courtship skills for future use on Queens and potential breeders. During mating frenzy. The Wraith did not require bonding through mating. Bonding was through the mind. Mating desire was restricted to pheromones in season. The language of courtship practiced on naive worshippers. Sweet meaningless whispers. In her first mate's case, language of killing, he used to whisper sweet nothings to doomed prey and then fed them to her. Ever since he mated with her, he had stopped the behavior. She was his Food. A small smile broke over her face.

A Wraith flirting with them. The action was mistaken as the language of mating for worshippers. The worshippers had to bond through mating constantly or getting substitutes for mating. Love they call it. No mating equals no love and no bond. How primitive. Her mind cringed at the substitutes for natural mating between their own. She never understood why prey would want to be in such a vulnerable position to predator. Some worshippers had giggled past her. Their minds easily scanned. Foolish ones. Their idea of mating was akin to a human or any animal trying to sleep next to a hungry Iratus on its web. Hug a hungry Iratus. Bye bye life. No Wraith would want to sleep next to an Iratus roaming in its bed. Naked. Even though most of the Iratus left them alone in recognition of their primeval connection. An Iratus still can kill a Wraith. If triggered correctly.

The blades saw her and immediately disengaged from the female worshippers. All bowed to her. She caught a view of a worshipper's chest through the unbuttoned blouse and raised her eyebrow. The worshipper quickly covered her chest up.

_**As you were.**_ She nodded and went into the Worshipper's hall.

"My Keeper, food for our young Queen in waiting?" The cook of the worshippers greeted her respectfully. The rest of worshippers lowered their heads as they shovelled food into their mouths quickly. Some stuffed themselves to get away. The language of fear.

"Yes. Get her something...tasty." Tasty. Lifeforce was sweeter than the primitive ingestion of food. Language of a Gourmet. More defiant. More hatred. Delicious.

"We have Aresian pear and gorangian stew, a ligorian vegetable relish and some dried meats." The cook was checking her dishes.

"No dried meats. The rest will do. Lightly warmed will suffice."

Dried meats made her daughter throw up. Her young daughter had seen husks from following her sire or refusing to let go of old Hissy when their feeding schedules were due. Dried meat reminded her young one of husks...dead meat sucked dried as her child called them. Eloquent really.

"Aria , come here and take the food to our young Queen-in-waiting. Follow the keeper." The cook beckoned to a young worshipper. The young girl quickly took the tray and waited for her to go.

"Follow me." She walked on with the worshipper following behind obediently. The language of status. Predator over prey. Silently, they walked through the corridors of the Hive ship. For a long while, as Wraith Officers and Commanders bowed to her on her way and made their way. Her status was now directly below the Queen's. But she still bowed to the Hivemaster out of habit. He just snickered.

To her surprise, her young daughter was not outside old Hissy's corridor. She touched the wall of the Hive ship. Her daughter was outside the other corridor. She beckoned the young worshipper to follow her. A another sight greeted her... her daughter was sitting down playing a primitive card game with some blades now. The blades saw her and quickly got up to bow. Ah one from the surface. The one who assisted in her daughter's rescue. The smart dreadlocked blade was also playing the game. This young blade at least had some brains on him.

_**I brought you food. Eat. My dear.**_ She smiled at her daughter. So engrossed in her card game.

_**Mama, I am winning this card game. Put it in your quarters and I eat later. **_

_**Make sure you finish it later. **_She nagged her daughter.

_**Yes yes mama. Can I get back to the game? Dreadlocks here could still win. **_

She beckoned to the young worshipper to follow her. As she was leaving, her daughter sent her a private telepathic message.

_**Old Hissy. I don't like him any more. He still ignored me.**_

She was relieved.

_**I like the Wraith with the dreadlocks. Lineage Gryphon. Another branch. Not your second mate's branch. His sigils are Solar Flare. No need to pester. He just gave it to me. I might tell the Queen that I changed my mind. Still good lineage. Smarter than Stormy Sky. **_Her daughter was enthusiastic.

She sighed. Language of a young Queen-in-waiting. Her daughter's sire may still like this young blade for intelligence. However he hates dreadlocks.

Languages. Simple yet so complex.


	15. Food

Food

* * *

Author's note: Thought it would be funny on describing the food management Imagination...ran wild. Continuation from Languages. Watching documentaries about wars and the history of human sacrifices to the old Gods...inspired me to write this chapter.

Ancients...in stargate Atlantis...are really hateful.

Chapters are being written slowly. Postdoc applications...a pain with my type of dyslexia.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Ever since their return from the plasma clouds, their Queen was faced with a large herd problem in their feeding grounds. Her absence during the war with Lanteans meant a population boost. Prey population started disputes over farming territories. Prey were now forming groups and inventing ways to kill other groups. More efficient ways. In larger numbers. Other Queens in their faction only cared about their feeding grounds. Their feeding ground was neglected. Guarded by a cruiser and a few scout ships to against prey who were advancing in science. Any hints of advancement by prey, which could threaten the Wraiths, resulted in a culling. Worshippers were their spies and religions were formed to control the prey population. Wraiths only took what they needed and eliminated threats when necessary. Even from the skies, their scout ships can spot smoke from spots of fierce fighting. Crops and farms destroyed. Starvation and disease were also reducing the number of prey drastically.

_**My Queen. The release unconsumed prey for breeding into our feeding grounds have caused problems. Scout ships have reported that prey are now fighting each other.**_ The Wraith Herd officer was reporting on their herd territory. The other Queens' feeding grounds were kept separately. So the issues in their herd has not reached the others yet.

_**Cull them. Those beams work efficiently now. **_Their Queen did not appear bothered. More food in storage was always welcome.

_**The problem is that they are infecting large groups of prey with their fights. Prey are starving. They are not...adequate. Too poor in health to withstand feeding. **_The Herd officer highlighted the biggest problem. Many had died from outbreaks. The Wraiths were also complaining about food quality.

_**Explain.**_ Their Queen frowned. Now this was concerning. Poor health in prey meant poor lifeforce output. Consumption would increase. One healthy prey could satisfy a Wraith for a month. One unhealthy prey could mean only days or week of lifeforce.

_**The prey are throwing diseased bodies into the habitats of other prey groups in their figts. Infecting about hundreds to thousands. Our worshipper outpost have reported that even with careful biological management, the outbreak is uncontrolled. **_

_**What has it got to do with the release of unconsumed prey for breeding? **_She had initially thought that releasing new prey would strengthen the health of the herd population.

_**First, new diseases came in. Second, they gave them the idea that they could form...territories and worship their Ancestors for protection from us. One group even constructed something resembling a Lantean gate. Unusable of course, So when another group accidentally destroyed it...a fight broke out. And now it grew out of hand. Another fight was over lands for their crops. A third was over a woman. **_The Herd officer was desperate for a solution. Any solution. He tried worshippers. The worshippers were killed as demon worshippers. He tried sending fighters in to intimidate the fighting prey...it only made things worse. The other had thought one was making a deal with the demons. More killings. Less to feed on.

_**Summon the Keeper. **_Their Queen ordered.

The Herd officer frowned. It can only mean that hybrid Keeper would be venturing to the surface. _**My Queen, even female worshippers got attacked. Our Keeper may look like them. Appearances do not matter here.**_

_**Then would you like me to personally attend to the matter at hand? The Keeper has my authority to use any means possible to resolve a problem caused by your incompetence.**_

* * *

"INCOMING ROCK!" Their male worshipper yelled from the gate tower as he spotted something large flying towards them.

They took cover. Another large rock went whizzing past her position, thrown from a primitive mobile contraption. Catapaults as the worshippers called it. Several catapaults were on the other side.

"INCOMING BODIES, CLEAN UP STANDBY!" Their male worshipper shouted to the others on the ground. The other worshippers, on the large court yard below, rushed to get the shovels.

Yet again another rotting corpse went flying past and splattered bloody rotting pieces on the court yard. The putrid stench of other corpses and smoke were overwhelming. The heat of the twin suns helped to speed the decomposition rate. Male worshippers had been shoveling them up to be cremated. For health reasons. Some were diseased, some were worshipper casualties. Rotting smells from the bodies in the heat meant that other pathogenic organisms grew. Those could adversely affect the worshippers. The only side effect on the Wraiths was the constant sensor pits twitching. Wraiths were immune to those pathogens but not to the foul smell permeating the air. Worshippers throwing up made the smell worse. Cleanliness was important due to their higher sense of smell.

All of them were sieged in a medieval huge blackstone fortress. Blackstone is one of the hardest substances in their galaxy. An ample supply was found in one of mountains. An outpost of the Hive's loyal worshippers. Fighters were ordered in to beam supplies down for worshippers. She would much rather be with her two daughters, the young Queen-in-waiting. Being in her quarters with her two mates in a silent war were even better than her current situation. The one with the sigils of Light Wind and the other, Dark Waters. A cleverman and a Wraith Commander. They merely tolerated each other for her sake.

Initially, she had thought of using fighters but the numbers were too great. She had to rethink after the Herd officer flew the scout ship over. To show her the chaos. The prey tried using the catapaults to bring down their ship. Large flying stones were flung. few thousand of male prey keen on destroying their fortress. Even the holding cells could not accommodate the numbers they had already culled. Not even the feedlots. Usually it was good news for Wraiths. However, the herd breeding population was affected.

A hundred Wraiths as a feeding army...against thousands. Victory was not even assured. Arrows created painful issues. A very painful problem for a Wraith. It lodged into their flesh. Regeneration meant cutting out an arrow head immediately. Gorging their lifeforce out...still not an option. Killing them with fighters...waste of too much food. Sweet defiant food. Also a bad idea. In their isolated solar system.

The Wraiths originally had around a hundred worshippers inhabiting the outpost. Half were ravaged by an odd flesh eating disease before the Wraith clevermen could synthesize a cure. The rest had been innoculated or possessed natural immunity. Twenty Wraith blades armed with stunners were now in the fortress. Three fighters. To scoop prey from the ones who were laying siege to them under the cover of night. Prey were only rematerialised when they required sustenance. The worshippers kept boiling oil on the top of the draw bridge. To pour on any prey who attempted to ram the gates. The draw bridge was now up. The moat around was a line of defence around the fortress. Groups of small predatory fishes swam about, patrolling the moat. Any prey which fell into the moat were torn apart by those fishes. The fishes were genetically engineered to find Wraiths highly unpalatable.

"My Keeper, Talus have returned." A worshipper informed her as he quickly ducked down from a flying corpse. Talus was a worshipper who spied on the prey for the Wraiths.

"I will see him now." She replied as a stone wall next to her took a hit by the large rocks. Chips from the wall flew across and hit a yelping worshipper.

* * *

Talus glanced at their dark haired Keeper. Her appearance was that of his people but fed like a Wraith. He saw her feeding on a male human. Her rank was rumored to be below that of their Wraith Queen. Even the Wraith officers had to bow to her. Including the highest ranked Wraith of their fortress. Her looks were young and her face attractive, akin to a young maiden coming of betrothal age. However she was clearly a Wraith inside. Her wide doe eyes betrayed the burning nature of a hungry predator within her.

She was reading through his hastily scribbled paper report and studying the maps he drew on. A literate female in their script. Young maidens in his village were often illiterate or could only write at a basic level.

"Talus, three thousand plan to storm our fortress here? By the seventh moon rise? Through the forrest west of here?" Her words were of the Wraith Ancient dialect. The dialect only Wraiths used. Yet the way she spoke was strangely accented. Different from the way Wraiths spoke.

"Yes, my Keeper."

"Explain the situation to me from the start. As you know, Wraiths don't care for the politics of ...uh... humans...now it seems that we have to" She was careful not to refer to them as prey or food in front of worshippers. Something she learnt on how to obtain cooperation from worshippers.

Hearing from the Wraith Herd officer was one thing. The simplified non detailed of a Wraith's understanding, an explanation more acceptable to their Queen. Fight happened here over a broken gate by one group. Fight happened there over crops. And fights all over. She had a feeling that it was more than that. Fights happens amongst ten people. Fights amongst prey usually consisted of hand to hand combat, pitchforks and spades. Wars happen when hundreds or thousands fight. Wars use mass destructive devices, like catapaults and those crudely constructed cannons. One had just hit a tower and exploded. Fights do not spread on the level of wars. The army of prey even had uniforms. The prey situation resembled the Lantean-Wraith war on a primeval level. Just no energy blasts, drone weapons, ships, or space battles.

"Yes. My Keeper. Those who believe in the Ring of Ancestors worship the Ancestors...were the ones released from the great ships of our blessed Wraith Protectors. They started spreading their untruths to the population through one they call the Prophesised savior. Despite great mercies shown by our Queen. Those who believe in joining the cycle of the blessed Wraiths are killed."

He explained further. The believers in the Ring of Ancestors refer to Lanteans as the Ancestors. That the Lanteans were Gods. Good kind merciful Gods who did no wrong. Creators of human life. Seeded human life throughout humanity. The Wraiths were the evil demons who consumed their lifeforce.

She smirked...how wrong could their puny minds be about the Lanteans. Good and evil. Grey. The Wraith needed to feed on humans. She needed to feed on humans. Several Wraith cleverman had tried experimenting with larger creatures but the feeding hand would not work. The Lanteans created her to consume on their prey and ultimately she consumed those who created her.

"Oh, and they have a stone. A large pendant that glows around selected people. It tells them who can be trusted. It lights up and confers a protective power. Their leaders carry it in rotation. No way to take it. There are wordings on it. One I know not of" He added.

"Do you have a sketch of it?"

"Yes. " He took out a folded piece of paper from his sleeve and handed it to her. She looked at the scribbling. The words appeared similar to that of the old tattered book.

"First, I would need to contact the Hive ship. Free as you were." Both opened the door to the courtyard, in time to watch a flying corpse hit a worshipper one corridor away.

* * *

_**Yes, my Keeper. I have deciphered more of the paper sketch. Words are old Ancient. **_The cleverman was on the visual interface. She was examining the results transmitted from the Hive ship. The one well versed with Lantean technology and Ancient script.

She carefully read the data tablet._** A protection device which also heals. So if I can operate a Lantean ship, it will glow around me.**_

_**I cannot guarantee it. Without a furthet examination. Activation is based on the presence of their gene and some I know require a stronger presence of the gene. Look at the transmitted data. **_He did not look sure.

She stopped at a line on the transmitted data._**What does this mean? Seeders? **_

The cleverman continued explaining the context. _**Lanteans always held and spread the belief that they are creators of humans in this galaxy. Which sounds like the belief that of the Ring of Ancestors, you described. The second evolution as they called our prey. Some have mated with the second evolution. From what it says in context. Someone passed down the pendant to their descendants for protection.**_

_**Detail the powers with the stone pendant. **_She was cautious. The Ancients did a lot with odd technology.

_**Yes. Probably something like a personal shield. There is something about elements. Not sure what that means.**_ The cleverman informed her.

_**So there is chance that I may operate it and flip their chosen one on their puny minds. **_She was now thinking of a plan. A plan which does not require hundreds of fighters. Or mass destruction of their food source.

* * *

"DEMON WORSHIPPERS!" The rowdy crowd yelled at them. The smell of hate was strong. So was their defiance. Rotten food were now the chosen weapons for pelting them. She ignored them. If the prey chose to ignore it. The leaders of the prey army had neglected to designate protection around their villages. Far from the war site Their families were now hostages on three Wraith cruisers. Thanks to Talus's intelligence.

Another rotten fruit was pelted on her cloak. She continued walking on to the camps of the leaders with four male worshippers following her. Much to the objections of the Wraith Herd officer. A hundred fighters were swarming around. Her orders were simple. If she was harmed in any way, the fighters were start culling prey and throwing them into the ocean for offloading. All the families of the leaders will be fed on slowly. The children would be converted to worshippers. Conditions were...acceptable to the leaders.

A group of five rugged male prey greeted them at the camp with a hint of hostility. Some had crossbows on them and a few other weapons. The leader was named Cheran. He was standing in front of them. A bearded man with a hardened look in his eyes.

"Cheran here. The prophesised one. You must be the leader for all your demon worshippers." His gruff voice was out of his foul smelling mouth. Three of his teeth were missing. Due to rot. A common affliction to prey who did not pride themselves on cleanliness. He had no idea that she is Wraith. Her appearance was deceptive.

"Yes, I am their leader." Her eyes were on the large glowing pendant around his heck.

"Very well, demon worshipper leader. What is your name? I did not think that a young maiden could be sent to lead a party."

He was wrong. So wrong. She was no young foolish maiden. A Wraith amongst humans.

"My name is Keeper." She answered him curtly. Names were of no use to Wraiths. She only gave her rank as a name to placate him. Act like a human. She was outnumbered. Viable threats only protected her from the highly agitated crowd.

"Name your conditions for the freedom of our families. And we have no desire to be hunted as food for your demons." He was straight to the point. Blunt, in fact.

"First, withdraw your army and return to your villages."

The crowd roared with laughter. This was going to be a long negotiation.

* * *

The tent smelled badly inside. It looked filthy. Clothes strewn all over. Smell of sweat and blood filled it. She had been tolerating the conditions for a long while. The level of uncleanliness could not even be matched by any Wraiths she knew. The male worshippers were standing outside, getting pelted by an angry mob.

"Well, your precious demons will still cull us. A young maiden like you still have salvation of our Ancestors. The prophesised one has the powers. Once you weaned off the demons long enough and their control will be broken." Raner offered. Raner was the second leader. Cheran was just looking at her. Negotiations were not doing well. Withdrawal was not an option. Some were almost prepared to sacrifice their families for a greater good.

"What makes him the prophesised one? " She made her move.

"The stone pendant he wears. The only one able to heal with the stone." Raner looked at the stone pendant.

"On the inscription, it says that it can summon elements. May I look at it?" Her trap was sprung.

"No." A gruff refusal by Cheran.

"Are you afraid to be proven wrong? Raner has been preaching to me about your beliefs. Are you scared that you are wrong? " Her simple tactic was to goad him on. Prey males had too much pride. Pride was their weakness.

"Or are you scared that a demon worshipper like me could activate it?Besides there are hundreds of your men outside. Shall I say that the Prophesised one is scared of a young maiden." More goading should push Cheran. The other leaders were hesitant to say anything.

"She will defile it. She belongs to the Evil side. Would you want a sanctified object to be defiled?" Cheran yelled out in response.

"Your Ancestors are so pure and yet so powerful. That one touch by me would defile the one thing they created? This tent would already be defiling it with the filth here." She queried him further. She needed to get her hands on the pendant.

Raner turned to Cheran and whispered something which she could not catch. Cheran was now taking off his pendant unwillingly and placed it on their table. She looked at it. The glowing had stopped. It was her chance. If it did not work, a hundred fighters in the air would.

As she picked it up, the pendant was glowing brightly. Brighter than when it glowed on Cheran.

"NO, IT CANNOT BE. DEMON WORSHIPPER GIVE IT BACK! " They jumped back in surprise.

A strange power was flowing through her from the pendant into her hands. Ebbing into her tissues. She quickly wore it.

"No. That makes me a prophesised one. Does it not?" A smirk formed over her face. The gloating type. The gamble had paid off.

"GIVE IT BACK NOW!" A few men rushed into the commotion. The male worshippers were now attacked.

One of them fired a crossbow at her before she could react. The arrow fell down. No effect. It was indeed like a personal shield.

"She DEFILED IT." Cheran shouted with vehemence as he made his way towards her forcefully through the men.

"No, I did not. I just have stronger links with your precious pure Ancestors. They created me. To feed on you." She smiled menacingly at him. Her feeding hand was now twitching.

"YOU LIE. OUR ANCESTORS ARE GOOD AND PURE. THEY WILL NEVER CREATE EVIL."

"Really? Look at me then." She swiftly grabbed Cheran's throat and pinned him to the ground. She turned to the rest who were just staring at the unfolding chaos. She opened her right hand to reveal her feeding. Mortification was over his face.

"It...it cannot be...in our likeness," he stammered. The other men behind her tried restraining her but the shield prevented them. Arrows were shot at her but they fell once they hit the shield.

Her mind was starting to burn strongly from the power of the Stone. She felt hot but yet not bothered by it. Cheran's eyes grew bigger.

"Whaaaat ... are...you?"

"Ancestors good and pure. Your Ancient Gods made me in their likeness. And blessed me to feed on your kind. Therefore your Ancestors created your evil demons... Evil demons which you have to tolerate for their sins. You wish to take it up with your Gods. Your lives are a payment for the hunger they created in their ultimate creations, my people. The WRAITHS. We are made superior to you by them. " She smirked as he cried out.

"Yyyyouuu arrreee noot Wraaaith...you...are the Fire...ones which our Ancestors warnned...spaaree me or be vanquished by the ligghtt"

She smelled a hint of strong ammonia forming near by. Cheran had wet himself.

* * *

Cheran's life was spared and so were the rest of the leaders. As agreed, their families were returned. For now. Until the next culling. It was a Wraith thing to do. Honor the words given. The feedlots were already at maximum on the Hive ship and cruisers. She had succeeded in quelling the gullible prey rebellion through manipulating their beliefs and fears. The shield was not the only property of the stone. It gave her a limited power of engulfing her body in flames which do not burn her. Yet it could burnt others who tried to harm her. That was half of the crowd who tried to grab her. Most fled. Some begged for their lives.

She examined the smaller writings inscribed on the back of the stone pendant. Other Wraiths were busy destroying the weapons of the army which abandoned the fields. Worshippers were gathering scrap metal from arrow heads and the fields. For melting.

Nothing was wasted if it could be used. A large fire was in the middle. Cremating would-be corpse weapons. The primitive version of biological warfare.

A Wraith officer came into a tent. He was holding an elderly man by his cloak roughly. _**My Keeper, he wishes to speak with you. He was hiding in the hills when we caught him. Too old to feed on. **_

_**Very well. I will speak to him. You may leave. **_She walked towards the cowering elderly man when the Wraith officer left.

"Well, speak." Her voice was cold.

"O One of our Fire Goddess, we know not what you were. Forgive an old fool like me. I beseige you not to send me to the fires of eternal damnation." He prostrated in reverence. Right on the fithy carpet of the tent.

"Is that what you wish to speak to me about? " Her eyes were trained on him making it obvious that she was highly irritated.

"No. There is more." He continued.

* * *

The cleverman, one who was well versed with Lantean technology and Ancient script, had completed the examination of the stone.

_**An old prototype of the personal shield devices we had studied from a battle. Very old. Predates to the era of that tattered book found in the ruins. It does not imprint on the user. **_He had scanned it earlier.

She touched the stone carefully on the examination table. _**So a different technology from that destroyed city?**_

_**Yes and no. It suggested that the technological knowledge of these Lanteans and the ones on the planet were linked. They both used genetic signatures. At one stage, they could have been the same people. And that tattered book has the indicators. **_

_**Explain. **_She would not be happy to be a descendant of an Ancient. The ones who were responsible for the death of her mother and the destruction of her city. The ones whose descendants are the Lanteans. The only advantage which she loathed with utmost passion was the Ancient genes in her makeup.

_**Seeders of life. One path diverged into two. One of light, the other of fires. Two paths forged. Once paths entwined, great wars will ensue. A sworn hatred**_. He continued from his translation of the book and then paused to contemplate. The Lanteans had an enemy which could rival them. So far it was the Lanteans and them. The symbols on the isolated planet where they rescued their own Wraiths from. The sarcophagus had the symbol of flames.

_**That planet was likely of the Lantean's old sworn enemy, ones like them. Most part of the ruins had fire symbols etched on them. The sarcophagi too. **_He mused. She knew better.

* * *

_"My Keeper, there are legends. Amongst my people. Once a long time ago, human lives were the result of two forces. Ones of the light. The other of the fires. They seeded the worlds. Ours was seeded by the ones of fire. Before we were taken in by the blessed Wraith. The ones of the light who came to our world covertly often tried to teach us the great untruth. That the fires were demons." The old man stopped to catch his breath. He refused to get up from his kneeling position_

_"So what has it got to do with me?" She bit her lower lip. She had a feeling that there was more. _

_"We had heard that my homeworld was soon destroyed after our departure. I was an old follower of the Temple. We were helping to teach the colonies how to grow new crops. You resemble the High Priestess. As beautiful as she was. Compassionate and kindness surrounded her. " His eyes scrutinized her face. _

_"The worlds around here were seeded by those of fires as our legend goes. I have lived long enough due to a great Wraith who looked after me. He had never returned from the great sky ships." Tears were flowing down his wrinkled cheeks. She nodded silently. His great Wraith probably died in the Lantean war._

_"She was my mother. Your High Priestess." She softly spoke. He sobbed louder, learning of her mother's demise._

_"Take my life. I have lived long enough. Through you, I will live to see the end of the enemies who destroyed my world." He bared his bony skeletal chest to her, imploring her ernestly._

_"No, old man. You can barely survive the feeding process. Best to live out your life. A rare opportunity. Most do not live long to see your day." She shook her head. Once the feeding hand attached, the traumatic process would instantly kill him. Pointless. _

_"I beg of you. Through you, I live. Grant me my last wish." He pleaded while crawling nearer. _

_"Fine. I grant your wish." She placed her hand on his chest expecting him to drop dead. A prey willing to die. Not expected to taste as sweet as the defiant ones._

_Suddenly a surge of memories entered her...the old man had indeed lived long beyond most...she saw the City as it was...great before its destruction...Her mother attending to the ill and dying...in the large crowds supplicating for succour. Then a dark void entered and her hand released. He was dead. A husk. Leaving her with memories...of a past not hers._

She looked at her feeding hand while walking towards her quarters in the Hive ship. The cleverman had given her information to think about. Thinking of the one she had consumed on the surface. A willing one. In order to give her the memories.

Of all the prey she consumed, this one had his own cremation on the surface. Ordered by her. According to the old rites described in the tattered book.

Food for once did not agree. It was unforgettable.


	16. Infrastructure

Infrastructure

* * *

Author's note: Gave them sigil names. Because it is difficult to differentiate when there is more Wraiths around. New Hive Ship woohoo

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Six chairs in the Meeting of Queens remained empty. Casualties of war and betrayal. A new Queen was to be initiated into a chair. With her own Hive. A new plan to be discussed. The Queen Mother had prepared the construction of five new Hive ships in foresight. Now three were operational. The new Hive ships now had three new cruisers as escorts. Two delegated to the Gryphon side as rewards for loyalty.

A chair was allocated to her as the First Keeper. A status to reflect her birthing of two young Queen-in-waiting with no deficiencies. Two chairs were reserved for them when they came of age. The other two were for the Gryphon Queen's daughters. She was to have her own Hive. A new one. Her cleverman mate had worked tirelessly to modify it and its escorts while she was away. Her position was voted in by a margin. The Gryphon Queen, her Queen and two other Night Queens supported the bid made on her behalf by her cleverman through his mother. Her Queen and her other Queen sisters had seen her in battles. The Queen sister who voted for her is the new Primary and held the proxy vote for her Queen. Her personality was like the former Primary. Strength was due recognition. Her contribution had proven her capabilities. Against the Queen Mother and two other Night Queens. Four to three.

The first priority was to initiate the new Queen. The new Queen had chosen her crew from available Wraith Commanders, Officers, Clevermen and other lower ranked blades. The next was to secure the First Keeper's crew. She was busy in the rescue of her first daughter. There was barely any time to decide on whom she wanted.

She sat waiting on a chair. Surrounded by empty ones. The only one without a large entourage. Just two daughters and their two sires behind her. With a skeleton crew, all those loyal officers of her first mate. The _inseparable_ duo. The now former Lead Cruiser Commander was now transferred to her Hive at her request. He was the first one she asked for and the first to accept. He has been always her first. Her cleverman mate did not object. However due to his mother's influence, he had to be a pseudo Consort. Her other mate understood. There were other issues as well but they would need to sort it out later.

_**Miriya my Miriya, my dear hybrid rescuer. **_A familiar name. From a sweet flowery presence with a hint of frost. Once hers. Long forgotten. Name the Ancients gave her. Could it be...she looked at the incoming Queen. It was. Her former Queen's daughter. She had blossomed into the likeness of her mother. The young female child she rescued from the facility. Now with her own entourage.

She rose to greet her. Instead of a greeting, the new Queen embraced her warmly. _**I miss you, my Miriya...mother tells me that your sigils are Origin of fire but you are still my lovely Miriya. My sigils are Cool Flower.**_

The new Queen looked at her first daughter who bowed. _**Ah the one by the Commander I bit.**_

Her first daughter looked questioningly at her sire. He flinched.

_**Your sire was bargaining cocooned prey to feed on your mother. His brother refused. I ran out and bit him. i was smaller than you then.**_The new Queen laughed softly.

That earnt him a glare from their daughter. She tried not to snicker.

_**And he like to call her Food. His Food. His only. **_The new Queen added. The crew who were familiar with that scene of the past were trying hard to control themselves.

Her daughter narrowed her eyes at her sire. _**And he still does. **_

The new Queen smiled at him. _**Who ever knew. He would mate with his food.**_

The crew were now smiling in an attempt not to break out in laughter.

_**Airlock offence, Commander.**_ His Second raised a ridgebrow at him.

He maintained his silence.

The new Queen took her seat next to her mother. The Queen Mother had yet to arrive.

* * *

_**The new Queen is now settled with her crew. Next order. The Keeper. Have you settled on a Consort and a Hivemaster?**_ The Queen Mother addressed her. It was the first time that they had a Keeper in the ranks. And a hybrid to that effect. Outwardly to other factions, she shall act as a Queen. Her reputation for the contribution to the war had her recognised as the Wraith with Ancient genes. One captured Lantean battleship was accorded to her name now. The only Wraith who can fly a Lantean battleship. To other essential factions, her face was known as a top ranked Wraith officer. No longer as just another human looking hybrid. Her reputation had now preceded her appearance.

Within their ranks, she was below a Secondary Queen. Her reputation within the faction was the hybrid who defeated an Osprey Queen in a mind fight. A respectable fight. Witnessed by the top ranks and Queens.

She nodded. _**Indeed I have. **_

_**Name their sigils. For the record.**_

_**Light Wind, Consort and Commander. Dark Waters, Hivemaster. **_She had no choice to allocate those places. The one with the sigils of Dark Waters should have been named Commander. But a Consort was always the top of the hierarchy. The one with the sigils of Light Wind wanted to only be Lead Cleverman. His mother had objected with the threat of removing her support.

_**Very well. You can play a Queen out of this faction. Some keepers have been known to. You defeated a Queen in a direct combat. So...we accord that right to you. Within our faction, you will know your place. With the Secondary Queens, you remain subordinate.**_ The Queen Mother stated the boundaries of a Keeper clearly. The Keeper posed no immediate threat to the position of her Queen daughters. However her powers needed to be limited and soon sent to the war front. Better the hybrid Keeper than her own daughters at immediate risk.

_**All you are left with is to select your remaining crew. You will be leading the reinforcements to assist the others at the front. **_

* * *

/Wraith Sigil Identification and Translation.

/Authorised release.

/ Head Worshipper Communique. From Faction Queen's Head Worshipper.

/Hive Ship Identification: Ascension

/Faction Queen: Scarlet Glow.

/Fleet Queen: Darkness.

/Hive Queen/Keeper : Origin of Fire. Addressed only as Keeper within the territory.

/Comments: Advise worshippers not to stare at her. She looks human but she feeds like a Wraith. No prostration on ship - the Keeper's orders.

/Consort/Hive Commander: Light Wind. Sire of the Scarlet haired Wraith Queen-in-Waiting.

/Hivemaster: Dark Waters. Sire of the Dark Haired Queen-in-Waiting.

/Third Commander/Master of Fighters: Stormy Sky. (pre-confirmed）

/Lead Cruiser [Destroyer] Commander: Firebolt.

/Lead Clevermen: Thunder and Lightning ( inseparable pair of Wraiths).

/Master (Lead) of Engineering: Coldmind.

/Assistant Master of Engineering: Cipher.

/Master of Planetary Science: Sonar.

/Master of Biologicals : Tangent.

/ Second Cruiser Commander: Wildhunt.

/ Third Cruiser Commander: Silentstalk.

/Blade Leader: Solar Flare (pre-confirmed）

/Fighter Leader : Rapidhit.

/Young Queens-in-Waiting: Fleet Queen will grant sigils on age.

"The Keeper has chosen the name of the Hive ship. Quite fitting as a joke. "Telara passed the data tablet to the new Hive's Head Worshipper, Clavia. Clavia giggled.

"Ascension? Why did the Queen Mother allow it?" Clavia was trying to keep a straight face.

"The Keeper explained that she would help the Lanteans to ascend through the destruction of their ships, outposts and cities. Our Queen Mother has a sense of Wraith humor too." Telara remembered the crunched look on her Queen Mother's face when the Keeper informed her with a straight face. Never had she seen a female Wraith laugh hysterically. Fortunately it was in private with Telara after the Keeper left.

Clavia could not help but broke out in laughter. Telara controlled herself and did a polite cough. Best to keep to business.

"Queen Dark Night promoted you since you did assist the Keeper in her mother's planet. The Keeper has agreed to her choice. Remember not to address them by their sigils. They have no recognition of it in Ancient spoken language. They only have sigils for convenience of recorded information."

Clavia was wondering how Wraiths identified themselves or communicated. It was always a mystery. "So how do we recognise them and how do they speak to each other? Through snarling?"

"No silly, Wraiths mostly communicate telepathically. The sigils represent their mind presence when they communicate telepathically to each other. For example, Stormy sky communicate to another, the Wraith feel a storm is brewing in his mind. It is that simple. " Telara laughed.

"Are you telepathic too?" Clavia was wondering how Telara knew.

"When they cycle life into you, you will feel it. My Queen is Scarlet glow. So when she cycles my life, I feel a scarlet glow in me. Hard to explain until your confirmation by the Keeper. She will seal you with her mark to keep others from claiming you for bed warming duties." Telara smiled warmly at her. Clavia would need to be trained.

Clavia was reading intently, thinking of how to identify the Wraiths. Cipher she knew well. The Wraith who speaks to her in Ancient. He had been asking her to record the chants which she only knew by heart but did not understand. He was interested in what he called Old Ancient language. Light Wind is the handsome one whom frequently took his young Queen-in-Waiting around the laboratory. Consort and Mate to the Keeper. Dark Waters is the constantly scowling Wraith with a tattoo on his face. Sire to the older Young Queen-in-Waiting. There were two others seen frequently with the older Young Queen-in-Waiting. Dreadlocked blade and another Senior Wraith Commander. The only Wraiths which she had to worry about were the brown leather suited ones. Lower ranks as her suspicions were confirmed.

"You need not bother yourself with the brown leather uniformed ones. The seal of the Keeper will protect you. The top ranks listed are in black uniforms. You are fortunate. None of the top ranks are interested in bed warming. From what I heard." It was as though Telara had read her thoughts.

Bed warming...duties to cold Wraiths once they left the warmth of the suns. Some just wanted warm beds even in shared quarters of the lower ranks. The most humiliating experience for a worshipper was to remove clothing in front of five other Wraiths. Not that Wraiths were sexually perverted. The younger inexperienced blades tend to look at the worshipper's chests with a sinister intention of latching their feeding hands on the chest. It was more of a feeding perversion.

Clavia had experienced it. Just grabbed by her arm to shared quarters, told to remove her clothes in front of others and made to stay still in bed as a cold Wraith blade laid beside her. When they woke up, a large pile of brown leather uniforms and bedding were thrown her way to bring to the laundry. From others in the room. Wraiths were generally neat and clean creatures. So it was slightly better than the men in her village.

"The one named Cipher keeps looking for me. To speak to me and he records my chants." Clavia confided in Telara. Clavia was hoping that there was at least some possible affection. She found him interesting in the enthusiasm he had shown in her old ways. However Cipher never asked her to warm his bed. Other Wraiths kept away from her. She had assumed that Cipher may have some influence. Telara shook her head. They kept away because Clavia was associated with the Keeper.

"Ah Cipher. He is only interested in languages and Lantean technology. His old mentor serves the Queen Mother. And he is a son of hers. Wraiths do not love. Not in the way we do at least. There are favorites like the mates of the Keeper. They bond differently. Cipher is a cleverman and you are of assistance. Of use rather than of companionship. Much to learn,new Head Worshipper." Telara patted her back in consolation. Clavia was naive. Foolish even. Ciper liked practicing his verbal Ancient with worshippers so much that he was known as the talkative Wraith. Stranger the dialect, the more talkative Cipher gets. To learn. Many young foolish worshippers had their hearts broken. Some were even fed on for insolence.

* * *

She inspected her Hive ship carefully. The fighter bays were full. A young living ship which has never seen battle. Her hand patted a wall appreciately. The wall purred as though it already knew the purpose of its existence. Her Hive ship was one of the few superhives in the Wraith world. The known ones. Wraith factions would not share delicate information which provided another with an upperhand in battle.

She entered into the new laboratory to see if the inseparable duo were around. True enough, they were. With a queue. Orderly queue. Last Hive ship was a matter of clevermen jostling each other to get Lead Cleverman's attention. There were several clevermen with questions on data tablets. They saw her and bowed.

Ah, problems. Finally she realised why humans liked names. Most of the clevermen were new and not known to her. It was easy as a Keeper on a Queen's ship to communicate only with those she was assigned to. Now she needed to identify each Wraith by mind presence in her own Hive. Most of the telepathic presence were now new.

She had mistaken two new Wraiths with the sigils of Coldmind and Frostbite the other time. One was her Master Engineer and the other was a junior cleverman. A matter of slightly different telepathic signatures between the two. Being pod brothers. She was wondering what a junior cleverman was doing asking her for permission to test shield generators. It turned out to be her Master Engineer.

_**What can we do for , our Keeper? **_The inseparable duo asked as the clevermen made way for her, bowing politely.

_**Give me an overview of the ship. **_She replied. They nodded and bade the clevermen to come back later.

_**Well yours have the best modifications. Your Consort modified it. Cruisers too. We named the lead cruiser, Destroyer. We have the information and schematics on data tablet. **_One accessed the data on the tablet and passed it to her.

/Hive Ship Specifications . (Encrypted)

/Power generation plants:

One Zero point module converter. (Added)

Four cold fusion reactors (modified)

Ten energy crystal conversion chambers. (Added)

Engine unit(s)

8 Wraith thrusters (standard)

4 Atmospheric thrusters(standard,)

Sublight engines(modified)

Wraith hyperdrive （modified long interstellar travel）

Shielding

Enforced regenerative hull, Internal energy shields (modified)

Hangar doors reinforced. Selective shielding on release.

Hull

Reinforced bio-armor.

Control systems

Neural interface.

Countermeasures

Local isolative forcefield.

Frequency modulator.

Armament

Energy weapons （High Yield blast bolt）

Complement

1 Destroyer (modified cruiser, upgraded weapons). Bottom attachment.

Two cruisers. Side attachment

200 fighters . Beam installed (experimental modified automated). Hangar.

2 long range hyperdrive Scout ships. Hangar.

/

She cross referenced the calculations of power generation and distribution with the given schematics. The cruisers and destroyers were fitted with a mild shielding to enable prolonged carriage in hyperspace. They needed to be attached to the Hive ship in order for the shields to work. Still, there was a degree of difficulty comprehending the entire power distributions to the system.

_**My Keeper, amazing what was done to the Hive ship and the complement.**_ Both snickered.

_**I thought shields drain power? **_She was scrutinizing the equations. Generation of shields would cause an energy drain. A known issue. A Zero point module was better used in hull regeneration.

_**My Keeper. If the destroyers and cruisers remained attached to the Hive ship during jumps, the shielding would be mild enough to protect their hull. Their crew will be protected within the Hive ship. **_Both pointed out that it was not to be used in battle. Rather just for long travels to the war front.

_**Selective shielding on release?**_ She rechecked the calculations. During battle, most power outputs would be diverted to hull regeneration and weapons cycling. It just did not make much sense to have selective shielding.

_**To prevent cloak ships from entering the hangar during fighter release. Also we received news that Lanteans are beaming bombs and personnel into crucial areas of Wraith ships using a new frequency code. All ships are now fitted with a frequency modulator to disrupt their teleportation beams.**_ Both explained. At the start of the war, the Lanteans found a way to teleport weapons of mass destruction on the ships. The Wraith managed to disseminate the information on how to disrupt the teleportation beams. At an extremely high cost. The Lantean target was now always the Wraith ship's hangar. One destroyed fighter alone could set off a series of explosions within the ship. The destruction of several fighters would result in irreparable damage. With the teleportation device, Lanteans had been able to send bombs inside the hangars.

* * *

Her Consort greeted her in the Throne room as she entered with their young toddler Queen-in-waiting in her arms. _**The Hivemaster had selected 50 blades from the centers. A mix of the nine main lineages.**_

That was why there was suddenly an increase in unfamiliar faces and mind presence now. An extra fifty was enough to create a telepathic flood induced mindache.

_**We have 200 darts. That is only a quarter of the complement. And where is he? **_She looked around for her Hivemaster.

_**He has gone to bring in cloned wraiths from the Queen Mother's planet. They are coming in as well. A hundred was granted by the Fleet Queen. They had spares from other Secondary Queens. But you are expected to breed. **_That was the only positive answer he could give her. The Queen Mother was still not willing to depend fully on clones. Prey predator balance was her reason.

Her Consort paused. _**There was also another condition which we had to agree to.**_

The Queen Mother's son, the Wraith with the sigils of Cipher, had requested transfer in exchange for cloned wraiths. He was on her Fleet Queen's Hive. She sat on the Throne chair. She knew the condition. Cipher's presence was sanctioned in hope that she could produce a Queen-in-waiting for the Queen Mother's line. Cipher's interest in language of old Ancient could prove to be more than useful.

_**Our daughter can be used as a block against his intentions.**_ Her Consort offered a strategy. He had noticed Cipher was trying to find excuses to meet her.

She raised her hand to warn him away from the topic. _**We see how it goes. We need the cloned warriors. **_

To her, the Hive mattered over her personal feelings. No Hive, no survival. Her daughters needed to survive. Influence was the only thing which guaranteed them as Queens in the future. Once they became Queens, her Hive will grow bigger in fleet size.

_**There are new developments. And my mother had suggested building more Hives. To use some capable breeders to control them. Also, there are 10 Wraith Cruisers which will join our fleet for deployment soon. **_He checked his data tablet.

_**What about the other Queens? That is a large contingent to leave the system. **_She pondered on the fleet size. Plasma clouds were problematic to exit with a large fleet.

_**The Queen Mother is planning to send Ascension to lead first. Reinforcements are required at the front now.**_

The Lantean war had exacted a devastating toll. Keepers or breeders were now Queens in name because too many real Queens had died. Soon they were needed to rejoin the others. Compressed data from the Wraith network had reached through the plasma clouds now. Wraith factions were holding but barely. The Lanteans are sending in more modified battleships. And launching city-like ships to push the Wraiths away from their borders. Other advanced human worlds were joining the fight with the Lanteans.

She brought up the visual interface to examine the planet from orbit. Her toddler wriggled in her arms as though she wanted to emulate her mother. There were a large group of craters on the third continent to the west. Infrastructures of war. Ships to be sent into battle. Full scale war. A united Wraith front.

And here she was...trying to establish a Hive infrastructure. War has to wait for the moment. Identifying all the Wraiths on her ship was first priority...clones were going to be problematic. She shuddered at the clones rudimentary responses of recording everything. Anything. Even a prey picking his nose would be probably recorded. All Queens apparently had the genetic knowledge to run a Hive. Even breeders had some idea. Most have selected crew who were familiar from constant intermingling. Like the new Queen. The one who called her Miriya. The older Wraith Commanders were probably sons of the Queen Mother to guide the young Queen. Unlike the young Queen, she did not have the luxury of genetic knowledge or enough familiarity with the faction's Wraiths. Except never to take the Wraith with the sigils of Numb Skull in. Her second daughter, a toddler, could probably run a Hive better than her. Courtesy of the sire's genes from his mother. Damn instantly genetically acquired infrastructure of knowledge.


	17. Fleet

Fleet

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

_**Firebolt, Wildhunt, Silentstalk, standby for test attachment. **_The Third Commander was looking through his interface for diagnostics on the three cruisers. The shielding had been sapping power from the neural power distribution center. In fifteen cycles, the fleet would start moving out to the war front. Every system needed testing.

_**Acknowledged, Third Commander or should we address you by your sigils?**_ The three Cruiser Commanders asked. The Keeper wanted sigil identification. To them, it did not matter. If it made movement efficient, no one cared.

_**No. Third Commander will do. No Stormy sky for your puny minds. HAH! **_The Third Commander was gloating. Priviledge of being in Hive High Command position.

_**Bonebreaker then? Or Future Consort Hissy to the Young Queen-in-waiting. **_One of the Cruiser Commanders suggested. It was Firebolt. Former Cruiser weapons officer of Dark Waters who is now a Hivemaster. He knew the Third Commander was always trying to avoid the eldest Queen-in-waiting.

_**Shut up Firebolt. Or I will assign you clones for your entire crew. **_

_**Light Wind here. Firebolt, check your power distribution on the Destroyer. I detect fluctuations. **_The Keeper's Consort sounded concerned over the telepathic communicator.

_**Firebolt here, the shields are collapsing. Otherwise other systems are fine. No damage. Maintenance crew sent to check the distributor. **_

_**Yes. Minor tweaking may be necessary. I will be coming aboard the Destroyer. **_It was going to be a long cycle to fix the Destroyer's shields. The other cruisers were fine. The Keeper's Consort sighed. He longed to be a Lead Cleverman but ended up as a Commander to secure his mate's Hive fleet.

* * *

_**Okay, quarters assignments have been sorted out and approved by the Keeper. **_Solar Flare, the dreadlocked Blade Leader announced to another new fifty blades in the Meeting room. It was their second cycle on the new Hive. Most had came from the main base of their planet. Some were top Wraith officers who transferred from other Hives.

_**Now the outer quarters are assigned to fighter pilots. Because of practicality issues. We need you near the hangars. The bright side, you get the best views. Now gather to the right.**_ He paced around as forty blades quickly moved to the side. All junior Wraith officers.

_**Do not...I REPEAT...DO NOT abuse the clone assigned outside your rooms. They are your co-team mates for fighters.**_ He knew some of the young inexperienced officers tend to abuse clones by using them as punching bags. Or using them to scrub the rooms. The Keeper was known to read a random clone's mind when she was bored. The other cycle, the Keeper went in search of the clone facing the wall upside down. The responsible Wraith officer was thrown into the feedlots. She had vented all her frustration on him.

_**Our Keeper started off as a fighter pilot. So behave well, perform well and you will be rewarded. **_He threw in an incentive for the young blades who were busy sizing each other.

Ten Wraith Officers quickly moved themselves to the left as the Keeper entered with the Hivemaster, Dark Waters and her Lead Cruiser Commander, Firebolt. Those were the transfers. The top officers. Eager to distinguish themselves from the rabble. She was in her full black Wraith Commander uniform, making a cursory inspections of the troops. Solar Flare and the rest quickly bowed as she went past towards the front.

_**Firebolt here needs five more crew member on his cruiser. He will be checking some of you for suitability.**_ She looked around. Most of the young blades looked soft. They needed to be toughened up. Some froze at the sight of Firebolt. He was taller and bigger than most Wraiths. Good times. She remembered dropping a wooden chest on Firebolt's foot when she was new to Dark Waters' old battlecruiser. It resulted in four broken ribs and a severe compound fracture of her arm which was painfully regenerated. Through pain, one learnt very fast. Only the strongest survive.

_**I don't care if you want bed warmers when we leave the twin suns. Only my Head Worshipper, Clavia is offlimits. Touch her and you deal with me. Any accidental feeding and I will feed on you. If there is a problem, you speak to the Blade Leader. **_She warned all of them as she projected an image of Clavia into their minds. Whoever is designated to her was hers to deal with. No one could lay hands on her Head Worshipper.

_**And if you serve me well...I might delegate you to a better position. Or throw a spare prey to your side. **_She paused and looked around. All eyes were on her. A sense of awe. She now held power over their lives. Never in her wildest dreams, did she expect this. The power was exhilarating. Intoxicating even. So this was how Queens felt. However she was different. She had been treated as an outcast hybrid, then her treatment was upgraded to that of a disposable male Wraith...and now a Keeper. Still expendable but not as expendable as the fighter pilots. She was not inclined to power trip. Her life was also dependent on these Wraiths.

_**Oh and we will be taking a small trip to the asteroid belts on one of the cruisers. Speed racing for fighters. Plus your fighters are now programmed to use discoloration beams which colors the fighter hull. The least colorful one wins.**_ This was her test. They needed to be ready. Most had not seen war or engaged the Lanteans yet. Majority looked like they only ever took a few joy rides in fighters around the planet.

* * *

Asteroid belt...big asteroids...medium asteroids...small asteroids...and flying microasteroids. Asteroids all over. Another swarm just swerve past to avoid an incoming mini ballistic round of micro asteroids to avoid damages of spatial proportions. The Keeper was hiding somewhere with five fighters.

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **_**Flash here do you see the Keeper's swarm yet?**

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **__**Firestar over, no. Damn they are good. Must be hiding somewhere in the field. **_

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **__**Inert over, my sensors spotted something on the following coordinates. I suggest that we head over behind with those clones. **_

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **__**Acknowledged. There are a group of microasteroids detected on the west side. I suggest that we jump asteroid to asteroid. **_

A beam shot out brightly...one of their fighters was now being tagged by another swarm.

A burning presence entered their minds. _**That was not my swarm. Amateurs.**_

The Keeper was watching them from somewhere. Where, they did not know.

_**Hey cheating... **_The three male Wraith fighter pilots knew it was the Keeper. Only Wraith Queens and now their Keeper could communicate telepathically with their fleet through space. The rumors had her stronger than breeders and it is now confirmed. She was Queen-like in powers.

_**Not cheating. In war, there is only one rule. Win at any cost. **_The burning presence was amused and left their minds.

Two fighters broke away from another attacking swarm... more beams were being fired by a third swarm. Their swarm flew ahead at high speed to avoid the hits. Firestar's fighter had been colored by one beam.

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **__**Flash here, get the clones to cover our behinds. **_

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **__**Firestar over. They are. **_

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **__**Inert over. Do those culling beams work on microasteroids?**_

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **__**Flash here, Yes but you need to visualise them. Are you thinking what I thinking?**_

_**[Shielded Swarm 1 Telepathic Pathway] **__**Inert over, you already saw what I am thinking. GOGOGO.**_

The Keeper watched the sensors as she saw three [Swarm 1] fighters flying ahead towards an incoming group of microasteroids.

_**[Shielded Keeper Telepathic Pathway] Rapidhit **__**here. Where do you think those three are going?**_

_**[Shielded Keeper Telepathic Pathway] Origin of Fire over. Switch to sensors. Go full canopy opaque. Get ready to move on my mark. You two control the clones on our side.**_

_**[Shielded Keeper Telepathic Pathway] Solar Flare over, they just culled some microasteroids. **_

_**[Shielded Keeper Telepathic Pathway] Ahhh for Iratus sake... **_

They saw the three [Swarm 1] fighters releasing the microasteroids on an incoming swarm...the swarm broke formation to avoid the microasteroids suddenly flung their way. Beams were now coloring some of the breakaway fighters in the confusion.

_**[Shielded Keeper Telepathic Pathway] Rapidhit here, maybe we should have told the tech to disable the culling beams. **_

_**[Shielded Keeper Telepathic Pathway] Origin of Fire over, no. That was rather ingenious. Now fall into formation and lets gather some asteroids.**_

_**[Shielded Keeper Telepathic Pathway] Rapidhit here. Very well, my Keeper. Off we go culling asteroids...**_

* * *

Solar Flare addressed the three Wraiths in front of the rest on the cruiser. Their Keeper was sitting with a look of mirth in her eyes. _**Keeper technically won for not being colored at all. But she was impressed with Swarm 1 for having the least discolored fighters. You three, have won yourselves an extra prey quota and the three solo quarters near me. **_

Flash, Firestar and Inert were grinning much to the hissing disappointments of the other Wraith fighter pilots. Solo quarters were better than sharing with the others. They could also store their clones inside. Unlike the rest who had to use the hibernation pods for their clones. It meant getting more practice with their clones.

At first, they thought that they lost when the Keeper's swarm practically released the microasteroids behind them. Rapidhit, the Lead fighter pilot, got Firestar on four hits while Flash and Inert got three hits from the Keeper. She was very fast. They had never seen a fighter do a sharp vertical ascent or a dive at those speeds. Solar Flare, the Lead Blade leader managed to hit all of them with two beams. Most fighters from other swarm groups were almost discolored. Only the Keeper came in clean. Both Rapidhit and Solar Flare had one hit from other swarms.

_**The rest of you. We are heading out for practice after you recolor your fighters The Keeper will monitor all of us from the cruiser. **_Solar Flare led the rest of the grouchy looking blades out.

Flash, Firestar and Inert bowed to their Keeper who was looking at the data tablet. She had not said a thing. They looked at each other. They were unsure of what to do. To leave or to stay. Their Keeper rose from her chair and stood before them. She was shorter than them.

_**Firestar, Flash, Inert. All three of you from the main base? Newly produced Wraith officers?**_

Three of them nodded as her eyes scrutinized their forms.

_**Name your lineages and breeding. **_She drew closer. They immediately stood at attention.

_**Firestar, Osprey, Son of a Breeder from Queen Warsong**_

_**Flash, Sapphire, Son of a Breeder from Queen Silk.**_

_**Inert, Osprey, Son of a Breeder from Queen Heatwave**_

She narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to the two Ospreys. Firestar and Inert were uncomfortable at her mind probe. Osprey Queens were not her favorite Queens. However Queen Warsong and Queen Heatwave had aided her former Primary in previous battles with the Lanteans. The Queen Mother had exterminated the lineages connected to the treacherous Osprey Queens to remove opposition. The main base had only breeders who descended from Osprey Queens of other factions too far to pose any threat. Flash was the only safe one.

Their Keeper smiled with a predatory look. _**Don't worry. I am not interested in feeding on you.**_

_**Any of you experienced mating yet? **_She caressed the face of Firestar with the back of fingers. And he fell to his knees as she bend over to smell his hair.

_**Uh. No... **_Flash dropped to his knees as she walked past.

_**Do you like Worshippers as bed warmers? **_She sniffed at Flash's forehead. Not as strong as she would like but acceptable.

_**We never...had...contact with them. **_Inert fell to his knees. She ran a finger across his lips. She looked like one but she was more Wraith than her appearance revealed. And she could produce two Wraith Queens-in-waiting. The power they felt at her mind was seductive.

_**Good**_. Her finger stroked Inert's plaited beard slowly and left it to fall as she returned to her chair and sat down.

_**Three of you are now selected for my next breeding cycle. You will be summoned individually to my chambers when the time comes. Dismissed**_. She waved them off as she took up the data tablet to read. The three Wraiths bowed again, gratefully, to her. It was an honor to them. Her priority was to breed male Wraiths quickly. The maturation pods will take at least two hundred cycles to make an adult male Wraith. Her fleet needed spare officers. These three at least had some brains. And their mothers are just breeders. A Keeper was an upgrade. Most breeder stock officers were almost never expected to see the inside of a Queen's chambers. Let alone a Keeper.

* * *

_**Leader, three of us selected for the Keeper's chambers. Do you know what to expect?**_ Firestar, Flash and Inert asked Solar Flare anxiously. Solar Flare is a son of a Queen rather than a breeder. His genetic memory would be different. Breeders were milder than Queens. And likely milder than their Keeper.

_**Oh. Um. Some do not survive the process with Queens. Our Keeper. Um. She mated with her Consort. He is a son of a Queen. Our Hivemaster would likely have come from a strong female Wraith , not in the times of the Queens but he is the oldest and amongst the strongest in the Hive. So um...better learn how to defend yourselves.**_ Solar Flare pitied the three young Wraiths. Breeder stock. They may likely end up as dead if the Keeper overpowered them in the cycling process.

_**Have you um... **_The three young Wraiths were hesitant. They did not know how sensitive he would get. Some male Wraiths could be extremely sensitive about mating histories. Asking the Keeper's Consort and Hivemaster was out of the question unless they wanted to guarantee their deaths.

_**No. I have not. So no personal experiences. Just um...train up? And hope that she is fed well? **_Solar Flare offered as advice. Female Wraiths went wild during the mating process. Queens were known to kill their children during high pheromone seasons. Strongest will stay alive. Weakest will die in their fruitless attempt. Fruitless. No carriage of their weakness to the next generation.

Firestar snarled with frustration. _**And human females? Are they as volatile? **_

_**We need practice. **_Flash and Inert were thinking the same thoughts. Perhaps female prey were the same when they mated.

Solar Flare laughed at their innocence. _**No, don't be a dumb son of Iratus. One swing from us and they fly. Their females are not built as strong as ours. **_

He remembered a young blade complaining about practicing his mating skills on a female worshipper on the former Hive of their Fleet Queen. She was near death and the young blade had to gift her life to avoid trouble with their Fleet Queen. It was the same story everywhere. Their Keeper and Hivemaster were infamous in the former Hive amongst the worshippers for feeding on their own. The perfect killers. Both Keeper and Hivemaster got away because of their ranks. They stopped after their Keeper's meeting with their Fleet Queen, according to the rumors.

_**Oh don't growl at me. I truly have no idea with the Keeper. **_Solar Flare had designs on the Keeper's oldest daughter, the young Queen-in-waiting. The Keeper appeared aware of that and even encouraged him. He may not make it to Consort since the Keeper's daughter had more interest in the Third Commander. But permanency as a future mate of her daughter was acceptable.

* * *

Tangent, the Master of Biologicals, was carefully preparing the serum for the Keeper. He had titrated it with special attention for her unique genetic makeup. For her to store genetic materials in her reproductive system. He was only grateful that her inner physiology was full Wraith. Tangent found her Wraith DNA very unique. They could not determine which lineage she was from. It appeared spliced and made with the main legendary lineages. Her oldest daughter had a stronger Night lineage while the other daughter had a stronger Gryphon lineage. All following their sires.

While the serum was being distilled further by the organic DNA interfacer, Tangent checked each birthing pod. Birthing pods were the easiest way of breeding. Troublesome if she bred like the other part of her outer genetic makeup. Just rest on the birthing chair and let the tendrils withdraw the genetic material from her reproductive organs to the pods by fusing into her body. He would then supervise the extraction and mixing of the material in the pod. In a hundred cycles, a baby male Wraith in a pod. Better than having a need to carry a child inside. Most Queens found the birthing chair soothing with the pulsating mass of tendrils covering them. It also made them distant from their sons. Easier to send them to their deaths. Only a few Queens will consider carrying a son inside them. Unheard of in their faction.

The inseparable duo were supervising the creation of the serum. Usually on other Hive ships, the Consort or the Hivemaster would be the ones supervising. For security reasons. The Consort was busy with his younger daughter visiting his mother's Hive. The Hivemaster had taken his daughter, the eldest Queen-in-waiting to a hunt. They did not want to stay around. None of the other virile top ranked Wraiths were on the list except Cipher. Cipher was the expected name on the list. The Queen Mother's son. All the top ranked Wraith Commanders knew that both Consort and Hivemaster were making up excuses to be were all making excuses to be on the cruisers. Far from the Hive ship. Mating frenzy before leaving the system. Apparently none of the experienced ones wanted to be around when Mating frenzy was on.

However troops had to be made. Breeding was the only way. That or clones. Faced Wraiths were better than clones. In terms of intelligence. A hundred cycles in the birthing pods and then another two hundred cycles in the maturation pods. Ten birthing pods. When they reached the war front. That would be at least thirty male Wraiths if they kept to a close schedule.

_**At least, the genetic lineages are acceptable. Three first timers on it. No breeder history. All three the only breeder stock. Iratus feed to her.**_ The inseparable duo frowned as they rechecked the final listing of ten for confirmation. The three young Wraiths could be facing a death sentence. Mothers were breeders. No mating experience. Both had presented their Keeper with the option of excluding the three young Wraiths. She flatly refused to budge.

_**No, they would not be Iratus feed if all goes well. **_Tangent knew what both were thinking. The Keeper had asked him to add a compound to dampen her aggression for the three young Wraiths. He trusted her to recognise a useful lineage.

Tangent continued. _**Not everything is about strength. Takes a good mind to recognise another.**_

He had examined the three young Wraiths as protocol. Their Keeper recognised the value of their minds. They only lacked experience in battles. Not that it matter. Their Keeper would be passing genetic memories of her battles to the offspring. If they survive the battles, the three could have potential to move up the ranks. Only if they stayed in favor.

Sudden loud noises from a fight outside the birthing room could be heard. Mating frenzy in time. All three looked up from their interface. Tangent activated the internal forcefield shielding the door. _**Thank Iratus, we are all sterile here. **_

* * *

The Head Worshipper, Clavia, came running in at the side of their Keeper and stared at the tall male Wraith. "Oh by the fires, you stunned our Keeper several times!"

Their Keeper was on the floor a little dazed but then laid down laughing hysterically. "Clavia, it is fine."

Clavia eyed the tall male Wraith with his long pulled back hair. He was only in his trousers. His uniform was strewn carelessly over the floor. He appeared young and frightened. A Wraith stunner in his trembling hand was directly pointed at the Keeper. Some claw marks were on his upper body. His throat had a gash mark nearly regenerated. His other wounds were slowly sealing up. The Keeper had already sent eight officers to the feedlots after the mating process this cycle. Two lower ranks. This one was faster in his reflexes. Cipher was the only one who walked out the previous cycle.

Their Keeper slowly got up and neatened her sleeping gown. She then winked at the young male Wraith and the stunner dropped. "Clavia, remove the stunner now. Tell them it is mine. Do not alarm them."

Clavia quickly ran over and grabbed the stunner as the young male Wraith fell on his knees as the Keeper advanced towards him like a predator stalking a prey.

"One with the sigils of Inert..." Their Keeper's fingers toyed playfully with his hair. The young male Wraith, now kneeling, was somehow mesmerized by some unspoken thoughts. His golden eyes gazing up at the Keeper.

"Clavia, you may leave now. I want some time with him alone." Their Keeper spoke softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was still mesmerised.

Clavia bowed quickly and left. She was thankful. She did not need to see any more of the mayhem for two cycles. Wraith mating process was too fast and too violent for her. An officer had flew across their Keeper's chambers. In fact most did, several times. Their Keeper nearly strangled another to the very brink of his life. Eight officers all had broken bones on separate private sessions. Two were now hanging to the brink of their lives in the feedlots. Cipher was the only one who could overpower her. He was after all the Queen Mother's son. His reward was to take up one cycle with their Keeper in private. There were two clones and a cleverman waiting outside the Keeper's chambers to drag out the last Wraith after their Keeper was done. They already made eight trips to the feedlots this cycle.

"Human, why are you out?" The cleverman asked in his multitonal voice.

"Orders of our Keeper. So she wants some time with him alone. And she wants you to have her stunner " Clavia shrugged and passed the cleverman the stunner. His ridgebrow was raised. However trying to probe the Head Worshipper's mind would get him in trouble with the Keeper.

"Ah. This one. May not even get to the feedlots. Perhaps the processing room." The cleverman was bemused. He expect the clones to drag out a husk now. Female Wraiths were known to be hungry after mating. There was only two more cocooned prey brought in. May not be adequate for a very hungry female Wraith. An expected fatality. He could not gleam any information inside the chambers because their Keeper had shielded her mind and the mind of the Wraith inside.

"Poor young one." Clavia muttered under her breath. The processing room meant a husk.

"Keeper wants us to leave now. You are to attend to other duties now. Probably draining him slowly as we speak." The cleverman informed her as he took his leave. Clavia nodded. In five cycles, their Keeper's two mates will be back with their daughters. Much will need to be prepared.

* * *

_**You are back! We thought that you did not survive! One cycle and no sign of you in the feedlots or quarters. **_The eight blades patted Inert on the back in the corridors. Firestar and Flash had fully and painfully regenerated in the feedlots. They joined in to congratulate his survival.

_**I was with our Keeper. **_He sounded nonchalant...too nonchalant. They knew that there was more but he was not telling.

_**Oh? Mated?**_

_**Doing what? **_Ten pair of eyes on him.

He hissed at them. Smugly. _**None of your business.**_

_**Ah. Bed warmer to our Keeper. Lucky breeder stock. **_A few of the blades sniffed him. Their Keeper's scent was on him.

Inert was contented. If any luck, he might be selected for the next mating round. She made no promises. But to him, she was his Queen who treated him well. Not just his Keeper. The terrible stories he had heard from other blades about other Queens were probably exaggerated. Despite his status as a son of a breeder. He entered his quarters with a tiny hop and laid on his bed looking out at the stars. His loyalty was now undying to her and hers alone.

The rest were now having ideas in their head. Their Keeper appeared to prize clever ones. So to get a mating chance with her was to be smart in how they fought the battles. Or even better as a permanent favorite. They made excuses to leave. It was time to study battle strategies. Inert must not be the only one to impress their Keeper.

* * *

Departure time. Most of the blades improved significantly in fighter practice. She allowed them to do culling in their own time. Prey were being loaded with extra quotas given to those who culled the most and to those who did well in the fighter practices. The last checks were being done. Some of the Wraiths and worshippers gathered at the windows. They took a long hard look at the planet they were leaving behind. They knew that there was a chance they may never return. A fierce war was on their hands.

_**My Keeper, the thirteen cruisers are ready for departure. Our fleet will depart once we complete the checks. **_Her Consort reported from the Command bridge.

_**All initial checks are done. Hull, weapons and shields.**_ Her Hivemaster informed her from his console.

_**All fighters in bay. All checks performed. No issues.**_ Her Third Commander also reported.

Her eyes were on the misty visual interface reading the reports sent from the Wraith galaxy wide network. Her daughters were seating on the floor near the Throne checks. playing with each other. Her toddler came up to her lap, distracting her.

"Mama...war war." Her toddler knew her mind.

_**Yes my dear, we are going to war.**_ She picked up her scarlet haired toddler and smooched her on the cheeks. Squeals of bliss could be heard from the Throne room.

Her troops were ready. Now it was time to issue the command. A small flame whispered into her mind.

~ War of ours,

Long past.

Alike yours,

Origin of Fire,

My daughter.

War for survival.

For your future.

Through you.

I will witness,

The Created consuming their Creators. ~

Darkness together with a cool flowery presence entered her mind. _**Origin of Fire. Wraiths are never-ending.**_

It was her Fleet Queen and her Queen daughter. They will be staying to guard the homeground at the Queen Mother's orders. Their Hive ships and escorts have came to see her fleet off. The cruisers by the other Queens formed a line to see her fleet off. She was now the leader of a small reinforcement fleet from their faction to the war front. Other neighbouring factions' reinforcement fleets will join them. Once out of the plasma clouds, she is a Queen by rank. Queen Origin of Fire to the neighbouring factions in the notifications. By the Queen Mother's orders. Not a human faced Wraith or a hybrid Keeper but a Wraith Queen to others.

_**Fleet, move out. Make haste. A war to fight. Wraiths are never-ending. **_


	18. Factions

Factions

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Rendezvous point. Another fleet from a faction was waiting. Three bigger Hive ships with ten cruisers. She looked at the incoming visual request from the Queen of that faction on the telepathic communicator. Her Consort and Hivemaster were by her Throne. She still felt alone.

[InterHive channel sequence on]

[Hive ship identification: Killjoy]

[Faction: Daluan, Tamar and Farus systems]

[Hive Queen sigils: Scourge]

She accepted it. The screen showed a white haired Queen. Youthful by her looks. The young Queen Scourge eyed her with a degree of suspicion. As expected.

_**Queen Origin of Fire, I presume? Only one Hive ship from your system? **_

_**Queen Scourge. Your presumption is correct. There are some internal... matters to be taken care of. **_

_**Queen Origin of Fire. Understood. Food supplies and Queens can be rather...scarce in times of war. I am transmitting the next meeting point to you. Queen Siren has called for a meeting. There will be a gathering.**_

Gathering? She was not aware of any gathering. Her instructions were to follow reinforcements from the neighbouring factions. Meeting Queens was not an idea she enjoyed. She had never really met many Queens. Her appearance would be an issue.

_**Queen Scourge, any matter of concern?**_

_**Queen Origin of Fire, yes. Lanteans have killed off many Queens at the front. Two factions are almost depleted of Queens in the front. They have now no choice but to turn to breeders to lead. And their breeder supply is almost drying up as well. **_

_**Very well, Queen Scourge. We will meet up at the destination in ten cycles. **_

Queen Scourge closed leaned on her Throne and gave the commands to proceed on. Both her Consort and Hivemaster bowed before they left her in wanton solitude. She felt more animosity from her Hivemaster. Her Consort was always busy with their child or with the laboratory.

* * *

Depletion of Queens and breeders impacted on neighbouring factions which will have to absorb the burden. It was stretching resources. Not great news. From the reports, suicide Hive runs would have to be re-considered. Brute force worked too well to their detriment. Right now, Wraiths could not advance further. Populations will have to be militarized fully. Advancing into the Lantean territories was the only way. They were also a rich feeding ground.

Her Wraith Commanders and her looked around of the meeting area. Queens were mostly young and barely out of their adolescence. More involved with comparing dresses and probably showing off their male favorites. She was probably the most under made up, underdressed and underdecorated Queen in a simple red leather fitted suit with Dark Water's twin Iratus necklace, and her hair was in a neat bun. There were some older Queens but they only sat near to each other. She recognised a few faces. Those were of male Wraith Commanders of other factions who had participated in joint battles with her. Some of them bowed to her in recognition. There were two empty chairs at each side of her position. None wanted to come near her. Some Queens glanced at her with an amused look. She felt like shrinking.

An older Queen had just entered the meeting with her contingent Wraith Commanders. She looked menacing enough. Statuesque. Green complexion with bluish undertones. And a nasty snarl. Her dark hair was pulled back with a leather band. The presence of the older Queen was absolutely domineering. Authoritian in fact. The older Queen merely glared at a younger Queen who hastily surrendered her chair to her.

_**Queen Coldamber. Not a Primary but a force to content with. Not far from the first Night lineage. **_Queen Scourge whispered telepathically to her as she sat down next to her. Oddly her former Primary did not possess the malicious aura that seem to radiate around Queen Coldamber. The older Queens were giving Queen Coldamber a wide berth. Some were shifting themselves slightly away. All but one. The Faction Queen of the owning territory, she stood her ground.

Another young Queen took the last seat. _**Ah the infamous Queen Origin of Fire. My mother Queen remembers you as the only Wraith Commander which can steal a Lantean ship for us. My sire said that if not for you, we would not have that many improvements. My name is Glacier. Forget the Queen part. **_

She smiled warmly at the young Queen Glacier. Also barely out of adolescence. A little too familiar with her on terms. Nevertheless it was nice to remembered for something. Remembered for stealing a death trap of a dead Lantean ship.

The telepathic murmur went around as the Wraith Commanders stood silently behind their Queens. Suddenly the Faction Queen rose up and raised her nonfeeding hand. Silence was immediate as her wispy mind presence entered loud and clear. Almost deafening out all telepathic conversations. A true power in her own right like their Queen Mother.

_**I am the Faction Queen of Tabula, Risas and Manera systems. My Secondary Queen, Queen Siren is busy with internal matters. You may address me as Queen Wisps. We now have two main matters of concern. Shortages and advancing plans. Leave all infighting at your Hive. Wraiths must be unified against a common enemy. We welcome all Queens on equal terms.**_

* * *

Like the Meeting of Queens, this meeting was long drawn out. Somehow the discussion switched to the latter topic of advancing. Some Queens were cautious. Those were the older ones. The younger Queens were more brash and reckless. A sense of invincibility in youth versus the sense of wisdom. Queen Coldamber was still silent but occasionally she shot a deadly glare at a few overenthusiastic young Queens who overestimated their immortality. That silenced them immediately.

Queen Wisps was moderating the discussions amongst them. From the scale of imbecile to acceptable. Queen Scourge, Queen Glacier and her just listened. The only three non-contributors. Queen Coldamber was contributing with her eyes. Silencing insolent young Queens. The older Queens were suggesting a more measured approach and trying to get around the former topic of shortages.

Queen Coldamber raised her hand to speak. Finally, the force...the power...and it better be worthwhile. Then the unexpected happened. She faced Origin of Fire.

_**Queen Origin of Fire, I heard rumors that you can operate Lantean ships. With that gene of yours. **_It sounded like she was trying to make an effort of not spitting with disgust.

_**Yes. I stole three Lantean vessels. Big and small.**_ Origin of Fire was on guard now.

_**Good. You will not be on the first wave then. You might be required to operate some facilities. My proposal is to advance. Food shortages will be solved. Without the full costs which some imbeciles here want us to do here. **_Now Queen Coldamber's disgust at the stupidity was showing at the previous suggestions from other young Queens. Origin of Fire also knew that Queen Coldamber had some use for her. Hence the forced civility shown. Coldamber was probably of Night lineage. She could sense the cunning.

_**How? There are not enough Queens to run hives. **_A young Queen cut in.

Queen Coldamber narrowed her eyes at the young Queen who interrupted._**Young foolish one. Cruisers do not require Queens. You only lack Queens. Not male Wraiths. How many of those dead young idiotic Queens jumped into battles without using their intelligence?**_

The young Queen backed away. Apparently each time a young Queen jumped ahead into battle, the mother Queens tried to save their daughters by sacrificing themselves. In most cases, mothers and daughters perished except in cases where mother Queens could resist the maternal instinct in recognition of a battle lost. Queen Coldamber was one of the few who resisted maternal instincts. It also explained her ruthlessness. Kill or be killed.

_**And cruisers are not easy targets. Modify their power and weapons to that of Hive ships and it will be effective. Hive ships are getting too big. **_ Queen Coldamber continued forcefully. She was the only Queen who arrived with a large group of fifty modified cruisers. No Hive ship. The bigger the Hive ship, the easier for the dreaded drones to hit. Cruisers could run at a faster rate with sublight or escape temporarily into hyperspace.

_**Even Queen Wisps favor cruisers now. Lanteans favor firing at Hive ships where most Queens are. Huge hive ships with all those dumb clones some of you like to generate in vast quantities. No Zero point modules. Running on half power. What use is it if you get blown out of space? **_Queen Coldamber got up and walked around the table towards a few young Queens. Making her point known to those who liked bigger Hive ships. Size did not matter except when the bigger one was target practice. Lanteans aimed drones at Hive ships. More than cruisers.

Queen Wisps was musing. _**Queen Coldamber, what is your plan?**_

Queen Coldamber took out a small device and placed it onto the table. Not before shoving a young Queen in her way. The small device contained a map of the borders.

She indicated a point. We attack there. _**And there are two Lantean facilities of interest. Zero point modules are probably there, split on degree of contribution. Population of half a million. Enough to refuel before we move ahead. Two battleships are in orbit there. Sixty cruisers and fighters should be enough. Two superhives are arriving from my faction. Three more superhives from yours, Queen Wisps, and we can hold. **_

Origin of Fire realised that they needed her gene to get the Zero Point modules. Rather than waste time trying to access facilities by force. Niceties were leading up to this. She was a trusted asset, far better than a worshipper.

* * *

The planetary heist and bust scheme was not exactly going as planned. The problems were the shielded Lantean defence satellites scattered around the system. Five were scattered over the zone they entered. They tested the area by pushing asteroids with targetted blasts. The satellites activated and blew up the asteroids. Two Lantean battleships fled behind the satellite defences.

It required a few waves to get through. A suicide run or hijack a Lantean battleship. None were willing to risk a superhive passing through. With the enormous power of the Zero point module, it could blow them up into the void of space. Those satellites only appeared to avoid hitting a Lantean battleship. Queen Wisps was leading instead of Queen Coldamber. Rank related issues delegated the lead to the Faction Queen.

[Destroyer telepathic channel] _**Queen Wisps, Origin of Fire here, are there any of those Lantean small vessels on the nearest faction side? **_

[Whisper telepathic channel] _**Yes. But no one can operate those. I have one on my cruiser. They tried to storm this cruiser recently with the cloaked vessel but we never figured out how they work. We just put a forcefield around it.**_

[Destroyer telepathic channel] _**Origin of Fire here. I can. You assemble a crew to storm the satellite. **_

[Whisper telepathic channel] _**You can dock your scout ship here.**_

[Destroyer telepathic channel] _**No need. I will take a fighter out. **_

[Whisper telepathic channel] _**Scout ship. A Queen never takes a fighter.**_

[Destroyer telepathic channel] _**Scout ship then. Out.**_

_**My Kee...uh...Queen I don't think it is a good idea. If any happens, your Hivemaster will have my hide.**_ Firebolt hissed softly. He had to remind himself only within the Faction's territory, she was to be addressed as Keeper. Outside, a Queen.

_**My Hivemaster is not here. That's why you are coming with me. Leave...uh...what's his sigils here. **_She stared at him. She was going to have her way.

Her Hivemaster insisted on coming but was rebuffed by her. Her orders overruled him. Much to the loud growls of protest until she locked him out of the Destroyer. The protests continued telepathically until she blocked him out of her mind. Still did not call her by her nickname Food. She was in a bad mood.

_**Goodsight?**_ Firebolt knew that she was referring to his Second in command.

_**Yes. Goodsight. You are in charge when your Cruiser Commander and I leave this ship. **_She beckoned Firebolt to the door. Farsight waited respectfully for the snarling Firebolt to leave his console unwillingly.

They quickly walked to the docking bay where the scout ship was parked. Off to Queen Wisps' cruiser across the vacuum of space. The trip was fast. A group of three Wraiths and six cloned wraiths were waiting for them. Probably armed to the teeth. They were checking their weapons. From the scout ship, she saw the cyclindrical Lantean vessel on the other bay.

Firebolt docked quickly and passed her two Wraith stunners. She was wearing her Wraith Commander uniform for convenience. It could hide several weapons on her. She already had two stunners but another two would not matter. She took it and strapped the extra two onto each side of her boots. Her sleeves had hidden two daggers in them. The lower side of her coat had four stun grenades. Firebolt was strapping all his weapons on him. He nodded to her as he opened the door.

The three Wraith blades bowed to her. Two in brown leather uniforms and one in black Wraith Commander uniform without the designated slash to indicate a top rank. Still the highest rank amongst the rest. They did look confused at her Wraith Commander uniform. A Queen in finery was expected.

_**Welcome to our cruiser, Queen. My sigils are Hardstall and I am a Wraith Commander in the service of Queen Wisps. The other two are Wretched and Fairway.**_ The male Wraith Commander introduced himself and the other two. He showed her the way to the jumper.

_**Send Queen Wisps my regards. This is my Wraith Commander. His sigils are Firebolt. I presumed that it is still working? **_Her eyes were on the Lantean vessel.

_**Yes. Queen. We have not touched it for many cycles. Just one of the many collected by our faction. And no one can use it. **_Hardstall explained. They had tried worshippers on it but none can operate it. The cloned Wraiths were marching behind them loudly. Oversized cloned wraiths.

_**And we may need a cleverman onboard. **_She pointed out. Getting to the satellite was one thing. Disabling it was another matter.

_**Wretched is our technician. He has been trying to reverse engineer some of those small vessels on our planet. To a limited success. So he might be better at Lantean technology**_. Wretched bowed again. He was carrying a bag with him.

_**Very well. **_She stepped into the vessel and sat at the Command console. It immediately lit up much to the delight of Wretched. A smile broke out across his face. He pulled out a Wraith scanner and started scanning some of the systems. He was a quiet one despite his excitement.

The cloned wraiths sat down on the bench as a scowling Firebolt took the other console. Hardstall and Wretched sat behind watching fascination.

_Long range scanners. _She thought as she placed her hand on the Lantean neural interface. A screen appeared on the viewscreen showing her the surrounding area. There was a sixth satellite hidden from view. If they had stormed according to plan, then, the sixth satellite would have mopped the rest of their fleet up.

_Cloak. _The Lantean vessel activated the cloak.

_**Is it cloaked now? Our Cruiser Commander says that he cannot see us. **_Hardstall asked.

_**Yes. I cloaked it. Closing the rear hatch. Tell them not to fire. In fact ask your Queen to let the entire fleet know. I will patch to her on this Lantean vessel when we leave.**_

_**Yes. Queen. My Queen is now delivering the message. The hangar is now all clear for take off.**_

They could feel the Lantean vessel extending its drives and taking off. For all the Wraiths, except her, it was the first time that they rode the cyclindrical vessel. Wretched was still excited on his device taking readings of the vessel. It reminded her of the old times...where everything new was exciting to her. Now learning was a hassle.

* * *

_**No life signs. It is probably automated. Pressurized environment. Gravity present. Oxygen present.**_ The little device which popped out of the Lantean vessel side helped a lot. She was thinking about how to figure out if the satellite was safe to enter after the vessel uncloaked and docked automatically. Then a small drawer opened and the device popped out. Wretched was busy scanning the little device from a respectful arm length.

_Opening rear hatch now._ The rear hatch immediately opened. The two cloned Wraiths got up and started marching to a tube. Wretched started following them, scanning the surroundings.

* * *

Sixth satellite later. Same procedure. Almost one cycle. She visited one for fun. It was sparse. With control crystal panels all over and interfaces. And the Lanteans were probably busy being distracted by asteroids being pushed into the the satellites. Courtesy of a large threatening Wraith fleet. No one seemed to have detected them yet.

_**Queen. All done.**_ Wretched came back.

_**So why are the asteroids still being hit by satellites?**_ Firebolt was now curious.

_**Commander. Because I have not activated the detonation yet. I can only upload a dormant virus into their system to activate remotely. No way I can disable those systems without them noticing. The fleet playing with the asteroids can only distract them for now. **_Wretched had a point.

The asteroid game was primarily to distract Lanteans. The destruction of the asteroids were disrupting scanners with each energy discharge from the satellites. A small vessel like theirs could be misinterpreted as a piece of an asteroid. The bored Wraith fleet Cruiser Commanders turned it into a game. They were probably challenging each other on who could throw more asteroids into the satellite. Before she left, she overheard Goodsight asking Firebolt if it was worth playing. Apparently they were also betting cocoons. Wraiths could be so...competitive and cunning.

_**A perfect waste of Zero point modules on those satellites.**_ Wretched grumbled. There was no way to remove them because they powered the entire satellite. If one satellite was unpowered, the Lanteans will notice.

* * *

Planetary heist and bust finally began with a grand opening of explosions from a safe distance. The fleet watched. It looked like shiny stars from a distance. Wretched did it. He detonated an entire group of six defence satellites, right under the Lanteans' noses.

_**Fleet, hyperspace jump NOW. **_The lead Superhive opened a large window for a group jump. Her Destroyer cruiser was pulled into the window together with others in a tightly packed formation. Firebolt was grinning awfully. His teeth were too sharp. The teeth which will give her two daughters' nightmares. He always has been a gentle giant with them. But long past memories of him breaking her bones when she stepped into the old battlecruiser...haunted her at times. She was fond of him now. He was like her brother. The biggest tallest meanest Wraith in her Hive. Loyal to her Hivemaster, Dark Waters.

They exited with a large fight on their hands. All the cruisers were now firing on the nearest Lantean battleship. Another two Superhives intercepted the other ship from their hyperspace window. The Lead Superhive absorbing some of the damage by drones. The darkened battered Lantean battleships tried to escape. Reddish shield coloration indicated failing shields. Releasing the drones were a bad idea. Not against three Superhives.

_**HYPERSPACE NOW.**_ They all immediately opened their hyperspace windows. Everyone jumped away from the two imploding battleships as the last Superhive fired on them before jumping.

The instructions were simple. A short jump away. Count to ten. Reenter the area again. Queen Wisps was not interested in casualties if it could be avoided. One by one the cruisers jumped back in. The three Superhives were now taking out the planet's defences. Swarms of fighters were released to counter the defence systems.

_**Fighters on standby. **_Firebolt watched them from the bridge. It was a long while since she had been in a fighter. She missed the screeching noise of the fighter.

_**Swarm at the transmitted coordinates. Cull as many as you can. Go. **_All cruisers were releasing swarms into the planet now after entering orbit. The Superhives gave the all clear. First food. Then next Zero point modules. Necessities of the Wraith life.

Mayhem was probably taking place amongst the planet's population. She missed the look of frightened prey. And the occasional pitchfork thrown helplessly at her fighter when she deliberately flew low. Such lovely memories of being a former Wraith Commander. The Destroyer was scanning for technology on the planet.

She read the swarm's reports transmitted on the interface. Only two Lantean bases were shown. The buildings were destroyed. The humans only had air travel technology. Almost space faring. Almost. Not anymore. The swarms targetted all the bases once the humans launched an air defence. All destroyed by the Wraith swarms. Culled when the humans ran to their exposed air fighters. Who would make an uncovered hangar... only stupid humans. No opposition will be allowed to the Wraiths. They can return to a primitive state. Mud huts preferable.

Their swarm of fifty scored full capacity for their culling. 2500 fresh prey. Acceptable. She assigned orders for the cruiser crew on double fresh shares for next feeding period. The rest for their Hive ship when they returned to the rendezvous point. She had to feed fully for the moment. Once the scouts return to the Lead Queen with satisfactory reports, she will be going down to the surface.

* * *

First Lantean facility was not easy to storm. The Lanteans had not expected the Wraith to overrun the facility but they had some defence. It was probably a crucial area at the border. In their arrogance, they did not expect the six defence satellites to fail. Or to have someone on the Wraith side with their gene to access them. The Superhives were also the new weapons. The Superhives could take several times the damage of an ordinary Hive ship. The amount of drones released from a Lantean battleship usually could take out three or four Hive ships. However it only did mild to moderate damage on the Superhive. The weapon yield of a Superhive depleted their shields before a second release could be performed. Other battleships would probably on their way to this planet. There were now five Superhives and sixty cruisers in wait for them hidden around the polar points of the planet.

Several husks and dead human corpses laid around the facility. Dead wraiths and cloned wraiths were also lying around. The first wave of martyrs for their cause. To survive. Most had blast shot wounds to the head. Some of the Wraiths were trying to gift their fellow wraiths but it failed. Too far gone. Gifting the severely injured Wraiths any life was a waste of time. They could not survive the process. She was asked by a Wraith Commander if she could issue an order to put those out of their misery. Waste of time, he argued. She refused with the exception that if the injured Wraith requested it, then death was granted. They may be casualties of war but she was not about deprive the other Wraiths of an opportunity to try. Some were pod brothers. Some were even sires of the dying Wraiths.

Wretched was there trying to start up some of the facilities' control consoles manually. He appeared to welcome her presence as she initiated some of them with a touch. He immediately went to work on accessing the interface to check. He had neatly organised three Wraith drives to download the data through a modified mobile access converter.

The other Wraiths were checking the facility to secure the areas and search for Zero point modules.

_**My Queen, you need to see this. **_One of her blades informed her from a section. She went there to look. They were taking turns sitting on a large chair on a circular platform. No response. It looked like some form of control chair but not like the ones she saw on Lantean vessels.

_**Move away. **_

_**Yes. My Queen. **_They quickly stepped aside for her to inspect the chair.

_**Any abnormalities you detected on scan?**_

_**No, my Queen. It seems inactivated.**_ A blade showed her the scans taken on his device.

Power readings were minimal. It did not look like a trap. Logically, it would not be as the Lanteans did not expect them to storm the facility.

_**Wretched here, Queen. Our fleet informed us that they detected four more Lantean battleships on long range sensors, heading to intercept. Speed in about half a cycle. The subspace distress beacon was activated on this facility from what I can see on the console. A secured frequency undetectable by our ships.**_ Wretched was still in the control area.

_**What is your Queen's advice?**_ It was going to be a pain fighting four Lantean battleships.

_**Queen. My Queen advised us to hold our positions, the ground troops are now under your command. And the second facility from what I can access from the console appears to be out of drones. Or theirs was destroyed. This one however appears to have a full arsenal. **_

_**Wretched, is there a weapons console on your side? **_

_**Queen, negative. All these controls access all other primary functions. I have been looking through. None indicate anything about weapons. Except the volume of drones. **_

_**Can the Lanteans access it remotely? **_

_**Queen, negative. There is an interference within this facility. If they could, the possibility is minute. **_

_**Recall all troops and fighters to fall back to this facility. The Lanteans are least likely to destroy their facility. They have no idea that this one is taken. Park those fighters in the nearby jungles. That may camouflage the fighters. And secure them. **_

_**Yes, Queen. **_

She took a tentative step on the platform. It started lighting up around the chair. Ah. Like the Lantean battleships. She had seen the weapons platform. The layout was almost similar. The blade with the scanner started taking readings.

_**Wretched here. Queen, I detected a power surge around your area.**_

_**Yes. I found a chair of some sort. I am going to see what it does**_.

_**Wretched here. Queen, that might be the weapons platform. The drone holding area is now lighted up on the visual interface. It is in an area which we have not explored.**_

_**Uh. Tell your Queen Wisps not to fire on the facility. It might come in useful later when the battleships arrive. And give me the telepathic communications enhancer. I may need to speak with her. **_

_**Very well, Queen. I will get a blade to pass you one. **_

This was no trap. Most likely how Lanteans control weapons of this facility. All those Lanteans in this facility were holed in here waiting for rescue and conserving the drones. By chance, the Wraith Queens had agreed on which facility to storm first. They had picked the favorable one.

She sat on the chair and immediately it fell back as soon as she laid her head on it. The top part of the chair was now glowing. A holographic screen immediately activated in front of her. Shield capacity and a targetting screen of the local area with the amount of drones were displayed on the ceiling. There were around a thousand. The largest arsenal she had ever seen. Lantean battleships held around a few hundred.

She shut her eyes and concentrated on the moons around the planet. A warning came up. It was unable to comply. Atmospheric interference. Not good. The drones cannot fire into space. She got up. The blade was busy inputting certain data into the device. Other Wraiths had stood outside watching in curiosity. They never seen a Lantean platform such as this. Or a Wraith controlling one. Or a Queen in a Wraith Commander uniform controlling one. One passed the requested telepathic communicator to her blade as he stared at her.

_**Wretched...see how much shields this facility have. Extend it to some of the fighters nearby and my scout ship. If you can. **_

_**Queen, shields can be at maximum. There are actually three Zero point modules in this facility. Not depleted yet. The drone area appears to be powered by five in this facility through a conduit system. And this facility...looks more like a ship embedded into the environment. There appears to dozens of Zero point modules stored in an area but no access. The other Wraiths are trying to access it.**_

The chair went upright and she got up. A ship? City ship?

_**Check for Astria Porta. **_A visualisation of a Lantean gate appeared in her mind. She did not know why she called its name in Ancient. It just popped into her mind.

_**Queen, no Lantean gate. There is a gate on the second facility according to the schematics. **_

_**Wretched, that room you are in, access to see where main controls are. **_

_**Queen, it does not allow me to do so. There is another panel which states restricted access. Each time I try to access it. There are however a hyperdrive system, sublight and thrusters. Hyperdrive appear damage from the looks of it. **_

_**Wretched. Any more chairs?**_

_**Queen, yes. There is another larger room near you but none of the blades can access it. They are trying to play around with the Lantean control crystals. The door is shielded. **_

She walked towards the entrance. The Wraiths immediately moved out of her way as she hastened to the other section. Three Wraith blades immediately moved aside from the opened panel.

Put back in crystals in order. She gestured the one holding a crystal in his hand. He immediately slotted them around.

She waved her hand at what seemed like a neural interface. The shield fell from the door. And it slided open. A hall. Two levels. Unlike most battleships. There were large decorative glass panelling around. The stairs were etched with Ancient writings which indicated main command controls. Another control chair was in the middle. A few consoles laid on the second level. A large screen was in front of the chair.

_**Wretched, I have access. Is this a famed city ship?**_

_**Queen, negative. I have seen one and this one is a tenth of its size. Or smaller. But bigger than the other Lantean battleships.**_

She growled with disappointment. Wretched just appeared at the door beside her. The other Wraiths were streaming in for a look around. One Wraith Commander was pressing on the dim consoles.

_**Wretched. Have you secured the other room? It is probably an auxiliary control room.**_

_**Queen, yes. **_Wretched and five Wraith Commanders followed her up the stairs.

She touched each panel as they lit up one by one. They immediately went to work on those. She hopped down the stairs onto the control chair and activated it. Navigations, shields, weapons, engines, power commands immediately appeared on the large screen. All at her hands...especially her feeding hand. First priority mastering the systems.

* * *

The Lantean ship was as big as a Superhive of Queen Wisps or Coldamber. The images of forrests and hills were just a realistic holographic image of massive proportions. Wraiths found their fighters on top of a ship. Her Superhive was smaller than theirs. Her Consort had advised her that it was for maneuverability. This ship contained thousands of drones. Fully powered with a damaged hyperdrive. Enough for a space battle. Not enough to escape. Her scout ship was docked at the nearest bay. The other fighters were on standby in the other docking bay. It took them a while to launch into space. Wretched and another cleverman were working on the other systems. Wretched patched them into the Wraith communication systems. The blades were guarding sensitive areas. The others were in hiding.

Unlike most battleships which needed to unshield fully to release the drones, this one could unshield at a localised section to fire drones. A good ship to use.

Four hyperspace windows were opening on screen. Four battleships came out. A signal was sent from the lead ship. To communicate. She denied it while lying on the control chair. Another signal went through another secured frequency. Audio only.

"Adonis, this is Captain Seferus of Freya. We received your distress call. Please respond. We have you on visual."

Ah. Adonis was the name of ship.

_**Shields are full. **_Wretched informed her from the main control.

"Adonis, please respond."

Ignored. She needed them in range to inflict maximum damage.

"Adonis? Please respond. We are detecting heavy Wraith activity."

_**Set me on audio only , Wretched.**_

_**Queen. It is done. Patching through.**_

"Freya, this is crew...uh...Miriya. We are experiencing...uh...technical difficulties." She replied. That should buy them some time.

"Adonis, please state your rank, Miriya. We are checking your name against the crew records."

Or maybe not.

_Shields up. Power up drones. Prepare to fire. _She focused on those thoughts.

_**Shields were now up. Drones on standby. Lantean ships are shielded. Lead Superhive coming in with first wave. **_A Wraith Commander reported.

" Adonis. We detected weapons powering up. Wraith signatures on opening hyperspace windows. Prepare to engage them. "

Right, she was going to engage the Lantean battleships. Not the other way around. The chair swivel her as she looked at the screen. Still no weapons lock.

As soon as the lead Superhive appeared with ten cruisers, the Lantean battleships separated to engage them. She issued the command to go closer to her target. They had not idea what was coming. Soon more hyperspace windows opened. All the other Superhives were coming in.

One Wraith cruiser was firing on their hijacked Lantean ship. Repeatedly. There was a mild rocking around as the shields took the hit.

_**WRETCHED...GET THAT DAMN CRUISER ON THE TELEPATHIC COMMUNICATOR. **_

_**Queen, done. **_

_**IMBECILE. STOP FIRING ON US. **_

_**Bent Will here, apologies. We thought we make it more realistic. **_

_**BENTWILL, I WILL BENT YOUR CRUISER TO MY WILL. IF YOU DO NOT DESIST. NO NEED FOR REALISM.**_

_**Bent Will here. Sorry. Queen. **_The cruiser moved away to another Lantean target.

_**Lead Superhive here. We need cover. Taking in heavy damages. **_

She manuevered the ship to fire the drones at the opposite incoming drones towards the Lead Superhive and some were targetted at the attacking Lantean battleship. The cruisers which were trying to drain the shields of the attacker, quickly broke away. The were a series of explosions on first battleship. A shockwave was eminent. The other Superhives were hitting the three other Lantean battleships.

A bright light and vibrations shook their hijacked ship. The structures vibrated as Wraiths in the hall quickly held onto anything stable. Pillars. Consoles.

_**Shields holding at eighty percent.**_ Wretched quickly checked.

_**Good. Three more to go. **_

_**Queen. We are detecting another two Lantean battleships on long range. Maximum speed.**_

_**Queen. Lead Superhive has sustained some damage. Four others some damage. Three cruisers lost.**_

_**Finish off the rest and then we worry about the two incoming ones. Tell Lead to go into hyperspace. **_

_**Queen, Wraiths do not retreat in battle. **_Another annoying Wraith Commander just had to say the magic words. He was a little too young and inexperienced. She felt it. From a young Queen's hive. No retreat. Famous last words she heard time and time again in previous battles. It was not a retreat. It was a strategic...regrouping.

_**TELL THEM TO GO INTO HYPERSPACE. I WANT THEM TO AMBUSH THE INCOMING TWO. BY THE FANGS ON THE IRATUS, DO THE REPAIRS AND COME BACK. QUEEN WISPS IS BUSY ENGAGING WITH HER CRUISERS AND SO IS QUEEN COLDAMBER. **_

_**Yes. Queen. **_The reasoning was acceptable.

She began releasing the drones at the nearest Lantean ship. Its shields were turning reddish. A sign of shield depletion. She released another salvo as the other cruisers quickly moved back. Now two more. And later two more.

* * *

The large Lantean ship landed unsteadily on the surface again. They disposed of all the Lantean battleships. None had expected their own ship to be used against them. Shields were barely holding on re entry. One thruster was blown on re entry. It was not a pleasant landing. The large reinforcement fleets had just arrived in orbit. Including her Hive fleet. Zero point modules were an easy grab. All she needed to do was place her hand on the storage panels and they released all the stored modules. Several laid around. More than what she heard was taken from the second facility. She instructed the six Wraiths from her group who were with her to hide some Zero Point modules when they could. Inert was leading the group. Trustworthy Inert. Useful Inert. He would do anything for her. He would not disappoint her. Especially if he wanted to be selected for mating again.

The rest from other factions were busy instructing cloned Wraiths to get some boxes of the Zero point modules. Her group had no cloned Wraiths. That was their advantage. She had a feeling that there was going to be a mad grab amongst Queens. Zero Point modules were required at the cloning facilities. A prized commodity. Their own faction stored fifteen. She needed more. Just in case.

Her Consort, Light Wind, was leading the group of clevermen from her Hive to study the ship. Amongst other groups of clevermen from other Hives. Wraith drives were all over the consoles. So were growling and hissing Wraith clevermen. Some were trying to edge each other off the consoles. Wraith territorial instinct was a detriment at times. Telepathic arguments about who had what area and where to study was flooding around. Her group of clevermen were fortunate to have her activate the chair for study. They followed her around as she went around the ship. Some were loading data as directed by her.

Clevermen from other Hives like Wretched could only gather respectfully from afar to scan. No one could challenge her except for other Queens and the other Queens were more contented to stay on their ships. Queen Wisps had claimed the ship and planet under her territory. No other Queens challenged it. Queen Coldamber, like the rest of the older Queens, wanted open access to the ship for study. Queen Wisps had agreed for Wraith unity's sake.

The ship they hijacked was apparently a new experimental model of a battleship the Lanteans were building to reduce their vulnerability on drone release. The Lanteans had fled to it expecting rescue and evacuation. There were two more of its kind on the database. The second facility was a second ship. Queen Wisp's Superhive destroyed it after Zero point modules were accessed by a worshipper with the Ancient gene. There was a third ship somewhere in the galaxy.

There were squabbling amongst the Queens for Zero Point modules as expected. Three cycles worth of squabbling. She ended up with two. Queen Wisps and Queen Coldamber got an unknown number each. The two strongest Queens. No one dared to ask. Queen Wisps also declared the planet under her territories. The other Queens had one each. The reason why she got more was because Queen Coldamber may require her assistance again. Under the guise that she was the only Queen on the surface doing dirty work. THEIR dirty work.

However, Inert together with Cipher secured her an extra three on their secret heist. Before they could be counted. There was now five on their side. She added Inert's name on the next mating cycle as a reward. He also was awarded with two prey from her reserve. Cipher was of no concern. He was always on the list. Priviledge of being the Queen Mother's son. A matter she did not have a choice in. He got along with Light Wind, her Consort. It was her Hivemaster she had to deal with later. Her Consort was avoiding her questions on her Hivemaster. Something was wrong. She felt it. She had not returned to the Hive yet since the invasion of the planet.

_**Queen Origin of Fire. We are having another meeting later. Three Zero point modules distributed are almost near depletion. We need to rediscuss the divisions again.**_ A wispy presence entered her mind. It was the Faction Queen Wisps. Again...squabbling is going to happen. Power demands for the Hive ships and cloning facilities were of concern to most Queens now.

Factions. Everyone wanted power.


	19. Astria Porta

Astria Porta

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now. Tried putting an ascii map in but it was a fail.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Another Lantean gate in space. Floating in orbit. This was the second system which the reinforcement fleet encountered floating Lantean gates in space. Most of them only knew Lantean gates existed on a planet's surface. A few fighters with clevermen were busy studying the power source on the gate. There was no dialing system with space Lantean gates . Most of the Wraiths in her Hive were not familiar with a Lantean gate unless they came from systems which used it. Her Hivemaster and Consort knew the planetary ones. Those Lantean gates used to be access to hunting prey on other planets or just exploration. So did a few clevermen. They had access on their fighters as instructed by her Consort, Light Wind. A gate dialer which was never used. Not until now. That might explain why the Lantean vessels also had a remote dialing system.

Their territory was an isolated one. An unclaimed solar system and the plasma clouds marked the end of the galaxy for the neighboring Wraiths on their side of the galaxy. The furthest end of their galaxy as one Queen put it. Native Wraiths to their isolated system had never seen a Lantean gate. Hence their faction was not much of a threat. News travelled slower to them. Even her Superhive was 'a smaller model' compared to other fleets as Queen Scourge told her in their conversations. The Superhives of Queen Wisps and Queen Coldambers were twice the size of her Superhive. She had a feeling that Queen Scourge was avoiding the word 'old'.

The other Hives appeared familiar with the design. Three fighters released from another Hive ship dialed the gate and a huge KAWOOSH formed. Other fighters hung stationary around it to guard it. Or studying was fascinated watching the three fighters enter. Some Hives were using the Lantean gate system as a refueling point. Her Consort was explaining it to her as they both looked out of the Hive ship's window.

Kawoosh apparently was named after the sound the gate made. It was a wormhole made through space and time. The watery puddle like appearance shown when the gate was activated was the event horizon. It only appeared once the wormhole stabilised. Gate addresses were necessary. Random dialing was not advisable due to the insane amount of combinations. The wormhole had to connect from the entry to the exit point to stabilise. There were also dangers using the gate. Stepping through a gate to an unknown address by foot was a risk. A Wraith could materialise in space and experience decompression resulting in death. Hence the favored method was flying through with a fighter. Although another Hive had an incident with a shielded gate, that resulted in the deaths of three Wraith pilots. It was a long time ago when the Lanteans started invading their side. Queens were usually not allowed through the gates for safety reasons.

There were also safety protocols in place. Usually Hives would signal the other end that their fighters were coming through at a coordinated time. The galaxy Wraith network of communication was extremely useful now for communication. Other Lantean gates were secured on Wraith controlled planets. Any unauthorised entry was regarded as an enemy. Some encoded their fighters to be recognised by the sensors guarding the gates. There were a whole host of measures to secure Lantean gates.

_**What about those gates which are buried?**_ She wondered if the fighter would fly into a whole chunk of soil. Equally dangerous. Fighters could explode on impact. Some Wraith factions had buried Lantean gates as a defence.

Her Consort laughed. _**The gates had an inbuilt system where they tend to flash but not connect. No event horizon will form. Too much soil in the middle rendered a gate useless. **_

_**And underwater? **_She reasoned that some could be dumped in water. Lanteans were crazy. Dangerous crazy.

_**Water will rush through the gate when the wormhole stabilises. Matter is measured at a particulate structure. So the water will theoretically comes through. Enough time to avoid entering the gate. **_

She felt stupid asking now. Her Consort grinned at her as she mentally shrunk...then something caught their eyes.

"Mama..kawoosh!" Her scarlet hair toddler clapped as her eyes focused on the watery blue appearance of the Lantean gate while bouncing happily in her arms. Genetic knowledge. Lucky young one. The kawoosh was maintaining as debris flew out as the fighters broke off formation to avoid it. It was not exactly a kawoosh now. More of a frozen sploosh with frozen particulates flying about. At least it was not some beam the last time they saw. Weapons fire travelled through as well.

_**Guess that just proves my theory. That is probably an underwater gate. We can confirm from the reports later. **_Her Consort was amused at the coincidence.

Her Consort and sire of her second child was a very knowledgeable Wraith. A talented cleverman. Now an unwilling but capable Commander. A gift of genes from his former Primary Queen mother. Her Hivemaster, Dark Waters, respected him for clear strategic thinking. He in turn respected her Hivemaster's instincts and vast warring experience. Both of her mates got along now. A balance was formed advantageously.

She smooched her toddler's cheeks as the little one affectionately gave her a head bump. Wraith toddlers appear to like head bumping. Her first child used to do that. Her Consort stroke their toddler's head. Their time together this cycle. Next cycle was with her Hivemaster and her first child. The birthing pods were almost ready with the incubating almost fully formed male Wraith babies. Precious time before they start joining up with the main invasion fleet which had came from all sides of their Wraith galaxy.

Now their reinforcement fleet were restocking for some supplies. Wraith needed to be fed. Worshippers needed food supplies. Her Hive and Queen Scourge's Hive were the only two in the fleet with worshippers. The rest were using female Wraiths.

The time was also used to send scouts and probes through the gate. From the addresses they obtained from the Lantean ship. To assess their targets. The Lanteans had mapped out this region of the galaxy with attached stargate addresses. Stupid of them. Favorable to the Wraith. Too bad, it was not the whole galaxy. About thirty or so gate addresses. Best of all, the Lanteans had left details on the planets' gates addresses. It was easy to figure out where to go next.

"Mama...kawoosh...screech screech..." Her toddler head bumped her for attention as her tiny finger pointed to five fighters lining up as the gate with its lighted chevrons did another kawoosh. Screech. Her toddlers' name for the screeching fighters. Those fighters were in scout formation. Another lot checking another world. Their Hive was due to do a few scouting missions the next cycle. The Hive Queens divided the work...almost equally. Less to the older ones. More to the younger ones...for 'learning experience'. An excuse to free up their Wraiths to do more important work on their ships. Like counting their stash of Zero point modules. Or plotting to get more.

Her Consort, Light Wind, offered to carry their toddler. _**Give me my kawooshing squirmer. **_Their toddler squealed happily and offered her tiny arms to her sire. Light Wind doted on both her daughters. They bonded closely with him. Even though the eldest was not sired by him. He made a few entertaining devices for both of them to train their minds and inculcate knowledge to them.

_**I better check on the progress of the probes for the next cycle.**_Her follow up was due on how the clevermen were progressing on the updates in the automated probes. The inseparable duo were thinking of using an automated probe to eliminate the use of scout fighters unless necessary. Some fighters were already casualties in worlds with armed populations.

* * *

The probes were almost completed. They had half a cycle at the gate for the next cycle. It was also their Hive's turn to guard the gate. The probe was a round organic blob about the size of an average Wraith hand. Deployed from the fighter once the event horizon stablised. Propelled into entry at the gate by a small crystal energy source. The fighters and her Hive will receive images from it while the gate was opened. Then it took a fighter to retrieve it if it was safe to do so. If not, it will emit a subspace transmitter to warn them of potential danger. Ingenius of her clevermen. She had one of the best science teams around.

_**There are the tests we did. Extremely promising**_. The inseparable duo proudly submitted their data tablet showing the simulation and pilot test results.

She scrutinized the blob. _**This reminds me of the device we used to study prey. In my younger days. You remember that settlement with my old mentor?**_

_**Oh yes. We developed it further from the prototype. A side hobby. **_The inseparable duo smiled. It was the long past. They knew her even before her feeding slit opened up. She had gone far ahead. Beyond any Wraith's expectation. Clevermen from other Hives often envied them for having a Queen which allowed them full freedom. Without a need for lengthy explanations.

Both also beckoned Cipher to join them. He was at a work interface. _**Cipher found something in the Lantean ship. He told us that you are interested in the translation of a tattered book he found on the planet where your daughter and mate was rescued from. The Lanteans had the information on how to decipher it.**_

Cipher walked over and passed her a data tablet he took from his interface. The inseparable duo left them to discuss. There was more work to do on the probe.

She read the data tablet closely as it went through the scanned handwritten wordings.

/Translation Algorithm/

_Ega Seraphas. (I am Seraphas)_

_Nullae ata Priusus. (Not of followers)_

_Nu ana Altera. (From Altera)_

_Om Caelestas. Ultira astrius. (Of Caelestas. Beyond the stars)_

_Nullim Astria Porta locarium (Not of the local Star gates)_

_Nullis munitar locom Astria Porta. (Not the local gate builders)_

_Antiquetas om Lantea clarus nos taonius.(Ancients of Lantea have destroyed our civilisation)_

_Vindicti nullis homanus infictus . (Revenge on actions not of our doing.)_

_Insida vae Lactusia nati. (Of milky ? Place ? Time..._[Failed translation. No reference.]_)_

_Nulla unssumus nostra vica urb. (None survived the City)_

_Postra urbus at planas om vio galactus __（__It was the last of our cities and planets in the galaxy__）_

_Vivem Ascenscas solum . (Only the Living ascended)_

_Pretus de uta summa sanctia eternus igna. (Only me and the sacred one of the Eternal flames )_

_Summa Sanctia calia videma essa, at er sol ad siderium tollera vulta. (When you see the sacred one, you see the sky, and those on earth must lift their faces toward the stars)._

_At Lantea Summa sanctia assumpter (Lantea took her.__）_

_Postra om Lantea massae sangus claras testam. __（__Last witness against the mass genocide of our blood [people] by the Lanteans__）_

_Ega nullinus sacrunis Ascensus. __（__At the sacrifice of my ascension__）_

_Mortas nullis memorus om homanus sacrina. __（__Remember my sacrifice to their memory__）_

/Accuracy: Near.

/Related language（s）: Lantean Ancient. [Extinct] Old Ancient.

/Assumption: Old Ancient. Different dialectic group. Extinct. No known users.

_**Old Ancient language. I chose the last page with the handwritings. Most printed words seem to be oriented around a belief system. Of no use to a Wraith. **_Cipher had thought it prudent to see what the writer said. She examined the translations intently.

He added._**That civilization with the fire symbols, from this testimony, there used to be a thriving population around that region. Makers of those sarcophagi. Nullim Astria Porta locarium could also mean 'where we are, there are no star gates'. The translation is near accurate.**_

_**Mass genocide? **_ She had never met any of her mothers' people in corporeal form. Only in a non-corporeal form. The form of fires. The worshippers who used to prostrate to her until her ban, had only learnt it from their parents who in turn learnt it from theirs. Passed down tradition and knowledge. Including Clavia.

_**My Queen, complete annihilation by Lanteans. Revenge against them for actions not on their part. In a place or a time past. perhaps if there was one. It says something on ascension by survivors **_ Cipher thought about it. He never quite understand Ascension or the concepts with it. Nor did it interest him. His old mentor called it a Lantean obssession. But on the mortal planes, these people were finished. Non-existent. The genocide was a revenge killing for something translator had no clear reference for the words which would put it into context.

She had questions and it appeared that these questions can never be answered about her past. _**Are they human...as in Lantean human?**_

_**No. Technically they are not. They are probably the seeders of human life like the Lanteans. As the claim goes. But how the Lanteans finished them off is another question. I would have assumed that with their technology, they could have been very formidable. Those sarcophagi were more advanced and sophisticated than Lantean stasis pods in that ship we captured. **_

Those people were probably on equal standing with the progenitors of the Lanteans. Lantean stasis pods could not sustain a starving Wraith for one missed feeding cycle. Not by a long shot. But those sarcophagi did in two missed feeding cycles. The deaths of such an advanced culture could have been caused by a number game given the type of revenge taken. Lanteans probably outnumbered them given the amount of gates around. Given that those claims refer to no gate building. Their territory and some neighbouring Wraith territories had no gates.

She was more disappointed than upset at the genocide of her mother's people. They lost because they were weak. Or perhaps too merciful and caring in what she knew of them. All weaknesses. Weaknesses leads to destruction.

If the Lanteans were worshipped as Gods amongst the stupid humans, then destroying their Gods will give Wraiths the divine right to rule the galaxy. Her entertainment was now making her prey lucid enough to understand that their Gods created her to punish them. She always asked for the ones in the holding who seem so devoted to their Ancestors. The ones praying to their precious Ancestor Gods. The last lingering look of betrayal on her prey's faces was satisfying when she fed on them. Succulent compared to defiance. Betrayal of their Gods. For creating the one who fed on them. A predator in the image of their Gods. Wraith humor at its best. She used to hate looking like the Lanteans. But now she relished her appearance. An upperhand. It was a gate to destroying the beliefs of those she fed on.

* * *

_**Mama. Can I go through the gate with Hissy? They are going to hunt the next cycle on one controlled territory with the other Hive's Wraith Commanders. **_Her eldest daughter asked while she was combing her hair in Dark Waters' quarters. Hissy again. Always her Third Commander.

_**Why not stay around my Blade Leader?**_ She reminded her eldest daughter of Solar Flare.

Her daughter frowned. _**No. I want to hunt with Hissy. All Solar Flare does is bore me with card games which I always win.**_

_**Let her go. Before she gets trapped in a Hive like you. **_Her Hivemaster, Dark Waters, chuckled while playing with her younger daughter who was laughing happily. He had a point. Once their eldest become a young Queen, she will lose the freedom of a hunt. Queens were over protected. Even a part of her freedom was gone. She remembered the hunt. Now she was not even allowed to go on fighters.

She pointed the comb sternly at him. _**You just want to ensure that he is secured.**_ She knew Dark Waters fancied him as a Consort for their eldest. Same tune of better an experienced Wraith Commander than a foolish brash young blade.

"Do you want Third Commander as Consort then?" He asked her bouncing toddler on his lap. Light Wind, her Consort and sire of her younger, was on duty so Dark Waters helped him to look after her younger scarlet haired daughter. A favor for looking after his daughter. At least, her two permanent mates were getting along now.

"Big big sister wants..." Her toddler pointed her tiny finger at her elder sister, who prompty turned and smiled.

_**See, my younger sister also knows. Solar Flare...too bad he is Gryphon or he makes a nice Consort for her. **_

"STICKY CANDEEEEEEE" Her toddler clapped at the candy rewarded by her elder sister. Origin of Fire and Dark Waters laughed. Sticky candy was a pain on Wraith teeth. It was going to be funny to see Clavia's face. Her poor Head worshipper will be the one spending a while cleaning a squirming Wraith toddler who bites.

_**Mama. My right hand itches terribly. Is it normal? **_Her eldest showed her the growing welt across her hand. Raised cells were now separating. Dark Waters looked at it. Very soon, the feeding slit will open.

"FEED FEED..." Her toddler clambered off Dark Waters' lap and jumped around clapping her tiny hands in glee. As though congratulating her.

She sat down and rubbed her eldest daughter's hand._** It is normal. Very soon, you need to start feeding on prey.**_

_**And I keep hearing whispers in my head to hit someone and feed. Something is wrong. **_Her eldest daughter whined.

Dark Waters patted her on the back. _**Nothing is wrong. Those whispers are your instincts. They will develop your mind presence that define your sigils later. Your mother got thrown into the feedlots to survive the process. You are lucky that you would not go through what your mother did.**_

Origin of Fire remembered. Dumped inside the feedlots in her youth. Wraiths looking at her at the feedlots. No one told her about the whispers. Or how to feed. Or that surrendering to her instincts will calm the agony within. Her toddler tugged at her dress, pulling her away from the memories. She gladly picked up her happy toddler in her arms. None of her daughters will go through what she did...alone.

_**Dear. We will guide you. **_She gently rubbed the welt as her daughter pouted.

Dark Waters stood up and walked to the door, gesturing their daughter to follow. _**Come with me to the feedlots. I am going to show you how it is done. How other Wraiths do it. **_

_**No, sire. **_ Their daughter was not keen.

_**Well if you want to hunt with Hissy, you need to learn how to control your instincts. That or no going through the gate next cycle. Your choice. **_He was very firm.

_**Why learn now, sire? Why not later? **_

_**Because I don't want you attacking him when he is flying the fighter. Either learn now or no going through the gate. You do want the excitement of going through that space gate right? **_The ultimatum was given. He knew their daughter well enough to get her compliance. Young Queen-in-waiting or not. He had her best interests at heart.

Both of them left the room. She shook her head as her toddler touched her hair. This little one was thankfully of Gryphon lineage. Night lineages were all about strength through control. Like Queen Coldamber. She could only hope that her daughter will not turn out to be like Coldamber.

Queen Coldamber was related to her Hivemaster. Origin of Fire found out why he was so quiet recently. He was reminded of the past. Queen Coldamber is his grandaunt. Her sister was the mother of his mother. His mother would have been Queen if she choose to leave the old ways and joined Queen Coldamber. His mother's sigils was Fire Heart. Fire Heart stayed because of his sire, Abyss. Fire Heart's only mate. When Fire Heart was pregnant with a female child, Lanteans took her away from their nest under a pretence and was never seen again. Then a few years later, the Lanteans wiped out his colony with a mass biological weapon. Last of Coldamber's sister's line. In a way, she bore a similar fiery mind presence to Fire Heart. With a difference, her mind presence was a fire within her. His mother's mind presence was fiery passionate.

Queen Coldamber was known to be ruthless. An opposite of his mother. Despite the resemblance. Coldamber's Wraith Commanders reminded her of the old Dark Waters she knew in her youth. Brutality ooze out of their core. Highly aggressive. Given the family resemblance, they may be cousins or grand cousins of her Hivemaster. She could smell it when they entered the room with Queen Coldamber. Her Dark Waters had tempered down after siring their eldest daughter with her. Calmer. Reasonable at times. Old Dark Waters would probably drag their daughter screaming into the feedlot instead of reasoning with her.

"Mama ...kawooooooosh...beam beam." Her toddler squirmed excitedly as both watched from the window. Their Hive was at a safe distance. Three fighters of theirs were quickly flying out of the gate accompanied by weapons beams from the activated gate. Another hostile world with a means to fight. Third one this cycle.

* * *

Her Consort was sent a while back to discuss plans with the other Hives. Protocol under Queen RedAura's Hive. Protocol had to be respected when one is merely a guest. Queen RedAura did not want other Queens on her SuperHive. And probably not Queen Coldamber too. Easier for her. She trusted Light Wind to represent her. He was the strategic thinker.

She did not fancy meeting too many Queens with the tensions and posturing. Or other female Wraiths on Queen RedAura's ship. Weaker breeder stock who could not challenge her. Let alone a Wraith Queen.

She had met some when Queen Coldamber and Queen Wisps brought them to meetings. One of Queen RedAura's female Wraiths had tried probing her, only to be inflicted with a mental attack. A daring audacious challenge to her position. The breeder was trying to see if she could annex her Hive. In front of other Queens. Queens did not care if the female Wraith died. Weakness was not tolerated amongst them.

_Pathetic breeder stock wanting to be Queen_, as Queen Coldamber scoffed at the actions of the female Wraith. There were many breeders masquerading as Queens. Most meetings were a way of sizing up older and more powerful Queens. The real potential competitors. Younger Queens or breeders were not regarded as a concern. Queen Scourge, Queen Glacier and her were ignored most of the time. Cut off by the older Queens in meeting.

Of the thirty or so gate addresses, twelve were hostile worlds with a means to fight. The remainder were either pre-industrial or had little human population. The bad news was that the next system they may be going to, had planetary based weapons and a sizeable defence. With satellites in orbit. The Hive fleet may get detected. Easy to wipe out but it also means widespread destruction of prey. Feeding may not be as rich. Damages were possible. The radiation reading on the probe indicated that the civilisation was starting to explore nuclear science. Or possibly have radiation weapons.

She brought up the information on her visual interface.

/Gate Address Analysis/

∑= 35

∫∵ 21 worlds.

Inhabited worlds: 15. ∑¹² technology. ∴³ primitive.

Uninhabited: 6. No technology detected.

Others: 14. No response. Repeated dial in. Gates inactivated or in unsuitable environments. Three confirmed as gates under water.

/Nearest to position. [Scout reporting and probe]

System ∵¹ nearest to current coordinates. Advanced Lantean human technology. Population approximated half a million. Structures tall. Seen from a distance.

Probe: Localised planetary defences indicated on map (Drone weapons. Energy beams. Shielding.) Possible Lantean ships in the area. All fighters lost.

[Out of sensor range]

Gating system: Space.

System∵² Twenty cycles from current coordinates. Moderate Lantean technology. Source ionizing radiation detected. Structures present. Population approximated 250,000.

Scout: Core mineral extraction possible for fusion based power generation. Energy beam weapons. No losses. Not detected on approach. Sensor indicate: Lantean vessels docked. Satellite systems.

[Out of sensor range]

Gating system: Planet.

System∵³ Twenty cycles from current coordinates. Basic. Primitive. Population 15,000.

Scout: Leave for breeding. Barely enough for Hives.

[Out of sensor range]

Gating system: Planet.

/Available detailed readouts on other systems.

So it was possible that one of the two systems will be on target for the approaching fleet. A choice between moderate and advanced planets. The Throne room door opened. Her Consort was back with her Hivemaster.

_**So which system are we taking out now? **_She asked_**.**_

He tilted his head thoughtfully._**Follow the path of least resistance. Secure the one with the least population and gate spies through. Queen Scourge's side will provide the spies. **_

He went to the interface to upload a visual captured by a probe. The visual interface showed a planet with one million. There were tall structures around. Fairly developed. There were established lands. Small Lantean vessels were moving around. A large Lantean city with smaller agricultural fields surrounding it. Lives of half a million. Drone release was captured. Probably at the Wraith fighters. Then the screen went black.

_**Probe went dead when the fighter went down. They know that we are coming now. **_He pointed out.

There were too many humans on the two planet for their fleet to handle. Resistance is expected. Fighting will be fierce on the ground. And the fleet would have destroy all the human infrastructure to eliminate potential threats. Stealth and measured movements were the only strategies left. Direct and open fire power was not favorable.

The initial reports estimated six Lantean battleships in orbit on one. The weaker one appears to have about three ships in dock and another three in the other's orbit. Queen Wisps faction was going to deploy satellites around this system first. The only one without any defences was the planet with 15,000 humans.

For now, priority was restocking their prey. Then go to the unprotected planet to secure the gate there for their use. Leaving the herd untouched and unaware. Set up a base for the worshippers there and await the intelligence. A new tactic with an old principle. Turn the Lantean creations against them. Lantean gates._ Astria porta._ Words of an extinct race.


	20. Choices

Choices

* * *

Author's note: Plot twist...maybe. Good news...I got my postdoc place. Woohoo.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Maer and his people watched in anticipation as a large sky ship from the sky landed in the large clearing. The built was of a dark bony structure. He had visions of it. The ones who will walk through the Ring of Ancestors. There was something sinister about it but there was no other connecting visions. Usually the Ancestors gave him a clear warning. Like the ion storm fifty sun rises ago.

"Must be the Ancestors." The people murmured amongst themselves. The children watched in awe.

"They are not the Ancestors." Maer waved his wrinkled bony hands in disapproval.

A group of strange beings disembarked from the dark sky ship and formed a line. Those beings had white long white hair. Their complexions were a range of light greenish to almost an olive tone. Dressed in a particular fashion. Different from theirs. A dark haired woman walked through. A young woman. She looked like them. There were a small group of ten women following her with large bags.

Maer approached her slowly. Two strange beings immediately made a move towards him. They were snarling at him.

"Peace, I come in peace." He tried reassuring the two beings.

They stopped and quickly moved out of the young woman's way. Maer sensed that she commanded them. She is telepathic as he is. He could not make out her type of telepathy. It was different. However in spite of her seemingly youthful looks, she had a powerful presence. One gained through age or early maturity. A leader.

"My name is Maer. I humbly welcome you to our habitat. Are you here to trade? " He bowed.

The young woman raised her eyebrow. She scrutinized him with her brown doe eyes.

"Yes trade. For food and shelter in this clearing." Her accent was odd. It was Ancient but some words used sounded like derivatives. She beckoned a woman in her retinue. The woman quickly brought out fabrics and other curious items from her bag. Some of his people gasped. They never saw some of the items before.

"We do not plan to stay for long. Just about...30 sun rises? We do prefer...to keep to ourselves. Please let your hu...people know that my Wra...uh... guards do not tolerate strangers on our cru...uh...home ship."

* * *

_Athyna silently watched from her ascended plane of existence. Not allowed to interfere. Not allowed to send visions to Maer on this occasion. A large invasion force was heading for her unascended brethen. Maer was the only one she could communicate with. For now. Until she mastered her new abilities._

_A magnificent skull of omniscient fire...appeared in front of Athyna._

_~Roar~ _

_The fiery skull gave her a mirthful smile of fires. The Old One had a sense of humor at times. Athyna told him that he roared too much._

_*Just watching them.*_

_Athyna smiled at the Old One. _

_~ No interference allowed._

_Rules of War._

_One for one._

_Unless weather..._

_Weather permitted. ~ _

_The magnificent skull of fire reminded her. Each time, Athyna or anyone felt a strong temptation to interfere, he would appear. A kindness to her newly ascended state. She was struggling with the information overload. Interference rule also applied to the Old One._

_The Old One and the rest were waiting to jump on certain violations now. Weather reports...they did not really bother about minor infractions. They were after something bigger. Rules of War. One for one. __War against interference. Recently interference was on the increase. The Old One and the rest had been watching her ascended brethen closely for a long time now. The worst punishment by the Others was inflicted on Gaius. Gaius directly helped four Lanteans to ascend. The three newly ascended before the fourth and started attacking corporeal beings which were investigating their three were neutralised. Gaius was made the watch the agonising death of one near ascended and the neutralisation of the three ascended brethen. Neutralisation by creatures which negated their energy signatures. Creatures of shadows. _

_The Council of Others were above them. The Old One was one of the Council members. For this area of responsibility.__The Council of Others had other ascendents of various species. Even ones which existed before them. She only saw them as energy orbs. The Shroud prevented her from approaching them. Numbers did not matter when it came to the Planes. The Shroud only allowed the higher ascendants to reveal themselves to ones on the lower planes, like her. Of their chosen forms. Old One revelled in showing his true ascended form._

_*Tell me, Old One. What of my people who are unascended? How can we let millions die like that? *_

_Athyna sighed at the mistakes of their unascended brethen. There were too many. Some out of ignorance. Some out of arrogance. Some out of sheer stupidity. Too many of them had wrongly assumed that the Old One's people were the same as the Opposers. Only to find out upon Ascension that a few grave mistakes had set off a chain of events. Events now beyond their interference. Events which will direct the course of the galaxy's future._

_Athyna looked towards the visions. _

_~ War not of ours._

_Watch as I did._

_Of my people._

_None remains._

_By deeds,_

_Of those you call your people._

_Balance struck._

_It must be.~_

_The magnifient fires of the fiery skull grew bigger. Most of the Old One's people had died by the actions of her unascended brethen. They had mistaken the Old One's people for the Opposers. The Opposers and the people of the Old One were closely related. Same forms. Different ideologies. They went their separate amicable ways. Each to their own galaxy. Now each to their own planes. Unlike Athyna's brethen who were more scientific minded. And still loathed by the Opposers._

_*Why not let the rest tell them then? To prevent the tragedy of your people? *_

_Athyna asked the fiery skull who was contemplating her question...the flames were rotating._

_~ Interference begets more interference._

_Even now, _

_No interference of mine._

_Unless...you agree._

_With those of your Opposers._

_Rules we agreed. _

_Council agreed. _

_None can change.~_

_The Old One once discussed with her about the Opposers. Their methods of interference by pre-ascending humans and enslaving others for worship weakened ascended beings. True, the power would hold and grow as long as there were enough enslaved worshippers. It was just a form of localised power. When all the enslaved worshippers died, the power diminished greatly due to the constant dependency on and attachment to the corporeal plane. Hence the Opposers needed to constantly replenish their worshippers. The Old One's people saw it as pointless. Nothing lasts forever on the corporeal plane. Hence the ideological split. Free will vs enforced will. _

_*Some of mine may ascend to escape the onslaught.*_

_Athyna pointed out. _

_~Binded to the same rules as I. _

_Numbers irrelevant. _

_The levels matter. _

_Cut all mortal coils._

_Or it weakens.~_

_The magnificent skull roared in fires...and then faded into the Shroud. As usual._

_Athyna realised that those ,who hastened their Ascension through science,were on the lower planes of existence. Like her. Higher the plane level, the more one could watch more unfolding events. More information and knowledge gleamed. Their consciousness were only prepared for the basics. The advanced levels needed to be developed naturally. The more powerful ascended beings did it through natural evolutionary means. Ones like the Old One. Or the system builders, three were on the Council._

_Time and place were relative to their realm. Past, present, future. Right or wrong. Good or evil. All did not matter here. A few energy orbs floated past...Athyna joined them...knowledge beckons... Some were blocked. At least, both sides would not be interfering..._

* * *

Five cycles. Maer felt uneasy at the ominous feeling. The visions were not appearing since the arrival of the sky ship. He had given his supplications to the Ancestors and none seem to be answering. Maybe he was getting too old. He looked up at the dark skies. More stars had appeared. More than his celestial map indicated. For over fifty years, the stars had been constant. He looked on from his hut. His people were still trading with the women from the sky ship in their fire lit village square. They appeared happy. Ladus was examining his new hunting dagger for fifty punnets of marpleberries. Felia was looking for fabrics to make three dresses. All for their spare harvests, maps or artifacts. Fair traders but strange people.

Two strange beings entered the bustling village square, led by the young woman leader. Guards for a leader. From a distance, he could see their eyes glowing in the dark path. She never told him her name. Her form belied her true age. A commanding presence of one who leads thousands. Some of the men in his village thought her attractive. Maer only felt extreme danger from her. The women from the ship quickly bowed in reverence to her and some had prepared a small offering. She was busy speaking to one now.

"Maer, perhaps we should test them." Ladus sat down beside Maer. He was still obsessed with his new dagger. It was well made. Not as crude as their weapons. These strangers could have easily traded elsewhere. For better items.

Maer nodded. "We shall."

Maer got up and approached the leader carefully. The strange beings merely looked at him. No posturing this time.

"Yes, Maer?" She glanced at him. She already sensed a question coming.

"We have a problem south of the hills and was wondering if you could help out?"

"Go on."

"About the south of the hills. Ruins of two old villages laid there as a warning to those. No bodies. None dare to venture there. Those who went beyond the villages, never returned, " Maer explained.

Ladus was right. Only traders came through the Ring of the Ancestors. Hardly any looked like hunters. Until this group came from the skies.

* * *

Firebolt and his four Wraith officers growled. Ordered by Origin of Fire to investigate the area. _Protect their future food source_, she said. Damn herds. Now all of them had muddy uniforms. Boots filled with muds. The filth was disgusting. And the rank stench of the area was really overpowering their sensor pits. Phobia, a scout officer under his command, pointed his finger at a direction where his device detected a sharp spike of energy readings. They started off at the first break of light and it was now almost dark. Passing through an abandoned human habitation. Trudging through the dense undergrowth. More mud entered their boots as the uncomfortable squishing sounds were made between their feet and the insides of their boots. Uncomfortable for a Wraith to be this filthy. Exactly the reason why Wraiths prefer space to the ground. Less mess. Less risk of being filthy.

There were ruins of a building as they could see it. No human lifesigns. The annoying birds kept singing an awful tune. An occasional splash was heard from a medium sized reptilian creature hunting its food. They moved forward cautiously. The fighter which flown over did not find any life forms large enough to threaten the Wraiths.

Suddenly rustling in the leaves. Several arrows flew past them. Firebolt and the three others quickly turned around with their Wraith stunners. They ducked.

_**Return to the Destroyer. **_Firebolt was wary. It could be an ambush. One Wraith officer hissed as he plucked the arrow out of his leg. Stones started raining on them. They started jumping up the trees for cover.

* * *

"Those beings have some earth spirits protecting them." Ladus and his hunting group grumbled to Maer who was now thinking. Fresh meat was roasting on the spit in the middle of the hut. Some of the hunters tore off roasted parts. The strangers at the very least brought sustenance to their community. No need to walk through the Ring of Ancestors to get supplies for a few sun rises.

"Earth spirits?" Felia asked as she stood up to carve a chunk of cooked meat from the thigh bone.

"Yes. There were flickers of shadows weaving in and out of the trees. We thought they were only five. We saw five enter the swamp. Our lookouts said none followed those five. And then they disappeared. " Ladus sighed. Perhaps it was time to see how sharp his new dagger was.

He stabbed it into the chest of their roasted prey. It slid in easily. He started cutting through the ribs and dug out the heart. A woman next to him threw some spices on the heart.

"Children, who wants some of the heart? Makes you brave." Ladus offered the offal to the excited children who scrambled over with their plates.

"Next, brains. For intelligence."

* * *

There are three missing worshippers now. Ten cycles now. No news of them. They just simply vanished. The Lantean gate was heavily guarded. The three would not have gone past. They kept a close eye on who entered and who left.

_**My Queen, something is wrong with that place. **_Firebolt bowed to Origin of Fire. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Deep in thought. There could be something in the south of the hills. She had summoned the cowering worshippers earlier. None had seen the three leave. The subcutaneous transmitters in three had vanished from the detectors. Those three required cycling or else the withdrawal of the enzyme would kill them. Those were Queen Scourge's worshippers. She had to stay and ensured that the task was completed. They needed the intelligence.

_**Signal my Hive ship. Send Fighters to check that area in daylight. **_

Firebolt was still disturbed by the previous cycle. _**My Queen,may I suggest that they beam in a few Wraiths around the ruins to investigate. The swamp had a smell of decay around it. **_

_**Send the probe in. Let's not risk anything. Were you sure that you could not detect life signs on the device? **_

_**Yes, my Queen. Absolutely sure.**_

_**Send in ten Wraiths to sweep the area. That energy spike may have interfered with the scanners. **_There was that possibility.

* * *

Culling beams were now running through the village sweeping for every person there. Wraiths were now marching into the chaos of fleeing villagers. Feeding was now freely allowed. Screams of agony and cries for mercy were heard together with the screeches of other fighters swarming the entire area now. The Hives were going to restock prey. Another two Hive ships had arrived from another faction to feed and join them. Hungry Wraiths needed a full meal and this was a perfect location.

Origin of Fire did not care about breeding herds at the moment. Initially she intended to spare them. Definitely not after the news her scouts brought her. Or after probing Maer's mind. She gave the orders to destroy their entire village. It will be razed to ground after the other Hive ships have their fill.

She stood in front of Maer and his five captured grandchildren. The children may be spared the worst since they cannot he fed on. They will be presented to Queen Scourge. To be used at her leisure. In exchange for the lives of her three worshippers. It was not her problem. Four more whimpering villagers were brought in. Maer's two daughters and their husbands. Ah. Felia. The Wraiths were instructed not to feed on Maer's relatives.

A Wraith officer brought a chair out from the Destroyer and placed it in front of the trembling villagers.

"Mercy. Have mercy." Maer and the four adults stood there begging for their lives as she sat on the chair.

Another Wraith officer passed her a punnet of marpleberries. She popped them into her mouth and chewed them slowly. "This gives me a moment's pleasure but it does not sustain me."

Maer and the four adults were now huddling together. Origin of Fire offered them the punnet but none dared to take it from her. She flexed her feeding hand and took another marpleberry to examine it.

"A pity. I hope that another world has these...delicacies." She smiled.

"Please let our children go." Maer's daughter cried out.

"Oh they will not suffer like the rest. We can be...more merciful." She was dismissive.

Maer sensed a malevolence behind the statement. His head was already throbbing from her probe. He tried concentrating but was rebuffed by another burning pain. He clutched his head. She scoffed at his attempts. Telepathic fight. He was not going to win.

"More merciful...than what your villagers did to our three worshippers." She continued with a heightened tone of malice.

Maer's memories were repulsive. She gleamed enough to know what the villagers did to them. The Lanteans could not even be bothered with this tiny population. She had never seen anything like it. A first for her. Into the deep dark recesses of the prey's mind. Humans could be so Wraith-like and even worse than Wraiths. At least Wraiths do not mate by force. Challenges for mating had to be consensual. Even Queens do not force unwilling Wraiths to mate with them.

She paused to savor a breath of their fear. It was going to be a good feed. Four. Perfect and she was going to leave Maer on another side of the planet. Alone. Where he will never make it to the Lantean gate.

"Do you know what I feed on?" She asked as the looks of horror and consternation appeared on their face. She got up and walk towards Maer's daughter, Felia.

_Kneel_. She glanced at Felia. Her knees dropped to the ground. Easy. Origin of Fire studied her feeding hand. She was going to let the whole family watch how a Queen feeds.

"Ppplleeaaasee...mercy" Pleas. Useless.

"Now now. You fed on my worshippers. Before roasting them...your men took turns with them. To the point of near death. Quite unspeakable what other things you did to others. What I do to you is mercy...compared to how they met their death." She hissed at Felia. She slammed her hand to Felia draining her slowly as her prey screamed...ageing slowly year by year. The children and adults were now crying.

If there was any apex predator in this galaxy, it would be Wraiths. These humans seemed too keen to try out Wraith flesh. Hunting her Wraith Commander and Wraith Officers. Unforgiveable. Even Queen Scourge found it disgusting. These humans could have consumed other food. Wraiths did not have that choice. The only thing which sustained Wraiths were humans. Humans who feed on other humans were a competition to their food source. They needed to be eliminated.

The former occupants of the ruined villages were all eaten by these feral human beings. There were three other ruined villages around, according to the scouts. Three out of five ruins had scattered human bones and skulls. Some charred. Some had rotting flesh on them. Even animals did not go near the area. From Maer's memories, some were eaten while alive. Tortured as their flesh were torned from them. The women fared far worst at these disgusting humans.

Wraiths who were gifted life or mated knew the pain of how it is like to be fed on. Such was their lives. Feeding was both a pleasure and a pain. A part of their mating and bonding rituals. As well as fighting with each other. And Gifting of life. Most adult Wraiths have already experienced the power and pain of the feeding processes. These humans did not know how much pain they inflicted on others.

"You have many choices, we don't. We need to feed on humans or face death. Two choices. That's it. Humans call us monsters. But you are bigger monsters."


	21. Queens

Queens

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now. Human Stain by Kamelot was inspiring when I wrote the misanthropic part.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

The Battle of Cassius system had inflicted heavy casualties on the Wraiths and Lanteans.A population of half a million used to live in the cities. Now plumes could be seen from the planet's surface. Debris of both Wraith and Lantean ships were now scattered around the surface. All surviving Wraith ships had moderate to severe damages. None escaped unscathed. Some cascading explosions were still happening in a Hive ship from afar. Those were minor ones compared to what was seen.

Swarms of fighters were going to and fro, culling the conquered population. The Lantean gate in space will repeatedly dialed in to prevent Lantean cloaked vessels from escaping. A few were caught. Lanteans abandoning the planet's hapless population. Those captured Lanteans now shared the same fate with the trapped population.

Signs of cowardice were common amongst Lanteans. Not much difference from the humans. Often, the Wraiths on the ground found mostly the old, the very young, the sick and pregnant females left by those able to escape. Most of which could not be fed on. Even male Wraiths would lay their lives down for their mates, breeders or Queens. Human men appeared to discard their pregnant mates or children during a culling. Despicable.

The culling beams now made a difference. They were now able to sweep up the more edible ones in their escape. The old, young, and pregnant females were probably sifted through in the busy holding cells now. The young and pregnant females will be released to repopulate the world. The old were given to the cloned Wraiths. For Wraiths, surrender meant death. So best to take down a few enemies if death was imminent.

Stormy Sky, the Third Commander was silently surveying the damage around from the view screen of the bridge. The inseparable duo were now sullenly reporting what looked like a neverending list of damages. Their fleet alone lost five cruisers which were despatched under the Queen Mother. They only have eight cruisers left. The others fared equally badly with several cruisers gone. Three Hive ships, ran by Queen RedAura's breeders were destroyed.

Five of their Wraith Cruiser Commanders and their deputies ordered all of the surviving Wraith pilots to fall back and protect Origin of Fire's Superhive, Ascension. Before deliberately ramming their cruisers into the Lantean targets. Some at the battleships. Two went into a suicide run on the planetary defence systems. They did what all the Cruiser Commanders of their reinforcement fleet did, when there was no probability of survival.

The worse news was that Queen Glacier was in a severe condition, rumoured to be barely hanging to life. Normally, Wraith Queens would grab the opportunity to annex power. Annexing a Hive now was not on the list of priorities. For the sake of unity against a common enemy. Their Queen, Origin of Fire, was busy in the Throne room in communication with the others. Both her Consort and Hivemaster were there. This was serious. To discuss about the possibility that Queen Glacier might not make it.

_**Third Commander, three hyperspace windows detected on long range sensors. **_Cipher quickly reported from the console. If those were Lantean battleships coming in, they were all in trouble.

Stormy Sky quickly informed their Queen while setting off the standby alert. Noises were heard in the corridors. Wraiths were busy making their way to their battle stations.

_**Channel all available power to weapons. Destroyer to dock. It can act as a cover. Send three platoons of fighters to guard the aft rear. **_That was her order. The aft rear was the most battered area of their Superhive. Drone damage. Had their Hive been an ordinary Hive ship, they would be all gone.

* * *

Queen Glacier was still hanging on but barely. Her wounds were too severe. The burns were one thing but the wound on her head and her feeding hand were another. The other Queens refused to render assistance except for Origin of Fire and Queen Scourge. To the rest, it was of no concern whether the young Queen will die.

If the young Queen Glacier died, her surviving ships would be taken over by Queen Coldamber because the rest dared not challenge her. Origin of Fire knew that it meant Queen Glacier's Wraiths would be used as weapons fodder. The first wave. Young Wraiths. She remembered her youth once. A distant past. The hunters...one of them she called brother. All young ones sent early to their deaths in battle. Queen Glacier was also near to her daughter's age. Barely out of adolescence. Sent to fight a war. An unintentional but likely death sentence for a Young Queen.

_**There is another way but the fatality is high. The last resort.**_ Tangent proposed the idea in the Throne room. It was do or die now. She had summoned Tangent, her Master of biologicals, to consult.

They knew what Tangent was proposing. Light Wind and Dark Waters shook their heads. The famous last resort of legends. None they knew personally witness or underwent that process. It was not their Hive's problem. And they do not intend to take on the problems of another Hive. Unity or not.

Dark Waters hissed softly. Tangent had a point. If Queen Glacier's young foolish Wraiths keep gifting, she will still die. If they tried the last resort, she may survive. If she dies, the blame may be pinned on them.

_**What is the last resort? **_ Origin of Fire asked. She knew nothing of it.

_**If a Wraith cannot regenerate due to certain inflicted injuries, the Iratus queen is the last resort.**_ Tangent explained. The process was excruciating and the fatality was extremely high. Once the Iratus queen started feeding on a Wraith, they must be able to withstand the afflicted pain long enough to pull the Iratus queen out. Most could not.

Origin of Fire frowned. She remembered the humming Iratus. _**But Iratus do not harm Wraiths. Unless triggered. They protected me before my feeding slit open.**_

_**Well, my Queen, male Iratus do not. However the Queen Iratus will. The reason why you are not harmed then was because you were not near the eggs and you were also not full grown. They do tend to be ... more aggressive towards females. **_Queens, even of their progenitor, do not tolerate a Wraith Queen. A common enemy was the reason why none of the Wraith Queens were displaying open hostilities. Tangent was well aware of how even Wraith Queens reacted normally. A few Wraith Queens had an evolutionary throwback in which even their daughters were seen as a threat. Fortunately, most had a maternal instinct but during mating season, the instincts would flare up and their children would be in danger. Even in Origin of Fire's case.

_**Now where are we going to find one Iratus queen?**_

Tangent answered quickly. _**My Queen, my junior cleverman has two in stasis for his study on increasing regeneration. **_

Headstrong, his junior cleverman, was obsessed with that aspect of Iratus physiology. Origin of Fire gave them the freedom to do whatever they wanted on the understanding that the Hive would come first. So Headstrong jumped on the opportunity. And got his pet Iratus. Five of them. Finally there was use for at least one.

_**And how dangerous is it to transport OUT OF STASIS? **_

A Queen Iratus on the loose was worse than having a rival Wraith Queen on board. Origin of Fire was not about to put her Wraith crew at danger. There were two young ones on their Hive...there was a chance that the Iratus Queen could go after them. According to legend, Iratus Queens left Wraith children alone. Male Iratus left all Wraiths alone unless they deliberately antagonise it.

_**My Queen, the stasis pod is portable. **_

_**My Queen, it is not a problem of ours. **_Light Wind and Dark Waters tried to dissuade her. There was no benefit. Especially if Queen Glacier dies.

_**It is not but still...my orders stand. Send one over. **_

_**Yes, my Queen and may I suggest sending one of our experienced clevermen with a security escort there? **_

_**Why?**_ She was already doing one favor. Surely they need not interfere more than they should. Her ship needed all the clevermen onboard to fix the damage. They were stretched too thin and the hyperspace windows were detected. She saw no need to place her own crew at further risk.

_**Because her clevermen are also probably too...inexperienced. **_Dark Waters answered for Tangent.

Queen Glacier probably picked out of the younger attractive clevermen. Not the older clevermen. The other Wraiths could all tell by looking at the demeanor of Queen Glacier's young Consort and his blades.

* * *

_**Six Hive ships with thirty cruisers on approach.**_ Cipher reported. They had been monitoring the scans closely.

_**Weapons fully charged. **_Solar Flare updated the Third Commander whose eyes never left the visual. They were not going to take a chance with unknown Wraith factions.

_**Stormy Sky, what is the status? **_A burning presence entered his mind. Origin of Fire asked from the Throne room.

_**My Queen, more Hive ships. And did the Queens notify you of any more joining in?**_

_**No. But I will contact them now. We are sending a scout ship to Queen Scourge's Hive.**_

_**Yes, my Queen. I await your orders then.**_

* * *

The old Wraith Leader sat on the chair, deep in thought. His Wraith Commanders were territories of the old Wraith's faction were destroyed by Lanteans. Every structure gone. The defence system breached. The planet was levelled. There were 20,000 Wraiths and a million humans on the surface. Of the 20,000,more than half were Wraith children. Next generation eliminated. All casualties of war. On another planet, there were barely any survivors. Just six breeders, and a handful of wounded humans too weak to feed on. They took the breeders and left the humans to fend for themselves.

Only one Queen responded to his request to meet on her Hive ship. The rest snubbed him by refusing to grant him an audience. A Queenless faction was of no consequence to the uppity Queen-led Hives. The Wraith-Lantean war had taken a toll on his faction. The survivors were all breeders who can barely control a cruiser. Best kept for breeding in their ships. He had lived so long, only to see this bitter end.

A dark haired young woman, dressed in a smart leather uniform dress suit, was entering the meeting room with five Wraith Commanders. The famed worshippers he had heard of. His faction did not use worshippers. Food was still food, no matter what one called it. The Queen was probably entering soon. He felt the strong presence of one. One whose mind was all of a fire. Something which he had not felt. Perhaps if he was fortunate, it would be a Primary.

Something was strange about this worshipper. She stood proudly at the opposite end of the table. With a glance as though she was the Queen herself. Such impudence should never be allowed or tolerated. However it was not his Hive.

_**Welcome to my Hive. **_

He looked around for a Wraith Queen. The burning presence had grew in strength.

It was the woman. He had heard of rumors, one of Wraith but looked like a human. Once defeated a Queen in challenge. One who raised herself from the bottom, like male Wraiths. Unlike most Wraith Queens who were born into the position. The Zero point module obtainer who was known to three factions. She had the gene. Her reputation preceded herself. She did not even look the human age. The Wraith in her eternally youthful. Like a young human. Wraith wise, her age made her young compared to the lifespan of an older Queen who lived for centuries. So the rumors were true after all.

Her Hivemaster was also a known Wraith Commander in the Battle of Asida, Xerhas and Syra systems. They had previously fought together. In the distant past. The rest of the senior Wraith Commanders were experienced Wraiths. Again, unlike a foolish young Wraith Queen of her age, this one was surrounded by experience.

_**Greetings, Queen. **_He stood up, a little shocked but he nodded in recognition. Respect must be given when respect was due.

_**Let's get on with your proposal. **_She wasted no time. Like a Wraith but without a Queenly air. Most Queens would make him kneel before even considering an interaction if he was fortunate to get an audience.

* * *

Her counterproposal was being considered. The old Wraith in front of her was discussing it with his Commanders. Admirable. Their faction had adapted to their predicament and survived as long as they did. Their homeworld was destroyed but they still held on by venturing into Lantean territories using carefully calculated risks. Survivors like her.

Guerilla tactics would be useful in the war, the Lanteans needed to be thinned out. The old Wraith's troops were used in teams to hunt. Much like the old ways. They even made a sport out of it to survival. The other Queens despised them for not going down with their Queens and ignored their requests to team up as equals. Older Queens bored Origin of Fire. She was not interested in their politics or gaining a Primary position. Younger Queens were useful, behaviorwise. She could curb any undesirable behaviors in her daughters. Like admiring silly prey fashions in the instance of Queen Glacier. Dressing must be practical and smart. Leather was durable. Not fabrics.

Origin of Fire sized up the old Wraith and his delegation. His clothing was patched hastily. Part armor, part leather. The crude stitching was visible in some. It meant that no worshippers were on his ship for a long time. His other Wraith Commanders had old looking black leather uniforms. The old Wraith was far bigger and taller than Firebolt who was the biggest Wraith in her fleet. Neat and clean but exposed to the elements.

_**With due respect to you, Queen. If we accept your proposal, it will mean that you are in control of us. Unacceptable. **_

_**With due respect to you, Old one. The other Queens in this fleet will object to you joining in. Without you recognising a Queen. Besides I have no interest in your faction. Yours and mine are too far away. Annexation is not beneficial to both parties. Strength is in numbers. **_She had a point.

On advice of her Hivemaster, it was better to pad their fleet now with the old Wraith's side. Their faction only sent a Hive ship with a rapidly depleting amount of cruisers. More losses will be anticipated. They had no real say in any Queen discussion. With those Hive ships seemingly under her command, she would be sitting on par at least with Queen RedAura. Amassing firepower mattered.

The old Wraith's fleet were already losing ships without any backing. That was the reason why they seeked out others to join. He was trying to hide the real reason from her. Her Hivemaster had already appraised her about the Old Wraith's faction and situation. They were once flourishing. A dominant power with fivefold the amount of ships they held. Now sadly reduced to six Hive ships and a straggling mess of cruisers which seemed battle weary.

Loss of all Queens. In a miserable state of existence. Her Hivemaster had vouched for the old Wraith. In the height of glory, the old Wraith was an effective war monger. Loyal with the wisdom of the old. A rare find. The old Wraith would not have abandoned his Queen unless ordered to do so. Refugees from Wraith cities were more readily accepted by Hives than Wraiths from Queenless Hives.

_**Queen, if we are excluded from the discussions... it is... **_

The old Wraith was insistent on it being an affront to his authority. He had a right to sit next to a Queen. That right should be given in recognition. He still had his pride. His faction used to be a very strong one. Used to. Past tense. History was of no consequence to her.

_**Your Commanders are welcome to form a part of my delegation. Old one, you will be automatically included. However politics are tricky... a pretence would have to be made. And most decisions are made by a certain clique. Even I hold no power. My appearance is merely...a courtesy to my faction.**_ She explained patiently.

Queen Coldamber and Queen Siren were the ones in control. Always making the final decisions. Queen Scourge, Queen Glacier and her were just ignored mostly unless Queen Coldamber had a use for them. In her case, Zero point modules. In the other two's cases, they were usually made the second wave after breeder controlled Hive ships went in.

_**Just out of curiosity, Queen. And why is your ship named after a Lantean obsession. Ascension. **_A thinly veiled insult. Calculated at assessing her immediate response to insult.

_**By blowing up their ships, cities and outposts...my ship had helped them to ascend faster on a mass scale. **_Her response was swift but polite. Sarcastic even. She aimed for galaxy wide Wraith styled ascension impact. Corporeal form to non corporeal energy Lantean dribble... Just like energy transform to another.

Heat energy to potential energy like some of the energy sources on her ship. Even quantum vacuum energy, from the zero point modules, were converted to heat energy for her sublight engines. Then heat energy in the sublight engines were converted to kinetic energy for propulsion. So vaporising Lanteans into heat and light was just an energy change, a Wraith styled ascension, to her. Same concept as Lantean Ascension.

A few snickers were heard amongst the Wraiths in the meeting room. That logic was hard to fault since Wraiths had no idea of Ascension. Ridiculous but logical. Or perhaps an embittered sense of Wraith humor. The old Wraith sensed that it might be an acceptable option with this fairly reasonable young Queen. The only alternative to getting annexed or being killed. Or both.

* * *

Queen Coldamber watched Origin of Fire's contingent of Wraith Commanders with curiosity as they entered the Meeting room. It was not the usual contingent she was accustomed to. Unfamiliar faces. One was an old Wraith. Six additional Hives and thirty cruisers just came under Origin of Fire's command.

She glanced across Queen Glacier's side. Queen RedAura was also studying Queen Glacier. The young Queen had survived her wounds. She had not expected her to survive. She appeared only weakened. No ill effects, save for a small scar on her neck. There was only one thing which could inflict a familiar scar like that. Female Wraiths did not usually have scars unless an Iratus queen inflicted it. The young Queen was also quieter than usual. No chittering about irrelevant topics.

The other Queens greeted each other silenty with nods. The aftermath of the battle made all of them busy with repairs. Most of the Wraith ships were now replenishing the prey stock. Fresh from the planet. Four Hive ships have already started extraction of minerals with beams to refuel. The system was now secured with Wraith satellites deployed from Queen Siren's faction. No claim was made yet but it was obvious.

_**We just received news from the Wraith network. The main assault fleet is now in thirty cycles from here. The Lanteans are now asking for a diplomatic meeting.**_

_**They want peaceeeeeee. **_Queen Coldamber looked like she was choking at the thought of _peace_.

Telepathic murmur broke out.

_**Peace or pieces? **_Origin of Fire raised her eyebrow. She prefer leaving the Lantean ships in pieces.

_**The main assault are asking for volunteers amongst Queens. To negotiaaate. **_Queen Coldamber was hissing at the thought of _negotiations_. Her expression was more of disgust. She made no effort to hide it. Lanteans were pathetic in her eyes.

Queen RedAura stood up._** I vote for Origin of Fire. **_Three other Queens raised their hands to show their approval. Queen RedAura made it sound so glorious. Origin of Fire was not fooled by the overglorified self serving vote. They knew that it was high risk.

_**I am only good at stealing their Zero point modules.**_ Origin of Fire shrugged. Her Hivemaster was growling. It was a dangerous mission.

_**Well, they just want to...talk. **_A gag was heard from Queen Coldamber's throat. The main assault fleet was led by a Primary Queen of another Night faction. A one stronger than her. Suggestions had to be accepted.

Queen RedAura studied Origin of Fire's face. _**Well, they might find discussions comfortable with ...a Wraith who has...similiar looks to them. They will be surrounded. You will be provided with escorts. From each of us.**_

Another self serving suggestion. It meant that they did not completely trust her enough to relay the details of ...the peace talks with the Lanteans. They wanted their own trusted Wraith Commanders to report. Fill in anything missing to their Queens.

_**And what will stop any of Wraiths from blowing me out of space when I am there...talking with Lanteans? **_

It was a valid point. Given the amount of hatred towards Lanteans and the numbers in the main assault fleet, it may happen. Given her recent personal experience, all it took was an overenthusiatic Wraith Cruiser Commander to fire on a Lantean ship she hijacked for their fleet.

_**It will be on an uninhabited planet of our choosing. The others are scouting for the appropriate setting. With a Lantean gate. And a cruiser may accompany you down.**_

There was no backing out of this. The older Queens have already decided. It did not matter if she was a lowly Wraith fighter pilot or a Queen, she was being ganged on by a group of Queens. Doing their dirty work.

_**I will go with her. **_Queen Glacier volunteered herself. The other Queens were surprised but none voiced their disapproval. Including Origin of Fire. These two did not matter if they were lost.


	22. Diplomacy

Diplomacy

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now. Ancients/Lanteans in the play. Oh and for those who thought Miriya/Origin of Fire was wraith/human... read on! There were clues in the first and second parts of the trilogy.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Over twenty Hives greeted the arriving fleet who were approaching an uninhabited planet. There were more hidden cruisers and Hive ships as they went past certain planets. Debris of ships were scattered all over the system. A far bigger battle took part here. Remnants of a dozen Hive ships and large Lantean battleships were the evidence. The Lantean gate was now secured. About a hundred darts surrounded it. Three cruisers were lurking around.

This was not the only assault fleet. There were others. The Lantean territories were now getting smaller. The Wraiths were advancing forward. The Lanteans were falling back to protect their most crucial systems. The Lantean defences were stretched and now surrounded in the galaxy. Inhabited planets were left defenceless to the incoming Wraith fleets. The Great Ancestors were fleeing to save their own skin. Yet the herds were still hopeful that their Ancestral Gods will save them.

The famed planet named Lantea and its system was the main Wraith target. The convergence point was there. Still far away. They probably needed more than fifty maximum hyperspace jumps for those without Zero-point modules. Wraiths had heard from worshippers about rumors on a legendary city ship which brought the Ancients to their galaxy. To the Wraiths, the city ship meant a possibility at improving their hyperdrive systems and probably their power generation. Faster ships would be most beneficial for controlling their territories. Wraiths were not explorers until the war. Most were contented to farm their human herds or occasionally farm in the territories of neighbouring factions. Feeding was their only concern. Why stray far from prey and take risks?

Her baby Wraiths were taken from the birthing pods and placed into the maturation pods. She had checked on them. Her eldest daughter was always watching her baby brothers in maturation pods. New soldier brothers, her eldest called them. Her eldest daughter was correct. Origin of Fire felt no deep attachment to them. She barely visited the birthing pods or maturation pods. Two clevermen watched over them constantly. Plus a young Queen-in-waiting who was fascinated by it. Particularly with one baby Wraith which was also frequently visited by a young Wraith blade. Inert. His first child. Origin of Fire allowed the sires to visit. Only Inert did. The rest did not bother. Sons were merely future blades or clevermen. A young Queen-in-waiting daughter was an entirely different matter. They were doted and indulged by their sires.

Origin of Fire handed their scarlet hair child to her Consort and boarded her Destroyer. For safety reasons, both her Consort and Hivemaster were staying behind to guard their daughters. In case, anything happened. Cipher and the others were coming with her. Including the old Wraith's representative Commander, Surgeforce. One Queen from the main assault fleet would be meeting them on the surface. She watched from afar. Queen Glacier's scout ship was leaving to the surface.

* * *

"Ganos, it might be a bad idea to come." General Hippoforalkus eyed the contingent of Wraiths assembling from the hill side. A large Wraith cruiser and a scout ship was spotted by their cloaked vessel.

"We have no choice. They are advancing too fast. Perhaps we can find an alternative." Ganos sighed and looked at the small group of Lantean diplomats sitting behind calmly. There was a very good chance that all of them might not make it back alive. The Atlantean High Council was desperate to find a solution. Their defences were spread thin.

Melia, of the Atlantean High Council, was adamant that the Wraiths posed no threat initially. In the recent years, their ships have been hijacked. Three, in fact. And the chilling last transmissions that one of their ships, Adonis, fired upon their rescue fleet. None of the rescue fleet returned. Something about a Miriya which they could not find on their database. A probable human aiding the enemy.

They knew that the Wraiths have found a way around the safeguards of the Ancient gene. Using humans with the genes. Zero point modules were often a target. The Lanteans lost a lot from their research laboratories and defence outposts in outlying regions of their former territories. However a ship, like Adonis, took much more to control. They had configured it so a human with minute trace amounts could not take over the ship's systems. There had to be a Lantean or more involved. Unwilling victims of the Wraith brainwashing technique.

Their vessel uncloaked. A transmission signal came. The coordinates were sent to them. Six of the Wraith insectoid fighters immediately came in screeching to escort them to the designated meeting area. The supply of drones in their Lantean vessel would not be enough to take out an entire Wraith cruiser. No turning back now. The space gate was now surrounded by hundreds of fighters. Over thirty Wraith warships were in the air. Some big, some small. Their sensors detected more when exiting the gate. Probably in hiding. They were in Wraith territory now. And they were going to meet only the Wraith High Command representatives.

"Lantean vessel, land at the clearing." A distinctive multitonal voice gave them the instructions.

Their vessel started landing procedures. Masked Wraith guards were around. Neatly in formation. With a path. The six fighter escorts broke away. Ganos turned back and looked at the young Lantean diplomats. They may never return to Atlantis. General Hippoforalkus too. Death at the enemy's hand could be an agonising end. Each were given a pill. For a merciful ending in case the personal shields were drained. The ones they were meeting were not going to be the usual Wraiths. All captured Wraiths committed suicide before interrogation. Most blew themselves up taking a few Lantean guards with them. So they knew nothing about the Wraith military hierarchy or organisation. The Wraiths of old used to be in smaller groups like families. The Wraiths were now militant and extremely aggressive. Organised into larger groups like hives of certain insects.

The Lanteans checked their equipment. No arms were allowed. Some shields activated out of fear by their owners. The rear hatch opened. It was now the time to see if their foes were willing to talk peace. Now or never. Ganos touched her pendant. It will detect the presence of an Ancient. They needed to know if one could be rescued.

* * *

As usual, Origin of Fire and Queen Glacier got a briefing by the Primary Queen. On what was not acceptable. There was almost nothing acceptable. The Primary Queen of the assault fleet could not be bothered interacting with the Lanteans. She just wanted to see how much concessions the Lanteans were offering. More concessions given was an assessment of the Wraiths' progress. For morale and ego of the Wraiths.

Origin of Fire was not thrilled. _No feeding on these Lanteans. Our words given must never be taken back_, said the Primary Queen. Typical Night attitude. Talk and release because words said must never be taken back. Not much benefits there. More of tolerating their presence. She found her own entertainment in Queen Glacier. She was going to pretend to be a worshipper of the quite unwilling Queen Glacier.

_**Why would you want to pretend and lower yourself?**_ Queen Glacier was watching the eight Lanteans approaching. Led by a Wraith Commander.

Origin of Fire shrugged. _**Just want them to underestimate us.**_

_**So it is a game to you? **_ Queen Glacier straightened up. She had to stand tall and proud in front of the enemy. A powerful presence to intimidate them.

_**The Primary is playing a game of ego. I might as well join her. No sense in making myself bored with all these...talk. **_Origin of Fire was grinning at her. She was wearing her old black Wraith Commander uniform. Plain compared to the elegantly dressed young Queen. The only thing differentiating her from the other Wraith Commanders was the necklace Dark Waters gave her. He was unwilling to let her leave the Hive for the meeting but suggestions had to be taken into account. Especially one by a strong Primary Queen. Her Consort, Light Wind also reminded her to bring her personal shield. The necklace was prominent around her neck. The protective shield stone was attached at the back of the necklace. Hidden by the high collar of her uniform.

_**They are all wearing the protective shield device. We cannot feed on them if we wanted. **_Origin of Fire saw the familiar green device. She directed Queen Glacier's attention to them. The Lanteans were not that stupid after all.

_**NO FEEDING ON THESE LANTEANS. **_A light sharp burst of a mind presence hit hers. The Primary Queen was reminding her. From her location several mountains away. That was how strong her telepathic powers were. Enough to glimpse into her open thoughts.

The Lanteans were led by a woman and a man. Those must be the leaders sent by the Atlantean High Council. Big pompous titles were scattered all over the communication messages from the Lanteans. High Council, Ambassador, General of the High Council troops...not really fascinating. She only had one title for them - food. Or maybe two - prey.

"My name is Ganos Lal, diplomat and representative of the Atlantean High Council. And this is General of the Atlantean High Council, General Hippoforalkus" The Lantean woman introduced the middle aged man. The Lantean pendant on her suddenly glowed. The Wraith guards immediately directed their weapons at her. There was a momentary pause. Anything suddenly glowing was always bad.

_**Uh Origin of Fire? That glowing thing...This is my first...meeting...do I make them kneel?**_ Queen Glacier asked privately.

_**No. Watch and see. Stand down the guards. The Lanteans are not that suicidal. Those devices don't protect them for long.**_

"This pendant only glows at the detection of an Ancient not within our group." Ganos studied Origin of Fire as she explained. She turned her attention to a well dressed female Wraith. They did not appear as she would expect. A young Ancient and a female Wraith. Perhaps there were more.

"I am a Queen here of the Wraith Factions. Now...TALK." The female Wraith demanded proudly. The other young Ancient was studying them. Wraiths were not into introductions.

"How do I address you Queen and...your companion?" Ganos nodded politely in recognition of her status.

"You refer to her as Queen. You may address me as Miriya. I am a Wraith Qu...Commander." Origin of Fire spoke up. Queen Glacier was too unsure of how to respond. Wraiths do not have names. Just sigils. Origin of Fire decided to use her old assigned name. The one given to her at the Ancient facility. By the scientists who killed her birth mother.

Murmurs broke out amongst the Lanteans. They had heard of that name. The hijacker of Adonis. They did not expect her to be present.

The faces of Ganos and Hippoforalkus showed surprise. "You took over Adonis...are you..."

Origin of Fire eyes suddenly glowed. The Lantean group were taken aback. Being accused of being Ancient was infuriating. She was not their Ancient. She was not their pathetic human. She knew what her half was.

"Not Ancient. I am Wraith. Simple as that" She replied chillingly cold.

"That pendant of yours. Could it be faulty?" Hippoforalkus whispered to Ganos Lal. Ganos Lal shook her head. It never failed. They never met a Wraith which looked like them or have the gene. And no Ancient had the ability to flash a glow on their eyes. Even those near to Ascension did not possess that. It was unsettling.

* * *

The Wraiths have rejected every single concession on offer. It was pointed out that the other Wraiths have suffered destructions of their nests and cities. Massacres were not going to be forgotten. Genocides of Wraiths still burned into the minds of their foes. What the most acceptable offer was the Lanteans to leave the galaxy. The Lanteans knew it meant leaving their seeded populations at risk. Anything else was unacceptable.

The Lantean diplomatic team returned safely. None were harmed except for morale. Melia was unsettled by the report of a Wraith with an Ancient gene. The other Atlantean councillors were also shocked. From what the Lantean records said, Wraiths were never created out of Ancients. Experimentation initially started on humans who were screened free of the gene.

"Ganos, unless someone went rogue on us, this cannot be right."

"Melia, she might have been one of our experiments. Our records showed that you were at the facility. A child named Miriya was created at that time. Looks human but part Wraith."

"Remus told me that her mother was full human. Protocol screening was done. No gene. I left her in the care of Kairos."

"Apparently not. Remus is long gone. We have no other records. Except the earlier ones. Before our time. "

Remus, their lead scientist, was captured and killed by the Wraiths. His husk was found in the forrests together with others. Retaliation for wiping the Wraith colonies on the planet. Kairos, their Wraith worker, went rogue as well. Or so they assumed. He disappeared. Those were controlled experiments. There was no more use for them. Their purpose was long served. They became a liability.

"We should capture her. " One of the councillor suggested.

Moros raised his hand to speak.

"We have a few like Janus, running their rogue experiments under our noses. This needs to be stopped. Look at the Wraiths. An experiment out of control. And now one with our gene. There is no saying if she had bred and mostly likely she has. Decades have passed since her creation, if there is any indicator that it is the same child. There could be other Wraiths with her genes. No sense in capturing her. And our current situation does not give us an upperhand in doing so. "

Janus and his infamous exploding star gates. He was under censure now for the Attero device. And the experimental time device. It irked Moros to no extent. The present mess was created by past scientists who had no idea that all their small experiments could set off a chain of terrible events which their descendants were now facing.

"Ganos, your opinion on this hybrid?" Another councillor asked.

"Urani, she is not ours. Either her mother is a seeding of the ones who oppose us or..." Ganos trailed off.

It was catastrophic if the said Miriya was created from the progeny of the Ori. Ori had ascended a long while back in their home galaxy. Even the breakaway faction in their galaxy. Most ascended or died in the Lantean led assault over the centuries. Hide away groups were flushed out and eliminated. They eliminated them for fear of another plague. The general opinion was that the Ori were responsible for the plague on Earth. An opinion popularly supported by the Atlantean High Council. The hybrid had the eyes of fire. Seen only in Ori as the historical records put it.

"If not for the Sekkari who randomly sent their seeding machines all over and those Hexaras, the Wraiths would not be a problem now. Plus all those early scientists training Wraiths in our technology." Moros grumbled. Wraith organic technology was in fact a merging of technological advancements from others. The early scientists had underestimated their experiments to be equally intelligent. Worse. Adaptive as well.

"Can we modify the safeguards? Change some aspect to fit our genetic profile?" Melia needed a solution. And fast.

Urani thought for a while. "If the hybrid is of ...Ori origins...then no, they are too similar. We can only make the profile more stringent. A specific gene pattern profile. If she is part human with our genetics, then it would solve the problem."

"Do it." The other councillors supported this idea. Take the odds that she is really half human. That might slow the onslaught. There were other security measures to put it place.

"Now let's follow up on the Ascension machine. Progress wise, how has it been doing?"

* * *

Moros studied the reports. Another hijacked ship. The Wraiths went for one of their battleships. Waves after waves. Then it fired upon their reinforcements throwing them into disarray. And worse, the distress calls mentioned a Miriya again. The new measures did not work in their battleships. It can only prove that the hybrid was a descendant of the Ori progeny. Zero point modules were stolen again. More Wraith ships were now overwhelming their territories in greater numbers at a fiercer intensity.

He listened to the final transmissions of Callus broadcasted to a surviving battleship. Two hundred and fifty four Lantean lives lost in the ship, Callus.

_"This is Miriya of your Lantean ship Callus. Send a message to your Atlantean High Council. The Created will consume their Creators. And I hope that they taste as delicious as the crew on Callus." _

Screams in the background could be heard. The Wraiths deliberately fed on the crew while the hybrid recorded her message. Moros slumped in his seat mortified.

_"Tell Ganos Lal that I know my origins. Don't need to convince me that I am one of you again if we meet again...for...acceptance of our proposal. The one where your people leave the galaxy. Either you leave alive or ascended by Wraith ships. It will not matter to me."_

The tone of her voice was filled with the coldness of a predator. Anger was not even present. In the background, Moros heard the last words of the Lantean Captain on the recording. "_What are you? You are not Wraith", his trembling voice said. _An agonising scream broke out and the recording ended. The hybrid had a ruthless way of proving a point.

Some of the councillors excused themselves and took leave. The recording was too much to bear. Some had tears running down their cheeks. The war was taking a toll. That was the Battle of Cresidas system. Twenty of their battleships lost. Only five made it back. Three had drone damage from the hijacked battleship. A million lives on the planet gone. They had no chance of surviving a mass culling. More Wraith ships meant more mouths to feed.

Another side was Syra system, a heavily fortified area which was recaptured by the Lanteans. Heavy casualties amongst the Lanteans. They were outnumbered by Hive fleets attacking from all sides. Swarms after swarms. Neverending destruction as the Captains of the surviving ships described in horror. Suicide runs of badly damaged Wraith ships targetted all Lantean defences.

Then there were the other systems. Systematically taken out by waves of Wraith ships.

As well as Lantean gate incursions. Masked wraiths marching through planets, attacking the populance. Or mass swarms of fighters entering. Faced Wraiths using stealth to infiltrate the defence systems on the ground. Some planets had a full scale massacre if their technology were advanced enough. Only children were released. Or pregnant females. Some Wraith invaders even dumped the disabled and old. The Wraiths could now afford to be picky about food. Very few healthy adults survived by escaping into makeshift underground hiding places in isolated areas. Some survivors said the Wraiths were releasing tiny probes underground to hunt for humans.

The Lanteans had an overwhelming deluge of refugees to their now shrinking borders. Food shortages were now an issue. So were diseases and petty crimes. All came through the stargates. Following one after the other. In desperation to survive. The Lanteans could only offer them jobs to join their war factories. They needed to mass manufacture everything from uniforms to ships.

Diplomatic interactions with the Wraith only meant abandoning the galaxy of human life to the predators. The Wraith wanted an absolute conquest. Other weapons have to be explored. There was a promising one in the Asuras system.

First, Proculus needed to be warned and if possible, evacuation. There were Lanteans there. Most were near ascended in secluded meditation. Some were even born there. The humans there were primitive at best. It was in the way of the advancing Wraith fleets. There was no technology there to defend them.

No amount of diplomacy was going to save Proculus against a relentess fleet of predators.


	23. Interference

Interference.

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now. I am sick of Ancients being ascended harp by Stargate. So I twisted it into a huge whump. If Ascension was so boring...I rather be reincarnated.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Proculus system with one inhabited planet. A population barely enough to feed an entire assault fleet. The thing which did not whet her appetite was the fact that humans still lived in caves. The probe launched only show her an extremely primitive form of living. No manmade structures. No challenge. Unless spears were an idea of a challenge. Her Hive had plenty of prey from the others.

Origin of Fire was quiet as one new Queen to their group was whining for supplies. Queen Tear. Young and foolish. The foolish Queen wanted to cull the population after she joined the assault fleet without due preparations. Other Wraith ships came prepared. Even the ones under Origin of Fire's command.

Queen Coldamber was also seemingly annoyed. As with the rest of the Queens. No one was going to share. They were still far off from the convergence point.

_**There is a difference between culling a planet and decimating one. If you cull for your Wraiths...five thousand as you proposed, there would not be enough repopulate for a long long long time. **_The Primary Queen, Lumina, of the assault fleet pointed out. _Long_ needed to be emphasized.

Primitive worlds had lower human counts. Culling a third of the population may even lead to extinction of the herd. There were more in other worlds. The prudent measure was to put satellites in orbit to alert the Wraith when the population count was adequate for a culling.

Queen Tear was persistent. _**But my Wraiths need to be fed. Our supplies are low now.**_

_**You have those hibernation pods. Put some in stasis. That way you can ration until the next system. That system we are going to has about two million. There are two inhabitable planets there. Destroy their structures and sweep them up in culling beams. **_Queen RedAura tried to sway the young Queen's mind.

_**Why should I when yours are awake? **_ Queen Tears retorted.

Queen Coldamber and the rest of the Elder Queens were snarling. An unprepared young Queen. Even the others came prepared. Queen Glacier may have been a foolish young one who indulged in prey fashions. However her Hive never had the same problem.

_**I am not sure that your Wraiths enjoy hunting primitive populations. Spears in the flesh and regeneration can be a pain. **_Origin of Fire was nonchalant. She examined Queen Tear's retinue. All young blades. Probably needed three cycles to gather.

_**I have fighters. We can cull using those. **_Queen Tear snarled at her. Not a smart Queen either.

Queen Scourge cleared her throat. _**The point is that the populations live in caves. You need time to hunt that amount. It means a time delay.**_

_**I would like to see a fighter blow up a cave and then sweep the population up in culling beams. Without casualties to the prey. **_Origin of Fire wanted to wring the neck of the young Queen.

Caves and fighters. Probably cause a cave in on the hunted prey. Dead prey were worthless. Queen Scourge was logical. Five thousand by hunting method when the population was scattered across the land. Hunting was going to take time. They needed to move on. The planet had no technology at all. Basically it was defenceless. Harmless. Pointless to cull.

_**You have five cycles when we arrive. Then we leave. The main fleet will be in orbit at one of their moons. Whether your supply is adequate or not.**_ Queen Lumina decided. There were more urgent matters to attend to than argue with a foolish Queen.

* * *

The Lanteans received the dire news from the Atlantean High Council. Some had evacuated to safer Lantean territories. An impending doom. A large number of Wraith ships was approaching.

Chaya Sar and Wyda Lor gazed from the mountain side at the vessels leaving. They chose to stay. It was the planet where they were born on. No technology was on it. The primitive humans were still busy hunting and gathering their food below the jungle canopy. Chirping of the birds and the sounds of cascading waterfall soothed them temporarily. The fresh cool breeze brushed their faces as the clean cold air filled their lungs.

They had heard of the horrors and seen the image recordings of worlds ravaged by the Wraiths. From the Atlanteans who came to evacuate them. Destruction, ruins and bodies laid in their path towards the occupied Lantean territories. Now Proculus was going to suffer the same fate. Their Proculus. Ten had ascended recently. Only five chose to stay for reasons of their own. They have never seen Atlantis before and had no desire to leave.

Chaya looked at Wyda sadly. "What will happen to these humans?". The cave people adored the Lanteans. They gave them offerings. Occasionally a hunted animal or fruits plucked from the wild. Some started worshipping them. There was a power emanating from the worship.

"Take my hand." Wyda offered her hand. Chaya grasped it and her eyes widened in horror at the vision.

_In the darkness, they came. Panic ensued amongst the cave people. Some tried escaping. Shadows were flitting around the forests...then screeching sounds were heard...beams...sweeping up the cave people. A Wraith appeared...it was feeding on a writhing cave person...no escape...the person aged...wizened...then shrunk to a husk...the pain...Chaya felt the indescribable pain of life draining away._

Chaya quickly pulled her hand away. Wyda had the gift of precognition. The sight to see the future. Her pre-ascended ability. Wyda had predicted the outcome and shared the vision.

"To ascend, we must cut all mortal coils. Chaya, you know that. We stayed on out of a mortal tie to these people."

"Wyda, I don't feel like I can abandon them."

"Chaya. We can do nothing. Five of us. Tegra, Sol, Devas are nearing Ascension anytime soon. Soon there will be two of us."

"I feel that we can do more."

"Not like this. We cannot. Chaya. It is time for their festival." Wyda pulled her hand towards the path. A sky festival. The cave people invited the five Lanteans over. Three declined politely. Chaya and Wyda accepted. They enjoyed studying the cave people's interpretation of how the world began and the spirituality connected with it. Some of them were distant relatives of theirs. Taken as mates by Lanteans who occupied the planet a long time ago.

* * *

The entire assault Wraith fleets witnessed a battle of a few hundred large odd looking warships fighting each other around Proculus. It appeared out of nowhere. Not of Lantean design. Destruction rained upon destruction. Ships destroyed as new ones appeared from what seemed like a tear in space. Out of nowhere. There were no hyperspace windows detected by their sensors. It appeared like sub dimensional tears in the fabric of space and time.

The Hives signalled quickly Queen Tear's Hive fleet to flee but it was too late. They had already entered the battle of those odd warships. As though they never saw it. Wraiths were usually cautious. That situation was one which a sane Wraith would never enter. Too many unknown variables. They did not know the race at all. There was nothing even on their stolen Lantean database to show such warships.

Origin of Fire, her Hivemaster and Consort were watching it intently from the bridge. The Primary Queen wanted all Hive ships on standby to observe. It was not their fight to engage. Their target was the Lanteans. And those definitely do not look like Lanteans. Those ships were oval shaped and too flat. Their weapons were extremely destructive...tendrils of energies reached out to another oval shaped warship with a series of explosions. Some appeared to some form of shield which tendrils of energies wrapped around and squeeze each other into oblivion. Shockwaves of light were seen but never seemed to reached their orbit.

There were at least ten of those fighting large warships obstructing the view of Queen Tear's Hive fleet. The sensors could only pick up their lonely hive fleet. Whatever this race was, their signs could not be detected on Wraith navigational sensors. Only a lot of interference was coming from the area. High energy signatures.

Then another shockwave was seen sweeping in a radius of light. This one was different. They felt it this time. Their SuperHive swayed lightly in response. Minimal hull damage. Queen Tear's Hive fleet disappeared from navigational sensors. Destroyed in the midst of the battling ships. Wraiths watching were getting agitated. The technology of those ships were vastly advanced. Telepathic sensations of awe and uncertainty filled their Superhive.

Suddenly three of those ships turned and headed towards their hidden assault fleet. They were approaching quickly within range.

_**Direct all available power to weapons and hull regeneration. **_Origin of Fire ordered.

_**My Queen, weapons are charged. This is odd... **_The Third Commander was looking at his visual interface. No weapons lock was possible. As though those ships were not visible. He pulled Cipher from his console to look. Cipher quickly calibrated...but still no lock.

_**No lock? We will be shooting blind then.**_ Origin of Fire growled. This was not something expected.

_**Releasing the fighters. To the front. **_Her Hivemaster quickly ordered on his console. Better to have some defence than no defence. They could see other Hive ships nearby releasing their fighters.

Those ships flickered and then vanished. A holographic image appeared in their bridge. All the Wraiths drew their weapons. Her Consort immediately stepped in front of her. That image did not look anything like a Lantean. It was a smooth looking humanoid with a large cerebral cortex which could be seen...the head appeared translucent compared to the rest of the body. A strange crystalline voice was heard.

_"We are the _[undetectable sound]._ This was the war which destroyed our civilisation. We existed before any one else in this galaxy. Behold the destruction which comes with war. No longer exist. None survived. No ruins."_

As quickly as the ships vanished...so did the apparition. The battlefield was gone. Nothing remained of Queen Tear's Hive fleet. No debris nothing.

* * *

_~INTERFERENCE BEGETS INTERFERENCE, _

_ONE FOR ONE.~ _

_The magnificent skull of fires roared at Chaya Sar. A new ascendant. The Council had convened. Chaya Sar destroyed an entire Hive fleet in one thought. Athyna and the other ascendants gathered to watch. An example was going to be made of those who interfered._

_*I did what I have to do. Those are my people. They never hurt anyone.*_

_Chaya Sar pleaded with the unsympathetic Council. Interference in a time of war between corporeal beings was a severe offence. _

_~ MY PEOPLE, _

_HURT NOT ONE, _

_YET LIVES ARE GONE._

_BY YOURS._

_INTERFERE I HAD NOT.~_

_The magnificent skull grew bigger into an inferno. The other Council members , in orbs of different colors, glowed bigger. _

● _The Old One has a point. You should not have interfered. His people were massacred by your people. He did not interfere then. So mercy to you is telling him that he should have carried out a wide scale killing with his powers. ● _

_Another ascended spoke. Chaya Sar was not going to find any sympathy for her people. Some of the Council members have watched the extinction of their species. The Old one watched a genocide of his._

○ _One for One. It is, Old one.○_

_Another Council member spoke. They were deliberating on a punishment. They balanced the mistake made. Precariously._

_~ Erase their memories, _

_Cover them,_

_the rest did. ~_

_The Council members agreed. Two swirling rainbows roared out from nothing in front of the magnificent inferno-like skull. Those were ascended beings of other races. The corporeal beings will have their memories erased of the destruction of their Hive ship. Another memory will be implanted. The proclamation was made._

_{The deed is done.}_

_At least, the Old one was impartial to the new ascendant. A worse punishment could be inflicted. The Council and him voted on a cover up._

_*Wraith kill innocent humans. And they left many in misery. How can you take their side!*_

_Chaya Sar cried out in desperation. It was a fruitless approach. It aggravated the enraged skull of fire. _

_~ Know of the creations, _

_your people created._

_Balance will be found._

_Such is the way. _

_Cry as you like, _

_LANTEANS CREATED THEM._

_Life has a right to live, _

_the Living will consume the living. _

_Such is the balance.~_

_The magnificent skull of fires was correct. Chaya Sar knew that it was the cold hard truth. Ascended knowledge showed her the origins of the Wraiths. How to live like an ascended without ascending...that was the original benign idea. The magnificent skull of fires merged into her form out of frustration...she saw the pain in him...images of the people consumed by the Wraith. His people. The Wraiths were transported by...Lantean ships to attack their colonies. A benign idea turned malignant, an experiment turned into a malevolent weapon._

_She pleaded...it was not the fault of her people on Proculus. They had nothing to do with the scientists. The skull of fires now manifested stronger images...it was of his people. They never had anything to do with the plague in another galaxy which afflicted Chaya Sar's forebearers. Yet their planets and cities were destroyed...his daughter captured...images were getting darker and darker..._

_*STOP...STOP...*_

_Chaya Sar started sobbing. Athyna came up to comfort her. They could only watch from afar...the numerous fleets gathering on the corporeal plane. There magnificent skull disengaged from her, its fires anchored itself on the Shroud._

○ _Now you understand why interference is forbidden. If you do it, then every ascendant who wishes to save their people or avenge their people would use you as an argument. I would turn back time to save my people from destroying themselves. However the timeline will change for the worse. Your people might not even exist then.○_

_The Council member pointed it out. The logic was sound. _

■ _We agreed. The punishment is that she can only care for her people and their descendants on this planet. Only those born on Proculus will be protected. She will watch others ravage other worlds. When the refugees seek refuge in her planet, she is not allowed to assist them. Violation means the Old one will neutralise her powers. Chaya, if your powers are neutralised, it means that you will watch your people at the mercy of the Wraith. If you leave with a personal intention, the Wraith will return to your planet.■_

_The magnificent skull of fires turned to the rainbowed orbs..._

_~ Illusion you made,_

_Same again?~_

_The rainbowed orbs did a little dance around the skull of fires. As though they were having fun._

_{The same history each time we clean up a mess. _

_Besides they wanted it believeable.}_

_A green orb of light passing by groaned. _

→_NOT US AGAIN...←_

_{Hey at least your race gets remembered!}_

* * *

The sensors from the ships have recorded odd energy signatures. Of a graviton singularity near the vicinity. Dangerous and unstable. There were some residual radiation emanatimg from it. That was what probably destroyed Queen Tear's Hive fleet.

_**Stupid young Queens.**_ Queen Coldamber growled. Now they have to report to Queen Tear's owning faction. About the foolishness of their Queen which got her Hive destroyed.

Primary Queen Lumina nodded in agreement. Queen Tear just rushed into an odd spatial abnormality brashly. She had just transmitted to the network regarding a graviton singularity near the planet. Best not to risk Wraiths' lives on a worthless planet. Food can come from other systems.

Telepathic conversations were going on amongst the other Queens as they compared the data provided by their clevermen. There were numerous hypothesis presented about the strange phenomenon they witnessed. It seemed like whoever the race were, they had the ability to use the graviton singularity to record their battles. A race before their time. Far more advanced. It was an omen. The Lanteans may be advanced in technology. But if the race could destroy themselves, the Wraith stood a chance of destroying the Lanteans.

Most of the clevermen were now studying the data from probes and satellites launched in the vicinity. There was nothing on Proculus for the massive fleet. Only a small human population which needs to grow further for herding purposes. In the next cycle, the entire mass fleet of Hives will advance into another system. Just a cycle to indulge the clevermen's curiosity and to see if their sensors could be sensitized to detect a graviton singularity.

* * *

_Chaya Sar looked sadly at the humans on other worlds. Culled by the mistakes of her people. Several large fleets could be seen scattered on the celestial maps. All Wraith. _

_~My people, _

_once like yours._

_Follow them we did not._

_Free will we gave._

_Not different from you.~ _

_The magnificent skull of fires appeared to Chaya Sar. She nodded to the Old one. His people, like hers, believed in free will. He was monitoring her progress. Her life was now tied to the fate of Proculus. Since it is a world where she was free to reign, she had to find a way to communicate with the people there. _

_*So I masquerade in human form as a priestess?*_

_The magnificent skull of fires manifested into a wise old man engulfed in flames. The Old one's semi-corporeal form. A memory of how he looked. He saw Proculus. An untouched natural beauty. Lush greenery. Cave people living off the land. Animals roaming free. It had potential for to tap into the goodness of the second evolution of humanity. Innocence was there. Much like his old world. Destroyed now. _

_~ Solution is easy, the way we are, too esoteric for the humans to comprehend. Proculus is now yours. No one here will not interfere in how you run it.~ _

_He knew primitive humans would worship them as a supernatural being if they reveal their ascended forms. _

_*I can feel the power flowing from their worship to me. Why did your people not follow your brethen?*_

_Chaya gasped as energies started flowing into her being. She glowed brighter. Some of the cave people had started worshipping the Lanteans as a form of spirituality. Same way his brethen found out about power of worship. Worship by their seeds transcended to the ascended planes and increased their powers. _

_~ Beware the power. It consumes. When it consumes, it weakens your being. Hence human form is necessary to see to your people's needs and interact with them. Feel as they feel. Walk as they will. Do not be trapped. Like my brethen.~ _

_His brethen started innocently in their home galaxy. Then the power consumed them. They grew greedier and greedier. One by one ascended to share in it. Not his group. They felt it tied them to the corporeal beings too much. They left to find another galaxy in order to keep the peace with their brethen. Each to their own seeds and galaxies. That was agreed. The human population in his galaxy was not adequate for their needs. Only to run into the enemies who fled from their brethen._

_*A pity. Our people are the same. What made us enemies?*_

_~Interference where interference was not due. A struggle for power. One of religion, the other of science. That made them enemies. Your people interfered like mine. None more innocent than the other. ~ _


	24. History

History

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now. LANTEAN WHUMP!

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

_The sweet eldera blossoms filled the air. The breeze billowed gently. She ran her hands across the flowers. There he was. Old Ashes beckoning her to follow him into the city. The City of Life. Where Wraiths used to gather, making trades. Some were craftsmen, some were tailors for their own. Silent humming could be heard from the forests behind her. Laughter of Wraith children playing tag in the fields wafting around. Lantean ships were seen afar. Taking on a group of Wraiths to another world. An off world initiation._

_Then everything changed...the destructive beams from Lantean ships hailed down on the City. The acrid smoke pluming all around. Bodies disappearing into the destructive lights. Wraiths running for their lives. Some with their children. She witnesses adult Wraiths trying to shield their children from the beams...then they vanished into the fires. All began as just another experiment like her. Turned into weapons against her mother's people. Until all was gone. Wraiths became a liability. They were destroyed for being created as they were. What was she? _

_**Origin of Fire. The Lanteans are standing by. **_Primary Queen Lumina advised her. The Lanteans had sent another request to communicate via deep subspace transmission. They explicitly asked for her, the 'human' looking one named _Miriya_. She snapped back to the present.

The other Wraith Queens were studying her. Her mind presence amongst them was undoubtedly Wraith. Her demeanor has been Wraith. She fed like a Wraith. Her appearance was both a curse and a blessing. Yet with her appearance, the stench of humanity was not there. Hers was of a fire that consumes. Something they had not felt before. Not with worshippers or prey. Or any hybrid they knew of.

Origin of Fire nodded. The audio interface was patched through a secured system. Not to give away their position. The Atlantean Councillor named Melia, wanted to speak with her on behalf of their council. A diplomatic communication.

"This is Melia, member to..." The audio began transmitting.

"I don't care for your titles. Get straight to the point. There is only one proposal the Wraiths will accept. All Lanteans to leave this galaxy." Origin of Fire cut her off.

"Miriya..."

"That name is long forgotten. That was what your kind used to call me. Address me as Queen."

"Queen, we need time to reconsider. To go ahead as you request will...take time."

"Melia, the Wraiths can offer you assistance to make it faster by ascending all of your civilisation in this galaxy with our weapons."

Some of the Wraith Queens were now grinning. That was an acceptable counter proposal. This hybrid Wraith Queen had shown herself to be worthy of her mantle. No hesitancy. No apprehension. No fear. Ruthless. Power. A bit more Wraith than them.

"What we have done to you..."

"Matters not what you have done to me. Your kind may call us monsters but you created and destroyed civilisations when they outlived their use. Need I remind you of Doranda."

Doranda was recently wiped out. By some experiment on surface. A Wraith Hive fleet went ahead to investigate the planet. Another Hive fleet intercepted their final distress call only to find debris and a planet in ruins. They barely escaped when the automated planetary weapon system started firing on them. Before the escape, their sensors detected a significant hard radiation presence throughout the planet. Life was annihilated. It was a Lantean territory. The news went through the Wraith network.

"You rather kill your people by the millions than allow us to feed on a few thousand. Explain to me how it works. Lanteans call us the scourge but judging by the death counts, all of you are the bigger scourges."

Some Wraiths in the Meeting room were now nodding their heads in approval. Logic was hard to refute.

"However the means which you feed on humans is..." Melia tried countering.

"WRAITHS DID NOT CHOOSE TO BE WRAITHS. WE WERE BORN INTO IT. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH US FEEDING. THIS IS NATURE. WE ARE PREDATORS. HUMANS ARE THE PREY. EVEN YOURS EAT LIVING THINGS. CAN YOU ATTEST TO HOW A BERRY LIKES TO BE CHEWED ALIVE. OR THOSE ANIMALS WHO YOU CULL TO EAT? SO WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO DEMAND THAT WE DO NOT LIVE? " Origin of Fire gave a sharp retort.

"Those humans did not deserve to die..." Melia was now faltering.

"I did not ask to be created the way I was. Which brings me to the question...do you require us to give you an incentive to move out of the galaxy? Or would you prefer to exterminate yourselves the way Doranda went. Your choice. "

"We will send our ships for a face to face meeting. Perhaps it will be more conducive."

Primary Queen Lumina halted Origin of Fire before she answered. _**We need Zero point modules. Let them send the ships.**_

"Very well. Send your ships. Perhaps it may be better...send us the coordinates when you are ready." Origin of Fire ended the transmission. More ships meant more zero point modules to raid. In her, humanity was long replaced by instinct. An instinct of a predator. She was bred as one. So she shall be one. Her feeding hand was clenched. The instinct for survival is intoxicating. For the future of Wraith. The past with Lanteans only taught them to distrust them.

* * *

The Hives in the assault fleet had a much needed respite. Casualties after casualties at each system. The Lanteans fell back quickly. Two assault fleets will now takeover from another side to continue the relentless onslaught. The other assault fleets already secured their new territories and did their repairs. It was now time for their own. to do diagnostics, repairs and upgrades.

There was one inhabitable planets with a vast population. Compared to the last few systems. Culling was now taking place. Some Hives preferred to use the Lantean gates to obtain their prey from known grounds. Their way of controlling their territory long-distance through the gate system. To remind their human herd that they were still around and control their populations.

Hives, like hers, had to cull on the move. Their territory had no Lantean gate. Swarms were released to get what they need. And there was one uninhabited but terraformed planet nearby. Suitable for dropping off prey and hunting. Her Hivemaster, Dark Waters, was leading a group of blades for hunting. The fighters were already there dropping off prey at a small island.

Her Consort, Light Wind, was once again busy with the Hive ship diagnostics and laboratory work. The inseparable duo were working on an experimental large stun grenade on a cruiser off the Hive. The objective was to stun the resistant forces on the planet. A scout ship was stationary next to it. Probably the cruiser crew who did not want anything to do with the grenade. The last time, it was triggered off. The crew nearby were stunned. Fortunately, their Hive ship was not engaged in battle. Instead a melee did happen within the Hive where stunned Wraiths came after the clevermen. Origin of Fire chuckled. She had to personally disperse howling Wraiths whose pride were...equally stunned. With her own guards and Firebolt. Firebolt, her lead cruiser commander, was an intimidating Wraith with his size.

There were a few Queens with their broods on board in the assault fleet. The older Queens just left their broods at their faction. _Too many descendants_, they said. The novelty of breeding was over for them. It was just another chore of reproducing soldiers and new Queens or breeders. If one died, another will replace. Origin of Fire wondered if she was going to end up like them. Provided that she could live that long.

She inspected her sons in the maturation pods. Clavia, her Head worshipper was waiting outside the maturation chamber. Two bustling clevermen were carefully monitoring and tending to the pods. Her youngest scarlet hair daughter was now sleeping in one. Away from her sons. Unlike her sons, her daughter could be taken out at any time by her Consort or her, disrupting the growing process. She will enjoy a childhood.

A lonely blade entered the maturation chamber. He stopped at the sight of his Queen and bowed to her. Origin of Fire knew who that was. Inert. The clevermen reported that he has been visiting regularly. He had been looking at his first child. The only Wraith who was monitoring his son's growth. The rest could not be bothered with a son. Such was the way of their faction. Sons did not matter.

_**Take the son of the one with the sigils of Inert out. **_She ordered one of the clevermen. At the very least, Inert should be able to play with his son. Inert bowed again. He was grateful for the opportunity to inspect his first son. Only his Queen could give an order to release his child.

A cleverman came and tapped the commands into the interface. The pod released the young male Wraith who was now stirring to life as the nutrient exchange tendrils started withdrawing from his body. He yawned and clambered out of his pod, his big innocent golden eyes looking at her.

"MAMA!" The male Wraith child grabbed her legs. Her eyebrow was raised. She picked him up and playfully bounced him as he giggled. Long white hair. Same with the others. Loyalty came first to mother. Then it will be transferred to the Queen he serve.

Inert kept a respectful distance from both of them. He was only a Wraith officer. A dart pilot. His rank was not high.

Origin of Fire turned to him and directed his child's eyes at him. "Your sire." His child stretched his tiny arms out. "SIRE!". Inert was unsure of how to react.

_**Take him from me. He can stay with you for these few cycles. **_She gestured to Inert to approach. The cleverman frowned. They had a tight schedule but she was the Queen and her orders cannot be disobeyed.

Inert bowed again. _**My Queen. Thank you. **_

_**And food for young, get them from the worshipper's quarters. They will have a portion for my children. **_She passed her child to his sire. No attachment must form between her and her sons. There might be a day that she will have to send them away or to their deaths in battle. That was the faction's way.

"Mama, come come." Her young male Wraith child beckoned from his sire's arm. He did look rather adorable. Inert was silent. His child may be disappointed. A Queen, like her, may not care to accompany one birthed of a low ranked sire.

"Alright. Just for a while. We will go to my chambers." She could send Clavia to pick up the food. The most she could do was give him happy memories before his fate was sealed as a Wraith officer. A soldier at disposal. Or not.

* * *

Her little son was eagerly playing with her younger scarlet haired daughter happily. It was a game both children played using her Consort's device. Inert was watching them intently but he dared not look at her. Her eldest daughter was away on a hunt with her sire. Light Wind only looked on with mild curiosity as she went through the data tablet of diagnostics for her Hive ship.

_**We could keep him as a playmate for my daughter. They get along. **_Light Wind mused.

_**If you so wish.**_ She answered him. Her concentration was on the areas of damage which were taking a long time to fix.

Light Wind nodded. Her eldest daughter was soon entering the phase where her feeding slit was going to open. Origin of Fire had already made plans to let her learn controlling a cruiser. She would be too busy to play with their younger daughter.

_**Inert, your son. He can stay with you if you so wish. My young Queen-in-waiting needs a playmate.**_ _**He would be schooled with her.**_ Light Wind addressed Inert. Inert was no threat to his position or her Hivemaster.

Inert stood up and bowed. _**As our Queen wishes. **_

_**Yes yes I wish that. Now can we get back to the Destroyer's shields. Any way to convert a Zero module in that ship for use? **_Shespotted a problem on the diagnostics. Inert sat beside his son gladly.

Inert was just a breeder stock Wraith officer and he has been honored again by having his son schooled with the young Queen-in-waiting, a half sister. It was beyond his expectations. With any luck, his son would gain favor with his half sister and become a Wraith Commander when he came of age. At least his son will remember a childhood. Unlike the rest of those in the maturation pods.

* * *

Her eldest daughter returned from the hunt with her sire, Dark Waters. They were surprised to see a young male Wraith child playing happily with Light Wind's daughter. The Queen's chambers was a bit busy.

Her eldest daughter laid her head on Origin of Fire's lap on the bed. _**Mama, what is the other half of you? They asked if you are part human. **_

The three sires froze. It was a very sensitive question. One they did not dare ask. Only Dark Waters, her Hivemaster knew. Death could come swift and fast from her temper. Inert was slowly shrinking into the corner, he could be fodder for her anger, being the lowest ranked.

Origin of Fire kept quiet as she stroked her daughter's hair then a sigh escaped her mouth. _**My people are not the humans we see now. My half is the last of our kind. They are extinct in this galaxy. Our force is of the fires. **_

_**Like the planet I was on? The symbol of fires? Was it grandmother who saved us. **_Her daughter looked up at her questioningly. Dark Waters flinched. He had met Origin of Fire's mother in another form. The one which possessed her.

_**That planet was your grandmother's place. Her territory. The last stronghold. They fell to the Lanteans. **_

_**I know. She have shown me while I was in the sarcophagus on that planet. She told me not to let you know then. Grandmama said that I am a taker of life. **_Her daughter replied, oblivious of Origin of Fire's increasing discomfort.

_**I told the Wraith hunters from other Hives that you are not Lantean human. That your half was birthed of the Eternal Flames. A loss. A tragedy. They said it explained why your mind presence is of a consuming fire. Unhuman like. **_Her daughter continued.

Origin of Fire heaved another sigh. That was what her mother said in the visions of past. It has been a long time since she had seen her mother's apparition. The further she was away from the territories, the more she could not feel her presence.

* * *

The Atlantean High Council sat in deep mourning. The worst news arrived. Their strongest battleships had been neutralized. The terrible fate of their crew were known to all. The same agonisingly hard to hear last moments. The Wraiths took no prisoners. There was no mercy. After taking all of the Zero point modules , the Wraith ships destroyed the diplomatic fleet. One of their strongest fleets was lost. How they infiltrated the ships was unknown. The personal shields did not work this time. Something must have happened. The only possibility was that they were caught unaware. As though they were stunned before activation of the shields. Some of their most experienced generals were on board. So were the youngest and brightest.

As a blow to the morale, a transmission came in after what seemed like an eternity of screams from being fed on. A chillingly long one by the one they knew as Miriya. Her voice spoke in a language of old. One long forgotten but used by them when their forebearers were in Altera, their home galaxy. Only the other still used it. Catastrophy was at hand. She confirmed it indirectly.

Her voice was clear. The old accent was there. Melodious as the chants of their opposing brethen in Altera. She retained her genetic knowledge of the old Ancient speech. Moros and the rest listened in resignation and horror.

"Ega om Summa Santia Eternus Igna at Wraith. Antiquetas om Lantea clarus nos om matus taonius nullim eterna Wraith. Vindicti homanus natus infictus . Nulla unssumus nostra vica portius. Presias Lantean Ascenscas solum ut mortica igna . Morti matus memorus om homanus sacrina. Wraith victorius imna ignus nossa faltus."

_I am birthed of the Wraith and the sacred one of the Eternal Flames. __Ancients of Lantea have destroyed my mother's civilisation but Wraiths are never ending. This is revenge of your doing. None survived your fleet. Better ascend or die by the fires now. Lantean deaths are dedicated to my mother's people. In remembrance of their sacrifice and deaths. Wraith will be victorious where the people of the Fires faltered._

The meaning was clear. The Lanteans were now facing a possible defeat. Despite all their technological advancements, they had made fatal mistakes. Experiments which should never have been done. Now two creations which were focused on their destruction. Tears flowed down Moros and the rest of the councillors' faces. Atlantis was now unsafe. There was one thing their former brethen in their home galaxy was known for. Being obsessed to the point of war. This part Ori progeny and Wraith hybrid was obsessed with their destruction now. Backed by a unified Wraith force.

Melia got up silently. The frightened child she had seen decades ago is now a War Queen. One which escaped. She walked to the hologram programming room. A recording has to be done. One which not exposed their mistakes but acknowledged an enemy which they have never expected to encounter. The hologram will be loaded if Atlantis fell. The Councillors have started discussing the possible event of defeat. The fleets have started reporting that the Hive ships were now soaking drone damage easily. A massive salvo of drones used to destroy a Hive ship easily, now barely scratched some.

"In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life by the progeny of the Opposers. We fled from the plague... preemptive action was taken. In the mistake, Our people created a being by...the use of the Iratus..." Melia stopped herself. Details were no good. It sounded terrible. They were taking on the blame for the poor decisions of their Ancient predecessors. She erased the recording.

"In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form. Then one day our people stepped foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept." Melia said. It sounded better. Much better. Why dwell on mistakes...in the future...the future might change.

* * *

_~ My daughter, _

_Your child has grown, _

_Not of ours._

_The realm is closed to her._

_Our teachings are forbidden to her. ~_

_The magnificent skull of fiery inferno comforted the woman engulfed in flames. _

_~ Father, _

_A Queen, _

_She is, _

_Not of ours. _

_A daughter I never asked for.~_

_Tears were running down her face as she gazed at Origin of Fire through the Great Divide. A daughter she never knew. One created out of violation. Not of both choosing. She ascended through pain and suffering. She surrendered to the unknown. That perhaps she could better watch over her offspring. One made in part of the Wraiths. Her daughter had no father. Her Wraith DNA was spliced from strongest of the originals. To create the perfect tool to live immortally without Ascension. _

_~ My daughter, _

_A great enemy they awakened, _

_a great enemy they created._

_A Lantean mistake._

_The Created will consume their Creators. _

_Such is the balance of the universe. ~_

_Precognition, a gift partial to her...the Lanteans were going to suffer the wrath of the ones they created. Not only of the Wraiths...but also of those machines they made on Asuras. Her vision was of the machines...in the distant future, killing their masters in the original City of Atlantis. In retaliation for destroying their homeworld, Asuras. The last of the living Lanteans will be destroyed._

_How many mistakes did the Lanteans make? How much pain have they caused? She could only sigh. Her descendants will be Takers of life. The Lanteans have cursed their last line. Last of their kind in the galaxy. _

_Chaya Sar appeared next to her as though to comfort her. Their people on the corporeal realm were enemies but both knew that they were the same on this Ascension level. Despite the chasm between doctrines. She was not Ori but her force was related to theirs. The misunderstanding resulted in tragedy. _

_Chaya Sar held her hand. Fires in Light entwined. One doomed to watch humans in other worlds fed upon by the Wraiths as she protected Proculus. The other doomed to watch her descendants take the very life valued by her people. Sorrow filled their existence now. A loss. A tragedy. Atlantis will sink from the mistakes of the past. The damage done was now irreparable. The Ancient and the one of the Fires watched silently . History was not forgiving._


	25. Home Affairs

Home Affairs.

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now. Hive ship galore. I wrote a better piece but the file became corrupted. It is just a cross sectional portrayal of life in a Hive ship.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

Space. The great void. Dim lights scattered across the vast emptiness. Their kine were gathered in orbit. Tiny shimmering specks of dark bone bodies against the terrestrial planet below them. Like nests. Two irregular shaped natural orbital satellites, grey bodies of space rocks, reflected the light of the yellow dwarf star. Half covered in darkness, half a deep blue ocean with scattered land mass. Stars glittered around like shining jewels in the primodial soup of nothingness and silence. Debris laid floating about in its deadly vacuum. A battle was fought and the victors determined. Swarms of Wraith fighters which resembled tiny insects flying forth. They were on culling missions of the trapped inhabitants. Such was the prize of victory. There was no way to escape. Except by death. Death came by many forms. A tiny naquadah ring was in space with fighters standing guard. A few beams shot out from the dark bone bodies in the inner orbits. Extraction beams for either humans or minerals.

The grapplers fixed into place. A groan was heard as the tendril like docking port went towards the Destroyer. The merging of two ships was completed. The parent and its childer. Power feeding started as the technicians rotated the conduits to crystalline energy units. The crew of the Destroyer clambered down the walls of the pulsating port into the top deck. Exchanging their places were the clevermen with their large toolboxes and diagnostic equipments. Maintenance and repairs were due for the Destroyer.

_Good to be back on Ascension. _Firebolt felt her walls as though to greet the Flagship of their Hive fleet. He is the Lead Cruiser Commander of the Destroyer. The other blades from the Destroyer filed through. They were making their way to the recreational area on the fifth deck.

Other clevermen were swarming within her on different levels. Her healers. Ascension pulsated to their touch and thoughts. Her purpose was to be their home. Their stronghold. Their fortress. She had damages to be fixed, parts to grow, wounds to heal and part of her hull was now regenerating. Little seedling parts were bathing in the organic biopolymer gelatinous baths of Ascension's laboratory. The inseparable Wraiths, Thunder and Lightning, were carefully cultivating grafts made to order by priority and programming her organometallic parts. Tangent was preparing for another neural circuit regrowth. It was a delicate job which required pure surgical expertise. Her Queen's Lead clevermen. They patted Ascension's walls. _Ascension, our good ship._ A praise to Ascension's purpose. Ascension purred in return.

Her Queen was on the bridge looking through damage reports on the visual interface. _My poor Ascension, aft section needs to be prioritised. _Her thoughts transferred from her hands to the neural interface. Ascension pulsated gratefully to her touch. They came out of a fierce battle. Ascension taken in a few drone damages. On the aft section. The damaged hull was regenerating.

_Feed on the dead ship... _Her Queen's comforting hands eased Ascension over to the battered Lantean ship. Ascension's external grappling tendrils tore through the metallic hull of the mechanical dead ship, absorbing the necessary nutrients for fixing the non bio-organic parts of her. The same powerful grappling tendrils could harvest asteroids and fling them into the enemies. There was another Hive ship, Infinite, scavenging parts of the remains.

Light Wind, her Queen's Consort was entering the ship womb in the inner heavily shielded areas of Ascension. The maturation and birthing pods were there. The two little ones of her Queen were climbing Ascension's organic walls, much to the chagrin of the two exasperated biological clevermen, Dusk and Stonewall.

_**You. Get off the ceiling... and you...come down now. **_Light Wind ordered both the little ones down.

_**No. **_His scarlet hair Queen-in-waiting was adamant.

Then she clambered to side and slashed the wall with a scalpel. The organic sticky ooze started to appear. Ascension started to sigh at the wall. It did not hurt but it was an annoyance to draw power and regenerate. The other young one immediately let go of the ceiling and fell with a thud. A male Wraith child. He was frightened of Light Wind because Light Wind was ranked above his sire.

Light Wind went up and promptly pulled the young Queen-in-waiting off sternly.

_**Behave yourself. Ascension is a living ship. You cannot just injure her at will. A REAL Queen does not do that.**_

The young Queen-in-waiting looked bewildered as the two clevermen rushed to the tear with their kits. Dusk prepared the organic sealant while Stonewall held the oozing bits together. Dusk applied it to the tear delicately and sealed off. He inspected his work. Light Wind was particular about quality of maintenance and he was scrutinizing Dusk's work. _Acceptable_.

Light Wind took the young Queen-in-waiting's small hand and placed it on the wall. And the young male Wraith also placed his hand on the organic wall when Light Wind beckoned. _**Feel Ascension. She is my work.**_

Ascension purred to the young ones' touch. Light Wind was her chief engineer when she was created. Every critical system and auxiliary controls were designed and implemented by him. Besides her Queen, only Light Wind could override the most crucial commands. He was in a way Ascension's nurturer.

The young Queen-in-waiting looked at her sire in wonderment. _**Ascension can purr. **_

Both children patted Ascension fondly. They learnt something new. Their home is a living home. Ascension pulsated in response. They were her purpose for existence.

A command came through Ascension's system. Automatic docking sequence for a returning swarm from culling was activated. The neural algorithms released the shields and dropped the doors. Parking sequence was loaded for each fighters with the option of dematerialising their cargo at specified destinations. The Holding cells were now filled with fresh prey while the worshippers were waiting patiently at the cargo hold inspection area as their supplies rematerialised behind the cloned Wraith guards and the Wraith officers in charge of checking the items.

Ascension felt the webbed cage being pulled. A prey was trying to get out. One was trying to use a knife to saw through her bone cages. Another threw sharp objects near the release panel trying to free themselves. The forcefield was activated near the panel immediately as Ascension started a localised sequenced alarm to warn the Wraith blades on duty. Stun blasts went through her bone cages. They did not hurt Ascension. The impact of the stun blasts were merely reabsorbed by her organometallic structures and grounded.

The prey were stunned as the Wraith blades started dragging the unconscious into the feedlots. The others in another holding cell started whimpering and crying. Reminded of their own mortality. Their fates were sealed.

"Helpppp..." a weak voice begged from a cocoon as a Wraith was dragging the prey down. He stopped to growl at the prey. A few other voices cried weakly and piteously from the cocoons.

_If they don't shut up, the Queen gets them. And a feeding hand by the Queen is far worse than mine_, the Wraith blade was amused. Not the fault of female Wraiths. Nature made them absorb lifeforce more violently than the males. They fed on more than the males. Another three more blades were dragging two unconscious prey each past him.

There were plenty of places in the designated feedlots for the cocooning to start. The Wraiths started weaving cocoons around their prey into the individual feeding lot. Ascension released a biochemical into each feedlot to sedate the prey. One took his fill from a strong struggler and chucked his husk aside for a cloned Wraith to drag out.

The cloned Wraith took the husk and started dragging the dried out corpse through the corridors into the biocycler room. He opened the biocycler door and lifted the corpse into the dispensor. A press of the button. The dispensor slid in and dropped the corpse into the segregator. This was where a part of Ascension's power source was. The husk was turned into a form of biofuel, absorbed by Ascension's organic permeator conduits that ran into her auxiliary power cells for energy storage.

A few worshippers were queuing behind the cloned Wraith now. Each holding a sealed organic container of wastes from the kitchen and uniform makers' section for the dispensor. Other conduits flowed from Wraith and worshippers' quarters. Nothing was wasted.

One of the worshippers finished discarding the organic container and scurried towards the transporter system. She activated the level by flashing her subcutaneous transmitter against the panel. Ascension's automated system recognised it and the beam caught her then rematerialize her into transporter on the level of the worshipper's quarters. All worshippers had a subcutaneous transmitter which is recognised by Ascension's DNA coding system. There were forcefields which was activated by the DNA system to ensure that no accidental intrusion of worshippers would occur in Wraith only areas. Only Clavia, her Queen's Head worshipper had access to more areas than others. Favored worshippers only had access to their personal master's quarters. Access could only be given by her Queen or the top Wraith Commanders.

All Wraiths had access to the worshipper's areas. There were a few blades flirting with the female worshippers. Ascension's automated radio-ionic particulate detector detected burning in the kitchen. The blades stopped as they sniffed the air. Something was on fire. They immediately moved out towards the corridors leading to their quarters, leaving behind the confused worshippers at their sudden leave.

Ascension's algorithms immediately channelled large amounts of cool mists into the organometallic pipes above and the condensers started converting water vapours into liquid form. The release valves opened under the pressure pouring water on the now screaming worshippers drenching the entire hall and kitchen. A signal was being delivered to nearest cleverman's tablet to inform him of the automated action taken. Tracer heard the beep on his data tablet and acknowledged the action. He was three corridors away completing the biocircuitry realignment. He quickly sealed up his incision and made his way to the worshipper's area. It was fortunate that he brought his emergency tissue plate.

Tracer was greeted by the sight of unhappy worshippers soaked to the skin. Fortunately they are not soaked female Wraiths. He chuckled at that thought as he moved across gracefully across the grumpy crowd of bodies. The cook was beside herself. This cycle's dinner for all soaked. Some worshippers were busy drying the foodstuff.

Tracer growled. "What happened?"

"A wee bit of smoke and the ship went tava beans on us, ay," the cook grumbled.

He inspected a small blackened part of Ascension's wall. The wee bit of smoke had some fire which the cook conveniently forgot the mention. _No wonder the ship dumped water on them, _he thought.

He caressed Ascension's unharmed wall. _That was naughty._ Ascension pulsated to his caress_. _The area needed debridement. He took out his repair set and rolled it out as the worshippers gathered to watch. Three scalpels, two manual retractors, a biopolymer sealing pipe, forceps, a grafter and a pipette of organomatrix protein setter were now on display. He pulled out the tissue plate where a ready made graft was floating in the biogel.

Studying the burn, his hand picked up the scalpel and he skillfully debrided Ascension's burnt organic wall. Into the open pot of Tazerian stew. Much to the cook's dismay. She did not know if the ship was edible but she did not want to take the chance of poisoning the entire worshipper population. He placed his scalpel down and took the plate to measure the shape of the graft to cover. It was acceptable. He took out the cover and on his off hand, picked up the biopolymer sealing pipe to apply it to the now raw debrided area. Masterfully, he shaped the graft and applied the organomatrix protein setter around the edges. His hands smoothed the area of the graft.

"No more cooking here until I fix a physical shield around." He looked at the cook who was now displeased.

"But..."

"No buts, unless you...need another cleansing ritual" He raised his ridgebrow at the cook and turned to look at his now adoring audience of still damp looking worshippers. It made him shudder. They had a predatory look as though they were going to jump on him. He quickly packed his items systematically into his kit. Females...they made him uncomfortable. He never understood the blades' fascination with them. Then again, he is sterile. So thank Iratus, he will never desire contact with females. Only his Queen, his mind was binded to her. The only Queen, so far, who allowed clevermen to do as they wish and promoted them when recognition was due. Most Queens looked down on steriles, his Queen did not.

He quickly scurried away down the corridor. His duties were over. He handed over instructions via the ship interface for another cleverman to fix a physical shield around the cooking area. Damn worshippers and their need for dead cooked food. Time to go to the recreation room. A tournament with Wraiths from another Hive under his Queen was beckoning. He stopped at an access panel to enter his communication code. That should let the rest start. Ascension's communication array started transmitting a signal for Strategem to Infinite's sensors. Strategem was the latest craze. Highly strategic game where there were infinite possiblities ranging from actions.

_**Where are you? Hurry up, we hooked your data tablet in. **_Cipher asked Tracer from the recreational area.

Light Wind, their Queen's Consort was also in the area. He had won the last round for their team. Now it was Infinite's request for a rematch. Coldmind was there relaxing with the rest of the clevermen for a break before he starts on calibrating the weapons system. They had done most of the repairs and now it was up to Ascension's regenerative capabilities. Next cycle was only a touch up.

Cipher started keying his codes to load from Ascension's array system. They isolated a communication node and secured it to play Strategem. Infinite was now spuriously transmitting the counter moves from the other Wraith team there. The Wraith clevermen were now in full force, tapping away at their data tablets and entering attack codes in Strategem. Then a thud from on the organometallic wall...blades were finding their own entertainment in sparring next door.

Solar Flare came over and peeped. His wounds were sealing from the spar. Light Wind saw him and offered him a data tablet. This blade was of his lineage, a long distant cousin. Solar Flare bowed but politely refused. He was combat training with Firestar, Inert and Flash. He returned to the blade recreational area.

A dagger flew past him as he re entered the combat area and lodged itself into the organic wall of Ascension. A slight whine was heard. It hit the neural circuitry.

_**Who by the dumb son of Iratus did that?**_ He demanded. A whole bunch of clevermen next door will not be happy to come over and fix a blade's mistake.

Torrid, a young fighter pilot, grimaced. He was in trouble. _**Me. **_

_**You mangled web of Iratus...there is a reason why there is a segregated room for weapons training.**_ Solar Flare growled loudly at him.

Solar Flare quickly took out the emergency kit set aside in the hollow wall and pulled out its contents. He had fixed a severed neural circuit before. Nothing a good old biopolymer sealant could not do. He rumaged through the kit. Yes. A organomatrix protein setter. Even better. He growled at Torrid to help. Firestar and Inert were helping to retract the tissue of the wall. They needed to fix before the clevermen found out.

Ascension pulled power to regenerate in response to severing of the neural circuits. Bypasses were automatically made to bridge the biocircuits. The blades were busy getting themselves messy fixing the severed circuit.

Then a signal came into her systems. A recognised scout ship from Ascension's fleet was signalling their Hive. Ascension's algorithm loaded. It was not going to bypass into automatic docking procedures. The Hivemaster immediately transmitted the docking instructions to the scout ship from the controls. Hangar shields dropped. The door opened to the invited scout ship. The Algorithm now loaded the directions to the empty lot in the bay. The Hivemaster and his Wraith Officers were now moving up the path of the hangar to greet their visitors. Wraith visitors who have no access to Ascension's Hive telepathic communication system. A security measure Light Wind made after Ascension was created. At her creation, any Wraith could telepathically interface with her. Now it was restricted. There were two channels. One open which channelled Wraith thoughts to one another. The other closed only to the members of their fleet.

The visitors consisted of an Old Wraith who roared with glee as he gave a strong appreciative pat on Ascension. And six other Wraith Commanders. Infinite was the old Wraith's Hive ship. Slightly larger than Ascension.

_**Always like coming to your flagship. Very nicely designed. Unlike the new bigger clumsier models. **_He grinned to Dark Waters, the Hive master. Both were old allies.

Dark Waters nodded and led the Old Wraith towards the Meeting room in Ascension.

Then another signal came on. Six fighters. The Third Commander, the eldest Queen-in-waiting and four other blades returned from hunting. Automated docking system loaded. Hangar shields dropped again and the doors opened to welcome the hunting party. The eldest Queen-in-waiting was trying to override the docking system. Ascension denied access and locked her out on her fighter. Automated parking sequence now ran. The fighters automatically parked on their loaded lots.

_**WHY CAN'T I TRY TO DOCK AND LAND THE FIGHTER MYSELF, HISSY ? **_She got out stomping her feet on Ascension's hangar floor.

The Third Commander, Stormy Sky sighed as he got out of his fighter. He is still graceful despite his age. Except for his nickname _Hissy_. Tantrums of a teenage female Wraith whose feeding slit has not opened.

_**Because like everyone else, you are not invincible. This is Ascension's safety protocol**_. He shook his head. Youth always think that they are invincible and worse...young Queens also tend to think that they are infallible. She stormed off into the corridors as the other blades moved out of her way. Off to sleep after she finds her mother to complain to. It was now mid cycle. Ascension's power usage declined slightly as most Wraiths started finding their way into their beds under their furs. Some wandered off the feedlots for a midcycle snack on schedule.

On the weapons sections of Ascension, blades were on mid cycle duties, polishing her bolt blast guns. Clevermen on duty, were testing the power charging properties of the automated and manual weapons systems. Consistency was required. Inconsistent charging meant less damage on enemy ship. It was unacceptable as fluctuations were detected on Coldmind's scanner. He calibrated the system, adding compensatory variables for the rotary switching algorithm and patiently waited for a test charge. He looked out at the targetting window, fascinated by the view of dim lights. Another beep. Perfect. Now for the others. He yawned showing his sharp teeth, as a blade walked past to get another proteomic cleanser. Cipher would perform the other half of the calibrations after he takes over Coldmind's duties. He entered the log on a side interface detailing the actions and work completed.

_Ah...the stars, what a view_. He thought of it nicely, stretching his feeding hand. Curling under tthe furs and drifting off to sleep next to space. His cleverman passed him the data tablet of completed weapons diagnostics. _So far so good_.

_**Coldmind, Sonar here, navigation sensors are a little off. **_

Coldmind hissed. Another job beckons in navigation controls. This was the Master of Planetary Sciences. Of Gryphon lineage, like him. If it was others, he would think that it is their error.

_**How off is off? **_

_**0.01 variance off. Spatial incongruity detected.**_ Sonar was tense.

He had been trying to calibrate sensors and work out where the error was. It was not the subelectron sensors. He had asked for a report on the sensor clusters on Ascension's nose. They were fine. He had been trying to work out step by step where the error laid. Even to the point of checking the circuitry. Coldmind strolled in and stopped at the hilarious sight. Sonar appeared tangled with the biocircuitry under a navigational interface. Each neural subcircuit was tagged neatly.

_**Cocooned by Ascension? You look like a victim of the Iratus. **_He snuffed a laugh at the now focused Sonar.

_**No. More of mangled by Ascension's systems. Spatial incongruity is detected. I compared it with Destroyer's and other cruiser's system. No spatial incongruity there. **_

Sonar snorted. That or they had an invisible black hole. He had not slept for an entire cycle because of this strange reading.

_**Alright. Get out of the biocircuitry. Let me work this out.**_ Coldmind grinned. Sonar is the expert in planetary science but he is the expert of biocircuit relays.

Sonar untangled himself from the organic wiring and fumbled for his data tablet to pass to Coldmind. Coldmind took it and looked through carefully. He went up to the main navigational control interface to load a full scale diagnostics of Ascension's sensor arrays. The only logical thing was to eliminate one possibility at a time. That meant a long time. From this mid cycle to the next cycle.

Everything was near silent in Ascension. As always with peaceful mid cycles. Some blades were on watch patrol. Some lights were now shut as with the other Hive ships. Only the Destroyer was on watch duty. Fully lit. All visitors had departed. The hangar doors were shut.

Origin of Fire stretched herself as she cosied up to Dark Waters, her hive master who was purring by her side fast asleep. Her Consort was on duty running the systems. He and Dark Waters had settled their watch schedule of her. Rather than watching her, she usually watched them fall asleep. Two more cycles and it was her Consort's turn.

She brushed Dark Waters silvery white hair and smelled his musky neck. Their nest was growing bigger. Not by her choice.

Dark Waters and her had checked their eldest daughter earlier. She was sleeping soundly under her furs. The maturation pods were secured. Dark Waters told her two young Wraith children a bed time story of old Wraith history. Inert had dropped by to say good sleep to his son. The Wraith children had clambered into the pods after being scared by the horrors of Lantean scientists and outrageous experimentation. Dusk was on first watch then Stonewall.

It was a busy cycle today. The old Wraith leader came by his regular schedule to keep up the appearance to other Queens. One other Queen had been making covert enquiries about his Hives under Origin of Fire. Something about old traditions of leaving a feeding scar on his Wraith Commander. Six presented. She had to choose one to cycle lifeforce. Old tradition of surrendering power to a Queen. An obeisance. Her feeding hand stretched. The old Wraith Leader had picked Surgeforce.

_**Kneel.**__ Her mind commanded Surgeforce who stood before her. He instantly dropped to his knees. There was no resistance. No strain on her mind._

_He willingly undid his uniform and bared his chest. She was well fed fortunately. _

_**DO IT. **__Dark Waters roared at her. She must never hesitate as a Queen. He sensed hesitation. Old ways pertaining to Queens must be obeyed._

_She pushed her feeding hand into Surgeforce and watched his face struggling not to contort in pain as her mandibles sliced into his flesh and the enzyme started injecting into his system. Then she took a little as his teeth gritted in agony. And cycled a bit more into him before breaking contact. Surgeforce nearly toppled over but his off hand supported him. _

_**Your strength is different. From other Queens. Not weak but all consuming.**__ Surgeforce whispered into her mind. _

_**Fires consume.**__ She answered without hesitancy. He got up and bowed to her. Somehow it was as though the old Wraith was testing her strength through Surgeforce. She saw a glimpse of it. Intrigues bored her. She had no need of politics or power._

She did not like the tradition. The agreement was on being equals. So a way was found around it. She balked at the idea of making a Wraith who did no offence to her, kneel. It was their way. Queen's way of showing power. She rather have it uncomplicated. A nest with her mates and their young but the Lanteans destroyed those ways.

_**Food. Still thinking? **_Dark Waters buried his face into her neck.

_**Yes. Of our home.**_ She curled up next to him and closed her eyes.

Ascension was their home now. A living mobile nest of a Hive. After the war, they would return to homeground. Their Hive will lock themselves away from the complications and complexities of Wraith politics. Just stick to home affairs. For now, war was the only way to ensure their survival as a race.

_Home. Hive. Protect. _Ascension purred. That was its purpose and its ultimate affair.


	26. Succession

Succession

* * *

Author's note: Sigils in use for easier identification of wraiths now. Exploding tumor machine... how insidious the Lanteans are.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it. The OCs are mine.

* * *

_The beautiful wide plains of Caelestis. Her mind now recognised it. Surrounded by serene sparkling blue waters. Amidst the stunning allure of nature in its glory, she was standing before a majestic golden city fortress. Buildings with their grand golden domes and spires reflecting the rays of the sun on the clear waters as though in the highest exaltion of its very essence. Sweeping views of the scenic snow capped mountains surrounded the plains in a protective cradle. _

_She faced a man standing before her holding staff. Dressed in a hooded garb. The symbols embroidered on his vest were familiar.__The symbols were mildly different from that of her mothers' people.__ Yet different. His eyes lowered. On his staff was a bluish glowing orb encased. He bowed deeply in fervent devotion to her. She could sense it. His eyes were covered by a grayish blue film. His face had a pallor of death and markings which quaintly she recognised. The man was seemingly undead. _

_"__Sanctus Ori.__" _

_Sanctus Ori meant hallowed are the Ori. Who were the Ori? She bit her lips but something within made her reply in a familiar old arcane language. __Her mind melded with the words, from the book, found in her mother's ruined planet. The language now flowed naturally to her. A familiar melody. Somehow she knew he was sent to receive her._

_"Sanctus Aeterna Ignus Ora."_

_The man promptly prostrated to her three times and got up. She knew the meaning. Those words could only be uttered by the divine. Not mere mortals like him._

_Strangely, it felt like homecoming. Yet she never been to this place before. Yet she knew her way around it. The strange undead looking man followed her foot steps. Each time she turned back. His eyes immediately lowered in a refusal to gaze upon her. She went past the ornate hallways where intricate borders laid. Something was beckoning her. Stronger and stronger it grew into whispers. Many speaking as one. She was in the home of her mother's kine. Her half brethen. _

_The ornate halls now led to a side gate. Before the onyx closed gates, there was another man, dressed__ in a long, high necked, white robe. On top of the robe is a slightly curved silver adornment similar in shape to the symbols she saw around the city. A small purple stone set near his chest while the silver continued past the robe and surrounds either side of the Doci's head like a collar. On the silver, esoteric writings were inscripted on it. The old Alteran words. Like the other, his face looked like the dead, with deliberate facial markings. _

_W__hispers grew stronger beckoning at her to enter the gates. A deep chasm separated where she now stood from an seemingly endless wall of intense perpetual infernal flames. They grew bigger as though greeting her as the man now entered. Her head now turned to the man as a fiery whorl of fire broke off from the wall. It flew with tails of fire and entered his chest. A transfiguration took place. A possession. His eyes grew red with flames. A very old presence of the ages spoke through him.__ A great entity of millenias before her being. _

_~ Ora vidus ultira astrius. We, the Flames of Enlightment, long have we not heard, one of the Eternal Flames. ~_

_Kin across the stars. Those were her kinsmen. Of her mother's people. Somehow their language suddenly switched to her understanding. She beheld the sight. Not knowing what to answer to the being._

_"__Antiquetas om Lantea clarus nos taonius." She uttered what she remembered of the last testimony. The one who fell before her mother. The Ancients have destroyed their kine in her galaxy. She was now alone. The last half of her kind._

_A magnificent wall of fires was now ablaze with overwhelming intensity as though in great sorrow. The chasm narrowed as though the coils of living fires tried to bridge the gap. The whispers spoke as many in one to the possessed one. A sense of mourning, a sense of regret then it burst into fury. One spark flickered across touching her mind as it flew._

_Life and death, light and darkness, hope and despair. The rift was created, and on that day, the Ori were born. But the hatred of those who strayed from the true path festered and bloomed in the dark corners of the Avernakis to which they have been cast! And consumed by this hatred, they poisoned all they touched, bringing death, darkness and despair. And the souls of their victims knew no peace, until the Ori came and whispered to them: 'Sleep, for the end draws near!' And on that day all will rejoice, when the Ori come and lay them low._

_Another whorl of fire entered the possessed man as the other left. The First Ascendant of their kind. An even greater one with seemingly omniscient could feel the whispers now lamenting in deep sorrow. The wall of fires now contorting. The powers whispered amongst themselves. Many in one. One in many. _

_~ Behold the eternal glory and majesty of the Ori. Our powers shall be felt near and wide. To those who strayed, their wickedness shall be vanquished. They shall reap what was sown by them.~_

_The First spoke...as its flames flicked across her mind as though it was reading her being. She felt their fury. They saw the desecration in her being. In part, she was living creations of their enemy. An abomination. Revenge must be taken. Her consciousness was in part of them. More whorls and coils of fires suddenly broke away and flew towards her. Their powers surged through her...she felt the ages...the history...the birth of the universe spilling and spinning the stars. Her mind grew brighter...as a large blinding light engulfed her body heightening her senses. There was no surrender. No yield to the enemy. _

_~ A Holy Battle between light and dark will be fought. Until the last is gone. In you, we vest the powers of our being. ~_

* * *

Surgeforce knew at once that it was a bad idea to tinker with the fixed whitish domed device in the middle of ruins. In the middle of the dome was a large spire as though made in the shape of a fire. There were slots for something around it. Three stones were locked into place. They had tried prying it out. To no avail. The size of a stone which Origin of Fire took from her pendant. Same shape. Exact size. He advised her against trying the device. Now, a trance had taken over her. Her hand was still on the stone.

_**My Queen?**_ Surgeforce was trying to get her attention for a while. He even waved his off hand at her face. Her eyes were closed in her standing position He was close to panicking now. Telling the others would create more panick on the ground. Her mind was shut. Especially her Wraith guards. Surgeforce was not from her main Hive and that made him hesitant.

The other Wraiths were still busy securing and exploring the ruins. Some were tinkering with some pillars which did not seem to be of Lantean fire symbols were glowing on those pillars once they had stepped in. Odd energy signatures were still detected. They came expecting to find an Lantean facility with a zero point module or something usable against the Lanteans. The battle was particularly fierce for this particular area. They surmised that something was of value here for the Lanteans to defend strongly against them. Screeches of fighters were still beaming up scattered Lantean soldiers fleeing the Wraith onslaught. Weapon fires could be still heard. A loud crash could be heard.

Out of a sudden, her eyes opened. A large flash of flames went across both eyes. This was disconcerting. She blinked. He stepped backwards. If there was one thing he knew about Lantean devices, there was an inherent danger with them. Madness of the Lanteans. Not so long ago before his Hive joined her command, they had experienced exploding humans in another planet. In a Lantean laboratory. Named aptly in the database as an explosive tumor machine. The Lanteans were trying to pass the tumors to their food source so that they would blow up in the feedlots of Hive ships. They had little choice but to feed on the ground. Hoping that they would not luck out on an exploding prey. An insidious way of dealing with Wraith at the expense of their human populations.

_**You called? **_She asked as though nothing had happened.

Surgeforce quickly gestured a cleverman with a scanner over to their side. _**My Queen, this device...needs...um...scanning. **_

_**It is a long range communication device. Not one we can use. **_She brushed him off as though she read his subconscious forming questions. The cleverman was now frowning at the readings and tapping on his device to calibrate it. She took her stone out and slid in back into the pendant. Now she could see why the Lanteans were so desperate to defend this facility. The fixed device could send messages across galaxies. All the way to her brethen.

_**My Queen. So...um who... **_Surgeforce trailed off.

She shrugged. _**Nothing worth mentioning. Unless you wish to feed off energy beings in the void of space. Or speak to them. About the wonders of our galaxy. **_

_**Oh**_. Surgeforce bowed in disappointment. Wraith were only interested in feeding on humans. Other lifeforms, which did not pose a threat, were mostly ignored. They were food for something else especially in the case of their prey. Food sources of others in the ecological food chain will be respected. Most Wraiths could not even be bothered trying to communicate with non corporeal beings. Except for ernest clevermen if they saw a benefit. They knew of some, like creatures of pure energy in two planets, but to each their own. That was their way. Their only concern was food. Only the Lanteans were mad enough to try any species for experimentation. In the name of their crazed science.

* * *

Heightened senses. She could now see life forces of everything intermingling in the fields, even of insects. Plants swayed in joy, oblivious to the destruction of the human civilisation, as colored pheromones were released from the pores of their leaves and flowers. Even the planet had its unique energy signature. Small animals stopped and watched the chaos. Different auras for each species. Their instincts echoed in her mind. There was a sudden relief felt. They were not the hunted ones now. The strange green beings were hunting their predators now.

Whispers of each being. Her mind coped with the memories of the planet smoothly. There were many. Life...energy...auras...all mixed in a ardent flow of spirits within the nature. Even if the Wraith eradicated the humans, life will continue on the planet. The cycle of life, balanced the fragile ecology. Humans were the only unnatural ones around. Their growing population outraged the nature by wanton destruction of its surroundings so carefully laid out in an interweave of the living planet. Some of the native creatures met with extinction from encroaching humans. That knowledge made her smile. Wraiths were controlling the human population on behalf of the planet and other worlds. They were the ultimate apex predators in this galaxy. Not disturbing other lifeforms. They hunted what they needed.

_**Mama...I really don't want to do this.**_

Her meditative state broke. The silence was now gone in the Meeting room. Replaced by soft pleads of a stony looking daughter in her mind. The feeding slit had opened. Her daughter had to be exposed to the ways of Queen. Control and dominance necessary for survival in the role. No mercy to be shown. She had allowed her eldest daughter leeway. A mistake for now her daughter has displayed a softness. A dangerous weakness. Indulgence allowed this mistake to happen. For all the bravado her daughter was showing to her sire, she had yet fully experienced her first kill. Trepidation was strongly felt instead of the expected predatory instinct. There was no choice in the matter. Hesitancy, change of mind...worse traits a Queen can youngster did not grasp the full reality of who and what she is. Hunting was all good but she needed to prepare for the adult initiation.

Three freshly captured Lantean soldiers were held unarmed by cloned . She had wisely anticipated her daughter's stoic reluctance to give in to the instincts. A detrimental behavior in front of other Wraiths. Her daughter's sire would have been furious. She walked towards one and beckoned the clone to release him from grip. The smell of fear mixed with resignation.

The freed prey immediately looked around for possible of exit routes despite escape being highly unlikely. Beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead. His face drained. Then he attempted a run towards what he thought was a door control as the others watched.

_Kneel._ She threw a glance at him. The prey fell down to his knees. Cut short of his opportunity. She turned to look at her daughter who was trembling.

_Come to me. _She ordered. His mind was now plush to her iron hold. Without any grand gestures which Queens enjoyed using to intimidate or toy with prey. He immediately shuffled on knees...his body was fighting her commands, every move he made was a desperate fight but his mind was overwhelmed. Controlled fully by hers.

_**Mama?**_

_**You have to do it if you want to live. Feed on him. **_She was studying the prey. His face was now death white. His pupils dilated. Her mind released the hold on the prey. Her daughter had to do it on her own.

The prey looked at the young female Wraith who now stood before him. His eyes pleading for mercy. Her daughter was holding him on his knees with ease now. The eyes filled with an insatiable hunger. Origin of Fire shut her eyes, waiting for the moment. Transition was never easy. The long awaited scream was heard. He daughter was feeding on the prey. The first kill was now made. The look of immense ecstasy on her daughter's face as she savored the lifeforce of the now shrinking husk told her so much.

No longer was her daughter a young Queen-in-waiting. Once the slit opened, a designation of juvenile Queen stuck. No more indulgence. After adult initiation, she will grant her daughter the sigils on behalf of her ruthless world of Queens now welcoming her young one to their full deadly embrace. Kill or be killed. A wake up call into their world of predation.

* * *

A large group of Wraith ships entered the Tabula system for the main assault planning. Lantea was at hand now. The Meeting of Queens was arranged on a secured area of the planet. For familiarity purposes. And perhaps for the purpose of sizing each other up. The new group was from the opposite end of the Wraith territories. Each flag cruiser were now on the uninhabited planet. The main assault fleet were in space. Hive ships were now more than twenty. Cruisers were more then a few hundred. Numerous dark specks now littered the skies like a large infestation. The Wraiths were on guard even though it was an isolated system. No inhabitable planets or Lantean gates.

Different Hives meant different customs. Some Queens were surrounded by a contingent of snarling female Wraith Cruiser Commanders. Some by well dressed female Wraiths. Some had a few worshippers catering to their needs. Her old group had male Wraith Commanders flanking them. The most troubling issue was an impending power struggle for the position of Lead Queen. Posturing was now on the rise. Sizing up the opponent. Queen Scourge, Queen Glacier and Origin of Fire grouped together with their retinues. As sisters in alliance. Safety was in numbers now. Origin of Fire was ignored by the Queens from the new group. Mistaken as a worshipper.

Despite what she has done for the fleet, an inescapable cognizance of her appearance was a large problem. Her lack of external Wraith features was tolerated by the others, like Queen Coldamber, because she had not outlived her usefulness in obtaining their precious Zero point modules. Her mind had already captured glimpses of what some elder Queens carelessly thought of her. Their carefully coated words and often shielded thoughts had highlighted the precariousness of her position. No matter how ruthless or dominant she was, she is a half breed, in their eyes. An abomination not meant to exist. Queen Coldamber thought of her as a waste. A waste of a strong mind presence on one who simply did not fit in with them. Still occasional niceties were thrown to disguise their disgust. Only the two younger Queens , equally despised but for their inexperience and weakness, stood with her. Even they stood on a more elevated ground that they are full bred Wraiths, birthed of a Queen.

_Her former Primary, Queen Darkness inspected the tattooes carefully on her neck. _

_**Origin of Fire, do you understand why I never tattooed your face?**_

_Origin of Fire shook her head. She was only an officer then. Her actions was as Queen Darkness wishes. Her loyalty was to her Queen. No Queen, no Hive meant no shelter. No shelter meant no survival. Her instinct was to survive. _

_**A tattoo on a face is to declare that you are owned. And of you, I do not own. You were birthed of a Queen different from Wraith. Of the Fires. Remember that.**_

Origin of Fire's memory of her tormented mother, a Queen of the Fires, gave her little comfort as she walked towards the neatly laid out chairs. In the middle far from them, a cauldron of fire to provide some dim light in the already darkened skies .

A few snarls were thrown her way by the newcomers. Looks of disgust rained on her as she took her seat. None however posed a challenge to her. The meaning was too clear. Her daughters would only be stained by her blood in the entire Wraith society. No matter how fully Wraith they looked, they will be only labelled as half bred Queens. They will be tormented by her existence.

The succession has been planned. It was time to give them a chance she never had. Their Wraith looks will hide their maternal history amongst others. It was not her instinct to survive now but to protect her next generation. Origin of Fire was never meant to exist as she had. Her heightened knowledge within has shown her final fate...this war was for her children. A war she needed to fight. Not for them to be in...


	27. Peace

Peace

* * *

Finale: A reader suggested that I bring Origin of Fire in contact with SGA through an alternate timeline. I also thought about it but I decided to put a twist to the ending.

For you who think it is going to be a hand in hand happily ever after usual romance ending. Sorry to disappoint.

And the ending ties with chapter 13 here as well as gift of life in path of origin.

So maybe I will just bring her into SGA timeline direct. Ha!

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Waves of refugees and horror stories of survivors opened the eyes of the entire race. They no longer referred to themselves as species. Species were what the Ancients and Lanteans called lower lifeforms. They were sentient. Species do not build ships or perform research. A race of sentient beings do that. Even if they were genetically modified with insect DNA. An iratus belong to a species. A wraith belonged to a race that can feed on the enemy. That ranked them higher than the enemy.

The Primary Queens of Wraiths decided that enough was have to be unified against the deliberate genocide of their race. Hive ships and fleets now provided assistance to those who call for it. They will fight back. They will not back down. A lead Primary Queen will head the assault.

The enemy had became arrogant and careless. They sent a small fleet of Lantean battleship deep into the Wraith territories without much strategic thought to it. A superiority complex was the cause of their defeat. The enemy had handed them the crucial key to their technology. A genetic one. The Wraith used it against them. Repeatedly.

Her hand gently felt the walls on the wall of her Hive's Throne room as she glided through the Throne. She felt it pulse through her reporting the crew's every thoughts and move. Wraiths and worshippers alike bowed deeply to her. A Wraith Queen in her own right.

She is still loyal to the former Primary Queen and her daughter, a Primary in her own right. The former Primary Queen treated her as though she was her own mother. The current Primary always came over to visit. Like a sister. There was always a flicker of fire around in the mind of either Queens' presence.

Her eyes looked at the stars and the far away cloud. A nebula cloud of plasma. How many ships were there in the final assault? She could not recall except that it brought Wraith together. Endless fleets of Wraith ships. The Great Armada. It was a long time ago since her youth.

_**Mama... tell us a tale. **_Ten wide eyed Wraith children looked at her adoringly. Her toddler was clutching her dark hair gurgling. A time of peace and tranquility from the past. They were home behind the protective clouds.

She smiled and began..." A long time before you were all birthed, a race called the Lanteans existed and unspeakable horrors were done towards our people..."

* * *

"In the history of the Wraith, she was remembered amongst the most fearless Wraith Queens in the 100 year Lantean-Wraith War. To the likes of Queen Coldamber. A warrior Queen who had risen through the ranks. The one with the mind of a raging fire. She planned and led the daring assault on Atlantis which made the Lanteans flee.

Rumors have it that she still lives. A Queen of legends. The Great Hibernation had affected some wraiths' memories. Her territory is rumored to be in the far flung reaches of the Pegasus galaxy. Never interfering with others. Her progeny are still around. She had a regal beauty of a Wraith with the eyes which could burn like a raging fire. Most thought that it was an exaggeration. Probably an analogy to her mind of raging fire.

Pegasus galaxy shall always be their territory. Wraith territory. Home had to be protected at all costs against invaders.

_The Created will consume their Creators and those who conspire with them..._ _" _She ended with an emphasis on the last sentence.

Her children sat there enthralled by the story. Fascinated young ones and they will pass the story to their children and grandchildren. The tale would go on...

Her Consort came in and bowed. His ridgebrow raised. _**Still telling them the old stories of Atlantis? **_

_**Yes. Hissy. **_She replied fondly to him. Her children never grew bored with the stories. Hissy...the nickname she gave him from whence she remembered.

_**Mama, was that Queen you...? **_One of her male Wraith children asked.

_**No, it is of my mother. **_She signed in remembrance and turned to her Consort. _**When are my sire and Light Wind returning?**_

_**Still visiting that planet. Your half sister's turn to ferry them in about three. **_Her Consort answered. It was their homage to her mother. Both mates never seem to get over her. Somehow that planet's surface brought them comfort there. They always returned calmer.

She nodded in resignation. Inside her, something told her that her mother was still alive. Perhaps it was hope for the hopeless. Her memories flashed back to what she remembered as a young juvenile Queen. Her Consort often told her stories of how her mother was as a young Wraith. A survivor at all cost. Until it came to her and siblings.

_Her mother shook her head despite protests from her Consort, her Hivemaster and her eldest daughter. Her mother was insistent. __**You have to leave. For the sake of my Queens. I will be going to Infinite as Queen. **_

_**Fiery. You have to go. Live well. Be a Queen of Ascension. The end met will not be for young Queens.**__ Origin of Fire cupped her daughter's face gently in her hands._

Fiery felt her cheeks as tears rolled down as she remembered those final moments of ever seeing her mother alive. Her Consort held her offhand tightly. Both were recalling the darkest hours of her mother's final decision. Dark Waters had begged to be with her mother in the final assault. So did Light Wind. However her orders were absolute. No appeal. Her sire, Dark Waters, pined for her even in his sleep. Food, his nickname for her mother. He was deeply devoted to her. As deep as the abyss of despair he had thrown himself into.

She remembered how her sire howled for several cycles as the news reached them before they entered the nebula cloud. Amongst the Queens who did not survive, their mother was one of them. After destroying the last transport ship, Infinite took severe damage from drones in Atlantis. The Wraith witnessed it diving down...towards Atlantis. The impact of Infinite's explosion was said to be the last straw for Atlantis. The grand city of Atlantis sank below the waters quickly after. Queen Coldamber did not survive too. Her cruisers went down in Lantea from drone damage.

The Wraiths who descended from her mother's lineage were now desired for their genetic ability to manipulate Ancient Technology in research as well as combat. Her two half-brothers, Spitfire and Heatwave were exchanged with handsome ranks awaiting them. Both are equally handsome. They are Wraith Commanders and favorites to their Queens in the neighbouring faction beyond their cloud. Spitfire was birthed of her mother and Inert, a breeder stock officer. Inert had died in the last battle before they left. His fighter went down in a blaze of glory against a Lantean battleship when it released the drones.

_**Know this my daughters, if anyone asks who your mother is. Your lineage is of your fathers' lineages. Your mother is a Wraith Queen**__. __Those were her mother's parting words. A last hug. A last fleeting kiss from her mother._ _Her sister and her had to be pushed away from her mother._

She realised what her mother's words meant now. There was a pang of pain in her heart. Origin of Fire had given up her life to extinguish the hybrid stain on her children. Somehow, her mother foresaw it. After the war, Wraiths were more and more fanatical about being full blooded and pure. Yet their beginnings started off as hybrids themselves. Her mother's lineage had been linked to all of the Nine First Mothers from the rumors on their network. Yet no one could confirm which one. Her mother's sacrifice was now slowly fading into part of the legends told to young aspiring Queens in waiting. None ever made a reference to how Origin of Fire looked.

"Mother...where are you..." Her heart thought it. A spark of fire in her mind flickered a bit then darkness...like how she used to feel her mother's presence on the Hive ship.

* * *

Three of them spent a day watching the shimmering lake. Origin of Fire was wearing Dark Water's necklace and Light Wind's bracelet. All three were reminiscing about the old times. The happier times. Atlantis had fell. Quietly three of them watched the locals go about fishing. None appeared afraid of the three Wraiths. It was time for them to part ways again.

"Food, I miss you so much." Dark Waters held her in his arms tightly as he smelled her hair. Light Wind quietly stood by smiling. Dark Waters always knew where to find her.

"I miss all of you too." She kissed Dark Waters on his cheek gently and then turned to Light Wind. She gave him a warm embrace.

"We have to leave now. We will see you next sixty cycles."

She gave them a sad wave. Her curls swept across her face in the light breeze. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Fireheart activated the sarcophagi with her hand. The other clevermen had recently replaced the power supply with a Zero point modification after extensive study. A shrine to her mother's , grandmother's memory and the people she was in part of. An extinct race now. Two prey were brought in by worshippers. Her sire and her mother's mate were awakening from their slumber as their sarcophagi slid opened.

Her grandmother's world was repopulated now with humans from their herd population. They fervently worshipped her mother as the Goddess of Fire. Rumors that her mother still walked amongst them and healed the faithful when she could. Playing the role of a Goddess. Healer of fire. Fireheart kept smiling to avoid laughing at the stupidity. Her mother was long dead in the fight to exile the Lanteans from their galaxy. A figment of prey's imaginations.

They called Fireheart, the benevolent smiling Goddess with the hair of flames, birthed from the Goddess of Fire. Her hair was a bright scarlet red. Long as it was. Her smiles endeared her to them. It was one sided. Her reason for roleplay was simple. The worship gave her a certain special strength to fill her mother's loss.

Light Wind and Dark Waters found it amusing that their worshipper colonies were rounding up _unbelieving_ prey for them to collect as food. Unbelievers were consumed by the Wraith who came from the stars. Not uncommon for those type of rounded up prey to come yelling at them about false gods and demons. The arrangement suited them. The defiant ones tasted sweeter. An obedient population who pandered to their every needs.

To Light Wind and Dark Waters, the sarcophagi facility on the hill brought them comfort. Two mates bonded through the grief of their Queen. The illusion of her seemed real enough. Their memories of her were accurate enough for the machine to generate her personality. It was as though she was still alive. Except they had to speak instead of using telepathy. Occasionally both felt a burning presence but it could be the machine duplicating their precious memories of her.

* * *

Origin of Fire looked up at the night skies...the war was long over. Yet she could not return. Not without compromising her children.

_**Mother...where are you... **_She heard her eldest child call to her from the stars. Now a young Queen with brood of her own.

Her mind reached out...a flicker of a spark. A light touch. A comforting caress.

Light Wind and Dark Waters came again but they could not stay for long. Her mother had a thing or two to say about Takers of Life. Origin of Fire was tolerated by her mother but both Wraiths were not...so well tolerated. Waiting was so painful like an eternity as they vanished from her sight.

_~ Should you not tell them that you are not an illusion but of their flesh and blood? ~_

A woman engulfed in flames, resembling her, spoke gently to Origin of Fire. Both watched the dark skies as a shiny object left their planet's orbit. Origin of Fire's second daughter's Hive ship. Queen Fireheart with her bright scarlet hair.

_~ This comforts them, mother. They have accepted that I am dead. ~_

She set her children free from the curse of having their lineage stained by a hybrid mother. Queen or not. It did not matter to the winds of change sweeping Wraith society now. Blood had to be pure Wraith. Another problem she anticipated was explaining away how she survived the war. That was going to be an even more troublesome explanation to a race which was highly suspicious of anything extraordinary. Especially to the Queen Mother. Any seeming act of cowardice may also taint her children and the future generations.

Her ascended kin from Celestis had rescued her just in time before Infinite blew up. A sharp blinding light took over at the final moments and she was transported to the planet. How and why they did it, she did not know and could not be bothered to find out now. She regretted asking them why. A long painfully hard to hear sermon resulted. Some mumbo jumbo about their powers must be felt far and wide, all the way to multiple verse recitations from their teachings which she cared little for. If that was the result of Ascension, she will retain her Wraith immortality in favor of Ascension. Just to keep her sanity. Her mother appeared in full ascended form to the old Queen Mother to send a flock of humans over. A request duly fulfilled. No questions asked.

Origin of Fire was finally at peace. She is now truly free to be who she is. No more Queens. No more ranks. Most importantly, no more Ancients in her galaxy. Her war had ended. No Ascension. Just existing on a corporeal existence. She stepped into her sarcophagus in the halls of the cave to rest. It was time to sleep until the next meeting with Dark Waters and Light Wind...


End file.
